


Os dois reis sob a Montanha

by Nathysama



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 112,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathysama/pseuds/Nathysama
Summary: Existia uma aliança antiga entre o reino de Erebor e o Condado, em que o Reino dos Anões era responsável por proteger os hobbits. Contudo, o que o pequeno e pacífico Condado poderia oferecer? Do que se trata realmente essa aliança?Ela poderá ser refeita depois de quebrada?Um hobbit deve casar-se com um anão.Mas o que fazer se esse hobbit não quer cumprir o seu dever?





	1. Uma velha aliança

Para muitos, o Condado não era considerado de fato um reino, afinal não era conhecido pelas histórias de glórias e grandes feitos. Seus habitantes eram pacatos e não guerreiros, e por serem pequenos de mais, eram vistos como criaturas mais frágeis do que realmente um povo que pudesse sobreviver aos males que dominavam as outras regiões da Terra Média. Mas tais opiniões só demonstravam o pouco conhecimento que se tinha dos hobbits e do Condado. De fato, ele era considerado um pequeno reino, subordinado a Erebor, o Reino dos Anões. Essa aliança era muito antiga e estava sendo mantida, até que Thrór sucumbiu diante de um ataque do dragão às suas terras. Vários anões morreram, e, incapazes de lutar contra aquela fera, tiveram que abandonar o seu reino. Deste modo, a aliança com o Condado se quebrou.

E do que se tratava essa aliança? Proteção. Hobbits não eram conhecidos por sua força em batalhas, sem falar que não era um povo que se importava com as coisas que aconteciam em sua volta. Eram simples, se importavam com suas hortas e vidas mundanas. Contudo, as trevas sempre assombram até as mais pacíficas criaturas e os anões permitiam que a paz se perpetuasse no Condado. Com a queda de Erebor, no entanto, isso não fora mais possível.

Orcs e goblins começaram a invadir as fronteiras. Destruição e terror começaram a se espalhar pelo Condado. Muitos pensaram que era o fim daquela pequena terra, porém a esperança foi renovada quando rumores de que Thorin, filho de Thráin, conseguira expulsar o dragão e retomar Erebor, se tornando o novo Rei Sob a Montanha. O reino dos anões estava salvo; deste modo, também estaria salvo o Condado? A paz iria retornar?

A velha aliança seria restaurada. E para isso, o reino dos hobbits teria que oferecer a sua parte do acordo.

Os hobbits eram um povo simples, mas apresentavam suas qualidades e particularidades. Uma delas, era o nascimento dos Breeders: hobbits do sexo masculino capazes de engravidar, sendo estes bastante férteis se comparado às fêmeas. Tanto do povo hobbit quanto dos anões. Logo se tornaram moeda de troca entre as duas raças, pois Breeders eram capazes de gerar descendentes férteis e anões de sangue puro; já que a herança hobbit praticamente não era transmitida para a prole quando havia o cruzamento de raças.

Afinal, o povo anão era conhecido pela dificuldade de ter descendentes, deste modo, a aliança era assim fundamentada em proteção ao Condado. E em troca, deveria fornecer Breeders para a família real anã. Todavia, Breeders eram raros e só nasciam dentro da linhagem da família real dos Bolseiros.

E aí estava o grande problema do Condado: com a invasão dos orcs, muitos descendentes da família real morreram, restando somente dois herdeiros.

A aliança antiga exigia um Breeder, para que este se tornasse esposo do novo rei.

O conselho do Condado, formado pelos anciões e representantes das famílias daquele pequeno reino, se reuniu para discutir tal questão. Se fosse em épocas passadas, não teriam tamanho problema, mas agora... Só tinham um Breeder disponível e este era rebelde, difícil de ser controlado, totalmente o oposto do que um Breeder deveria ser. Como poderiam entregar tal hobbit ao Rei, sem causar uma grande desonra e mesmo a quebra da aliança?

O destino do Condado estava nas mãos de um pequeno hobbit...

E seu nome era Bilbo Bolseiro.


	2. Bilbo Bolseiro, o Breeder

– Bilbo! Bilbo! – Um jovem hobbit de cabelos negros encaracolados e de olhos azulados gritava, chamando o seu primo. Já o tinha procurado por toda a casa. Na verdade, tinha feito vistoria duas vezes nos quartos e três vezes na biblioteca; não sabia mais o que fazer! O conselho tinha mandado que Bilbo estivesse lá ao fim da tarde para receber a comitiva de anões, vinda de Erebor, que iria julgar o jovem Breeder como apto e o fazer assinar com contrato matrimonial. Já estava quase no horário da reunião e o jovem Bolseiro ainda não tinha sido encontrado!

– O que eu vou fazer...? – Perguntou o garoto se sentando aos pés de uma árvore no quintal, estava cansado de toda aquela correria. Já sentia uma dor de cabeça se formando. Na verdade, nestes últimos dias se sentia ficando doente.

"Deve ser devido a esse estresse todo provocado por essa maldita cerimônia..." Pensou.

THUND!

Algo caiu sobre a sua cabeça. O hobbit olha para o chão, vendo que um livro jazia ao seu lado. Logo olhou para cima, assustado com o fato que livros poderiam estar caindo do céu ou de árvores, contudo, não era essa a real causa. Um jovem hobbit dormia sobre os galhos da velha árvore e sobre o seu colo havia um livro aberto, outros se encontravam espalhados em outros galhos.

– Bilbo... – O garoto suspirou. Pelo menos tinha encontrado o primo. – Bilbo! Acorda! Tens uma cerimônia para ir! – Choramingou o menor, usando um galho para cutucar o pé descalço do mais velho.

– Hum, Drogo... Vai embora. - Resmungou ainda de olhos fechados – Por que não vai amolar outro hobbit?

– Porque minha responsabilidade é te amolar! – Cutucou com mais força o pé.

– Por Yavanna... Como você é teimoso! – Rosnou Bilbo, tentando retirar o pé daquele flagelo.

– Aprendi isso com você! – Sorriu o garoto. Bilbo suspirou cansado, pois sabia que Drogo não iria desistir de importuná-lo.

– O que você quer afinal? Que eu me arrume para essa cerimônia idiota? Pois eu não ligo muito para ela. Que aqueles velhos resolvam seus problemas sozinhos e não me forcem resolvê-los!

– Bilbo...

– Não me olhe assim Drogo, sabe que é verdade! O que o conselho fez por nós? Nossos pais morreram e eles nada auxiliaram, nem no enterro! Eu reconstruí o Bolsão com as minhas mãos! E agora, eles querem que eu abandone tudo que construí para ir me casar com um anão? Pois eu digo não!

– Deveria reconsiderar essa decisão. - Um velho alto, de barba cinzenta, tal como as suas vestes, se aproximou dos dois Bolseiros. Ele parecia ser um humano, contudo a estranha aura que emanava fez com que pudessem reconsiderar tal classificação. O senhor estranho se apoiou em seu cajado e os observou, exibindo um sorriso.

– Reconsiderar? E quem é você? – Perguntou Bilbo, meio grosso. Normalmente era muito educado, contudo, aquele dia não lhe inspirava educação e nem decoro. - Como adentrou na minha propriedade?

– Pela a porta da frente, ela estava aberta. - Falou o velho. Bilbo logo olhou para o seu primo que engoliu em seco e sorriu nervoso deixando evidente a sua culpa.

– De qualquer forma... Não respondeu as minhas outras perguntas. – Observou o Bolseiro mais velho.

– Meu nome... Sou Gandalf, não sei se lembras de mim. Pelo menos sua mãe me falava muito de você.

– Oh. Gand... Gandalf? – Bilbo parecia pensar sobre aquele nome. Drogo esperava ansioso pela a resposta, afinal estava curioso para saber quem era aquele estranho. – Oh! Lembrei-me! O senhor que fazia fogos de artifício! Veio para a comemoração, presumo? É uma pena que não irei participar, seus fogos de artifício são fenomenais... Se bem me lembro.

– Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado de mim... Mesmo que seja somente devido aos fogos de artifício. Esse é só um hobbie, minha verdadeira profissão é ser um mago.

– M-mago...? – Drogo gaguejou surpreso. Nunca tinha conhecido um mago em sua vida! Que grande surpresa.

– Tens certeza que és um mago? Sempre imaginei que fossem mais imponentes... - Observou Bilbo.

– Ah, Bilbo! Não fale isso! E se ele nos transformar em sapos? – Choramingou medroso o mais novo.

– Se acalme Drogo, não acredito que ele seja um mago...

Antes que Bilbo terminasse a sua fala, Gandalf fez um movimento com o seu cajado. No mesmo momento, o pequeno hobbit sentiu os galhos da árvore que o seguravam se partirem e ele se viu em queda. Fechou os olhos e esperou pelo impacto, entretanto este não veio.

Relutante, o jovem Bolseiro abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava flutuando a poucos centímetros do chão.

– Oh... – Drogo estava impressionado, bem como Bilbo que abria e fechava a boca tal como um peixe fora d'agua, sem saber como deveria proceder.

– Acreditas agora? – Sorriu o velho, ganhando o balançar de cabeça dos Bolseiros, indicando uma confirmação aquela pergunta. Gandalf colocou Bilbo delicadamente no chão, contente por ter convencido aqueles jovens e se divertido com as suas expressões curiosas.

– Certo. Peço perdão pelos meus modos, senhor Gandalf. Eu sou um hobbit muito respeitável, contudo, hoje não é um dos meus melhores dias. – Se explicou Bilbo – Podes me dizer o verdadeiro motivo de sua presença aqui? Eu não tenho nada a oferecer a um mago...

– Não vim lhe pedir nada, senhor Bolseiro, mas sim oferecer a minha ajuda. Você deve entender que sou um velho amigo de sua família. Conheci muito bem a sua mãe, Beladona Tûk, e seu pai, Bungo Bolseiro... – O mago suspirou e se encostou a seu cajado, como se as memórias do passado viessem a sua mente e o deixassem cansado ou mesmo triste – Sofri ao saber da morte dos seus pais, meus amigos... Não pude estar aqui para ajudá-los. Mas me alegrei ao ver que você, Bilbo, se salvou!

– Sim... Deve saber que meu pai morreu lutando contra os Orcs. E minha mãe lutou ao seu lado... - Falou Bilbo, com a voz trêmula de tristeza. Falar de seus pais deixava ainda mais evidente a ausência deles.

– Evidente, eu sei. Bungo era um dos poucos hobbits que conheci que tinha a coragem de levantar uma espada, e Beladona... Ela não era uma hobbit comum e o fato de ser mulher não a limitou de lutar ao lado do marido defendendo o Condado da invasão. São indivíduos admiráveis, sem dúvida!

– Certamente. Mas o povo da Terra Média não canta sobre glórias de simples hobbits, não é mesmo?

– Não fale deste modo, meu pequeno hobbit. Não é como se eles tivessem morrendo em vão! Você está salvo, como também o jovem Drogo... Eles cumpriram a missão deles, agora você deve cumprir a sua!

– A minha? – Bilbo parecia confuso.

– Sim, como seus pais não estão vivos para guiá-los, tomarei o lugar deles nesse processo. É o mínimo que posso fazer por amigos tão queridos! – Falou Gandalf sentando sobre um velho tronco no quintal, observando o hobbit que parecia ainda analisar aquela nova situação.

– Que tipo de missão? – Perguntou por fim.

– A missão destinada aos Breeders, da linhagem dos Bolseiros, é lógico!

– Ah... Você veio tentar me convencer a me casar com aquele rei anão?! – Rosnou o menor, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

– Bilbo... Cuidado com que falas. Não é qualquer rei anão. Seu nome é Thorin, da linhagem de Durin. Ele lutou bravamente para reconquistar a sua terra, eu sei. Estava ao seu lado; sei que é um anão valoroso, será um bom rei para Erebor. Ele é seu superior agora, deve lhe demonstrar respeito!

– E onde estavam os anões quando o Condado foi invadido por hordas de Orcs? Sei que eles tinham perdido Erebor, mas eles podiam ter nos auxiliado!

– Os anões tiveram imensas perdas, Bilbo, naquele dia fatídico da invasão do dragão. Os poucos que restaram, se espalharam pelo mundo sem uma liderança. Thráin enlouqueceu após a morte de seu pai... Thorin teve muito trabalho reunindo o seu povo e marchando de volta à Erebor e a tomando de volta das garras daquela besta sanguinária... Entenda que esses anos foram de perdas e destruição para ambos os reinos. – Explicou Gandalf – Agora é uma nova era... De renovação!

– Mas... Casar-me com ele? Eu não posso ser forçado a algo que eu não quero! Não tenho liberdade de escolha? – As mãos de Bilbo tremiam de raiva. Não gostava de ver a sua vida sendo controlada por terceiros.

– Bilbo, muitos anões morreram, inclusive muitas mulheres anãs. Os anões precisam garantir que a linhagem de Durin se perpetue. Para isso, precisam de um Breeder. Além disso, é uma forma de retomar a aliança com o Condado. Devo confessar que muitos anões não queriam que essa aliança fosse reconstruída; queriam deixar o Condado ser destruído! Eu consegui convencer Thorin a honrar essa aliança para salvar o reino dos hobbits! Vocês necessitam da ajuda dos anões. Não poderão resistir contra os males que consomem a Terra Média!

Bilbo e Drogo ficaram surpresos com aquela revelação. Então os anões não queriam reatar a relação do Condado com Erebor? A velha aliança estava em perigo... O Condado dependia dele?

– E se... Eu não aceitar? O que irá acontecer? – Perguntou o Bolseiro mais velho.

– Bem... Os anões vão interpretar essa ação como um ato de insubordinação e irão atacar o Condado, o anexando ao reino de Erebor. - Revelou o mago, arrancando exclamações de surpresa da dupla de hobbits.

– E você disse que os anões são valorosos? Eles próprios que não queriam salvar o Condado! Estão agindo como ditadores! – Rosnou Bilbo furioso.

– Eu disse que Thorin é um anão valoroso. Tal virtude, infelizmente, não é compartilhada por todos os anões. Devem entender que Erebor está sendo reconstruída e muitos anões não desejam transferir seus recursos para o Condado. Trata-se de um momento difícil, mas atitudes egoístas como estas não devem ser incentivadas! Contudo, é esse o mundo que vivemos, Bilbo; somos forçados a ser manipulados por aqueles que são mais fortes. Mas, atitudes de altruísmo e sacrifícios para o bem de um povo... Essas sim são atitudes que deveriam de servir de exemplo para essa nova era.

Bilbo estava pensativo. O conselho não lhe tinha informado sobre aquela situação. Não sabia que era assim tão séria! Seus atos poderiam iniciar outra guerra... O Condado não resistiria a mais perdas.

– Ah, Bilbo... Devo lhe informar mais uma coisa. - Disse o velho mago, interrompendo a meditação do Bolseiro mais velho – O seu conselho já passou a agir sem o seu conhecimento. Estavam criando um plano "B", caso você não aceitasse o seu dever.

– Hã? Como assim? Não existem outros Breeders! Eu sou o único... - Bilbo percebeu que Gandalf olhava para Drogo. O jovem hobbit parecia meio confuso com toda aquela atenção agora direcionada a si – Não... Não! Ele não é um Breeder! Drogo ainda não chegou a sua maioridade, deste modo não há como saber se ele poderia ser um Breeder ou não, mas eu tenho plena certeza que ele não será.

– O conselho não se importa muito com esse fato. Eles estão tomando medidas desesperadas. – Bilbo não estava gostando daquelas palavras.

–Desperadas...? – Murmurou temendo a resposta.

– Drogo, meu rapaz... Nestes últimos dias, está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou o mago ao hobbit mais novo.

– Eu... Er... Bem... Na verdade, não. Estou sentido muita dor de cabeça e às vezes dor no estômago. – Notou que seu primo o encarava surpreso com aquela informação – Eu não quis te preocupar, primo Bilbo. Você já estava tão estressado com as reuniões com o conselho e essa cerimônia... Não queria adicionar mais um peso as suas costas!

– Drogo! Você deveria ter me contado sobre isso! – Reclamou, mas logo se acalmou. Tinha algo que devia perguntar ao primo – Drogo Bolseiro. Alguém lhe deu algo diferente para comer ou beber?

– Oh. Lobélia Justa-Correia... Ela me ofereceu alguns tônicos, disse que ajudaria a me sentir melhor. Mas, eu me sinto cada vez pior!

– Tônicos? – Bilbo encarou o mago – Você não acha que eles...

– Que eles estão oferecendo poções para Drogo sem o seu conhecimento? Tenho certeza. Eu mesmo analisei tais "tônicos". São feitos de ervas especiais que podem tornar qualquer hobbit macho em um Breeder, mas trata-se de um processo doloroso e continuo. Eles teriam que forçar Drogo a tomar continuamente essas poções e mesmo assim não seria garantia que o processo daria certo. Ele poderia morrer.

– Malditos! – Rosnou Bilbo. Drogo tremia assustado com aquela informação, lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos.

– B-Bilbo... E-eu vou morrer? – Perguntou choroso.

– Não, Drogo. Não. - Disse enquanto abraçava o mais novo, o confortando – Você está tomando faz pouco tempo, não é mesmo? Se parar de tomar... Não vai acontecer nada com você.

– Ele está certo, jovem Drogo. Felizmente descobrimos isso a tempo. Antes que o processo se tornasse irreversível. – Informou o mago, para o alívio dos Bolseiros.

– Eles foram longe demais com isso... – Resmungou Bilbo – Fazer isso com o Drogo... Como eles ousam?!

– Eles estão desesperados. Entenda o quão importante é essa aliança para o Condado... Eles estão dispostos de sacrificar tudo para o bem do povo Hobbit.

– Certo, já me decidi. Não vou deixar que mais loucuras ocorram. Não devo deixar que o Condado sofra por mim. - Falou Bilbo – Vou a essa cerimônia e aceitar o meu destino.

– Primo Bilbo, não! E-eles... Te manipularam e a mim. N-não deveria aceitar! –Suplicou Drogo, ainda choroso.

– Drogo. Entenda. Eu não quero ver mais hobbits órfãos como nós... – Sorriu triste o mais velho – Eu realmente quero ver um Condado feliz e em paz, tais como as histórias que nossa avó nos contava quando éramos crianças. Estou disposto a me sacrificar por isso.

– Escolha sábia, Bilbo Bolseiro. Seus pais iriam ter orgulho da sua decisão. – Sorriu o mago – Não se preocupe, meu pequeno amigo... Sei que tudo irá ocorrer bem!

– Lógico que vai ocorrer bem – Disse Bilbo – Só porque aceitei tal destino, não significa que vou deixar que mandem em mim, que façam do jeito que quiserem. Sou Bilbo Bolseiro, herdeiro da família real do Condado! Posso não usar uma coroa, mas isso não me faz inferior ao rei de Erebor. Não serei submisso a ninguém! Principalmente, não serei submisso a um anão! – Falando isso, adentrou em sua casa. Foi logo acompanhado por Drogo, que sorriu nervoso para o mago, como se pedisse desculpas pela a explosão do seu primo.

– Ele herdou o orgulho dos Bolseiros e o espírito curioso e aventureiro dos Tûks. Estranha combinação... Perigosa combinação... - Matutou o mago, com um sorriso divertido – Espero que Thorin esteja preparado para uma nova batalha a ser travada. Temo que meu amigo anão não tenha chances contra o seu novo noivo.


	3. O contrato

– Ele não virá – Falou um velho hobbit que mastigava o seu cachimbo, tentando esconder o seu nervosismo. Estava sentado em um pequeno banco que deixava ainda mais evidente o seu excesso de peso. Seu nome era Boldo Pé-Soberbo, líder do Conselho dos Hobbits do Reino do Condado.

– E se ele não vier? O que faremos? Os anões já devem estar chegando! Por Yavanna, estamos perdidos! – Choramingou um outro hobbit também velho, mas ao contrário do seu companheiro, era extremamente magro e andava para um lado para o outro, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos brancos encaracolados. Este era Promer Brandebuque, membro do Conselho e segundo no comando.

– Senhor Brandebuque, não deve se preocupar – Sorriu o terceiro membro. Não era tão velho como os dois anteriores, mas seus cabelos já indicavam o sinal da idade com vestígios grisalhos escondidos entre os fios escuros da sua cabeleira.

– Como posso não ficar preocupado, Leoamros Justa-Correia? Sabes muito bem como esse encontro é importante! Devíamos ter mandando alguém no Bolsão e trazer o jovem mestre Bolseiro aqui. Mesmo que sendo contra a sua vontade! – Tagarelou Promer – Mesmo que isso, de fato, fosse ruim, nós hobbits não costumamos ser violentos, mas situações extremas requerem medidas extremas. Não é mesmo, Senhor Pé-Soberbo?

Boldo resmungou algo que o Promer interpretou como uma afirmação.

– Devem ficar calmos. Lembre-se que temos a nossa segunda opção, não é mesmo Lobélia? – Leoamros olhou para a sua filha que estava sentada ao seu lado, a mulher sorriu animada.

– Sim, papai! Se o idiota do Bilbo não cumprir com a sua função, podemos usar o Drogo. – Disse a moça.

– Tenha respeito, senhorita Justa-Correia! Bilbo ,por mais difícil que seja de se lidar, é um Bolseiro, isso significa que pertence à família real! –Lembrou o velho Brandebuque – E eu não concordo muito com os métodos utilizados por vocês...

– Como você mesmo disse, velho amigo, "situações extremas requerem medidas extremas" – Disse Leoamros, sorrindo – Além do mais, só estou pensando no bem do Condado...

– "Bem do Condado"? Só se for para o bem do seu próprio bolso... – A porta da pequena sala de reuniões do Conselho se abriu subitamente, permitindo a entrada do jovem Bolseiro. Este estava seguido por Drogo e um velho humano vestindo uma roupa cinzenta, bem como um chapéu pontiagudo, acompanhado de um estranho cajado.

– Ora, se não é o meu jovem primo Bilbo Bolseiro – Sorriu Leoamros, abrindo os braços e se levantado da cadeira em que estava sentado.

– Não me venha com falsidades, Leoamros Justa-Correia. – Rosnou Bilbo – Nós nem somos primos de verdade. Se não fosse o fato de sua filha ser casada com o meu primo... Eu lhe daria um soco e apagaria esse sorriso mentiroso de seu rosto!

– Vocês estão vendo? Esse é o herdeiro da família real que tanto ostentam e respeitam? - Provocou Otho, rindo alto – É esse Bolseiro que vocês entregarão ao Rei dos Anões? Temo pela segurança do nosso Condado.

Os outros dois membros do conselho se entreolharam aflitos; de fato, temiam o futuro do Condado. Será que Bilbo seria mesmo a escolha mais correta para assumir tal importante cargo como esposo do rei? Todavia, não havia outros Breeders disponíveis.

– Ora, faça-me um favor e cale essa boca. – Resmungou Bilbo – Se não tem nada de realmente importante para dizer, é melhor não dizer nada e evitar gastar o pouco de dignidade que tens.

– Coloque-se em seu devido lugar, Breeder! – Rosnou Leoamros.

Drogo engoliu em seco. Receava que um conflito como aquele se iniciasse, afinal Breeders deviam ser submissos e subservientes tais como as mulheres hobbits. Essa era a tradição e a regra, mas Bilbo nunca foi um hobbit de seguir os conceitos e valores frívolos.

– Você... Que deve se colocar em seu lugar... – Disse o jovem Bolseiro, não temendo o hobbit mais velho e mais alto que se aproximava, estufando peito, orgulhoso – Eu posso ser um Breeder, mas sou o único descendente da família real que restou, fora Drogo, que ainda não está na maioridade. De modo que me torno o líder da minha linhagem. E quanto a você, Leoamros Justa-Correia, forçou a sua filha, Lobélia, casar com Otho Sacola-Bolseiro, meu falecido primo, só para que sua família ganhasse prestigio político; pois agora você se tornou um nobre, não é mesmo? Por isso está participando deste conselho! Você não mede esforços para conseguir o que deseja. Até praticar atos mesquinhos e perversos! – Nisso, Bilbo jogou uma garrafa de vidro no chão, diante dos pés do patriarca Justa-Correia. Lobélia mordeu o lábio inferior ao notar que era a poção que tinha dado a Drogo.

– Não pode me acusar sem provas, Vossa alteza... - Disse de forma sarcástica o outro.

– E quem disse que estou te acusando? – Bilbo focou sua visão em Lobélia; esta engoliu em seco – Você sabia que Drogo podia morrer no processo de transformação em um Breeder? Por que acha que tal método é proibido? Se fosse tão fácil assim transformar um hobbit em um Breeder, não estaríamos tendo essa confusão, não é mesmo? – Agora sua visão voltou para Leoamros – Mas era isso que você queria, não é mesmo? Se livrar de mim e de Drogo para que assim herde o Bolsão e toda a fortuna dos Bolseiros. Fingindo se importar com o Condado. Seu grande hipócrita ganancioso...

– Como ousa? Você não passa de um órfão Breeder! – Levantou a mão, pronto para desferir um tapa no rosto do menor. Bilbo fechou os olhos esperando o golpe que, todavia, não veio. Abriu seus olhos e percebeu que o punho do seu dito "primo" estava sendo bloqueado pelo cajado de Gandalf.

– Acredito que violência física contra um Bolseiro é um crime, não é mesmo? –Sorriu o velho.

– E quem é você para saber de nossas regras e lei? – Bradou o Justa-Correia.

– Sou Gandalf, um velho amigo da família dos Bolseiros. Estou aqui representando os falecidos pais de Bilbo e servindo de seu conselheiro e guia. –Explicou ainda expondo um sorriso divertido em seu rosto – Acho que os problemas acabaram, afinal, Bilbo concordou em cumprir com o seu dever.

– Ele concordou? – Boldo finalmente falou, soltando seu cachimbo admirado.

– OH! Que bom, que maravilha! – Suspirou aliviado Promer.

– Como podemos confiar na palavra dele? Bilbo já se provou ser bastante rebelde. Quem sabe não está nos enganando? – Disse Leoamros, sorrindo triunfante ao ver o rubor enfurecido dominar o rosto do jovem Bolseiro. Sim, Leoamros queria que ele explodisse. Assim, todos veriam o quanto Bilbo era instável emocionalmente, desta forma, inapto para o cumprimento do dever.

– Sou Bilbo Bolseiro, filho de Bungo Bolseiro e Beladona Tûk, chefe atual da linhagem dos Bolseiros. Sei muito bem da minha responsabilidade, tanto como hobbit, como também por pertencer à família real. Nosso povo não tem reis, nos abdicamos desse modo de organização política visando à democracia, de modo que esse conselho foi criado com os representantes das famílias mais importantes do nosso reino para que juntos possamos decidir sobre o nosso futuro. Olhem a sua volta! A sala do conselho está praticamente vazia! Muitos morreram... Muitos foram deixados órfãos... Linhagens inteiras foram exterminadas! Acham mesmo que eu serei egoísta a tal ponto que ficarei cego com relação a nossa situação? Precisamos dos anões para restaurar o que o Condado foi. Um reino de paz, de tranquilidade! Se para que tal objetivo seja alcançado eu devo me casar com um rei Anão... Que assim seja! – Falou o jovem, arfando.

Nem tinha percebido, mas já estava gritando ao fim do seu pequeno discurso. Os membros do conselho o observavam boquiabertos; não esperavam tais palavras de Bilbo. Drogo sorria orgulhoso e Gandalf também expressava um olhar de consentimento. Aquele pequeno hobbit era realmente cheio de surpresa; o mago nem precisou intervir tanto naquela situação.

O som do bater de palmas foi ouvido e ecoou no salão praticamente vazio. Os hobbits logo notaram que havia outros convidados ali, presenciando o momento. Um anão de cabelos brancos tal como sua longa barba, batia palmas animadas. Ao seu lado, outro anão, mais alto, portando várias tatuagens no corpo o acompanhava, contudo não expressava a mesma alegria e cordialidade que o outro. Na verdade, tratava-se do oposto: seu olhar era sério e desconfiado.

– Belo discurso, sem dúvida! – Falou o anão de cabeleira branca – Resumiu bem a situação em que nos encontramos. Belíssima palavras, Alteza.

– P-pode me chamar somente de Bilbo, Senhor. Er...

– Oh! Que indiscrição a minha. Vocês estavam tão absorvidos em sua discussão que não quisemos interromper, peço perdão. Meu nome é Balin, filho de Fundin, esse é o meu irmão Dwalin. Eu sou o conselheiro real de Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, Herdeiro de Durin, Rei de Erebor. Às suas ordens! – Fez uma pequena reverência sendo logo acompanhado pelo o seu irmão.

– Oh! Oh! Mestres anões, nós que pedimos perdão! Não notamos a presença de vocês. – Falou aflito, Promer.

– Será mesmo que estavas sendo educado e não se intrometendo em nossa pequena discussão ou... Estavas nos avaliando? – Perguntou Bilbo, olhando desconfiado para o anão sorridente.

– Bilbo! – Ralhou Promer – Ele não quis dizer isso, Mestre anão.

– Não, o Mestre Bolseiro não está tão errado assim – Disse Balin, exibindo um sorriso cordial. De relance, fitou Gandalf; seus olhos exibiam um cumprimento amigável ao velho mago que correspondeu o olhar – Devem entender que nós queríamos de fato avaliar se vocês entendiam o quão delicada é a atual situação. Principalmente com relação a vocês. Parece que não preciso explicar nada!

Bilbo ainda não confiava naquela explicação, mas não iria criar mais entraves ou intrigas.

– Meu... Futuro marido não veio ao Condado me encontrar? – Perguntou.

– Infelizmente, o nosso rei está muito ocupado e não pode deixar Erebor. Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso, Mestre Bolseiro, eu sou seu representante e segundo no comando do nosso reino. Não interprete como se sua majestade não desse importância a esse encontro! – Respondeu Balin prevendo algumas indagações do pequeno hobbit.

– Entendo. Então, o que devo fazer? Tem alguma cerimônia? Ritual? Não posso me casar sem a presença do noivo!

– Decerto, não. Seu casamento será feito em Erebor, na qual iremos partir imediatamente, após assinar esse contrato. – Nisso, o anão retirou de seu bolso um papel e entregou a Bilbo – Trata do acordo entre você e nosso rei. Thorin já assinou o mesmo documento. Trata-se de deveres e direitos que ambos compartilharam como um casal.

Bilbo começou a ler o documento rapidamente.

" **O Rei e seu esposo compartilharam direitos e deveres em comum:**

**Devem ser fieis;**

**O rei deve garantir conforto e segurança ao seu esposo;**

**O esposo deve sempre obedecer às ordens de seu rei;**

**O esposo não deve desobedecer ou questionar abertamente o seu rei;**

**O rei deve permitir conferências individuais com seu esposo para discussão de assuntos pessoais;**

**O esposo deve conferir herdeiros ao seu rei.**

**"O descumprimento de quaisquer itens deste contrato implica no rompimento do matrimônio, que culminará na dissolução da aliança Condado - Erebor** "

O jovem Bolseiro quase amassou e rasgou tal folha. Como aquelas exigências eram ridículas! Sentia-se claramente prejudicado. Não podia questionar o rei e tinha que obedecê-lo? Além disso, era seu dever dar herdeiros? Isso não devia ser uma exigência.

– Lógico que cabe a Thorin avaliar se houve ou não quebra do contrato. – Falou Balin, observando a ira no rosto do hobbit – Tais regras parecem muito rígidas, mas só você, Thorin e poucos outros anões, saberão o que de fato está escrito neste contrato. E como eu disse antes, nosso rei pode modificar ou mesmo adicionar novos itens; isso irá depender da situação, claro?

– Sim, claro – Resmungou Bilbo. Não estava vendo nenhuma vantagem naquilo tudo.

– Oh, Mestre Balin! Você esqueceu-se de mencionar que ao assinar esse contrato, isso irá conferir a Bilbo status de rei. Ou como vocês anões intitulam, o segundo rei; desta forma, o jovem Bolseiro terá uma autoridade semelhante ao rei de Erebor –Falou Gandalf. Isso chamou a atenção de Bilbo.

– Isso... Significa que serei... Um rei? – Balbuciou o hobbit.

– Bem, sim, de fato. Você terá todos os direitos e deveres de um rei; isso inclui a autoridade e a responsabilidade diante do povo anão! Sua autoridade só não é maior a de Thorin, lógico. – Explicou Balin.

– Oh... - Isso seria certa vantagem. Pelo menos não teria que ser submisso a outro anão ou hobbit, que não fosse Thorin. Isso era algo novo. Como Breeder, teve que se submeter a diversas humilhações, pois era forçado, devido a sua herança, a deixar que outros decidissem seu destino. Isso poderia lhe dar liberdade que tanto sonhara.

– Vai assinar ou não, Mestre Bolseiro? – Perguntou Balin.

Não tinha como voltar atrás, tinha dado a sua palavra. E já tinha decidido. Antes mesmo de ver aquele contrato.

– Sim, irei assinar. – E Balin entregou um pena contendo tinta em sua ponta. Bilbo aceitou e colocou o contrato sobre a mesa, pronto para assiná-lo. Sua mão tremia. Aquele simples papel iria prendê-lo a um novo destino, além de também poder salvar o Condado. Contudo, não parecia ter coragem de assiná-lo.

– Bilbo... Se quiser eu posso ir ao seu lugar! – Falou Drogo segurando a mão do primo –Eu não ligo de... Tomar a poção de novo.

– Não! Drogo... Você tem um futuro diferente do meu. Não quero que se sacrifique! – Sorriu Bilbo – Além disso... Eu sei que você gosta da Prímula Brandebuque. -Sussurrou só para o primo ouvir, o que fez que esse corar – Está tudo bem. Eu não tenho ninguém em meu coração. E você sabe como sempre sonhei em visitar outros locais na Terra Média! Essa é a minha oportunidade.

– Tens certeza...?

– Tenho. Obrigado, Drogo. - A coragem que faltada foi restituída. Bilbo escreveu seu nome no contrato.

Agora estava feito.

Seu destino estava entrelaçado ao de Erebor.

– Perfeito! Será uma honra servi-lo. Vossa Majestade Bilbo Bolseiro do Condado! –Disse Balin pegando o contrato e se ajoelhando; do mesmo modo, Dwalin copiou o irmão. Logo os outros membros do conselho se viram acompanhando os anões na reverência. Mesmo Leoamros e sua filha se viram obrigados aquele ato.

"Por Valar e as Valier... Sinto que estou me metendo em uma aventura bem maior do que estou preparado." Pensou o pequeno hobbit nervoso. "Que Yavanna me ajude".


	4. A despedida

Bilbo tocou a parede, na verdade estava mais para uma caricia. Tinha voltado para o Bolsão para arrumar suas coisas e se preparar para a longa viagem para Erebor, contudo nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil assim... Estava se demorando o máximo, retardando um processo inevitável. Sobre a sua cama havia algumas poucas roupas que tinha escolhido, Balin disse para evitar de levar muita coisa, garantiu que o rei iria lhe oferecer tudo que necessitasse, a viagem seria longa e não poderia carregar todos os seus pertences... Porém, falar era algo fácil, como poderia abandonar tudo aquilo? O Bolsão era a memória de sua família, principalmente dos seus pais, se sentia protegido naquela grande toca.

–Por que fui assinar aquele contrato idiota... – Suspirou encostando a cabeça na parede e fechando os olhos, talvez aquilo tudo fosse um sonho, ou um pesadelo...Quando acordasse tudo estaria bem, seus pais ainda estariam vivos...Estariam felizes! Já imaginava a sua mãe o chamando para comer e seu pai estaria lendo seus livros na frente da lareira, fumando seu cachimbo e expelindo nuvens de fumaças diversas que as vezes assumiam formas, como anéis, esferas... Era quase mágico.

–Bilbo...Você está bem? –A voz de Drogo fez com que o Bolseiro mais velho despertasse de suas divagações.

–Estou... De certa forma...- Suspirou novamente e forçou um sorriso, contudo temia ter saído mais como um expressão de dor do que de fato um sorriso amável.

–Ainda não arrumou sua mochila de viagem? –Apesar de ser uma pergunta, na verdade era uma afirmação.

–Estou arrumando... –Resmungou Bilbo voltando a atenção para suas roupas, dobrando algumas camisas e casacos, logo notou as roupas sujas do primo –Drogo? Aonde estavas?

–Ah! E-eu...Espera! Aqui! – O menor retirou algo do bolso, era vários saquinhos de tecido escuro e sujo de terra – São as sementes de seus tomates premiados, tomei a liberdade de pegar sementes de abóboras e outros legumes... Coloquei nesses saquinhos... E-eu...Queria lhe dar um presente de despedida, algo que fizesse lembrar do Condado e do nosso lar... –Nesse momento lágrimas começaram a rolar do rosto do menor –Algo que te faça lembrar de mim...

–Drogo...- Bilbo sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu coração com aquela confissão, deixou suas roupas e foi abraçar o jovem primo – Como eu iria esquecer de você? És minha única família... Para mim, você é como um irmão mais novo...

–E-eu... Queria ir com você! –Choramingou.

–Não... Seu lugar é aqui, no Condado, o Bolsão precisa de um Bolseiro para cuidar dele, não é mesmo? – Sorriu Bilbo limpando as lágrimas do rosto de Drogo, sentindo também lágrimas se formaram nos próprios olhos– Você agora será o responsável por isso... Assim poderei partir tranquilo sabendo que essa casa estará em boas mãos... Prometes cuidar de nossa casa?

–Eu prometo cuidar bem dela! – Disse o menor ainda fungando –Mas você tem que prometer voltar...Para me visitar!

–Bem...Acho que não posso prometer isso...- Suspirou tristonho Bilbo se afastado do menor pegando os saquinhos de sementes de sua mão – Nem sei se posso plantar isso em Erebor...Vou viver em uma montanha... Mais precisamente, dentro dela... Terei uma vida muito diferente daqui...

–Sei que dará um jeito! O Bilbo que eu conheço sempre arranja uma solução...Luta por seus sonhos e por expor suas opiniões! – Falou Drogo sorrindo otimista –Mesmo quando éramos órfãos e ainda crianças você nos protegeu e reconstruiu o Bolsão! Você mesmo me disse que nós somos os instrumentos para...

–...Mudar a nossa realidade...- Completou Bilbo compartilhando o sorriso otimista do primo –Minha mãe sempre dizia isso... "Se a realidade que vivemos não nós traz a felicidade. Mude-a, pois nós somos os instrumentos para mudar a nossa realidade" Essas foram as palavras dela!

–Tia Beladona era um muito inteligente...

Bilbo riu e afagou os cabelos encaracolados e negros do primo.

–Ela era um mulher incomparável e sempre arrumava confusão! –Se lembrou ainda risonho o Bolseiro mais velho.

–Estou vendo que...Você puxou a ela! –Provocou Drogo.

–E-Ei! Não arrumo confusões! –Tentou se defender.

–Claro que não... O que fez no conselho a momentos atrás foi o que?

–Ora...Bem... Só estava me defendendo e defendendo o Condado! Além de te defender também!

–E eu agradeço por isso... Vou sentir saudades de suas confusões... – Disse Drogo tentando esconder sua tristeza dobrando as roupas do primo, mas logo percebe que suas mãos estão muito sujas e nervosamente tenta limpa-las nas suas calças igualmente sujas. Bilbo balança a cabeça com aquela visão... Realmente iria sentir saudades do seu pequeno primo...

–Ah! Drogo! Você fez o que eu te pedi?

–Oh... Sim! Eu mandei seu recado para os Tûks... Acho que o primo Adalgrim já deve estar...

Batidas fortes advindas da porta da frente do Bolsão foram ouvidas.

–Bill! Bill! Você está aí? –A voz forte e grossa de Adalgrim Tûk parecia ressoar pela a casa.

– Como sempre fazendo balbúrdia...- Resmungou Bilbo indo a porta da frente sendo acompanhado por Drogo que estava curioso com aquela visita.

As batidas continuavam até que Bilbo abriu abruptamente a porta, o que fez Adalgrim parar suas ações quase que paralisando o punho a poucos centímetros da face do Bolseiro.

–Ola! Bill! –Sorriu o Tûk, Adalgrim realmente era um hobbit se destacava entre seus companheiros de raça, era bastante alto, talvez uma altura igual a de um anão, cabelos castanhos claros encaracolados curtos que ressaltavam o seu rosto firme a meio retangular, apresentava várias cicatrizes expostas em seu corpo, pois vestia uma camisa com as mangas arregaçadas até os ombros e calças meio curtas. Em seu olho esquerdo era coberto com um tapa-olho, uma grande cicatriz era visível vindo da testa, passando pelo olho coberto, e findando no queixo.

–Ada... – Sorriu Bilbo retirando o punho do primo de perto do seu rosto –Oh... Seu olho... – O Bolseiro sabia que o primo tinha já batalhado contra diversos Orcs, recentemente ele sozinho tinha expulso um pequeno grupo que havia invadido as terras dos Tûks, localizadas na fronteira do Condado, era um dos poucos guerreiros hobbits ainda vivos.

–Está tudo bem... –Disse ainda sorridente o maior –Eu ainda tenho o outro olho! –Apontou alegre para o olho de íris verde vibrante ainda são e salvo.

–Você é um idiota... Sabes que sua família é bem vinda ao Bolsão, não precisam viver na fronteira! –Ralhou o Bolseiro indicando para que o outro o acompanhasse para dentro da casa.

–Bil... Como você ama o Bolsão eu também amo a minha terra na fronteira, sei que não é um dos lugares mais seguros, contudo é aonde meus antepassados viveram, não irie abandonar tal lugar... –Esclareceu o Tûk.

–Eu só... Não quero te ver machucado... –Resmungou Bilbo, Drogo também compartilhava daquele ressentimento, quando tinham ficado órfãos os dois Bolseiros se viram acolhidos pelos Tûks, enquanto os outros hobbits do Condado se distanciaram de tal responsabilidade, preocupados em se salvaram e nem se interessando com a linhagem dos Bolseiros apesar de que seus membros se sacrificaram para proteger o reino. Bilbo e Drogo se sentiram parte de uma família novamente, mesmo que os Tûks fosses conhecidos por serem uma linhagem excêntrica e normalmente tratados com desprezos, os Bolseiros os viam como leais amigos e aliados. Adalgrim em especial fora como um irmão mais velho para ambos jovens Bolseiros, desta forma era lógico que eles queriam a segurança dele...

–Bil... Agora não vai precisar se preocupar tanto comigo! Os anões estão chegando para salvar o Condado! Um dos meus primos que ficou na fronteira me avisou que viu grupos de guerreiros anões se aproximando! Finalmente, não é? –Falou Ada se sentando em uma cadeira na cozinha do Bolsão, aonde Bilbo o havia guiado com intuito de oferecer um pouco de chá –Fico pensando o que aconteceu...Digo, eu sei que os anões reconquistaram Erebor, mas pensei que tinham até esquecido da antiga aliança!

–Bem...- Era obvio que o seu primo não sabia do ocorrido, o conselho parecia não querer expor a população do Condado sobre o que discutiam a portas fechadas em seu salão de reunião. Principalmente os Tûks, que pareciam ser excluídos das decisões que ocorriam na capital do reino. O que parecia era que os anões já tinham previsto a sua decisão e já se moveram para o Condado... Bilbo suspirou meio aliviado, significava que, pelo menos, Erebor horava a sua palavra– Eu devo ter algo haver com essa mudança...

–Você? –O grande hobbit encarou o seu primo, confuso.

–Ada...Você sabe que sou um _Breeder_ , não é?

–Sei...E daí?

– A aliança, para ser retomada, seria necessário fazer uma troca... Algo que o reino do Condado tinha a muito tempo prometido a Erebor... O casamento de um _Breeder_ da linhagem dos Bolseiros com o rei do reino dos anões.

Bilbo esperou, mentalmente contou até 10...Mas nem chegou ao final da contagem para ouvir o grito de fúria de Adalgrim .

–COMO É QUE É? QUEM DECIDIU ISSO? Você vai ser entregue aos anões como...Como...Uma espécie de mercadoria exótica? Quem eles pensam que são?! Esqueça essa aliança tola! Conseguimos sobreviver até agora... Vamos conseguir sobreviver mais tempo!

–Adalgrim não sejas tolo... Sabe muito bem que "sobreviver" não seria bem a palavra correta referente a nossa situação...Eu diria que estaria mais para "definhar"...Estamos morrendo lentamente... O Condado não irá sobreviver mais 100 anos... –Falou Bilbo dando uma xícara de chá ao primo que ainda parecia bufar de raiva.

–E daí? Eu não aceitou isso! Não vou deixar que o meu pequeno primo Bilbo seja jogado a um bando de anões!

–Eu fico encantado com a sua preocupação mais...Eu já assinei o contrato que me comprometia a Thorin...Atual rei de Erebor, sou agora seu esposo, pelo menos em termos técnicos, a cerimônia de casamento só irá ocorrer em Erebor...

–Espera um pouco...Você assinou? Você vai embora? Por que só está me avisando isso agora? Foram aqueles porcos do conselho que te forçaram a isso? Aposto que foi aquela cobra desprezível do Leoamros... – A xícara quase estava sendo esmigalhada pela a grande mão de Ada que transferia sua fúria para a frágil peça de porcelana.

–Controle-se Adalgrim! Eu não te contei por que sabia que irias reagir desta maneira... Você é um bom hobbit, tens um ótimo coração... Contudo, ages sem pensar! Além disso, inicialmente eu pensava em negar tal demanda do conselho e de Erebor, mas vendo a nossa situação atual... Vejo que não podemos perder essa oportunidade, a aliança é a nossa salvação...

–Mas... Isso...É tão errado!

–Eu sei...

Um silêncio se fez na cozinha, Drogo olhava para os dois primos esperando a conclusão.

–Por que me chamou? Para se despedir? –Finalmente falou o Tûk, o chá já havia esfriado e nenhum gole fora dado.

–Também...Mas eu tenho um favor a te pedir...

Adalgrim levou sua visão e encarou o primo, esperando o pedido.

–Quero que tome conta do Bolsão e de Drogo!

–Eh? –Agora era a vez do outro Bolseiro falar – Como assim? Eu posso tomar conta do Bolsão sozinho! Você mesmo disse isso...Me fez prometer!

–Eu sei...Mas Drogo você ainda não atingiu a maior idade...Temo que Leoamros faça alguma coisa...

–Mas...Ele é um Bolseiro, de certa forma...A filha dele foi casada com um Bolseiro...- Disse Ada – Eu sou seu primo, mas devido a meu parentesco com Beladona Tûk, por ela ser minha tia, porém o conselho pode não aceitar isso...

Bilbo sabia disso, na verdade temia isso...Será que era esse o real plano de Leoamros? Ficar como guardião de Drogo e roubar toda a sua herança?

–Mas você não precisa se limitar as ordens do conselho, você agora é segundo rei de Erebor! –Uma voz conhecida fez Bilbo se sobressaltar, para a sua surpresa adentrando na cozinha estava Gandalf , o mago.

–C-como você entrou? Por que gostas de aparecer assim do nada? –Resmungou o Bolseiro.

–Quem é ele? –Perguntou Ada confuso.

–Eu entrei pela a porta da frente, que novamente estava destrancada, e eu sou Gandalf, o cinzento...Meu caro mestre Tûk, presumo! –Falou o velho cordialmente.

–OHH! Você é o velho dos fogos de artifício! –Sorriu animado Ada.

–E-ele é um mago...-Sussurrou Drogo ao primo.

–Um o que?! Está brincando? –O Bolseiro mais novo negou com a cabeça e o grande hobbit assumiu uma expressão de surpresa –Oh...Então...Devo pedir perdão...Senhor mago...

–Está tudo bem...Não foi o primeiro a se lembrar tão somente dos meus fogos de artifício! –Riu o mago –Então, pretendes deixar o Bolsão aos cuidados do seu primo Tûk, muito inteligente Bilbo...

–Sim...Mas...O conselho pode se opor!

–Como disse antes...Você não deve se limitar a eles...Lembre-se do que Balin lhe disse, você agora é o segundo rei de Erebor, a única pessoa que você deve se reverenciar seria Thorin, o seu marido.

Bilbo evitou de soltar um grunhido de irritação com o fato que agora tinha um marido, todavia o mago estava certo... Isso era uma vantagem afinal.

–Oh! Agora me lembrei por que vim aqui! –Riu Gandalf –Balin estava preocupado com a sua demora, ele deseja partir antes do anoitecer... Você já está pronto?

–N-não...-Confessou Bilbo.

–Pois acho melhor se apressar...

–Eu ajudo! –Se ofereceu Adalgrim – Digamos que esse é o meu presente de despedida!

Bilbo sorriu para o primo e o guiou ao seu quarto para dobrar o resto das roupas....

O momento de se despedir estava chegando e não podia mais adiar...

 **~~~**~~~~**~~~~****~~~**~~~~**~~~~*** *

–Finalmente... –Resmungou Dwalin ao ver Bilbo saindo de sua casa com uma mochila nas costas, sendo acompanhado por Drogo, Adalgrim e o mago.

–Tenhas respeito Dwalin! –Reclamou Balin ao irmão –Ele agora é nosso rei!

–Isso é só burocrático, para mim um rei de verdade deve provar seu poder! –Sussurrou –E até agora não vi nada nele que me impressionasse....

–E eu não pretendo ficar tentando me provar para você, mestre anão! – Interrompeu Bilbo – Meu objetivo não vai ser e nunca será de impressionar... Cabe você avaliar por minhas ações que sou digno ou não!

Os dois anões se impressionaram, na verdade não tinham notado o quão próximo o hobbit tinha ficado deles, de fato os rumores das habilidades dos "pés silenciosos" dos hobbits eram de fato verdade.

–Majestade... Nós não queríamos te ofender...-Começou a se explicar Balin.

–Primeiro, meu nome é Bilbo, não sou acostumado a ser chamado de "alteza" ou "majestade"...Somente Bilbo está bom! Segundo posso ser o rei de vocês...Mas eu não sei nada sobre governar, admito... Peço perdão, desde já, pela a minha falta de experiência ou de conhecimento acerca da cultura dos anões, apesar disso pretendo me esforçar para corrigir esses defeitos!

Os anões se entreolharam e trocaram sorrisos, pareciam estar satisfeitos com aquele pequeno discurso.

–Não se preocupe, mestre hobbit, nossa função também é te auxiliar em seu estudo e treinamento que será feito ao longo da viagem a Erebor...- Falou Balin.

–Mas, eu ainda te acho muito pequeno e frágil para ser segundo rei de Erebor! –Disse o segundo anão.

– Dwalin! –Ralhou o anão de cabelos brancos.

Bilbo riu daquilo o que deixou a dupla de anões meios desnorteados com aquela reação.

–Gosto de sua sinceridade...Mestre Dwalin, mas acho que não deves me julgar pela a minha aparência... Como eu disse antes, me avalie pelas as minhas ações e depois formule sua opinião, não vou te obrigar a me aceitar! -Disse o jovem Bolseiro.

Dwalin iria argumentar mas foi impedido por um pequeno grupo de hobbits que se aproximava, era Leoamros Justa-Correia e sua filha.

–Parece que chegamos bem na hora! –Disse ofegante o patriarca Justa-Correia. Bilbo o observou desconfiado.

–O que desejas Leoamros? Não creio que sejas para se despedir de mim e desejar boa sorte na jornada...

–Ora, ora Bilbo, não sejas tão rancoroso! Somos seus parentes, lógico que viemos nos despedir...Além disso, devemos tratar do futuro, como disso isso...Me refiro ao jovem Drogo, coitado, irá perder o seu guardião, deves estar muito preocupado com relação a isso... Por ele ser menor de idade...

–Guarde essa ladainha para você mesmo... Essa falsa preocupação sua me enoja, quando fiquei órfão, bem como Drogo também, o clã dos Justa-Correia nos negou amparo... Agora que o Bolsão está reconstruído e a fortuna protegida, você, milagrosamente, se importa? Isso deve ser uma piada! –Riu com desdém.

–Que seja...Isso não importa, afinal eu sou o seu parente mais próximo e compartilho da linhagem dos Bolseiros devido a minha amada filha! Não pode negar tal fato! O Bolsão agora será meu! –Falou exibindo um sorriso triunfante –E não há nada que possa fazer e...

Um soco foi dando no rosto de Leoamros o fazendo cair no chão meio atordoado, olhou assustado para Bilbo que massageava o punho.

–M-Maldito _Breeder_ v-você me bateu? –Rosnou enfurecido.

–Sim... Balin! –Chamou o Bolseiro e o anão logo se pós ao seu lado.

–S-sim...Mag...Digo, Bilbo?

–Me corrija se eu estiver errado... Eu sou o segundo rei de Erebor, correto?

–Sim...-Confirmou o anão.

– Isso significa que minha casa e minha herança agora fazem parte de Erebor, não é mesmo?

–Oh...-O anão agora já entendia para onde aquela conversa estava se direcionando –Sim, de fato, pertence a Erebor...

–Logo, posso muito bem decidir a quem deixo a minha fortuna...Não é mesmo? Presumo que o meu marido não vai achar minha decisão errada?

–Não, creio que não... Thorin não iria se opor quanto aos seus negócios, mestre Bilbo.

–Pois muito bem... Acho que devemos colocar isso em um contrato, não? Vocês anões parecem gostar destas coisas...

–Oh! Sim! –Rapidamente Balin retira um papel em branco do seu bolso e pede para Dwalin arranjar algo para escrever, logo uma pena com tinta em sua ponta foi oferecida.

–Espere um pouco! O que pensa que está fazendo? –Perguntou atônito o Justa-Correia.

–Estou passando a tutela do meu primo Drogo para o meu primo Adalgrim Tûk...Deste modo ele que irá coordenar a minha fortuna e o Bolsão até quando Drogo alcançar a maioridade...

–Não! Você não pode fazer isso! –O outro hobbit se lançou sobre Bilbo, enlouquecido pela a fúria, contudo foi interrompido por Dwalin.

–Mantenha suas patas gananciosas longe do nosso rei... –Rosnou o anão empurrando Leoamros que caiu fortemente no chão, sendo amparado por sua filha.

–Eu posso sim... É o meu direito! Conforme-se com isso! –Sorriu Bilbo e começou a ditar as suas palavras anteriores para Balin que escrevia o contrato. Adalgrim logo se aproximou para assinar o papel e seguido por Drogo que também assinou.

–Está feito! Mestre Tûk agora é o responsável pelo o Bolsão! –Anunciou Balin.

Adalgrim sorriu meio incerto, não sabia que ficaria feliz por isso, na verdade nunca quisera tal responsabilidade, nunca fora um hobbit ambicioso, mas iria fazer esse sacrifício para a seus primos.

–Ada...Por favor, proteja o Drogo! –Pediu Bilbo, o Tûk agora sorriu de forma verdadeira e abraçou fortemente o pequeno primo –Ada!

–Não se preocupe Bill, vou cuidar do pequeno Drogo e irei protege-lo com a minha vida! –Soltou Bilbo, este estava meio com falta de ar devido a força do abraço.

–Por favor...Escreva...-Pediu Drogo.

–Eu vou escrever... Sempre! Você também deve escrever...- Sorriu Bilbo dando um leve beijo na cabeça do mais novo.

–Quando chegar a Erebor...Eu quase estarei adulto... –Sussurrou.

–Eu sei...Eu vou sentir muito pesar por não estar presente na cerimônia...

–Não! Não sinta! Quero que fique feliz por mim...Como eu estou feliz por você...Primo!

Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram, Adalgrim já estava chorando sonoramente com aquela cena, os Bolseiros logo riram daquele fato... O grande Tûk era e sempre será um hobbit de coração mole.

–Bilbo... Teremos que ir! –Anunciou Gandalf.

–Eu sei...- Engoliu em seco o menor – Então...Esse é um ...

–Até logo! –Completou Drogo –Sei que nós veremos de novo!

Bilbo sorriu para o primo...

–Sim...Até logo... –Acenou para os primos e voltou-se para os anões, querendo esconder as lágrimas que escorriam do seu rosto. O mago dava tapinhas de conforto na costa do jovem Bolseiro.

–Ele...Parece que pode ser um bom rei...- Resmungou Dwalin ao irmão.

–Parece? –Balin parecia surpreso com aquela mudança de opinião.

–Sim...Ele ainda tem muito que aprender... Mas...Parece que pode ser um bom rei...Pelo menos seria alguém que gostaria de seguir...-Continuou a resmungar o anão.

–Oh...Pelo que vejo o "pequeno e frágil" Bilbo Bolseiro já te conquistou! –Provocou.

–Tsc...Que seja... –Rosnou mal-humorado o maior se afastando do irmão que apenas riu.

" Se Dwalin já foi conquistado... Imagino que Thorin também será, assim espero..." Pensou o anão de cabelos brancos. Suspirou por fim e apressou o passo para acompanhar o grupo que já seguia pela a rua principal da cidade ruma a saída...

Aquele era o início da jornada de volta para Erebor...


	5. Khuzdûl e Barbas

O ar da noite era reconfortante. O cheiro da relva fresca, o barulho do farfalhar das folhas secas das árvores; algumas delas se soltavam e bailavam ao vento. Sim, Bilbo observava tudo aquilo com alegria. Pelo menos diminuía o sentimento de saudade que já sentia de seu antigo lar. Só fazia dois dias que tinha deixado a sua casa em Hobbiton - capital do reino do Condado -, sua família e o único local que lhe era íntimo. Estavam a caminho de Bree, e o pequeno _Breeder_ nunca tinha visto tais terras. Mesmo vivendo no Condado, nunca se aventurara para além da capital, afinal não era seguro com a invasão constante de orcs.

Agora, pela primeira vez, via tais terras. Suas terras. Era o seu reino, afinal. Inspirou fundo e começou a olhar a sua volta. Não muito longe, no alto de uma colina, estavam os anões que arrumavam o acampamento. Além de Balin e Dwalin, existiam mais quatro: seus nomes eram Floin, Dolin, Jour e Glin; eram os melhores anões guerreiros de Erebor, cuja missão era proteger aquela pequena comitiva em sua jornada. Contudo, Bilbo sabia que eles não pareciam estar gostando nada daquela dita missão. O hobbit pôde ouvir os resmungos entre eles em uma língua desconhecida, além de olhares reprovadores dirigidos a si. Até mesmo naquele momento, enquanto o quarteto rondava as imediações da colina, rindo e conversando entre si, ficavam silenciosos quando passavam pelo _Breeder_ , sussurrando palavras estranhas. Bilbo já estava perdendo a sua paciência! Sabia que nem todos os anões pareciam concordar com aquela situação, mas não precisava servir de alvo para fofocas. Já iria se levantar e dizer algumas palavras para aqueles anões, contudo, fora detido por Gandalf, que estava sentado ao seu lado fumando o seu longo cachimbo.

– Bilbo, meu rapaz, por que esse semblante irritado? Não está gostando desta noite calma? Não está feliz que agora podes aproveitar as noites no Condado, tranquilo? – Perguntou alegremente.

– Sim. Eu estou feliz por causa disso – De fato, estava. Naqueles dias de viagem, notara presença de grupos de anões que viajavam ao longo das estradas e bosques do condado. Eles estavam caçando orcs e os expulsando do pequeno reino dos Hobbits. Como não poderia estar aliviado por causa disso?

– Então, o que te preocupas?

– Bem... Muitas coisas! Primeiro: como posso governar um reino de anões? É evidente que eles me odeiam! – Disse lançando o olhar para o quarteto de guardas – Se eu pelo menos soubesse que línguas eles estão falando...

– Oh. Trata-se do _Khuzdûl_ , a língua sagrada dos anões. – Respondeu o velho mago, dando baforadas em seu cachimbo, ignorando a primeira pergunta do hobbit.

– Então, eu devo aprender essa língua? Afinal, sou o segundo rei! – Disse o menor já ávido para aprender. Sempre fora curioso com relação a línguas.

– Receio que seja algo um pouco complicado...

– O que? Trata-se de uma língua difícil?

– Não é isso. Bem... Por que não pergunta a Balin? Ele é o responsável pelo o seu "treinamento", não é mesmo? Acho que já seria o momento de iniciar seus estudos dentro da cultura anã! – Disse apontando para o alto da colina, onde uma fogueira já tinha sido acendida.

– Certo. Acho que estás certo! – Nisso, subiu a colina. A cultura dos anões era algo de que tinha total desconhecimento. Apesar do Condado ser um reino que dependia de Erebor, havia poucas informações sobre os anões. Parecia que eles não gostavam de trocar ou de exaltar a sua cultura, diferente dos elfos. Ah! Bilbo tinha fascinação por elfos, desde criança queria conhecê-los. Sua mãe sempre lhe contava histórias sobre aquele povo, havia diversos livros no Bolsão sobre eles... Afinal, os Bolseiros partilhavam uma linhagem élfica; isso estaria relacionado com a possibilidade de seus descendentes se tornarem _Breeders_ , sendo uma característica partilhada pelo o povo élfico.

– Oh. Jovem Bolseiro, já estamos preparando o jantar! – Falou Balin, indicando o caldeirão que fora posto ao fogo por Dawlin. Bilbo suspirou ressentido. Uma coisa de que não iria se acostumar, era da comida feita por anões! Até o fim daquela viagem teria de pensar em um modo de tomar a posição de cozinheiro; afinal, um hobbit preza muito por uma boa refeição, algo que os anões pareciam não entender muito bem.

– Não, não vim devido ao jantar. Na verdade, queria saber... Quando vão iniciar as minhas aulas?

Balin sorriu.

– Mas já? Está tão interessado assim?

– Ora. Não deveria? Afinal, vou viver dentro da sua cultura! Tenho que saber! – Disse se sentando em um pequeno tronco velho caído, próximo a fogueira.

Dwalin deu uma risada, enquanto jogava alguns pedaços de carne salgada na dita "sopa", a qual Bilbo observou de forma reprovativa.

– Se o pequeno quer aprender sobre anões, quem somos nós para negá-lo esse conhecimento, não é mesmo, irmão? –Disse.

– Tens razão... – Concordou o anão de cabelos e barba esbranquiçados – Então, mestre Bolseiro, tens alguma pergunta a fazer? Talvez, a partir dela possamos iniciar as nossas aulas.

– Sim, eu tenho! Quero aprender _Khuzdûl_! – Falou firme. Os outros dois anões paralisaram com aquelas palavras e se entreolharam. Bilbo ficou confuso, falara algo de errado?

– Infelizmente, não cabe a nós ensiná-lo. - Falou Balin, depois de um longo silêncio pelo qual o anão parecia analisar o que deveria dizer ao menor.

– Ora, e por que não? É tão difícil assim? Eu sou muito bom com línguas!

– Creio que és um hobbit bastante inteligente, de fato! Entretanto, o ensinamento do _Khuzdûl_ não está relacionado com o grau de dificuldade... Essa língua é algo sagrado para nós, não ensinamos para indivíduos não-anões.

– Espere um pouco. Eu sou o segundo rei de Erebor, reino dos anões, e não posso aprender a língua do povo que irei governar? – Perguntou incrédulo.

– Infelizmente, como eu disse antes, não cabe a nós lhe ensinar. Se o conselho e o rei aprovarem... Posso ensinar, contudo, até lá, não posso.

– Então, como irei me defender? Como vou saber se estão me insultando? – Rosnou lançando olhares para os guardas que estavam na base da colina – Eu acho que tenho esse direito, não?

Balin não respondeu; parecia inseguro no que dizer.

– Sinto muito, majestade. Mas essa é nossa limitação... - Disse por fim, derrotado.

– E quanto aos guardas - Agora era a vez de Dwalin falar – Se eles falarem algo de ruim referente a você, lembre-se do que falou para mim quando saímos de sua casa: que iria provar o seu valor por meio das suas ações. Logo eles irão ver que é um rei digno.

Bilbo corou. Ver Dwalin falando assim tão francamente o deixava desconcertado, principalmente porque o pequeno hobbit não achava que de fato fosse digno de ser um rei.

– Então... O que posso aprender?

– Acho que uma lição inicial ideal seria falar sobre barbas! – Falou o anão mais velho sorrindo.

– O que? Barbas? – Bilbo estava confuso. Ele não devia estar falando sério.

– Para nós, anões, as barbas são muito importantes! Simbolizam nossa honra, maturidade e relações familiares...

– Relações familiares? – O jovem Bolseiro estava cada vez mais confuso.

– Sim, para vocês Hobbits deve ser meio estranho. Afinal, como uma simples barba pode ser tão importante, não é? Mas, deve-se levar em conta que seu povo não apresenta barba... Não é verdade?

Bilbo confirmou com a cabeça. Sim, nos hobbits, de forma geral, só cresciam pelos na cabeça e na parte de cima dos pés.

– Para nós, anões, a barba tem sua importância; tanto estética quanto simbólica. – Explicou, enquanto alisava a própria barba. Logo mostrou uma trança presa no final com uma estrutura cilíndrica, semelhante a um broche, que era adornado com pedras preciosas e apresentava escrituras e desenhos talhados a ouro. Era muito belo. – Trançar nossos cabelos e barbas é algo especial. Só deve ser feito por membros da família ou amigos muito próximos. Um estranho tocar nossas barbas, e tais tranças e broches, trate-se de um ultraje que pode até levar a duelos e que culminam na morte. Deve-se lembrar disso!

O Bolseiro assentiu com a cabeça e fez uma nota mental: "Nunca tocar na barba de um anão".

– Como você está casado com Thorin, vai ter que aprender a fazer tranças nas barbas e cabelos dele. Pois, és o esposo e terás essa função! Se desempenhar errado tal função, a imagem do nosso rei irá sofrer e ele pode ser ridicularizado.

– Entendo... - Suspirou Bilbo, meio irritado. Agora teria que cuidar da barba e dos cabelos de seu "marido"? Que mais coisas teria que adicionar à sua lista de deveres "reais"?

– Por isso, terás que treinar! – Balin se aproximou e olhou os cabelos do menor – Todavia, seus cabelos ainda são muito curtos para fazer tranças...

– Bem... Cabelos de hobbits costumam ser curtos! – Se defendeu.

– Vais ter que deixar crescer. Não muito! – Acrescentou logo ao ver o olhar bravo do Hobbit – Só o suficiente para fazer algumas trançar e colocar os broches que representam a família de Thorin. Eles irão indicar que estás casado com ele, além de indicar sua posição social. É algo importante!

– Certo, certo. Mas com quem devo treinar?

– Hum... - Balin olhou para os lados e logo sorriu animado para o irmão mais novo que deixou a colher cair na sopa ao notar aquele olhar.

– Não! Não! Balin! – Falou o anão maior, gesticulando, consideravelmente rápido, com as mãos.

– É para um bem maior! Nosso jovem rei precisa aprender. Somos seus professores!

– E por que não você?

– Eu irei ensinar como ele deve fazer, preciso de um voluntário. Os guardas não irão aceitar que Bilbo toque nas barbas ou cabelos deles... Não queremos iniciar uma briga dentro do nosso grupo, não é mesmo? Ou tens algo contra ao Bilbo tocar em seus cabelos?

– N-não. Digo... Ele é nosso rei!

– Então, não tem problema nenhum! – Sorriu o irmão, pegando a mão do outro, o aproximando do hobbit.

– Se ele está desconfortável com relação a isso... Podemos deixar para depois. - Tentou argumentar Bilbo.

– Não, não se preocupe. Dwalin se sente honrado em ser voluntário! – Disse o anão mais velho, forçando o irmão a se sentar no chão ao lado do tronco onde o hobbit estava sentado.

– Voluntário? Seu conceito sobre voluntário deveria ser atualizado – Resmungou. Mas bastou um olhar de Balin para que o anão se calasse.

– Bem... Eu... Eu nunca fiz uma trança antes. - Confessou Bilbo.

– Por isso vou te ensinar. Não se preocupe, tens muito tempo para aprender! – Nisso, Balin já pegara uma mecha dos cabelos negros do irmão e desfez com rapidez uma trança.

– Refaça – Mandou.

O menor engoliu em seco e começou, debilmente, a cruzar os fios de cabelos do anão. Agora tinha certeza, a cultura dos anões era deveras estranha e mais complicada do que imaginara.

**~~**~~**~~**

– E como foi a aula? – Perguntou o mago depois do jantar, quando todos se preparavam para dormir.

Bilbo não respondeu e apontou para Dwalin. O pobre anão estava cheio de tranças estranhas e mal-feitas; os guardas pareciam conter as risadas ao ver o estado dos cabelos do outro. Contudo, o olhar mortal de Dwalin era o suficiente para os calarem. Bilbo não entendia por que Balin não desfizera aquelas tranças e as consertou. Ele dissera que era uma honra para o seu irmão mais novo ter o cabelo trançado pelo segundo rei e desta forma devia mostrar os trabalhos iniciais do pequeno hobbit para todos. Na opinião do Bolseiro, aquilo deveria ser uma espécie de castigo.

– Bem, não está tão mal... - Disse Gandalf – Tenho certeza que até chegar a Erebor já terás aprendido.

– É. Mas não _Khuzdûl_. – Resmungou, ainda meio contrariado com aquele fato.

– Hum... Pelo o que me lembro, do que sua mãe me falava de você, sempre tivera uma facilidade com línguas. Aprendeu _Elvish_ sozinho, não?

– Sim. Aprendi! – Confirmou Bilbo orgulhoso pelo fato.

– Desta forma... O que lhe impede de aprender _Khuzdûl_ sozinho? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas o velho.

Bilbo sorriu, compreendendo o que o mago queria dizer.

– Obrigado pelo conselho.

– Mas tenha cuidado, Balin deve ter explicado como _Khuzdûl_ é importante para os anões...

– Não se preocupe, vou guardar bem esse conhecimento. E vou usá-lo quando extremamente necessário! – Sorriu confiante.

– Boa sorte no seu aprendizado. Sei que _Khuzdûl_ é uma língua muito difícil.

– Gandalf! Deveria saber que por ser parte Tûk, gosto de desafios! – Piscou o menor, se despedindo e indo para a sua tenda para dormir.

– Sim, de fato. Não posso me esquecer disso! – Riu consigo mesmo o velho mago, voltando a acender o seu cachimbo com magia e a observar a noite.

"Thorin poderá ter algumas surpresas com relação ao seu pequeno esposo..." Pensou, já imaginando confusões futuras.


	6. Lições na viagem e novos companheiros

Semanas tinham passado. Já tinham deixado a fronteira do condado e passado por Bree, contudo, Bilbo não pôde adentrar naquela cidade humana. Segundo Balin, a partir daquele momento a viagem ficaria perigosa; fora dos limites do Condado e longe dos domínios de Erebor. Agora eles estavam à mercê de bandidos, orcs, entre outros seres das trevas e de má índole, estariam sem a proteção dos anões que tinham ficado no reino do Condado. Desta forma, teriam que esconder o objetivo de tal pequena expedição, que envolvia escoltar o segundo rei de volta a Erebor. Dwalin ordenou os guardas anões para irem a Bree e comprassem provisões necessárias a longa viagem; o restante do grupo ficaria fora da cidade, esperando.

Bree era uma cidade cuja população era bastante diversa; hobbits, elfos, homens e anões adentravam e saiam de seus portões, constantemente. Era uma cidade que estava voltada para os viajantes, logo, não deveria ser muito segura. Rumores e boatos se espalhavam fácil por Bree, assassinos e caçadores de recompensa andavam por entre suas ruas enlameadas buscando trabalhos diversos. Sem dúvida, não era um ambiente seguro ao jovem segundo rei.

Bilbo suspirava, observando de longe a cidade; já estava anoitecendo e as lamparinas na rua estavam sendo acesas, as casas começavam ficar iluminadas, o cheiro de álcool e esterco vindo dos estábulos e tabernas dominava o ar. O pequeno hobbit estava curioso, nunca adentrara em alguma cidade do tipo; mas sabia que no momento não se podia dar ao luxo de saciar sua curiosidade.

– Então... Vamos continuar com seus estudos? – Perguntou Balin sentando ao lado de Bilbo – Enquanto os guardas retornam da sua pequena missão... Temos bastante tempo!

O Bolseiro assentiu. As aulas estavam se tornando rotinas constantes naquela viagem.

– Aqui está! – O velho anão abriu vários mapas, que trazia debaixo do seu braço, no colo do hobbit.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou Bilbo, analisando com curiosidade o material.

– Trata-se dos mapas de Erebor – Explicou – Estão mais para plantas, mostrando como é o nosso reino, por dentro da Montanha Solitária.

Bilbo ficou impressionado. Afinal, cada mapa mostrava incontáveis túneis, salas, quartos, corredores... Isso tudo estava debaixo da terra? Ele iria se perder, com certeza. O Bolsão podia ser construído debaixo de uma colina, mas não tinha tamanha proporção!

– Bem, esse mapa aqui é mais didático – Balin indicou um mapa de perfil da montanha, mostrando com se esta tivesse sido cortada ao meio.

– No topo da montanha, onde se encontram os níveis mais altos, é onde irás morar... Nesse nível é onde a família real reside! Devo explicar que Erebor é subdividido em níveis: que trata-se de andares a qual o interior da montanha foi lapidado e construído a nosso grande reino!

O hobbit notou que tal nível era o menor, se comparado aos outros, por se encontrar logo no topo da montanha. Pelo menos, parecia que iria residir em um local mais aconchegante e com menos túneis.

– Logo abaixo dele está o nível onde fica a sala do trono, salas de reunião, a biblioteca real e escritórios. Nesse andar é onde o rei mais fica. Afinal, é nele que se concentra as reuniões com o conselho dos lordes anões, onde o trabalho burocrático reside...

– Uma biblioteca! Vocês tem uma biblioteca? – Bilbo precipitou a felicidade, afinal adorava ler.

– Sim, mas temo que a maioria de nossos livros esteja em Khuzdûl. Mas... Ori é responsável pela a biblioteca e é um ótimo tradutor! Poderia traduzir alguns livros nossos para você... Se quiseres!

– Hum... Seria interessante. - Bem que Bilbo iria querer livros em Khuzdûl também, afinal queria aprender não só falar a língua secreta dos anões, como também escrevê-la e lê-la.

– Bem... No nível mais abaixo, se encontra as salas dos guardas reais e também salas de treinamento. Os guerreiros jovens ali residem para receber instruções iniciais, e é nesse nível também que ficam os guardas responsáveis por proteger a família real. No nível abaixo desse, se encontra a cozinha real e a sala de jantar. Para acessar esse andar pode ser feito direto do nível da residência da família real, ou seja, o primeiro, logo se quiser fazer suas refeições não precisaria passar pelos dois níveis que expliquei anteriormente. Nos níveis mais abaixo... Bem, como você pode observar, existem vários níveis, e cada um deles possui um objetivo. Há os níveis aonde residem os artesões, ou seja, as suas casas, outro nível onde reside a casa dos guerreiros, além de níveis destinados as forjas. Não irei me deter muito nisso, pois muitos desses locais você não irá ter muito contato. Nos níveis mais basais se encontra o comércio e a residência dos civis. E no nosso subterrâneo se encontram as minas, bem, essas se estendem por quilômetros abaixo da terra, existem diversos túneis e camadas... Mapas sobre elas devem ser refeitos constantemente, afinal desmoronamentos acontecem e novas áreas são escavadas diariamente.

– Oh... Isso é impressionante... – Bilbo estava era meio assustado. Balin só tinha lhe explicado, mais detalhadamente, os níveis aonde iria de fato viver, mas existem incontáveis níveis naquele mapa.

– Ligando os níveis existem escadas e elevadores - Continuou a explicar Balin, apontando para diversos pontos nos mapas. Depois, ele começou a explanar sobre o nível onde se encontrava o trono; Bilbo teria um lugar à esquerda de Thorin e deveria comparecer todos os eventos tradicionais. Mas nas reuniões de conselho não seria obrigatória a sua presença. Bilbo parcialmente agradecia por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia excluído; tais reuniões seriam onde, de fato, as decisões sobre Erebor aconteceriam. Porém ele, por ser estrangeiro, seria excluído; além disso, era obrigado a participar de eventos que são unicamente sociais e de aparência. Ele seria apenas um objeto a ser ostentado ao lado do primeiro rei de Erebor? Aquele que lhe conferiria herdeiros e somente isso? Suspirou tristonho, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça para tais pensamentos, não iria ser assim! Iria mudar tal futuro.

– Ah! Os guardas chegaram! – Falou Dwalin, interrompendo a aula, apontando para os quatro anões que se aproximavam cheios de provisões e alguns pôneis e um cavalo para o mago. A jornada iria recomeçar.

– Esperem. Eu... Eu irei montar em um pônei? – Perguntou o Bolseiro, meio inseguro.

– Ora... Sim! Por quê? Tens medo? – Perguntou Dwalin sorrindo, um tanto provocador.

– N-não! Lógico que não. E-eu só... Nunca montei em um antes! Nós hobbits preferimos andar. Por isso temos grandes pés! – E para enfatizar o fato, apontou para o seu pé cabeludo.

– Não esperas que irás andar daqui para Erebor a pé, não é? Isso seria impossível! – Riu Dwalin, descendo da colina onde estava para receber os guardas.

Bilbo, relutante, desceu também a encosta e se aproximou dos póneis.

– Isso não vai dar certo... – Resmungou, mas logo se viu levantado por Dwalin e colocado sobre um pônei – Ei! Espera! E-eu não sei... Como... Cavalgar!

– Tens bastante tempo para aprender. A viagem será longa! – Piscou o anão se afastando e indo montar no seu próprio pônei. Bilbo lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

– Pensei que gostasse de aprender coisas novas! – Riu Gandalf, já montado em seu cavalo, ao lado de Bilbo.

– E-eu gosto. Mas... - O pequeno hobbit segurou as rédeas, ainda incerto no que deveria fazer.

– Será uma aventura! Sei que o Tûk dentro de você deve estar adorando! – Nisso, o mago dá um pequeno tapa no traseiro do pônei, com o seu cajado, o fazendo andar, para o desespero de Bilbo.

– Ah! Ah! Como eu faço ele parar?! Dwalin, socorro! – Gritava desesperado se segurando nas rédeas, tal como se pudessem salvar-lhe a vida; apesar do animal só estar dando pequenos passos.

Dwalin somente ria alto e Balin massageava as têmporas. Aquela comitiva, às vezes, poderia ser bem infantil.

**~**~**

Em uma manhã, Bilbo observou que o Gandalf parecia entretido com o pássaro que estava pousado em seu cajado. O jovem hobbit até tivera a impressão de que o velho mago estava a conversar com o pequeno animal alado... O que deveria ser um tolice! O pássaro logo alçou vôo, deixando o mago pensativo fumando o seu cachimbo.

– Algum problema? – Perguntou Bilbo se aproximando do amigo.

– Nenhum, acredito. Eu definiria mais como algo que devo investigar... Se será um problema ou não, só depois de analisar com mais cuidado aí poderei concluir e gerar um conceito de mal ou de bom!

Bilbo estava confuso com tal resposta, o que significava?

– Sinto muito, jovem Bolseiro, terei que ir. – Falou por fim Gandalf.

– Hã? Por quê? – O menor estava extremamente triste com aquela noticia. Tinha se apegado ao mago. Este, ao longo da jornada, tinha sido o seu confidente, além de ter-lhe contado diversas histórias de seus pais, que o menor desconhecia.

– Como lhe expliquei... Tem algo a ser investigado! – Disse simplesmente - Mas não se preocupe, você não estará só. Logo terá um novo companheiro de viagem.Ou deveria dizer dois?

– O quê? Como assim? Espera, Gandalf! – Mas já era tarde; o mago já subia em seu cavalo e se despedia de Balin e Dwalin, que já estavam acordados fazendo o café da manhã.

– Novos companheiros... - Bilbo estava cada vez mais confuso com as palavras do mago; nunca entendia o que, de fato, ele queria dizer.

Mas no futuro, aquelas palavras iriam fazer sentido.

~THEKINGANDTHECONSORT~

– Dwalin, eu acho que eu poderia fazer o jantar! – Informou Bilbo ao ver o anão já começando a "cozinhar"; algo que o pequeno hobbit não considerava realmente palatável.

– Você poderia... Mas não deve! – Respondeu simplesmente.

– Mas... Eu sei cozinhar! Seria o mínimo que poderia fazer por vocês... Afinal, vocês me protegem... Me ensinam... – Tentou convencer.

– Fico honrado com essa atitude, mestre Bolseiro, contudo... É minha função lhe servir! – Piscou Dwalin, que parecia entender as reais intensões do mais novo. O menor tentou não fazer biquinho, afinal já não era mais uma criança que viu seu doce lhe ser retirado, por isso se afastou da fogueira e foi resmungar em algum local distante... No limiar do acampamento.

– Malditos anões e seus paladares estranhos. Além de não entenderem que hobbits fazem mais de 6 refeições diárias não conseguem fazer algo de fato gostoso! Se em Erebor a comida for igual a essa... Estou perdido! Não! Não! Eu vou fazer uma lei contra esse tipo de comida! – Resmungava, contudo suas lamúrias foram cessadas quando ouviu o som galhos quebrando, algo se arrastando...

– BILBO! – O grito de Dwalin foi o alerta necessário para o pequeno hobbit concluir que algo de ruim iria acontecer, mas antes que começasse a correr, sentiu sendo pego por algo. Na verdade... Abraçado. Fechou os olhos, temendo ter sido feito refém de algum monstro, orc ou qualquer coisa assim. Esse seria o seu fim? Não! Não podia se deixar que sua aventura terminasse antes mesmo que começasse, e além disso, tinha que proteger o Condado; se morresse, a aliança estaria desfeita! Tais pensamentos lhe deram coragem necessária para chutar o pé do seu agressor e lhe dar uma forte cotovelada, se libertando dos braços que o prendiam.

– AI! Isso doeu! – Choramingou uma voz desconhecida. Bilbo caiu de bunda no chão e se virou para ver quem o tinha pego; Dwalin e os guardas já empunham seus machados para o desconhecido encapuzado, que na verdade eram uma dupla.

– Eu te disse que não era uma boa ideia... - Falou um deles.

– Disse? Se me lembro, foi você mesmo que sugeriu... Essa ideia! – Resmungou o outro.

– Não me lembro te ter visto você recusar.

– Ora, de início parecia divertido. Eu não sabia que ele saberia contra-atacar!

– Isso foi bem interessante!

– Verdade.

– Devíamos fazer de novo, em outra oportunidade!

– Apoiado!

Bilbo estava boquiaberto. Como aqueles dois poderiam ter aquele tipo de conversa, quando cinco anões o rodeavam com imensos machados? Não temiam morrer? Dwalin suspirou e abaixou sua arma, se aproximou da dupla, e com um movimento rápido retirou o capuz de ambos. O pequeno hobbit se surpreendeu ao ver dois jovens anões, um de cabelos negros e outro loiro, ambos sorrindo, tal como crianças que foram pegas fazendo travessuras.

– ...O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – Rosnou Dwalin.

– Irmão, eu tenho uma pergunta melhor... Thorin sabe que vocês estão aqui? –Perguntou Balin se aproximando da dupla, com o mesmo olhar reprovativo que o outro anão.

– Bem... – O moreno começou a falar, mas logo olhou para o seu companheiro.

– ...Nós deixamos uma carta! – Completou o loiro.

– Uma carta? Os dois príncipes de Erebor, saem escondidos, cruzam a Terra média, sozinhos e desprotegidos, e a única coisa que deixam para trás é uma carta? –Continuou a rosnar Dwalin. O anão parecia querer acertar a dupla com o machado, mas se conteve.

"Príncipes?" Bilbo ficou mais surpreso. Então aqueles dois seriam os sobrinhos de Thorin, os quais Balin havia lhe explicado na aula sobre a família real e os nobres... Eles não eram nada parecidos com que o hobbit tinha imaginado.

– Me digam... Qual é o objetivo de vocês? Afinal, para terem vindo até aqui... Deveriam ter um objetivo... - Tentou articular Balin.

– Ou não! Esses dois são um idiotas – Ralhou Dwalin - Aposto que fizeram isso só por diversão ou por que estavam com tédio!

– Não. não é verdade! Nós temos um objetivo. Não é, Fili?

– Sim, Kili! Nós viemos aqui com um grande objetivo.

– E qual seria? – Perguntou Dwalin, meio incrédulo.

– Conhecer nossa futura tia! – Falaram os dois apontando para Bilbo.

– Como é que é? – Agora era a vez do hobbit ficar irritado. Eles acabaram de o chamar de "tia"?!

– Ora, quando soubemos que o tio Thorin iria se casar... Nós ficamos surpresos! –Começou a falar o moreno.

– Nós fomos investigar e descobrimos que se tratava de um hobbit. Nós nunca vimos um hobbit antes! – Continuou o loiro.

– Pesquisamos na biblioteca e achamos umas histórias bem estranhas... De seres meio toupeiras que viviam em colinas!

– Ficamos assustados. Não queríamos que o tio Thorin casasse com uma toupeira!

– Por isso teríamos que ver o que de fato era um hobbit!

– Então, saímos de Erebor para encontrar vocês!

Bilbo já estava com o pescoço doendo, afinal tentava acompanhar a história observando a dupla acompanhando a fala de um e de outro. Aquilo era muito confuso.

– Eu... Não sou uma toupeira, como podem bem ver! – Resmungou Bilbo.

– Verdade! Você não é. – Sorriu um deles.

– Ainda bem... Thorin tem sorte!

– Mas... Se fosse comparar a um animal, você pareceria mais com um coelho do que com uma toupeira!

– Eu, definitivamente, não sou um coelho! – Disse irritado – E vocês, apesar de serem príncipes, não são nada educados. Nem se apresentaram! Me atacaram e ainda me insultam.

– Oh! Verdade... Não nos apresentamos! – Disse o moreno sorrindo de forma infantil –Eu sou Kili.

– E eu sou Fili! – Disse o loiro compartilhando o mesmo sorriso.

– Às suas ordens! – Os dois fizeram uma reverência, Bilbo suspirou. Agora entendia as palavras do mago... Não pôde conter um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Sentia que a jornada seria um pouco mais divertida dali para frente.

– E eu sou Bilbo Bolseiro. Às suas ordens também. - Fez a mesma reverência que a dupla.

Dwalin temia que tal encontro só causasse mais problemas. Sentia em suas barbas que aqueles três juntos poderiam causar algumas confusões.

– Parece que nossa viagem... Não será tão tranquila quando imaginei... - Murmurou Balin acariciando sua barba branca, compartilhando as mesmas apreensões do irmão.


	7. Travessuras e Castigos

– Shh! Kili, fique quieto! – Mandou o jovem príncipe anão, olhando de forma reprovativa ao seu irmão que continha a risada – Se ele acordar agora...

– Eu sei! Eu sei! – Sussurrou de volta o moreno, enquanto espremia o caule verde de uma planta rasteira. Um líquido amarelado e meio transparente começou a escorrer da erva para a mão de Dwalin; o anão dormia tranquilamente, totalmente alheio ao que os irmãos faziam.

– Achas que é o suficiente? – Perguntou Kili, ao ver o monte de gosma por sobre a mão.

– Temos que ser rápidos, senão vai endurecer antes mesmo da brincadeira começar! – Alertou o loiro, pegando um ramo de uma planta. Kili cobria a boca tentando suprimir os risos. Fili, com cuidado, fez com que um das folhas roçassem no grande nariz do anão guerreiro. Esse começou a resmungar em seu sono.

– É agora... – Anunciou o príncipe mais velho, olhando para irmão, que fez uma confirmação com a cabeça, tentando abafar os risos com as duas mãos por sobre a boca.

Mais alguns roçares das folhas foi o suficiente para Dwalin levantar a mão e coçar o seu avantajado nariz. Contudo, um líquido viscoso logo se propagou por seu rosto e barba. Abriu os olhos, assustado; a mão ainda sobre o seu nariz e barba.

– Mas o que... – Nem precisou perguntar, pois a risada dos dois jovens anões já os denunciava; bem como fez o anão guerreiro concluir que aquilo não passava de outra travessura infantil dos príncipes – Malditos! Quando é que vão crescer?!

Iria dar uma lição de moral aos dois anões que rolavam no chão rindo. Entretanto, notou algo estranho... Não conseguia tirar a mão de sua cara. O líquido amarelado, antes viscoso, agora tinha endurecido e colado a sua mão no rosto e na barba; tentava forçar a sua libertação, inutilmente. Isso só fez que os jovens rissem ainda mais.

– KILI, FILI! – Urrou Dwalin.

– Agora nós temos que ir! – Anunciou o loiro, puxando o irmão mais novo que praticamente chorava de tanto rir. O anão mais velho os perseguia ainda com a mão grudada no rosto.

– Eu vou pegar vocês... E quando pegar... VÃO SE ARREPENDER DE TER NASCIDO! – Gritava - Eu não me importo se são príncipes ou não! Eu vou dar uma surra tão grande, que nem o tio de vocês será capaz de reconhecê-los!

Bilbo estava se preparando para dormir quando viu os dois príncipes correndo no meio do acampamento, perseguidos por um furioso Dwalin. Esse já estava ofegante, e era difícil correr com uma das mãos grudadas em seu nariz e barba, atrapalhando a visão.

– Oh, céus... O que aqueles dois aprontaram desta vez? – Se perguntou, levantando se sua "cama"; que nada mais era que simples cobertas postas sob a grama. Se aproximou de Dwalin, que estava sendo aparado por Balin.

– Acho que... Teremos que cortar... Para te libertar! – Analisou o anão de barbas brancas, tentando puxar a mão grudada do irmão – Os príncipes desta vez foram longe demais!

– Cortar? Você quer dizer... A minha barba?! – O anão guerreiro parecia horrorizado com tal opção. Bilbo estranhava a devoção que os anões tinham por seus cabelos. Tal povo era contra o corte de cabelo; algo que era bastante normal por entre os Hobbits. Além disso, as barbas eram algo quase sagrado, cortá-la realmente seria uma total desonra.

"Não acho que aqueles dois iriam levar uma brincadeira a tamanho extremo!" Pensou Bilbo, se aproximando mais e observando o liquido amarelo endurecido.

– Oh... Por Yavanna. - Disse admirado e contendo o riso.

– Majestade! Isso é muito sério! – Disse reprovativo Balin - Uma barba para um anão significa...

– Não, Balin, não precisa me dar outra aula sobre barbas. Eu entendo o quão esses pelos faciais são importantes para vocês. – Ainda soltava pequenas risadas – Mas essa brincadeira não é algo que precisas se preocupar...

– Hã? Como assim? Minha mão está presa! – Agora era a vez de Dwalin questionar.

– Bem... Eu não pensei que aqueles dois estavam mesmo prestando atenção no que eu estava falando... - Começou a falar o Hobbit – Eles realmente me surpreendem.

–Bilbo... Será que poderia nos explicar do que está falando?

– Ah, sim! Alguns dias atrás os príncipes estavam reclamando das plantas, dizendo quanto elas são inúteis e como os elfos pareciam vacas ou bois por as comerem... Então, para provar que eles estavam errados, mostrei que muitas plantas eram importantes para cura, comida e mesmo... Algumas delas podiam ser usadas para outros fins... – Nisso, Bilbo se abaixou, pegou uma pequena erva do solo e amassou seu caule; imediatamente, um líquido amarelado e gosmento foi produzido – Essa planta, por exemplo, faz uma espécie de cola, que no início até foi usada para construção. Contudo, ela tinha uma desvantagem: quando chovia, as propriedades delas se perdiam com a água e a cola perdia o seu efeito. Mas ainda usamos hoje para selar cartas... – Disse por fim rindo – Eu nunca pensei que eles iriam usar tal informação para isso. Que criativos!

– Oh... - Bilbo se calou ao ver a expressão de Balin e também de Dwalin. Engoliu em seco. Era a mesma expressão que seus pais faziam quando tinha feito alguma travessura e estava para receber punição.

– Então você, de certa forma, ajudou os príncipes com essa travessura... - Disse Balin, com os braços cruzados e olhar reprovativo.

– A-ajudar? Eu não sabia que eles iriam fazer isso! – Tentou se defender, alarmado.

– Mas não parece nem um pouco arrependido por seu ensinamento ter sido usado de forma indevida...

– B-bem... Vocês devem concordar... Que foi... Algo engraçado. - Resmungou.

– Engraçado? – Rosnou Dwalin.

Bilbo suspirou. Agora sabia que Kili e Fili não seriam os únicos a serem punidos devido por aquela travessura.

**~***~**

– Fili! Fique quieto em um canto! – Ralhava Bilbo, tentando manter o príncipe parado. Era bem difícil fazer tranças; pior ainda quando os cabelos que deveriam desempenhar tal ação permaneciam se movendo, devido à hiperatividade do anão a quem pertencia. Esse era o castigo: tentar fazer tranças e ajeitar o cabelos daqueles dois irmãos. De início Bilbo até pensou que não era tão ruim assim, mas agora sua visão da situação mudou drasticamente. Aqueles dois, apesar de estarem em uma idade de transição, segundo os padrões dos anões, entre adolescência e fase adulta, mais pareciam crianças travessas!

– Mas tia... Isso dói! Você não sabe ser delicada? – Choramingou Fili.

– É, tia... A barba dos anões é sensível! – Falou Kili, que estava sentado próximo a dupla.

– Primeiro: eu não sou tia de vocês! No máximo tio. Só porque sou um _Breeder_ não me faz ser menos homem que vocês! – Ralhou, puxando de leve uma mecha de cabelo do loiro, que gemeu de dor – E segundo: se não tivessem feito aquela travessura não estaríamos aqui. Eu ainda estou aprendendo a fazer tranças; lógico que irá doer! Aguentem como adultos. Bem que vocês nem são isso...

– Ei! Nós somos adultos! – Encheu o peito de orgulho o mais novo dos príncipes.

– Aham, sei... - Continuou a trançar as mechas loiras de Fili, tentando não causar tanta dor e desconforto – Eu não vou ensinar nada para vocês de novo. Quem sabe o que vocês irão fazer com o conhecimento que lhes darei?!

– Mas você deve admitir que foi engraçado! – Riu Kili.

A imagem de Dwalin correndo com a mão sobre o seu rosto, não conseguindo ver o que estava a sua frente e quase tropeçando nas coisas veio à mente do jovem hobbit e este teve que conter uma gargalhada.

– Sim... Talvez. – Disse. Seu lado Tûk estava aflorando...

– Bem... Acho que devemos te compensar, então. Afinal, acabamos por atrapalhar a sua rotina de estudo com o Balin... – Falou Fili, se sentindo meio ressentido.

– Sim! Devemos compensar. Vamos te ensinar coisas importantes também! –Completou Kili.

– Er... Não sei o que vocês poderiam me ensinar... – Confessou, incerto.

– Ora, tia. Digo, Tio. Deveria confiar mais em nós! Balin pode estar lhe ensinando várias coisas interessantes, contudo... Ele não ensinou coisas que realmente vão te ajudar em Erebor!

– Que tipo de "coisas"? – Perguntou Bilbo desconfiado encarando Fili. Este sorriu travesso e olhou para o irmão como uma indicação que este continuasse a sua linha de raciocínio.

– Ah, sim! Você deve saber mais sobre o tio Thorin. Afinal, você vai se casar com ele! –Concluiu Kili.

–Oh... - De fato, aquilo era verdade; o que Bilbo sabia sobre o seu "marido"? Que era um anão, um rei, que tinha reconquistado Erebor... E somente isso. Balin estava mais preocupado em ensiná-lo sobre a cultura e etiqueta, que descrever sobre a personalidade e hábitos de seu rei – Bem... Nisso vocês tem razão. Eu realmente não sei muita coisa sobre o tio de vocês...

– Pois nós iremos te ensinar! O tio Thorin adora azul. Mas não é qualquer azul... É um azul escuro, quase beirando ao negro. Em Erebor, esse azul até foi dado o nome de Azul-do-Rei. Mas, de certa forma, ele gosta de todos os tons de azul! – Informou Kili. Bilbo apenas assentiu. Aquela informação era mesmo importante?

– Er... Eu gosto de verde... Laranja... Cores alegres, acho. – Falou, como para completar a informação.

– Essas cores não são muito comuns em Erebor. - Notou Fili – Tio Thorin vai adorar te vestir de azul. Será como dizer que você pertence a ele!

– Eu não sou um objeto, Fili! – Rosnou para o jovem anão – Certamente, eu vestirei azul quando me convir. E não para denotar que pertenço a alguém! Além disso, azul nem é minha cor preferida; logo, não irei vesti-la com frequência e o tio de vocês terá que conviver com esse fato!

Os irmãos se entreolharam. Já imaginavam futuras brigas entre os tios, devido às cores das roupas.

– Bem... Nosso tio também gosta muito de forjar coisas. Quando fomos expulsos de Erebor pelo o dragão, ficamos sem dinheiro e muitos dos nossos antigos aliados nós deram as costas.

– Como os elfos. Aqueles malditos! – Interrompeu Kili.

– Exato... Como os elfos! – Sorriu o loiro ao irmão – Desta forma, tivemos que sobreviver do modo que podíamos. Mesmo sendo um príncipe, tio Thorin trabalhava como ferreiro em vilas e cidades humanas para poder nos alimentar... Ele realmente é um bom ferreiro!

Essa era uma informação realmente útil. Não sabia muito sobre o passado de Thorin; saber que ele trabalhou em algo comum, lutou para a sua sobrevivência e do seu povo... O fez até admirá-lo um pouco.

– Ah! Tio Thorin é muito possessivo! – Começou a falar Kili.

– E rabugento.

– Fanático por trabalho! Às vezes ele até esquece-se de comer e dormir para trabalhar.

– Ele odeia os elfos mais do que qualquer um...

– Ele é meio cabeça dura também.

– Teimoso!

– Certo! Eu entendi! – Falou Bilbo, fazendo com que os irmãos parassem de falar. Na verdade, era muita informação de uma vez; ele precisava de tempo para absorvê-las. Primeiramente, pareciam mais características negativas do que positivas! Não que Bilbo não compartilhasse de alguns destes defeitos - principalmente a teimosia – contudo, isso só indicava que a vida deles como casal poderia ser bastante conturbada.

– Será que poderiam me fornecer características boas do tio de vocês? – Perguntou.

– Ele é corajoso! – Sorriu Kili.

– Ele prefere se sacrificar que deixar que os outros sofram... – Falou Fili com um sorriso meio triste.

– Ele é responsável!

Bilbo sorriu. Podia ver como os olhos da dupla se iluminavam ao falar do tio; eles realmente o admiravam e se orgulhavam dele.

– Ah! E o tio Thorin tem um grande... - Fili rapidamente tapou a boca do irmão. Um rubor transpareceu nas bochechas do príncipe de cabelos dourados.

– Um grande o que? – Questionou Bilbo, meio preocupado com a informação que estava lhe sendo escondida.

– Que é isso, Fili! O tio Bilbo, cedo ou tarde, irá saber sobre isso... - Resmungou o anão mais novo, retirando a mão da boca – Principalmente na noite de núpcias! Acho bom avisar. Além disso, tal tamanho é uma qualidade nos anões!

– Kili, seu idiota! Não precisava falar sobre isso agora e... - Fili observou Bilbo que estava estranhamente quieto – Er... Tio Bilbo... Está tudo bem?

– ...S-sim... – O pequeno Hobbit tinha o rosto totalmente rubro. Nunca imaginaria que a conversa iria se encaminhar para tal assunto, algo que desde o início da viagem estava tentando evitar de pensar. Eventualmente teria que se deitar com Thorin, além disso, no contrato por ele assinado enfatizava que deveria conferir ao rei herdeiros. Agora, saber que os anões, principalmente o rei, apresentava... _Algo_ grande. Aquele pensamento o fazia desestimular em ir a Erebor!

– Tio Bilbo... Acho que tem mais uma coisa que precisa saber sobre o nosso Tio. – Falou Fili, tocando a mão do hobbit – Ele já sofreu muito... Optou por carregar um fardo muito grande em suas costas - acho que grande demais para ele suportar sozinho. Ele sofre ainda mais pela a imagem reprovativa dos nossos antepassados; o avô dele ficou louco pelo o ouro da Montanha e nosso povo acredita que a sua cobiça e necessidade de ter mais tesouros fez com que o dragão invadisse nosso reino. O pai de Thorin, nosso avô, também enlouqueceu e desapareceu, deixando Thorin sozinho para liderar nosso povo... Ele se cobra muito. Sei que ele teme falhar como seus predecessores... Por isso, eu te peço que ajude-o!

Aquela súplica surpreendeu Bilbo. Não esperava que os dois garotos lhe confessassem aquilo. Não iria trair a confiança deles.

– Eu não posso prometer muita coisa... Mas já digo que meio que entendo o tio de vocês. Também sinto o fardo do meu próprio reino nas minhas costas; a morte dos meus pais, o fato de eu ser um _Breeder_... Posso entender como todos formam expectativas... – Sorriu com ternura o jovem hobbit – Entretanto, irei me esforçar para tentar entender o seu tio e tentar conviver em paz. E quem sabe, ajudá-lo a melhorar e servir de apoio. Pelo que sei, é isso que deveria ser a função de um casal... Um completaria o outro!

Os jovens príncipes pareciam aliviados com aquela resposta e sorriram felizes.

– Agora chega de conversa! Eu tenho que acabar a trança em você, Fili, para depois passar para o Kili! – Mandou. Devido à pequena "aula", tinha interrompido o "castigo".

– Não! Para isso terá que nós pegar primeiro! – Disseram os dois em uníssono se levantado e fugindo dali.

– HÃ?! Esperem! – Bilbo logo os acompanhou, correndo pelo acampamento e arrancando resmungos de desaprovação de Balin e Dwalin.


	8. Trolls...

A viagem estava durando mais do que Bilbo poderia imaginar. Não que estivesse desgostando dela, mas o pequeno hobbit não tinha costume de andar tanto, nem de ficar acampado ao relento. Hobbits são criaturas que prezam pelo conforto de uma boa toca, adoram comer boa comida e se dedicam à atividades como a leitura e jardinagem, para passarem o tempo. Acampar em terras ermas, comer aquilo que Dwalin erroneamente chamava de comida... Isso já estava o cansando! Quando eles iriam chegar a Erebor? Além disso, seu cabelo estava crescendo. Bilbo estava procurando, em suas possessões, sua tesoura e pelo o que parecia tinha desaparecido... Muito conveniente.

– Malditos anões! – Resmungou, tirando os cachos que caiam sobre os seus olhos – Eles podem ter o costume de não cortar os cabelos, mas isso não se aplica a mim!

Bilbo revirava a sua mochila, na busca de algum instrumento cortante.

– Você é o nosso segundo rei! – Disse Balin fazendo o pequeno Hobbit se sobressaltar, por pensar que estava sozinho até o momento – Você deverá seguir nossas tradições e, além disso... Agora podemos fazer tranças em seu cabelo! Finalmente!

– Mas... Hobbits normalmente cortam os cabelos! – Meio que choramingou. Não queria ficar com cabelos longos, como os anões; era algo que culturalmente não estava acostumado.

– Entretanto, agora você é rei dos anões... Deve respeitar nossa tradição!

– Porém eu não deixei de ser hobbit, unicamente, por ter me casado com Thorin!

– Olha... Não é tão ruim. Por que não me deixa fazer tranças, para assim não cair os cabelos sobre os seus olhos? Assim você avalia se gosta ou não! – Ofereceu, amistoso, o anão de barba branca.

– Certo... Contudo, eu quero minha tesoura de volta!

– Certamente, majestade! – Balin guiou Bilbo para um local no qual ele poderia se sentar. O velho anão rapidamente começou a trançar os cachos rebeldes do menor.

– Na verdade, sua família é que deveria ser responsável para cuidar disto. Mas eu não poderia deixar que Kíli ou Fíli o fizessem, levando em conta que eles nem tomam o devido cuidado com os próprios cabelos e barbas... O certo seria Thorin fazer isso.

– É só cabelo... Eu não ligo muito para quem irá tocá-lo ou não. - Resmungou Bilbo, ainda chateado com o sumiço de sua tesoura.

– Eu já te expliquei que o cabelo é algo importante. E ao deixar outro anão que não seja da confiança de seu marido tocá-lo significa traição!

– T-Traição!? Por tocar em meus cabelos? – Bilbo parecia horrorizado com aquilo. Os anões levavam os tratamentos capilares ao extremo.

– Exato. Por isso digo que deves tomar cuidado.

"Posso estar desejando chegar logo a Erebor, mas também temo... Não será como viver no Condado." Pensou, deixando que Balin se ocupasse com seus cabelos. "Talvez permanecer viajando não seja tão ruim assim."

~*~*~

– Por que eu?! – Resmungou Bilbo, segurando as duas tigelas, contendo sopa, que deveria entregar aos seus "sobrinhos". Segundo Dwalin, era o seu dever cuidar deles, já que agora era o "tio" deles e Thorin não estava presente para corrigi-los. – Eu não quero servir de babá! – Continuou a resmungar enquanto descia a encosta, em busca dos jovens anões, que tinham sido designados a tomar conta dos pôneis. Logo encontrou a dupla no meio de uma discussão. Bilbo já sentia que algo estava errado. Outra vez tinham se metido em confusão?

– O que está acontecendo? –Perguntou, quando finalmente alcançou os irmãos.

– Ah! Tia! – Falou Kili sorridente – Veio nos trazer comida!

Bilbo afastou a tigela de comida para longe das mãos do jovem anão, que fez biquinho, tal como uma criança na qual foi retirado o seu doce.

– Primeiro, não sou "tia". No máximo podem me chamar de tio! Segundo, o que estão fazendo? Não deviam estar guardando os pôneis?

– E nós estamos! – Falou Fili sorrindo meio nervoso. O hobbit arqueou as sobrancelhas com aquilo; aqueles dois realmente não sabiam mentir.

– Se estão escondendo algo sabem que, independente do esforço que tentam fazer, a verdade irá aparecer e vocês dois estarão encrencados da mesma maneira! – Repreendeu Bilbo.

Os irmãos se entreolharam, como se compartilhassem pensamentos secretos. Por fim, suspiraram, meio como estivessem se resignado.

– Então? – Bilbo batia o seu grande pé no chão, impaciente.

"Sinceramente... Drogo não me dava tanto trabalho! Esses dois anões parecem muito mais crianças do que meu jovem primo!" Pensou irritado.

– Bem... Existiam nove pôneis – Começou a falar Kili.

– _Existiam_?! – O jovem Bolseiro não gostou daquele tempo verbal utilizado. Algo realmente tinha acontecido.

– Er... Quando chegamos aqui tinham nove pôneis, sabe? Trabalhar tomando conta deles é meio tedioso - Agora era vez de Fili explicar.

– Sim! Não tem nada para fazer ao não ser ficar olhando para eles! – Completou Kili.

– Então... Nós resolvemos treinar um pouco!

Bilbo balançou a sua cabeça em uma forma negativa. Com aquelas semanas passadas, viajando com os herdeiros de Durin, o hobbit teve contanto com o que eles classificavam como "treinamento". Na verdade, tratava-se de rolarem no chão, lutando. Pelo o que parecia, os anões gostavam muito de incentivar atividades relacionadas a armas e lutas. Balin ou, tampouco, Dwalin interrompia aqueles "treinamentos"; mesmo que às vezes tais lutas pudessem chegar ao ponto dos irmãos se ferirem.

"Anões são um povo esquisito!" Concluiu Bilbo "Se eu tiver filhos com Thorin eu não vou deixar que eles fiquem rolando no chão, tal como animais brutos e sedentos por sangue!" Logo sentiu suas bochechas ficarem rubras com aquele pensamento " Não acredito que acabei de cogitar que terei filhos! Digo... Óbvio que terei e... Bem..."

– Tio Bilbo? Você está nos ouvindo? - Perguntou o jovem anão loiro, meio preocupado com a estranha reação do pequeno hobbit.

– Você está vermelho... Está com febre? – Disse Kili em um tom quase de desespero.

– Eu estou bem... Seus tolos! –Respondeu, tentando controlar suas emoções e pensamentos.

– Bem... Como eu estava dizendo, quando voltamos do treinamento percebemos que três pôneis tinham sumido! Eles não poderiam ter fugido! Eles estavam amarrados nos troncos! – Explicou Fili, apontando para os pôneis restantes, enfatizando as cordas que os amarravam.

– Pôneis não poderiam ter simplesmente desamarrado, não é? – Perguntou Kili meio descrente desta possibilidade.

– E o que poderia ter acontecido? –Bilbo olhou em sua volta buscando por uma possibilidade. Enquanto isso os dois irmãos jogam culpa um no outro pelo o ocorrido. Um aroma discrepante pairava pelo o ar. O cheiro de folhas secas e relva fresca estava sendo dominado por outro cheiro estranho. Bilbo cheirou as tigelas de alimento, pensando que advinha delas, mas não era... Havia cheiro de comida no ar!

– Tem um acampamento nestas matas, além do nosso! – Concluiu o hobbit, deixando as tigelas em cima de um tronco caído, perto dos pôneis remanescentes.

– Como tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Fili, meio incrédulo com relação àquela possibilidade.

– Cheiro! Nós hobbits temos um olfato apurado! – Apontou para o nariz com orgulho – Por que acha que somos tão bons cozinheiros e agricultores? Ao contrário de vocês, anões, que dão mais interesse a seus cabelos e barbas...

– Ei! – Kili fez meio que um biquinho, se sentindo ofendido.

– Você sente cheiro de algo? – Perguntou o irmão mais velho, curioso.

– Sim... Sinto cheiro de comida! – Farejou mais – E vem dali! – Apontou para uma direção na floresta.

– Então vamos lá! – Falaram os irmãos, avançando em direção ao local apontado.

– E-esperem! Não devíamos avisar Balin e os outros primeiro?

– Se recuperarmos os pôneis antes, não estaremos encrencados!

Bilbo suspirou. Algo em seu interior lhe dizia que aquilo era uma má ideia, mas simplesmente não podia deixar aqueles dois sozinhos... Eles eram seus novos "sobrinhos", afinal de contas.

O trio adentrou na floresta. Havia uma trilha de árvores caídas; isso significava que algo grande tinha passado por ali? Aquilo só deixava Bilbo ainda mais preocupado, contudo, com relação aos anões, parecia incentivá-los a sua "caçada ao monstro misterioso"; até discutiam como iriam contar seus feitos ao grupo e como ficariam famosos.

"Crianças..." Pensou Bilbo, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma advertência sobre a situação, o cheiro de comida se tornou mais forte, fazendo com que o pequeno hobbit voltasse sua atenção para uma clareira a alguns metros de distância. Podia-se ver uma fogueira, contudo, não era só isso... Três figuras gigantes rodeavam o fogo e havia uma grande panela enferrujada que jazia na fogueira. Uma das criaturas parecia estar sendo responsável pelo o ato de "cozinhar", enquanto os outros dois estavam ansiosos para comer.

– Os pôneis! – Sussurrou Kili, apontando para os animais que estavam amarrados nas árvores, logo atrás dos monstros.

– O que... O que são eles? – Perguntou Bilbo. Sua voz mal conseguia sair da boca, até ela parecia assustada. Aqueles seres disformes que usavam resto de peles de animais para se cobrir.

– São trolls... – Informou Kili.

– Trolls das montanhas, precisamente! – Completou Fili.

– Nós temos que chamar os outros! – Concluiu Bilbo. Aquilo era mais sério do que tinha imaginado. Na verdade, tinha pensado que outros viajantes pudessem ter pegado os animais para si próprios, afinal, os dois anões jovens tinham deixado os animais desprotegidos... Contudo, trolls?! Isso nunca tinha passado por sua mente.

– Não! Nós podemos com ele! – Falou sorridente Kili, já pronto para tirar sua espada.

– O que? Estão malucos? São _três_ trolls! – O pequeno hobbit, para enfatizar sua observação, apontou para os mesmos trolls a poucos metros deles.

– E nós somos três também! – Agora era a vez de Fili falar, apontando para eles três.

– E-eu não sei lutar! – Choramingou Bilbo.

– Não? – Kili parecia surpreso com a observação.

– Sou um _Breeder_? Lembram? Não somos permitidos aprender a lutar! – Falou sem paciência ‒ Além disso, mesmo que eu soubesse lutar, isso não mudaria o fato de estarmos em desvantagem! Olha o tamanho deles e o nosso? Seremos esmagados!

– Anões são uma raça forte! Podemos levantar rochas 20 vezes o nosso tamanho e peso! – Disse o loiro, orgulhoso.

– Pedras não falam ou te atacam! Muito menos vão tentar te comer! – Argumentou Bilbo – Vamos voltar ao acampamento e pedir ajuda. Teremos os pôneis de volta!

– Tio Bilbo... Mas assim ficaremos encrencados! – Choramingou o moreno, quase fazendo biquinho, tal como uma criança.

– Vamos ficar mais encrencados se ficarmos a...

– Eu sinto cheiro... De outra comida... - Fungou um dos trolls, vindo na direção do trio – Acho que teremos mais... Carne para a nossa sopa...

O trio tentou se esconder, contudo o monstro fora muito mais rápido, pegando, de súbito, Bilbo.

– Vejam, amigos! Um esquilo gigante! – Informou orgulhoso, expondo o hobbit que tentava, em vão, se libertar.

– Ei! Solte nossa tia! – Atacou Kili, logo seguido por Fili, contudo os dois anões foram capturados pelos outros trolls, que sorrateiramente os cercaram.

~*~*~

Um grande urso farejava o ar da noite. Finalmente tinha conseguido alcançar o rastro de seus pôneis que tinham sumido; não iria abandonar o seus animas queridos, que além do mais, eram tais como sua família. Sabia muito bem que eles não teriam fugido, e sim, roubados! Teria que salvá-los. Continuou a seguir o seu faro até alcançar as bordas de uma clareira. Três criaturas enormes ali estavam, tentando amarrar três criaturas menores.

"O que está acontecendo?" Pensou enquanto já abandonava a sua forma animal e assumia a forma humana. Teria que ser racional agora... Não podia se deixar dominar pelos desejos e o impulso de sua forma de urso.

– Como iremos comê-los? Melhor fritos? Ou cozidos? – Perguntou um dos trolls, que parecia lamber os lábios, imaginando.

– Acho melhor tirarmos a pele deles primeiro! Anões tem pele áspera! – Resmungou um deles.

– Precisa desossar? E a barba? Não gosto de comer barba! – Choramingou o terceiro Troll.

– V-vocês não sabem cozinhar anões? – Interveio um pequeno hobbit, amarrado.

O Homem-urso observou abismado aquilo; o que um hobbit estava fazendo ali? Já tinha visto aquelas pequenas criaturas, que no passado até tinham sido comparadas com coelhos. O reino dos pequeninos estava muito distante para que aquele jovem estivesse perdido! Além disso, acompanhando de dois anões?

– E você, esquilo, sabe cozinhar, por acaso? – Perguntou um dos trolls, meio irritado pela intromissão.

– E-eu sei, sim! De onde eu venho, sou considerado um grande chef! Eu sei diversos segredos culinários...

"O que ele está tentando fazer? Morrer?" Pensou o homem-urso temendo pela a segurança da pequena criatura. Não ligava para os anões, nunca gostou deles de verdade...

– Ora... Cala boca, esquilo! – Rosnou um troll.

– Se não fizerem de forma adequada... Não poderão saborear a carne, além de poderem ficar com dor de barriga!

– Tio Bilbo! O que está fazendo? – Sussurrou um dos anões que tinha cabelos negros.

– Está incentivando que eles nos comam?! – Falou o anão loiro.

– Shh... Quietos. - Resmungou o dito "tio Bilbo".

– Eu digo para devorarmos o esquilo primeiro! Ele fala demais! – Rosnou o troll.

– Espera! Eu quero saber os segredos cu-culin... Os segredos de cozinhar! – Disse o troll que tinha uma espécie de avental sujo, deveria ser o "chef" do grupo – Eu não gosto do gosto dos anões! Ele falou que tinha uma forma de fazer a carne ficar boa!

– E tem... - Bilbo engoliu em seco ao ver os trolls o observando esperando que falasse - O melhor é cozinhar... Bem... Afinal eles são meio sujos!

– EI! Eu não sou sujo! –Resmungou o anão moreno.

– Isso é verdade... - Farejou um troll – Eles parecem podres!

– Certo. Então vamos cozinhá-los! – Concordou o troll cozinheiro.

– Esperem! Ainda não acabou!

– O que mais? – Rosnou.

– Vocês precisam tomar um cuidado especial... Porque... Porque... Esses dois anões estão com vermes!

– Vermes? – Um dos trolls se assustou e até se afastou da dupla de anões.

– Sim! Vermes! Grandes e nojentos parasitas... Pegaram por não tomar banho! – Explicou Bilbo, adorando a cara de horror no rosto dos trolls.

– Eu não tenho nenhum ver... - Começou a falar o anão mais novo, contudo foi interrompido por um chute dado pelo o loiro –Oh... Eu tenho grandes vermes! Um deles é maior que o meu braço!

– Sim... Eu nem sei como ainda estou vivo! –Dramatizou o outro.

O homem-urso não pode conter uma leve risada, aquele pequeno estava tentando enganar os estúpidos trolls? E estava conseguindo... Mas até aonde ele conseguiria levar a sua "brincadeira"?

–Mas se cozinhar eles... Os vermes devem morrer! – Teve a ideia uma das criaturas.

– Tem razão. Podemos arrancar depois de cozidos... E depois assar... - Analisou o cozinheiro.

– Vocês estão demorando muito. Logo vai amanhecer! – Rosnou o terceiro, impaciente, pegando Bilbo – Eu acho que devemos cozinhar esse primeiro! Ele não parece ter verme e nem cheira mal!

– Não! Não! Deixe o tio Bilbo em paz! – Tentaram se libertar os anões.

– E-está tudo bem. - Disse o Hobbit – S-se me comerem... Vocês vão ficar satisfeitos... Mas os anões estão doentes e nem vão sobreviver muito tempo. Acho que devem libertá-los.

– Ele tem razão... Não quero ter verme! – Choramingou um troll.

– Que seja. Vamos cozinhá-lo! – Falou o troll "cozinheiro".

– Não! Tio Bilbo! – Chorou um anão em desespero.

"Ele está se sacrificando pelos anões. Não posso ficar aqui olhando algo assim..." Rosnou. Sua forma animal começou a dominar a sua mente e logo todo o seu corpo.

– Ouviram algo? – Perguntou um dos trolls, olhando para os lados.

– Não temos tempo para isso! Estou com fome!

Um urro longo se fez ouvir; os trolls paralisaram. Bilbo foi largado no chão, a poucos centímetros da panela fervente. Tudo parecia ter ficado em silêncio à espera do que iria acontecer.

Novamente o urro. Desta vez veio acompanhado daquele que o produziu: um grande urso adentrou a clareira e atacou os trolls com ferocidade. Bilbo aproveitou o momento para engatinhar até aonde os trolls tinha deixado as suas armas. Logo cortou as cordas que o prendiam, utilizando uma das espadas dos anões. Rapidamente foi libertar os seus "sobrinhos", tentando desviar da batalha que acontecia ali. Quase fora pisado por um dos monstros!

– Vamos embora... Antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça! – Disse nervoso, e de fato aconteceu. O urso, agora cercado pelos trolls da montanha, golpeou a pedra atrás de si com uma de suas imensas patas. A pedra se rachou, revelando os raios do sol. Era o amanhecer. Para a surpresa de Bilbo, as criaturas começaram a se transformar em pedra quando expostas a luminosidade. Em segundos, o que eram antes monstros famintos, agora eram simples rochas, tais como esculturas horrendas no meio da floresta.

– Tio Bilbo! - Os irmãos anões ficaram na frente do hobbit ao verem o grande urso se aproximar.

– Esperem! Ele nos ajudou. Se não fosse por ele estaríamos mortos! – Repreendeu o menor.

– Mas... O que garante que ele não irá nos comer também? – Argumentou o anão de cabelos loiros.

– Eu não como porcaria. – Rosnou a criatura, que agora assumia forma de homem, deixando o trio assombrado.

– Um troca-peles... – Balbuciou Bilbo – Eu li sobre você nos meus livros... Pensei que fosse uma lenda...

– Vejo que conhece a minha raça... – Sorriu o homem-urso – E eu conheço a sua , pequeno hobbit. Estás distante de sua casa... Esses anões te fazem prisioneiro? – Rosnou para os dois anões, que ainda estavam tentando entender a situação.

– Não, não! – Negou Bilbo rapidamente – Eles são meus companheiros de viagem. No caso, esses dois encrenqueiros estão mais para meus novos "sobrinhos". Oh! Que-que falta de decoro da minha parte... Eu nem me apresentei e tão pouco agradeci! Sou Bilbo Bolseiro, do Condado. Eu agradeço imensamente por sua ajuda! – O hobbit olhou para os irmãos anões, lhes lançando um olhar sério.

– S-sou Kili...

– E eu Fili. Príncipes de Erebor... – Os dois fizeram uma pequena reverência – Obrigado por nós salvar. Senhor... Urso.

– Fili! Ele tem um nome! – Resmungou Bilbo.

– Decerto tenho. Meu nome é Beorn. - Sorriu o troca-peles, expondo seus caninos avantajados.

Os gritos e resmungos vindos da floresta os fez interromper a conversa. Logo mais anões adentraram a clareira, armados com seus machados e espadas. Estavam prontos para atacar Beorn, que rosnou para eles. Parecia que um novo combate teria início.

– PAREM! – Gritou Bilbo ficando entre o homem-urso e os anões.

– Bilbo, majestade, saia da frente... Esse não é um local seguro! – Falou Balin, preocupado.

– Eu sou rei de Erebor, esposo de Thorin... E ordeno que abaixem essas armas agora! – Falou autoritário. Os anões ficaram surpresos com o comando; se entreolharam meio incertos se deviam obedecer – Estou esperando. Ou será que estavam mentindo com relação ao meu título? Ou vocês não têm lealdade a Erebor?

– N-nós temos! – Falou um deles.

– Então... Abaixem as armas agora!

Todos anões, até mesmo Dwalin, que parecia mais relutante com relação a isso, abaixaram suas armas.

– Que bom! – Sorriu Bilbo alegre – Esse é Beorn. Ele acabou de salvar a mim e os dois príncipes de uma morte certa. – Nisso apontou para as grandes estátuas de pedra dos trolls. Os anões soltaram expressões de surpresa.

– C-como? Espere... Primeiro, por que vocês estão aqui? Eu só pedi para que Bilbo levasse comida para os príncipes! Como um simples comando resultou nessa confusão? – Perguntou Dwalin, claramente irritado, olhando furioso para os príncipes, que desviaram os olhares, fitando a natureza a sua volta como se fosse algo realmente interessante.

– Bem... Eu contarei essa história. Mas antes... Café da manhã! – Disse o hobbit, apontando para a barriga – Eu nem consegui jantar. Muito menos tive a ceia! Tenho que tomar o primeiro café da manhã para restaurar as forças!

– Espera. Esse... "Ser"... Virá conosco? – Dwalin apontou para Beorn, que rosnou novamente.

– Sim, claro. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ele ter salvado as nossas vidas! – Falou, simplesmente, o jovem Bolseiro – E vamos logo. Essa noite foi uma das mais longas da minha vida. - Disse exausto. Queria esquecer tudo aquilo. Talvez tomando uma xícara de chá, que lavasse as lembranças da noite traumática.

– Por que nossos pôneis estão aqui no acampamento dos trolls? – Pergunto Balin, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e encarando de relance Kili e Fili.

– Conversamos tudo no café-da-manhã! – Respondeu Kili correndo para acompanhar Bilbo.

– Sim! Estamos morrendo de fome! – Disse Fili sorrindo nervoso.

– Esses príncipes... Se Thorin estivesse aqui... - Resmungou Dwalin, os seguindo.

"Um hobbit sendo rei dos anões? Por isso eu não esperava..." Pensou Beorn, também seguindo o grupo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola!  
> Bem, não me apresentei nos outros caps, pois ainda estava me acostumando com a formatação do site kkk  
> Pois bem, sou Nathalia e espero que estejam gostando dessa história!  
> Se possível deixem seu feedback, ok?


	9. Beorn e Mirkwood

–Então, foi isso que aconteceu...- Acabou de explicar a longa história Beorn, sendo interrompido constantemente pelos anões mais novos que adicionavam as suas versões da história em determinadas partes, talvez querendo esconder ou mesmo diminuir o grau de sua irresponsabilidade por tentar enfrentar os trolls sozinhos e por terem perdidos os pôneis.

–Bem... –Balin acariciava a sua grande barba branca parecendo analisar a história contada –O que devo dizer? Primeiro agradecer pela a ajuda de Beorn ...Segundo...-Olhou para os príncipes que se encolheram temendo a represaria –Devemos agradecer a Bilbo...Nosso rei...

–A mim? – Bilbo quase se engasgara com o chá que estivera tomando, Fili e Kili suspiraram aliviados pensando que tinham se livrado, pelo menos momentaneamente, da punição.

–Sim...-Sorriu Balin–Você protegeu os príncipes... Apesar de colocar a sua vida em perigo para isso! Você nem sabe lutar... Bilbo, na próxima não tente fazer algo tão perigoso!

–Verdade... Thorin iria nos matar se algo acontecesse a você ou a esses idiotas! –Disse Dwalin apontando para a dupla de anões mais novos.

–Nós sentimos muito...- Falou Kili cabisbaixo.

–...Não queríamos que nossa tia se machucasse! Se...Se Beorn não tivesse vindo ao nosso socorro...-Continuou Fili.

–Já chega! –Interrompeu o jovem Hobbit para a surpresa de todos –Eu só fiz o que achei certo a se fazer diante daquela situação! Eu não poderia deixar que meus sobrinhos... Bem...Que eles fossem comidos por trolls! Eu sou o responsável por eles...São a minha nova família... –Sorriu e olhou para os príncipes que corresponderam os sorriso –E sinto muito em informar a vocês...Mestre anões, que se eu estiver exposto a uma situação semelhante em que aqueles que forem queridos a mim estiverem em perigo...Eu não vou pensar duas vezes ... Irei me sacrificar para salva-los!

Beorn escondeu um sorriso enquanto bebia o chá que lhe fora oferecido, sem dúvida aquela pena criatura tinha mais coragem do muitos homens, anões e elfos que já tinha encontrado ao longo da sua vida árdua.

–Bilb...-Antes que Balin fizesse uma represaria um dos anões que pertencia a guarda se levantou e se encaminhou para frente do jovem Bolseiro.

–Er... Floin? –Bilbo engoliu em seco, olhou para Dwalin e Balin esperando alguma explicação pela a atitude, afinal aquele anão nunca lhe dirigiu a palavra... Nem simpatia.

O anão se ajoelhou.

–Eu peço perdão...-Sussurrou.

–P-pelo o que? –Agora o Hobbit estava mais confuso, os outros 3 anões da guarda logo também se levantaram e imitaram o gesto do primeiro, se ajoelhando diante de Bilbo.

– Nossa missão era protege-lo...Fomos escolhidos pelo o próprio rei Thorin...Ele confiou em nós... Mas o que fizemos? Te julgamos... Te menosprezamos... Não te tratamos como um rei... Enquanto isso, você...Sendo um mero Hobbit... _Breeder_... Não sabendo nem lutar... Enfrentou os Trolls... Protegeu os príncipes...Se sacrificaria para proteger os herdeiros do trono! E nós não estávamos ao seu lado para te salvar!

–Eu acho que...Vocês... Estão exaltando demais a minhas ações...-Ri nervoso Bilbo –Como eu disse antes...Eu faria isso para proteger aqueles com que me importo... Eu posso não ser uma anão, posso não entender muito coisa da cultura de vocês...Mas eu vejo que posso criar laços de amizade...-Olhou de relance para Balin e Dwalin –E de família... –voltou seu olhar para os príncipes – Por isso... Não acho que deves pedir perdão... O que fiz e as consequências de minhas ações não foi culpa de vocês!

–Majestade... –Os guardas anões abaixaram suas cabeças – Nós te julgamos mau ... Criamos preconceitos ... Contudo, agora nós vemos que você merece o seu lugar de direito...Ao lado do rei Thorin!

–M-mereço? –Bilbo engoliu em seco –Ora...Parem com essa reverência! Eu não gosto destas formalidades! –Disse meio corado e nervoso –Se querem perdão... Eu os concedo! Mas...Eu não quero servos... Nunca gostei disso...

–O que deseja de nós... Vossa majestade?-Perguntou Dolin, um dos guardas anões, meio confuso.

–Amigos...-Sorriu Bilbo – Novos amigos... Isso eu aceitaria de bom grado...

Os anões corresponderam ao sorriso. Balin bateu palmas e Dwalin soltou o punho de sua espada, afinal não tinha muita confiança naqueles guardas, contudo agora tudo tinha mudado.

–Eu sabia... Que ele seria um bom segundo rei...- Sussurrou Dwalin ao irmão.

–Sabia? –Riu Incrédulo o anão mais velho –Bem...Pelo menos temos mais quatro aliados... Agora só falta...Digamos...O resto dos anões de Erebor? –Disse meio pessimista.

–Ele irá conquista-los... Bilbo tem a habilidade de surpreender a todos...

–Como também de atrair confusão...

Dwalin riu, nisso tinha que concordar com o irmão.

–Vamos comemorar! –Diz Kili animado –Esse momento clama por uma festa!

–Exato! Vamos abrir as garrafas de vinho! –Concordou Fili.

–Espere um pouco...A história de Boern ainda está incompleta... –Falou Balin novamente acariciando a sua barba.

–Verdade...Beorn nós contou como ele lutou com os trolls e como Bilbo os enganou...Mas ele não nós contou como vocês três foram parar lá! Além disso, por que nossos pôneis estavam lá?! Bem que eu já conclui o ocorrido...O que achas Balin?

–Dwalin... Acho que os príncipes precisam de uma punição...

–Tio Bilbo...-Choramingaram a dupla para o Hobbit em uma tentativa desesperada de ajuda.

–Eu disse para vocês que era melhor chamar ajuda! Vocês me ouviram? Não! –Resmungou Bilbo cruzando os braços diante do seu peito.

–Mas...Mas você é nosso querido tio! Você disse que iria proteger aqueles que você gosta...Não é? –Tentou argumentar Fili.

–Caso estivessem em perigo...-Enfatizou.

–O Dwalin vai nós matar! –Choramingou Kili –Isso não é perigo suficiente?

–Ele não vai fazer isso...- Diz Bilbo pegando a sua xícara de chá –Só vai machucar vocês...Um pouco...

Os jovens anões iriam questionar aquela afirmação, mas antes que pudessem falar Dwalin os pegou pela a gola da roupa.

–Acho que está na hora de reiniciar nosso treinamento de luta...Não é garotos? –Sorriu o anão adorando ver o olhar de terror dos príncipes.

– Eles vão ficar bem? –Perguntou o Hobbit, ficando meio preocupado.

–Dwalin é um professor profissional ...-Tranquilizou Balin.

–Mestre Beorn...Se quiser, podes me ajudar! –Convidou Dwalin.

–Ora... Será um prazer! –Sorriu o troca-pele, também se divertido com o desespero nos olhos dos jovens anões.

Bilbo suspirou, mas não pode esconder um sorriso se formando nos seus lábios.

" Ser um rei não parece ser tão ruim...Quando está cercado de amigos..." Pensou, tranquilizando-se um pouco a ansiedade que dominava o seu coração a cada passo que era dado em direção a Erebor.

*~*~*

–Você tem mesmo que ir embora? –Perguntou Bilbo ao troca-pele, ambos estavam na fronteira do acampamento o sol estava se pondo no horizonte deixando manchas alaranjadas no céu, indicando o fim de mais um dia na Terra Média. Apesar de eles se conhecerem a pouco tempo Bilbo sentia que um laço invisível de amizade tinha se formado com aquele homem meio fera.

–Infelizmente sim... –Respondeu Beorn –Tenho que levar meus pôneis para o meu lar...Além disso, tenho outros amigos animais para cuidar...

–Ah...Entendo...-Diz o menor meio triste, voltou a sua visão para o horizonte – Minha avó sempre me contava histórias sobre troca-peles da época de quando ela era criança... Troca-peles visitavam o Condado de tempos e tempos durante as épocas de primavera e verão...Eu sempre anseie encontrar um de verdade...Contudo, vocês deixaram de visitar as nossas terras a mais de 100 anos...O que aconteceu? Muitos até começaram a acreditar que a existência de vocês não passava de lendas...

–Sua avó estava certa... Meu povo vivia nessas terras próximo as montanhas... E de Mirkwood...Durante o inverno nós movíamos para o Condado em busca de calor e alimento...O povo Hobbit sempre fora muito hospitaleiro... O que nós aconteceu não foi muito diferente do o ocorrido ao seu reino...

–Como assim?

–Orcs...-Rosnou o homem-fera – Eles nós cassaram e aprisionaram... Grande parte do meu povo foi eliminado devido a isso... Acredito que sou o último sobrevivente...

–Oh...Sinto muito...Eu te fiz relembrar de tristes lembranças...

–Não... Na verdade, você me fez lembrar dos campos verdes do Condado...De como éramos felizes... Isso são coisas belas que valem a pena serem lembradas...

Bilbo sorriu para o novo amigo.

–Mas...Eu ainda não entendo, por que você se tornou rei dos anões... Sei que o Condado tinha uma aliança com Erebor...Todavia, devido ao dragão e a destruição do reino dos anões, pensei que tal aliança estivesse quebrada...

–Bem, a aliança foi refeita...Em troca de algo...

–O que?

–Eu...-Diz Bilbo logo vendo fúria nos olhos do amigo – Acalme-se Beorn... Eu fiz isso por um motivo...Proteger o meu povo! Você mais do que ninguém deve entender a dor de ver o seus iguais morrendo...Sua raça definhando... Enquanto os outros povos parecem não ligar para o fato... Foi nós dado uma oportunidade de salvação e eu não pude negar, mesmo que isso signifique me sacrificar...

O troca-pele não falou nada voltou seus olhos também para o horizonte, uma brisa fresca fazendo seus cabelos longos se levantarem e serem embalados pelo ar que passava.

–Se tivesse em meu lugar...O que faria?- Perguntou o Hobbit, era claro a insegurança na sua voz.

–Se eu tivesse a chance de salvar o meu povo... Eu aceitaria... –Falou Beorn dando um cafuné no menor –Você é muito corajoso...Apesar do seu tamanho...Te invejo...

–Ei!...Não sou tão pequeno assim...Você que é muito grande...

–Talvez seja verdade... –Ri baixo –Se você fosse um troca-pele sinto que você se transformaria em um coelho ou algo semelhante...

–Não me compare com coelhos... –Resmungou –Não entendo por que me comparam com eles...Só por que eles vivem em tocas nas colinas? E tem pés grandes?

Beorn riu mais alto, realmente se divertia ao lado daquela pequena criatura, outros teria medo dele...Mas Bilbo o trata como igual e como um amigo, sentia saudade desta época em que podia dizer que tinha amigos...

–Beorn...Você é bem-vindo a me visitar se quiser e também será bem-vindo ao Bolsão o meu lar no Condado! Basta dizer aos meus primos que me conheceu...Eles irão te aceitar...

–Obrigado, Bilbo... Veremos se nossos destinos irão se cruzar de novo...-Sorriu o homem-fera expondo os seus caninos –Esse é o meu momento de ir... Desejo-lhe sorte...Coragem...Se precisar de ajuda...Sabe quem recorrer!

–Obrigado Beorn... E eu digo o mesmo!

Os dois amigos se olharam uma última vez. O luz do sol ficava fraca conforme ele sumia nas terras longínquas. Beorn aos poucos abandonou sua forma humana assumindo sua forma animal, diante de Bilbo um grande urso se mostrava. O pequeno Hobbit tocou de leve o focinho do animal, descendo e acariciando o seu pelo.

–Sinto que iremos nós ver de novo... Isso não é um adeus e sim um até logo...

O grande urso emitiu um grunhido de concordância, se afastou com relutância da mão que o acariciava e começou correr para a floresta, os pôneis logo o acompanharam...

O coração de Bilbo se sentiu mais leve... Saber de outro ser com uma realidade parecida com a sua lhe deu mais um pouco de confiança em sua decisão.

***

–Chegamos em Mirkwood... –Falou Balin indicando a grande floresta aonde o grupo tinha parado, as árvores tinha galhos contorcidos, altos dando uma certa tensão no ar... Era um floresta antiga... As árvores falavam entre si, Bilbo podia sentir isso.

–Estamos bem perto de Erebor...-Falou Kili ansioso.

–Mas agora estamos mais perto ainda do reino dos elfos...-Reclamou Fili.

–Elfos...-Bilbo sorriu animado, sempre tivera vontade de ver ou conhecer algum elfo, era seu sonho infantil, será que teria chance de ver algum?

–Temos que seguir a estrada no meio da floresta...-Explicou Balin.

–Não! Podemos dar a volta...-Resmungou Dwalin –Não confio nessa floresta...Ela é cheia de ilusões...Além de pertencer o domínio elfo...

–Se dermos a volta...Demoraríamos muito tempo! Já estamos viajando meses... Acho que já está na hora de Bilbo conhecer o seu noivo...Além disso, mais tempo que ficamos vagando por essas terras longe da proteção de Erebor...Mais perigo atraímos, lembre-se que temos além do segundo rei dos anões os dois herdeiros ao trono conosco! –Com esse discurso o anão mais velho calou qualquer argumento do seu irmão mais novo.

–Mas...Será igualmente perigoso adentrar na floresta...-Interpões Fili –Não devemos confiar nos elfos!

–E por que não podem? –Uma voz desconhecida fez que os anões se sobressaltassem e logo empunhassem seus machados e espadas. Uma figura esguia sai por detrás de uma árvore, era bastante alto, cabelos loiros, longos, olhos azuis sagazes, tais como de felinos.

–Elfo...Ouvia a nossa conversa? Por acaso és um espião? –Rosnou Dwalin pronto para ataca-lo.

–Espião? Ora...-Riu o elfo se divertido com a hipótese.

–Está nós inferiorizando, elfo? –Agora era a vez de Fili rosnar.

–Eu não vim batalhar com vocês...-Suspirou –Anões... A sua sensatez se perdeu conforme suas barbas crescem?

–O que você disse em relação as nossas barbas, elfo?-Dwalin estava pronto para atacar.

–Esperem! Parem agora mesmo! –Interpôs Bilbo, será que tudo tem que ser resolvido por meio da violência? Até o momento o elfo foi impertinente, provocativo mas não apresentava demonstrou nenhuma atitude que indicasse que iria ataca-los!

–Tio Bilbo, para trás! –Falou Kili ficando na frente do Hobbit –Não se pode confiar nos elfos...

–Nossa...Quanto drama...-Resmungou o elfo – É assim que tratam o seu guia?

–Guia? – Perguntou incrédulo Fili olhando desconfiado para o elfo.

–Sim...Eu príncipe Legolas Greenleaf, filho de Thranduil, rei da floresta de Mirkwood, fui incumbido da missão de guiar o grupo de anões responsável para proteger o segundo rei de Erebor ao seu destino...

–Como você sabe de tudo isso? Quem te contou sobre a nossa missão? –Dwalin rangia os dentes.

–Mirkwood e Erebor são aliados agora... Lógico que nós oferecemos para ajudar!

–Não devemos confiar em elfos! –Disse enfático Fili encarando o príncipe élfico que também devolvia o olhar. Bilbo suspirou.

–Será que podemos resolver isso sem essa tensão... –Pediu Bilbo –Devemos adentrar na floresta, não é mesmo? Dwalin disse que a floresta era perigosa devido suas ilusões...Poderíamos nós perder, ter um guia seria uma vantagem! Chegaríamos mais cedo ao nosso destino!

–Mas tio Bilbo...Ele é um elfo! –Choramingou Kili.

–E eu sou um Hobbit... E vocês são anões...Perfeito conhecemos nossas raças! Será que podemos continuar?

–O seu segundo rei é bem mais sábio do que vocês...Gostei! –Sorriu amigável Legolas.

–Majestade...Tem que entender que a situação é mais crítica do que pensas...-Interveio Balin.

–Desisto...Anões e suas teimosias! –Resmungou o elfo.

–Eu disse que seria mais fácil nós deixar falar...- Uma figura saiu das sombras, contudo, ao contrário da reação causada pelo o elfo os anões relaxaram.

–Dori! –Falou Dwalin indo abraçar o anão que se revelou que vestia roupas finas e tinha certo ar sofisticado, não parecia um guerreiro sim um nobre, uma cabeçada foi trocada, para a surpresa de Bilbo, lógico que tinha estudado aquilo nas aulas de Balin, a forma como os anões se cumprimentavam todavia ainda lhe parecia mais estranho...Além de perigoso.

"Eu não vou aguentar uma cabeçada destas!" Pensou aflito.

–E Nori! –Outro anão apareceu com barbas com diversas tranças e arranjadas de formas diversas e complicadas, Bilbo as observou meio apreensivo, afinal só agora conseguira tranças os cabelos dos seus sobrinhos sem machuca-los...Ver aqueles designer complexos o fez desanimar de sua pequena vitória.

Os anões se cumprimentaram novamente com cabeçadas.

–O que fazem aqui, meus bons amigos? –Perguntou Balin.

–Thorin nos mandou para guia-los... Junto com o elfo...-Disse Nori exibindo um meio sorriso.

–O rei elfo queria oferecer ajuda como uma forma de...Digamos... Mostrar lealdade e amizade! –Explicou Nori.

–Thorin aceitou? –Dwalin parecia surpreso, afinal Thorin nunca confiaria em elfos, mesmo que eles tenham se tornado aliados depois da reconstrução de Erebor a relação entre os dois reinos ainda eram tensas e sem confiança.

–Aceitou...Somente com a nossa presença! –Sorriu Dori.

–Er...-Bilbo pigarreou sentindo meio excluído de toda aquele evento.

–OH! Perdão ...Senhores vós apresento Bilbo Bolseiro, Segundo rei de Erebor...-Anunciou Balin aos anões que logo fizeram uma reverência.

–É uma honra conhece-lo...Sou Nori e esse é meu irmão Dori, somos membros da corte de Thorin... Viemos aqui acompanha-lo até Erebor e...

O elfo pigarreou para que notassem a sua presença.

–E sim...Claro junto com o elfo...-Acrescentou com escárnio.

–Um pouco de respeito seria apreciável, anão...

–Digo o mesmo...Elfo...

–Certo...Já entendi...Vocês não se gostam! –Interrompeu Bilbo a nova briga que iria se iniciar – Eu realmente não tenho muita paciência... Estou cansado, viajamos muito tempo e agora que a viagem está praticamente no fim... Não vejo por que nós determos em intrigas! Se o príncipe Legolas veio para ajudar ele assim o fará assim como vocês...Mestres anões!

–Concordo com o que dizes, majestade...-Disse o elfo –Sei que meu povo agiu de forma errada no passado... Contudo agora são novas eras, novas alianças e novas gerações...Não gostaria de ser culpado por erros que meus antepassados cometeram e não eu...Estou disposto a guia-los, eu me ofereci a essa missão...E irei desempenha-la com perfeição!

Bilbo sorriu, gostara daquele elfo... Apensar de ser o primeiro elfo que conhecera até o momento.

–Então...Bem...-Balin alisou sua barba branca pensativamente –Acho que não temos para que nós deter aqui...

–De fato...-Concordou Bilbo –Nós guie pela a floresta, mestre elfo...

–Será um prazer! –Sorriu Legolas.

Fili resmungou algo sobre "comedores de folhas" e Kili apenas ficou chateado contudo ambos acompanhou o grupo, ficando ao lado de Bilbo como se este pudesse ser roubado de alguma forma pelas arvores a sua volta.

***

– Muita bondade do seu rei tentar ajudar...Apesar dele próprio ter nos dado as costas durante a queda de Erebor...-Falou Fili ao lado de Bilbo enquanto caminhavam pela a trilha guiada pelo o elfo que parecia conter sua raiva pelas palavras do anão loiro- Isso me faz questionar se ele quer mesmo ajudar ou seria uma forma de compensar erros passados? Ou ele quer algo em troca...Talvez algumas joias...

–Que eu saiba, mestre anão...A sua raça é conhecida pela a cobiça e não a minha...-Contra-atacou Legolas olhando de relance para o loiro –Somos nós que cavamos mais fundo na montanha a procura de mais riquezas mesmo já tendo o suficiente para sustentar várias gerações futuras de anões?

– Cobiça não é uma característica exclusiva dos anões... Acredito que sua raça também tem esse sentimento disseminado em seu povo!

–Somos conhecidos também pela a sabedoria ... Me atrevo a dizer que essa característica não foi disseminada na sua raça, não é? –Sorriu provocativo.

–Ora...Seu comedor de pasto... –Resmungou.

–Do que você me chamou seu ...Seu...Cérebro de pedregulho!?

–O que...

–Já chega vocês dois! – Bilbo já estava começando a ter uma grande dor de cabeça devido a troca de acusações lançada pelos os dois jovens príncipes. Kili apenas observava tal como uma criança curiosa que adorava ver o espetáculo –Já estão discutindo desde que adentramos na floresta...Quando vão chegar em um consenso?

–Peço perdão pelos meus modos... Majestade, mas o seu amável sobrinho não me deixa escolha a não ser responder a altura as suas acusações tolas! Eu não acredito que seja ele o herdeiro direito do rei Thorin...-Resmungou a última parte.

–Minhas acusações chegam a ser tão tolas quanto são verdadeiras! E eu imaginei o príncipe dos elfos...Um pouco mais contido e comportado...-Provocou Fili vendo a fúria se formando no outro – Mais parece um lince...Selvagem contudo ainda inexperiente para a vida...

–Olha quem fala...-Repreendeu Bilbo encarando o seu sobrinho mais velho, era surpreendente como o loiro tinha mudado de atitude desde que encontrara o elfo, agindo agora na defensiva além de tentar parecer mais maduro, algo que de fato não era – Você o mesmo Fili que fez aquelas travessuras passadas? Tentou lutar com trolls sozinho e fez Dwalin quase perder as barbas? Não aja como adulto sendo que ainda não tens atitudes de um!

Fili corou um pouco com aquela afirmação, Kili riu baixinho, mas logo ganhou uma cotovelada do irmão mais velho.

–Travessuras, você disse? –O elfo parecia curioso com aquilo, Fili ficou aflito e olhou Bilbo com um olhar suplicante.

–Sim...-Riu o Hobbit –Eu vou te contar tudo...

Fili suspirou derrotado e Kili apenas riu mais.

*~*~*

A jornada continuou até o pôr do sol, Legolas indicou um local aonde poderiam descansar pela noite para que na manhã seguinte continuassem a jornada. O acampamento foi feito ao lado de um córrego. Apesar das tensões iniciais Bilbo estava gostando da viagem, Legolas se mostrou uma boa companhia apensar dos olhares irritados dos outros anões.

–Tolos...-Disse Bilbo se aproximando do córrego para molhar seus pés tentando relaxar –Se prender a preconceitos...E ao passado só irá reabrir velhas feridas...Gandalf estava certo quanto a nova era... Precisamos de paz e não de guerra...

O jovem Bolseiro ficou pensativo, molhou seus grandes pés na água corrente, suspirou feliz com a sensação...

–Está me seguindo anão...?- A voz de Legolas fez Bilbo se sobressaltar, logo percebeu que do outro lado das pedras e arvores, no seguimento mais acima do córrego estava o seu novo amigo elfo e este não estava sozinho.

–Esse córrego não é só seu... Está aqui para ser usado por todos, não? –Bilbo logo reconheceu a voz de Fili.

" Oh...Por Yavanna! Eles irão brigar?" Pensou aflito.

–De fato, mas tem vários locais a qual pode ser refrescar...Não necessariamente precisa ser este!

–Ora e se que quero me refrescar precisamente nesse local? Tem algo impedindo?

–Tem sim...Eu!

–Você está sendo teimoso, elfo...

–E você sendo mais ainda!

Bilbo se aproximou mais para que assim observa-se, escondido, os dois jovens príncipes, iria intervir caso a briga se tornasse "física".

–Por Aulë! Eu vim aqui não para brigar! –Rosnou Fili com os punhos cerrados.

–Sério? Pois eu quase conclui que foi essa exatamente a sua intenção...

–Não...Minha intenção era pedir desculpas...

Bilbo ficou surpreso e não foi só ele, pelo o rosto de Legolas pode-se ver que a surpresa também foi compartilhada por ele.

–Desculpas?

–Sim, você sabe...O ato de pedir para que o outro o perdoe por ter agido ou falado de forma errada de modo que ofenda e...

–Eu sei o que é desculpas...Fili! –Resmungou o elfo, mas este sorriu –E por que pedes desculpa, precisamente?

–...Eu pensei no que você disse na entrada da floresta...Que não devemos culpar alguém pelo o que os seus antepassados fizeram... Bem, eu não era vivo quando Erebor caiu e tão pouco você...Não vimos o que nossos pais ou tios fizeram...Só ouvimos relatos...Além disso, eu sei como é ser julgado pelo os erros dos nossos parentes...Meu bisavô e avô ...Eles...

–Eu ouvi falar das histórias envolvendo os antigos reis de Erebor...E quer saber?-Legolas se sentou em uma rocha colocando o pé descalço na água fria do córrego –Eu acho seu tio...Um grande rei...Foi capaz de unir seu povo, expulsar um dragão...Reconstruir Erebor... Eu realmente o admiro...Que isso fique em segredo entre nós, meu pai me mataria se soubesse que estou secretamente admirando um anão...-Riu.

Fili sorriu e foi sentar próximo ao elfo também retirando suas botas e colocando os pés na água.

–E meu tio me mataria ao saber que pedi desculpas a um elfo...

–Se arrepende disso? Ainda pode voltar atrás...Podemos trocar mais provocações e ver quem ganha! –Disse meio orgulhoso –Se não ganhar na palavra eu posso te garantir que sou um excelente oponente na luta...

–Eu não me arrependo...Mas isso não significa que não vamos trocar provocações! –Balança os pés na água espirrando ela sobre o elfo –Ainda te considero um comedor de pasto!

–E você ainda é um cérebro de pedregulho! – Riu o elfo também molhando o outro.

Bilbo sorriu com aquela interação, talvez os anões ainda tivessem salvação...Mesmo sendo teimosos são capazes de pensarem e analisarem seus atos...E até mesmo de mudar. O jovem Bolseiro se afastou deixando a dupla na sua privacidade...

–Sabe que...Eles até que poderiam fazer um casal? –Murmurou consigo –Que tolice...-Riu –Já imaginou como os anões reagiriam...Um anão com um elfo?

*~*~*

–É aqui que nos despedimos... –Falou Legolas ao grupo de anões ao fim da floresta, a jornada para cruza-la durou 3 dias...Mas finalmente tinha alcançado seus limites, a montanha de Erebor era visto no horizonte. Bilbo engoliu em seco ao ver o quão estava perto do seu destino.

–Obrigado...Legolas...Por tudo...-Sorriu Bilbo ao novo amigo.

–Eu que agradeço... Bilbo...

Os dois deixaram de usar os seus títulos ao longo da viagem, por insistência do Hobbit que não aguentava tais formalidades, pelo menos entre amigos.

– Nós veremos de novo?

–Lógico...Somos reinos vizinhos, será difícil nos livramos dos elfos... –Provocou Fili.

–Como será difícil nos livrar dos anões...-Contra-atacou Legolas –Mas...Talvez nem todo anão seja ruim...Alguns podem ser suportáveis...Apesar de meios travessos e infantis...

–Travesso? Infantis? –Fili corou, Bilbo segurou o riso...Aquilo estava muito além de mera rivalidade de raças.

–Bem, tenho que ir... –Sorriu meio tristonho Legolas –Meu pai me espera...Adeus!

–Até logo! –Corrigiu Bilbo acenando para o elfo que correspondeu ao aceno, seus olhos se deteram sob o anão loiro que acenou também, gerando um sorriso mais alegre no outro, antes de adentrar novamente na floresta.

–Elfo estranho...-Resmungou Dwalin.

–Verdade...Muito estranho...-Disse Fili ainda olhando para floresta.

–Fili? Está tudo bem?-Perguntou Kili meio preocupado.

–S-sim...-Disse o príncipe voltando a andar junto com o grupo, Bilbo o observou de relance.

"Isso pode ser um problema..." Pensou o Hobbit " Mas...Se realmente tiver um romance despertando...Eu irei apoia-los". Entretanto, aquele não era momento para pensar no romance dos outros... Tinha que se preocupar com o seu casamento, com a sua coroação e...Com o encontro com o seu marido. A montanha envolta de brumas parecia gerar tanto admiração e temor no jovem Bolseiro.

"Ali está...O meu futuro...E o meu novo lar?".


	10. Thorin, o primeiro rei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que estiver em negrito trata-se da língua anã Khuzdul.

Estranho como a viagem, que antes parecia infinita, tinha terminado. Desejava chegar logo a um lugar confortável, perto de uma lareira, fumar seu cachimbo, beber um chá quente e ler um bom livro. Sim, desejava chegar a "civilização", afinal, hobbits adoravam o conforto de suas tocas. Mesmo Bilbo, que não era como a maioria, por desejar viajar além das fronteiras e ver o que nenhum hobbit jamais viu. Contudo, agora que já estavam próximos a Erebor, Bilbo se via desejoso a perpetuar a sua jornada pelas terras ermas da Terra Média; queria atrasar o máximo possível. Mas não se pode atrasar o inevitável.

– Já estamos chegando. Finalmente! – Disse Dwalin, indicando os grandes portões da cidadela anã que se revelavam ao fim da estrada. Bilbo não pode conter um calafrio ao ver as construções feitas em pedra bruta aumentarem mais sua proporção conforme se aproximavam.

– Vai dar tudo certo. - Sorriu Balin, dando tapinhas nas costas do jovem hobbit, que forçou um sorriso para ele. Pelo menos Bilbo não era o único a sofrer com a chegada ao reino dos anões. Kili e Fili também retardavam seus passos, ficando na retaguarda.

– Quero só ver qual será punição deles... Eu mesmo vou sugerir algumas a Thorin! – Riu Dwalin. Bilbo negou com a cabeça, afinal gostava dos seus novos sobrinhos. Mesmo que eles fossem encrenqueiros e inconsequentes, não podia negar que gostaria de protegê-los.

– Será que Thorin irá nós receber? – Perguntou Balin a Nori, que acariciou a sua barba cheia de tranças.

– Bem, não sei ao certo... Quando saímos de Erebor, não foi nos dado nenhum protocolo, a não ser guiar vocês e vigiar o elfo!

– Acredito que ele deve estar nos esperando... - Acrescentou Dori, contudo o seu tom era meio incerto.

– Hum... - Agora era a vez de Balin alisar sua longa barba branca, pensativo.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" Pensou Bilbo, preocupado.

O grupo continuou a andar, o sol já estava se pondo. A luz se esvaindo. A grande montanha parecia começar a se iluminar, de longe até pareciam vagalumes... Eram tochas que estavam sendo acesas. A entrada se aproximava. Agora não tinha como escapar.

Um anão se aproximou, Bilbo tremeu. Será que era Thorin? Ele veio recebê-los? Várias expectativas se formavam na mente do pequeno hobbit. O anão que se aproximava parecia ser de meia idade, tal como Nori, barba castanha com algumas tranças e presença de broches metálicos pretendo-as. Tinha um olhar carrancudo e um grande nariz, tal como uma batata...

"Esse é Thorin?" Pensou aflito.

– Gloin! – Disse Dwalin indo abraçar o amigo. Bilbo suspirou aliviado.

– Bem vindos, amigos. Graça a Aulë vocês estão bem! – Disse o anão – Estava preocupado. Espero que não tenha encontrado nenhum empecilho... Pelo visto, estão inteiros!

– Bem, tivemos nossa dose de aventura ao longo da viagem, mas nada que fosse realmente grave ou que não fosse resolvido! – Assegurou Balin, pegando Bilbo pela a mão e o puxando para perto – Gloin, esse é Bilbo Bolseiro, segundo rei de Erebor! – Apresentou com um certo ar de orgulho, o que fez o hobbit corar.

– Oh, é uma honra conhecê-lo, Majestade! – Fez uma reverência. Logo outros guardas se aproximaram para escoltá-los.

Bilbo estava desconfiado. Então Thorin não iria recebê-lo? Não veio buscá-lo no Condado ‒ bem que isso ele podia até entender, levando-se em conta a responsabilidade dele como governante ‒, mas não receber o seu esposo depois de uma viagem de quase um ano pela Terra Média?!

– **Onde está Thorin?** – Perguntou Balin ‒ em Khuzdûl ‒ a Gloin, enquanto adentravam na montanha. Bilbo não se deixou vislumbrar com a imensa construção dos anões; seus ouvidos estavam atentos a conversa. Ao longo da viagem tinha aprendido, em segredo, um pouco da linguagem dos anões. Como tinha dito a Gandalf anteriormente, sempre fora bom em línguas. Também tivera ajuda de Kili e Fili, que pareciam não se importar muito com a regra de não ensinar a língua a indivíduos não-anões, afinal eles o consideravam da família.

– **Está em uma reunião do conselho** – Respondeu o anão de barba castanha.

– **Em um momento como esse? Ele que deveria estar aqui esperando o segundo rei! Isso é um desrespeito!** – Resmungou Balin.

– **Ele deve ter um motivo...** – Tentou defendê-lo Dwalin.

– **Bem, amigos... Desde que vocês saíram de Erebor para iniciar essa jornada, os anões nobres e os representantes dos comerciantes começaram a criticar abertamente a decisão de Thorin com relação à aliança com o Condado. Eles acham que estamos gastando muito com uma terra que nada tem a nos oferecer além de prejuízo. Sem falar que acreditam que devemos investir muito mais em reconstruir Erebor do que manter um povo fraco como os Hobbits...**

Bilbo rangeu os dentes, furioso. Mas de certa forma já devia saber disso; Gandalf tinha lhe avisado que muitos dos anões não concordavam em refazer os antigos laços entre os dois reinos.

– **Eles vêm implantando reuniões, audiências, fazem proclamações públicas! Thorin está tentando controlá-los, entretanto, temo que ele possa estar cedendo às opiniões deles...** – Continuou Glóin.

– **Duvido! Thorin não cederá tão facilmente. Além disso, ele deu a palavra dele!** – Ralhou Dwalin.

– **O contrato já foi assinado, Bilbo agora é rei. Não há nada que possam fazer com relação a isso!** – Disse Balin, convicto.

"Parece que terei mais inimigos do que amigos..." Pensou o jovem hobbit "E se Thorin revogar o contrato... Ele tem poder para isso! Eu não teria mais função aqui. Seria mandando de volta. E quando voltasse ainda existiria o Condado?"

– Bem, acho que devemos descansar! – Sorriu Balin cordial, dando tapinhas nas costas de Bilbo – A viagem foi longa... Precisamos restabelecer nossas forças.

– Oh, sim. Temos ainda uma cerimônia pela frente! – Falou Dori, sorridente.

– C-cerimônia? – Gaguejou o hobbit.

– Ora, o seu casamento com Thorin! – Explicou Nori – As ordens são: quanto mais rápido melhor!

– Mas... Mas eu acabei de chegar! – Tentou argumentar.

– Bilbo, você já está casado com Thorin. Só iremos oficializar por meio de uma cerimônia... – Explicou Balin – Dori e Nori irão te guiar para seus aposentos, onde poderá trocar de roupa e descansar.

– Espere! Quando vai ser casamento? – Perguntou Bilbo enquanto era arrastado pelos outros dois anões.

– Não se preocupe, avisaremos! Até lá, descanse.

 **– Quanto mais rápido melhor... Isso é verdade, teremos opositores. Temo que eles façam algo com Bilbo!** – Sussurrou Dwalin ao irmão, que concordou acenando com a cabeça.

– **Por isso temos Floin, Dolin, Jour e Glin. Eles irão acompanhar o nosso segundo rei como guarda-costas. Nós podemos confiar neles, afinal juraram lealdade ao Bilbo**.

O pequeno hobbit nem pôde ouvir aquela conversa, pois já estava distante, sendo empurrado a um elevador.

– Não se preocupe majestade. Nós iremos cuidar do senhor! – Garantiu Nori. Bilbo forçou um sorriso ao anão. Podia sentir que a situação estava tensa; os guardas que acompanharam na viagem para Erebor pareciam prontos a atacar qualquer coisa que viesse no caminho.

Balin e Dwalin observaram de longe o elevador onde Bilbo estava começar a subir. Tinham acabado de chegar a Erebor e sentiam que a jornada ainda estava longe de terminar.

– Espera um pouco... – Disse Dwalin se virando buscando dois certos príncipes que permaneceram calados desde que chegaram a Erebor. O grande anão não se surpreendeu a não encontrá-los – Malditos! Fugiram!

–Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos do que os príncipes. Eles sabem se cuidar e serão punidos no tempo devido. – Assegurou Balin – Devemos falar com Thorin!

– Eu irei guiá-los até a sala de reuniões - Anunciou Glóin aos amigos, que concordaram, começando a seguir o outro.

Tinham chegado ao seu lar... Mas estranhamente ainda não se sentiam seguros.

***

– Que glória tem sentar em uma cadeira o dia todo? – Resmungou um jovem anão, massageando a testa. Preocupações se instauravam em sua mente e com elas vinham também a dor de cabeça. Certamente, a coroa de Erebor era sua por direito, tinha batalhado por ela. Contudo, nos últimos meses não havia combates com orcs ou qualquer ser vil que pudesse pôr em risco a segurança do reino. Tudo que tinha feito era participar de longas e maçantes reuniões, ler relatórios, fazer discursos, participar de festas formais... Não era bem isso que tinha imaginado quando mais jovem.

– Mas... Pelo menos Erebor existe. E não é só um sonho distante. - Analisou meio otimista – Bem, tenho que voltar ao trabalho. – Nisso, se levantou de sua cadeira. Era último que tinha permanecido na sala de reunião.

– Como sempre, absorvido em responsabilidades. Espero que não tenha trabalhado até a exaustão enquanto estive fora!

A voz conhecida fez o jovem anão sorrir e voltar seus olhos para o amigo. Balin estava na porta de entrada da sala e também sorria de forma amigável.

– Balin!

– Thorin...

Os dois se abraçaram e trocaram cabeçadas.

– Que bom te ver, meu amigo. Foram realmente difíceis esses meses sem você ao meu lado! Nunca fui muito bom em ficar ouvindo a fala mansa dos políticos... Acredito que não nasci para a diplomacia! – Resmungou.

– Ora, ninguém nasce para isso... Se aprende a lidar com isso! Você ainda tem muitos anos pela frente para que aprenda e talvez se torne tão bom quanto eu!

– Duvido muito.

Os dois saíram da sala, sendo recebidos por Dwalin, que logo foi cumprimentar Thorin com entusiasmo. Os três seguiram pelo o corredor, conversando sobre a viagem e as novidades de Erebor, o que foi construído e os avanços nas restaurações.

– Fico feliz em ver que Erebor está em melhores condições desde que partimos... -Observou Balin.

– Os níveis inferiores e a sala do tesouro são os que sofreram maiores danos, devido ao maldito dragão. São os mais difíceis de recuperar. Já tivemos 3 desmoronamentos...

– Aos poucos iremos recuperá-los.

– A mineração por metais já se iniciou; a ala das forjas está funcionando em pleno vigor. - Disse o rei, cheio de orgulho.

– Isso é muito bom. Mas o que acho estranho é que... Até o momento não me perguntou sobre o bem-estar de um certo hobbit... Como ele reagiu ao contrato? Se ele se machucou durante a jornada? Nada.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Thorin engolir em seco. Era impressionante como o velho anão parecia conhecê-lo tão bem para notar que o jovem rei propositalmente estava evitando aquele assunto.

– Eu presumi que, como você não me disse nada a respeito, o... _Halfling_ deve estar bem... - Argumentou Thorin evitando encarar o amigo.

– O nome dele é Bilbo Bolseiro. – Corrigiu Dwalin.

– Bilbo... - Thorin testava o nome, soa ainda estranho, pois não podia associá-lo a um rosto.

– Glóin me informou dos problemas que está tendo com relação à aliança com o Condado...

– Você tem que entender que reconquistar Erebor nós causou grandes perdas, tanto de vidas, quanto financeiras. Eu entendo o receio deles para com a aceitar a aliança.

– Entende? – Agora Balin parecia irritado – O que os hobbits estão sofrendo não é diferente do que nós sofremos. Eles estão sendo massacrados por um inimigo bem mais forte do que eles e o único aliado deles o abandonou. Não acha essa história muito semelhante com a nossa? Nós culpamos os elfos por não nós ajudarem naquela época sombria e agora agimos como eles.

– Não nos compare aos malditos elfos! – Rosnou Thorin.

– Meu irmão está certo. Nós vimos a situação do Condado. Eles eram nossos antigos aliados, sei que não são fortes e nem poderão nos ajudar nas batalhas, contudo é um povo bom, amistoso... Doce... A Terra-Média não pode perder uma raça como aquela. - Disse Dwalin.

– Parece que seu coração foi conquistado pelos hobbits. - Provocou o rei, vendo que o amigo corou um pouco com a afirmação.

– Talvez ele tenha sido conquistado por um em especial. Bilbo tem todas as qualidades de um hobbit, mas tem outras a mais... – Sorriu Balin.

– _Outras a mais_? – Thorin parecia meio incerto com aquilo. Gandalf tinha lhe garantido que o jovem _Breeder_ era especial, apesar de também ter afirmado que há muitos anos não o via. Logo o jovem rei anão concluiu que a afirmação do mago não deveria ser levada em consideração. Além disso, aquele casamento seria focado na aliança e na capacidade do pequeno hobbit de ter filhos.

– Você vai ver quando o conhecer! – Agora era vez Dwalin falar – Ele é muito corajoso para alguém tão pequeno. Lutou contra três trolls para proteger os seus sobrinhos...

– Três trolls? –Thorin se surpreendeu.

– Não exagere, Dwalin. O que Bilbo fez foi usar a cabeça ao invés dos músculos, algo que nós anões deviríamos fazer também...

– Isso foi uma indireta? – Resmungou o rei, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Balin apenas sorriu, deixando um ar de mistério em torno da resposta. Thorin suspirou. Nunca conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça do seu conselheiro.

– Vamos para os aposentos. – Informou Dwalin – Bilbo deve estar se...

– _EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!_ – Aquela fala se propagou e ecoou pelas os corredores internos da montanha.

– O que foi isso? – Perguntou Thorin, já segurando o punho de sua espada.

Balin e Dwalin trocaram olhares.

– Bilbo... – Falaram ao mesmo tempo os irmãos, trocando sorrisos nervosos.

"Então esse é o Bilbo..." Pensou Thorin. Agora estava curioso para conhecê-lo.

***

– Mas majestade... Só estamos... - Dori tentou se explicar, mas foi acertado com um casaco em seu rosto.

– Estava tentando me despir! É isso? – Rosnou Bilbo, visivelmente irritado.

– Tem que entender. Estamos te ajudando! – Agora era a vez de Nori intervir.

– Eu sei muito bem me vestir sozinho, mestre anão. - O hobbit cruzou os braços diante do seu peitoral agora nu, pois aqueles anões tinham conseguido, no meio da "luta", retirar a sua camisa. Agora só usava suas calças, algo que deixava o jovem Bolseiro furioso. Um hobbit sem estar propriamente vestido? O que sua mãe diria ao vê-lo naquela situação?

"Não foi minha culpa, pelo menos." Se defendeu em sua mente.

– Ora, sendo você o segundo rei, nós, como seus servos, temos o dever de te auxiliar nessa questão! Principalmente eu... - Bufou Dori – Sou o responsável pelas as roupas da realeza!

– Só porque me tornei rei, não significa que perdi as habilidades motoras, de modo que eu não consiga me vestir! – Resmungou, gesticulando com as mãos, como para provar o que dizia – Além disso, eu não preciso de uma plateia!

– Nós já mandamos os outros servos embora! – Garantiu Nori mostrando a sala vazia.

– Não todos... - Bilbo olhou para a dupla de irmãos.

– Nós não podemos ir. Estamos garantindo a sua proteção!

– Contra o que? Ser atacado por algum cinto maligno? Por uma camisa amaldiçoada? Ou mesmo essas... Essas botas! – Rosnou novamente o hobbit, apontando para o par de botas que Dori tinha trazido – Hobbits não vestem botas. Ou qualquer calçado!

– Ora. Nós já pedimos desculpas por causa disso, não sabíamos. Mas já estamos atrasados! Você nem ao menos vestiu a sua nova roupa! – Falou Dori com as bochechas vermelhas. Nori logo percebeu que o seu irmão mais velho estava perdendo a paciência.

– Eu não quero essa roupa! O que tem de errado com a minha roupa atual? Sei que ela está meio suja... Mas depois de limpa, ela estará ótima para ser usada!

– Não para o seu casamento!

Bilbo suspirou. Não queria aceitar aquela história de casamento... Não assim tão rápido! Ele nem tivera sequer uma refeição.

– Certo, eu me visto.

Dori e Nori sorriram animados, tal como tivessem vencido uma grande batalha.

– Mas sozinho!

– Majestade... - Dori já estava choramingando uma súplica, quando a porta foi aberta e um novo anão adentrou.

– Não outro servo! O que eu disse sobre isso? – Resmungou o hobbit, pegando as roupas novas antes que Dori ou Nori falassem algo – Maldito anões e suas teimosias! Suas cabeças são mais duras do que as rochas! Querem saber? Eu não vou vestir essa roupa. Eu escolherei a minha própria roupa para o casamento! –Nisso, empurrou a roupa nos braços do recém-chegado anão.

– Escolherá? – O novo anão perguntou. Agora que Bilbo estava mais próximo pôde notá-lo; tinha longos cabelos negros, uma barba não tão longa... Mas foram seus olhos azuis intensos que mais atraíram o jovem hobbit. Detinham um estranho poder que fez Bilbo sentir uma pressão sobre si; mas enfrentou tal olhar, não baixando sua vista para o estranho.

– O que? Não posso escolher a minha própria roupa também? Não sabia que ser rei faz você ter tantas limitações – Resmungou – Eu sou capaz de escolher o que quero... Tornei-me rei, e não um idiota.

O anão desconhecido lançou um olhar misto de irritação e surpresa com aquelas palavras. Bilbo devolveu o mesmo olhar.

"O que ele tem? Por que só fica olhando e não fala algo? Pensa que só com o olhar pode me assustar?" Pensou o menor, ficando ainda mais nervoso.

– Interessante analise, Bilbo! – Só então o Hobbit notou que o anão estava acompanhado de Balin.

– B-Balin?

"O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele não iria encontrar o Thorin?" Pensou confuso.

– Certamente. Como rei, não significa que perdeu a capacidade de pensar. Unicamente, ganhamos mais responsabilidades, de modo que certas atividades se tornam triviais, o que resulta em delegar aos outros... Tal como o ato de vestir. –Falou o anão.

– Eu sei me vestir sozinho... Não acho que tal tarefa seja trivial!

– Halfings se importam tanto assim com isso?

– O nome é hobbit! Nós não somos "meias coisas" (half-things). Isso é muito mal-educado de ser falar, sabia? – Falou raivoso.

– Entendo... – O olhar do anão mudou. Parecia agora analisar o menor que tinha em sua frente. Bilbo sentiu um rubor se formar em suas bochechas, já que não se encontrava na melhor das aparências... Principalmente por estar sem camisa. Os olhos azuis intensos do anão se detiveram no peito do hobbit, que logo os cobriu com as mãos.

– Será que agora posso ter minha privacidade?

– Você disse que queria escolher outra roupa para se vestir... – Disse o anão ignorando a pergunta/pedido de Bilbo – Por acaso sabes que tal roupa é feita com um dos tecidos mais caros de Erebor? Costurado e bordado unicamente para o segundo rei?

– Ora... Não - Fez biquinho o menor – Mas...

– Vestir outra roupa seria a mesma forma de dizer que renegas a autoridade do primeiro rei, afinal tal roupa tem o símbolo da linhagem de Durin!

– Vocês implicam com barbas e cabelos... E agora com roupas? - Resmungou Bilbo. Antes que o menor pudesse pensar em uma resposta à altura daquele anão impertinente, o hobbit sentiu seu queixo ser puxado pelo o outro, de modo que o rosto do anão desconhecido estava agora a poucos centímetros do seu próprio.

– Como ousa... – Rangeu os dentes Bilbo, pronto para socá-lo.

– E eu quero te ver vestido de azul. O meu azul. - Sussurrou o anão, fazendo o jovem Bolseiro soltar um gemido surpreso, devido o tom autoritário e possessivo daquela voz – Assim todos irão ver a quem você pertence... A mim!

– A... A _v-você_? – Por alguns segundos, Bilbo sentiu suas pernas ficarem fracas, seu coração acelerou em seu peito – Thorin?

– Vejo que agora reconheces o seu rei... E marido. - Sorriu de forma arrogante o rei, sem soltar o queixo do menor. Com a outra mão, acariciou a face alva e sem pelos do hobbit, causando um leve calafrio em Bilbo, ao sentir aquela mão áspera sobre sua pele sensível.

– E-eu não sou sua propriedade. Não me trate como um objeto! – Resmungou Bilbo tentando se libertar do outro.

– Você leu o contrato. Você é meu, Bilbo Bolseiro! – Soltou o menor, agora com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

– Escute aqui... -Rangeu os dentes o hobbit.

– "O esposo deve sempre obedecer às ordens de seu rei" – Falou Thorin, entregando a roupa a Dori, e adorando a expressão de fúria do seu jovem esposo ao ver o contrato ser recitado – "O esposo não deve desobedecer ou questionar abertamente o seu rei".

– Eu... Sei. Eu li o contrato! Mas... - Bilbo agora sorriu – Não me lembro de você me dar nenhuma ordem direta. Além disso, não te questionei abertamente, sem falar que eu nem sabia que você era o rei. De modo que não descumpri com as normas do contrato!

Balin conteve um sorriso por Bilbo ser esperto. Além de saber que não iria se submeter tão facilmente ao rei.

– Se é uma ordem que esperas... Irei lhe dar uma. Vista-se em 5 minutos, senão eu mesmo irei te despir e te vestir.

– HÃ? – Bilbo corou severamente – V-você não ousaria!

– Eu sou seu marido. Não devias ter vergonha, afinal, ainda teremos a noite de núpcias, não é mesmo?

Bilbo mordeu o lábio inferior para conter sua ira.

– Nori, comece a contar o tempo! – Ordenou Thorin – Te vejo daqui a 5 minutos... _Bilbo_.

Ao falar isso, o rei saiu do quarto e ao fechar a porta ouviu o som de algo ser lançado sobre as portas fechadas.

"Bilbo! Não jogue as botas deste jeito!" Ouviu Dori falar, advindo da sala.

– Vejo que o encontro... Foi... – Dwalin, que ouvia tudo de fora, observou os amigos, meio incerto do ocorrido.

– ...Perfeito! – Completou Thorin, com um estranho sorriso no rosto, continuando a caminhar pelo corredor. Parecia que o seu humor tinha melhorado... E muito.

– Aonde vais? – Perguntou Dwalin meio preocupado com a estranha atitude do rei, afinal, há minutos atrás, o mesmo parecia relutante e até mal-humorado para conhecer o seu esposo.

– Eu tenho que me arrumar, meu amigo. Tenho um casamento para ir... - Disse simplesmente e continuou a andar rapidamente para o seu quarto, deixando um atônito Dwalin para trás.

– E-eu não entendo...

– Parece que o encontro foi melhor do que imaginei... - Riu Balin, dando tapinhas de conforto no irmão – Thorin gostou do Bilbo.

– Gostou?

– Sim, contudo... Não sei dizer quanto a Bilbo. - Suspirou Balin, meio preocupado.

– Bem... Pelo o que eu pude observar, ambos são teimosos. São mais parecidos do que imaginei. - Analisou Dwalin – Sinto que um amor pode surgir deste conflito...

– Ora, meu jovem irmão... Parece ser um grande conhecedor do "amor". - Provocou.

– Ei! Eu só estou dizendo com base na impressão que tive! – Se defendeu rapidamente.

– Espero que estejas certo.

O casamento seria ao anoitecer. Restavam apenas poucas horas...


	11. O casamento

– Se acalme, Bilbo. – Disse Dori, tentando dar os últimos retoques na roupa do hobbit, só que este estava tão nervoso que ficava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, pensativo.

– Eu estou calmo. Quem disse que não estou? – Falou o menor, evitando olhar para os anãos que, por sua vez, se entreolhavam e trocaram suspiros.

– Bilbo... – Dori pega a mão do jovem rei e o leva para frente do espelho – Por favor, te peço que me ajude. Essa cerimônia é muito importante; os nobres e as pessoas mais importante de Erebor estarão te observando! Tens que estar impecável!

Bilbo engoliu em seco com aquela informação. Tinha aprendido a lidar com o seu título como rei na viagem, contudo, comparar os poucos anões de sua jornada com centenas de outros que residem em Erebor seria muita tolice. Tinha estudado com Balin ao longo da viagem, entretanto, a realidade era muito diferente da teoria.

"Eu tenho que me acalmar... Não é como se eu não soubesse que tal cerimônia fosse ocorrer. Eu sabia! Desde que assinei o contrato eu sabia que estava já casado, tal ritual não irá mudar esse fato!" Pensou tentando focar a sua imagem no espelho. Vestia um longo manto azul escuro - que deveria ser o tal azul-do-rei - e tinha uma túnica cinzenta por baixo, com um ideograma bordado pelo o que parecia ser em fios de prata; era algo semelhante a uma coroa sobre um par de marretas cruzadas. Abaixo deles estava um bigorna e ao redor da coroa existiam estrelas bordadas em fios de ouro. Bilbo tocou o seu peito, sentido o alto-relevo do símbolo... Tinha estudado sobre ele, trava-se do emblema da linhagem de Durin.

– Esse é o símbolo de Durin... Contudo, não é o símbolo que representa Thorin! – Disse Nori, como se tivesse notado a curiosidade do jovem hobbit.

– Thorin tem seu próprio símbolo? – Ficou surpreso com aquilo.

– Sim, cada membro da linhagem real de Durin recebe um símbolo que o representa. Você irá vê-lo na cerimônia.

– Hum... - Bilbo concordou com a cabeça, imaginando como seria o casamento segundo os anões. Se fosse no Condado teria uma grande festa, com um grande banquete, música, uma colina enfeitada com arranjos de flores diversas. A festa perdurava, às vezes, mais de uma semana... Lógico que Bilbo não vivenciou nada disso, só ouviu histórias dos mais velhos sobre tais eventos. Sobre domínio dos orcs, os hobbits não tinham muito tempo para festejar, e sim, para lamentar.

– Agora só falta... Fazer as tranças nos cabelos... - A voz de Dori parecia nervosa.

– Já sei. Não podem tocar no meu cabelo, ao não ser que sejam meus parentes próximos ou sobre as ordens de Thorin, não é? – Suspirou longamente o hobbit.

"Anões e suas tradições malucas..." Pensou.

– Se Thorin soubesse que tocamos seus cabelos... Teríamos as mãos decepadas! – Falou Nori com alarde.

– Nossa, quanto drama. - Resmungou Bilbo – Então o que devo fazer? Pedir a Thorin?

Realmente não queria ter que encontrar com aquele anão metido, orgulhoso, pervertido e cabeça dura. Deveria haver outro jeito.

– Tia! – A porta foi aberta, revelando Fili e Kili, já arrumados em seus trajes de gala. Bilbo sorriu para os seus sobrinhos.

– Já disse que não sou a "tia" de vocês... - Reclamou, porém não tinha irritação na sua voz. Já estava começando a se acostumar a ser chamado desta forma pelos mais novos – O que vieram fazer aqui? Dwalin disse que tinham escapado. Ele estava buscando vocês feito um louco!

– Hehe... - Riu Kili – Nós sabemos...

– ...Por isso, resolvemos voltar para nossos aposentos... - Começou a explicar Fili.

– ...Pois ele nunca iria nós procurar aqui, afinal estaríamos mais próximos dos nossos "inimigos"! – Completou o moreno com um sorriso orgulhoso.

– Viu? Somos muito espertos! Entendemos de estratégia!

– Mas, de qualquer forma, vocês serão capturados. Terão que ir a cerimônia! – Falou Nori risonho – Vocês só estão adiando o inevitável!

A dupla faz biquinho, meio tristes com o comentário.

– Bem, que bom que vocês vieram... Preciso de ajuda com o meu cabelo! – Disse Bilbo tentando tirar os cachos castanho claros que caiam sobre seus olhos.

"Se eu tivesse a minha tesoura..."

– Oh, sim! Será uma honra... - Falou Fili se aproximando do hobbit, e com delicadeza pegando mechas do cabelo do menor e começando a trançar de um lado. Kili logo também se aproximou e imitou o irmão, sendo responsável por fazer uma trança no lado oposto.

– Então, como foi conhecer o nosso tio? – Perguntou o mais velho dos irmãos herdeiros de Durin.

– Horrível! Ele é tudo o que vocês descreveram. Mas bem pior! –Resmungou Bilbo – Ele, além de ser orgulhoso, teve a audácia de insinuar que iria me despir!

– Ora... Ele é seu marido! Isso não é normal? – Perguntou curioso Kili –Levando em conta que terá a noite de núpcias e tudo mais...

O moreno recebeu uma cotovelada do mais velho. Os dois perceberam que as orelhas pontiagudas de Bilbo estavam vermelhas, indicando o seu embaraço.

– Er... Eu lhe asseguro, tio Bilbo, que tio Thorin nunca agiu assim antes. -Falou o loiro, tentando defender o primeiro rei – Na verdade, ele nunca mostrou interesse para esse tipo de coisa... Só, talvez, ao trabalho. Ele sempre foi fanático por isso...

– Bem... O que mais odiei foram aqueles sorrisos estr... AI! Fili! Kili! Vocês estão puxando o meu cabelo!

– V-você disse sorriso? – Fili parecia abismado com aquela revelação.

– Tio Thorin sorriu? – Perguntou o outro jovem.

– E mais de uma vez... – Comentou Nori.

– AI! Não puxem! – Choramingou Bilbo – Se querem ficar surpresos, tudo bem. Mas não descontem no meu cabelo!

– Oh! Desculpe, tio Bilbo, é que... Tio Thorin não costuma sorrir! A não ser em raras ocasiões...

– Muito raras! – Acrescentou Kili.

– Sério? – Bilbo estava agora confuso. Isso seria algo bom ou ruim?

A porta do quarto se abriu e Balin adentrou no recinto.

– Ora, vejo que encontramos nossos príncipes "desaparecidos"! – Sorriu o velho anão – Thorin já estava pensando em mandar guardas vasculharem toda Erebor...

– Ops... - Sorriu, meio nervoso, Fili.

– Mas vejo que na verdade vocês estavam ocupados, exercendo suas funções, cuidando do seu tio Bilbo! – Concluiu Balin piscando para os jovens –Irei informar Dwalin e Thorin mais tarde sobre o bom comportamento de vocês...

– EBA! – Comemorou Kili, levantando as mãos para o ar.

– ...Mas isso não irá mudar o fato que serão punidos!

Kili abaixou as mãos, tristonho.

– Eu vim aqui pois pensei que vocês dois não estariam aqui para auxiliar nas tranças, fico feliz que tenha me enganado. Oh, Bilbo! Você está muito belo. – Disse Balin o que fez Bilbo corar.

– Acha mesmo? Essa roupa tem bordados de ouro e prata... E... Por favor, me diga que não será essa roupa habitual dos anões. Não gostaria de andar com algo que valesse uma fortuna! Não quero ser um tesouro ambulante! – Diz Bilbo contrariado.

– Não se preocupe, tal roupa é só para eventos especiais e de gala. Contudo, não irei negar que nós anões gostamos de joias, trata-se de uma forma de mostrar nossas qualidades. Um anão é caracterizado pela habilidade de batalha e mineração... Ostentar gemas preciosas enfatiza o grau de riqueza que acumulamos! - Explicou.

– Nós hobbits não somos acostumados com joias. Nossos maiores tesouros são nossos jardins e despensas...

– Tenho certeza que, se conversar com Thorin, ele vai entender que não se sente muito confortável com tantas joias. Mas terá que usar pelo menos algumas.

– Certo. Posso sobreviver com isso... - Suspirou Bilbo.

– Bem, também vim para te explicar alguns detalhes do casamento – Nisso, Balin retirou uma pequena caixa de seu casaco e entregou ao hobbit, que logo a abriu. Notou um broche em formato cilíndrico feito de prata, com um símbolo em uma forma do que pareciam colinas.

– O que é? – Tocou o broche e acariciou o símbolo; sentia que já tinha visto aquilo antes.

– Ora... Esse é o emblema do Condado, de sua família real... Não sabias?

– Eu... Eu nem sabia que tínhamos um. - Bilbo estava surpreso com aquilo – Muita coisa foi destruída desde o ataque dos orcs. A história dos Bolseiros foi praticamente dizimada quando o Bolsão foi queimado durante um ataque... Quando eu reconstruí, não pude recuperar muita coisa. Mas eu me lembro deste símbolo, na minha infância... Acredito que meu pai usava esse símbolo em um colar em seu pescoço.

– Sinto muito por isso, Bilbo...

– Está tudo bem, Balin - Sorriu o menor – Fico feliz de recuperar parte da história de minha linhagem. Mas para que serviria esse broche?

– Você deverá colocar na trança de Thorin. Sei que hobbits compartilham a forma de casamento semelhante à da raça dos homens; trocam anéis e votos. Com os anões não é tão diferente, só que ao invés de anéis, trocamos tais broches com nosso símbolo, nossa marca.

– Entendi. - Assentiu com a cabeça, fechando a pequena caixa e a guardando.

– Terminamos! – Anunciaram os irmãos anões.

Bilbo olhou sua imagem no espelho e por alguns segundos não se reconheceu. Afinal, desde que saira do Condado não tivera muito tempo para cuidar da sua aparência e nem tinha trazido algum espelho; agora via o quanto tinha mudado. Suas cabelos tinham crescido e agora se detinham na altura de seus ombros; as tranças feitas pelos seus sobrinhos se dispunham atrás de suas orelhas, de modo que a franja não mais caia sobre o seu rosto. A roupa parecia bem grande para o seu tamanho, mas de certa forma parecia ressaltar suas formas e o cinto em sua cintura, feito de prata, ressaltava a sua fisionomia esguia. Não era o mesmo hobbit do Bolsão... Agora era de Erebor. Não teria que pensar no seu jardim, se iria chover amanhã ou não... Se seus parentes iriam tomar o Bolsão... Ou se orcs iriam invadir a fronteira ou não. Não, aquela vida agora era o seu passado.

O que seria o seu futuro, agora que vivia em outro reino?

– Majestade... – Falou Balin, acordando-o de seus pensamentos – Já está na hora.

Bilbo inspirou fundo e expirou. O nervosismo já o tinha dominado novamente.

A porta se abriu de súbito, fazendo os anões se sobressaltarem.

– Ora! Finalmente encontrei... - Sorriu um velho com roupa cinzenta e com um longo cajado – Sabe quantos túneis passei até chegar aqui? Sem falar os quartos, salas, corredores, elevadores... Vocês anões deveriam, sinceramente, começar a colocar placas por aí.

– Gandalf? – O jovem hobbit sorriu, alegre em ver o mago novamente.

– Bilbo, você está tão belo...

O Bolseiro correu de onde estava e abraçou o velho amigo.

– Sua mãe iria ficar muito orgulhosa ao te ver agora – Falou Gandalf, acariciando os cabelos cacheados de Bilbo.

– Ela estaria? – Perguntou o menor, levantando a cabeça para encarar o outro.

– Lógico que sim. Que mãe não estaria no casamento do seu único filho? E seu pai também.

Aquelas palavras trouxeram algum conforto ao coração de Bilbo.

– Por onde andou? Eu precisei de você. - De fato, considerava aquele velho mago quase como um membro de sua família; afinal, esteve presente em sua infância e conhecia seus pais.

– Precisou mesmo? Eu sei que fez novos amigos, companheiros que iriam apoiá-lo e protegê-lo sempre. Beorn, por exemplo.

– Você conhece Beorn?

– Sim, claro! Ele é um velho amigo. Me falou sobre o caso dos trolls quando o visitei. Aliás, que bela história, não é? – Riu Gandalf, olhando de relance para os príncipes, que coraram envergonhados em saber que a "história" deles estava se propagando pela Terra Média.

– Não respondeste a minha pergunta. Você não falou aonde esteve... -Observou o hobbit com um sorriso ardiloso em seus lábios – Só mudou de assunto.

– Ora, Bilbo Bolseiro... - Agora o mago parecia desconcertado – Eu estive resolvendo algumas coisas, investigando outras... Nada que deves se preocupar no momento! E pelo o que sei, alguém que conheço está muito atrasado para uma certa cerimônia de casamento!

– É mesmo! – Disse alarmado Nori.

– Vamos logo, majestade! – Começou a conduzir Bilbo para fora da sala, o menor nem teve tempo para protestar. Kili e Fili o acompanharam, alegando querer lhe dar apoio moral.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo – Disse Balin.

– Eu não iria abandonar o pequeno Bilbo em um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida, devo isso aos pais dele. - Disse o mago – Aliás, como vai Thorin? E... Bem... Como foi a reação do encontro entre os dois? - Um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Gandalf e logo foi correspondido por Balin.

– Digamos que... Suas previsões podem estar certas, pelo menos por parte do primeiro Rei. Não sei quanto a Bilbo...

– O amor não floresce de um único vislumbre. Uma relação se constrói e se conquista, aos poucos... Thorin já enfrentou muitas batalhas e irá ver em Bilbo um terreno novo a ser explorado, contudo, não será pela força que irá conquistá-lo.

– Concordo... - Suspirou o velho anão – Mas você conhece o jeito de Thorin.

– E você já deve conhecer o jeito de Bilbo.

– Por isso temo por essa relação...

– Não se preocupe, velho amigo - Gandalf deu leves tapas no ombro do anão conselheiro – Eu já vivi muitos anos, vi amores seres construídos e desfeitos... Sei identificar aqueles que estarão destinados a viver juntos.

– Você pode se enganar... - Provocou Balin.

– Ora. Por que todos duvidam das minhas habilidades? – Perguntou o mago, em um tom alegre – Agora não é o momento para essa conversa, além do mais, cabe aos dois descobrirem sobre a relação deles e não nós! Somos meros observadores.

– Tens razão, vamos. A cerimônia não tardará começar!

Os dois saíram do quarto. Ao longe podiam ouvir o som das cornetas, que ressoavam pelas paredes de pedra. Era o aviso do início da cerimônia.

***

– Não imaginei que te veria nervoso. – Riu baixo Dwalin – Mesmo nas vésperas do combate, não te vi deste jeito...

– Cala a boca, Dwalin - Resmungou o Primeiro Rei, nem sequer olhando para o amigo; afinal, já sabia o que veria: um sorriso no rosto e um olhar divertido. Como o seu melhor amigo poderia se divertir com a sua aflição? Não que estivesse realmente nervoso. Ora, aquele era o seu casamento, sabia que sua espada ou seu escudo de carvalho não iriam ser úteis em uma situação como aquela. Na verdade, tudo aquilo era muito novo... Estranho era que, até o momento, não tinha pensado no casamento. Sabia que, tecnicamente, já estavam casados, tinham assinado o contrato, mas de certa forma tudo parecia meio irreal... Até a chegada do seu esposo, encontrá-lo... Tocá-lo. Agora sim sabia que tudo aquilo de fato tinha acontecido.

As cornetas foram tocadas, anunciando o início da cerimônia. O som se propagou no amplo salão que estava preenchido por anões. Em um altar elevado estava Thorin junto a Dwalin. O jovem rei buscava entre a multidão por seu esposo e quando não o viu ficou temeroso. Diversos pensamentos vieram a sua mente. Será que tinha ocorrido algo com o pequeno Hobbit? Tinha se perdido? Fora atacado? Tinha fugido?

"Como alguém que conheci há tão pouco tempo pode gerar tamanhas preocupações?" Pensou, abismado pelos próprios sentimentos.

– Oh, ali está ele – Falou Dwalin, dando um toque de leve no amigo e apontando para as figuras que se aproximavam sobre o tapete azulado. Os anões saiam da frente do caminho fazendo reverências e dando espaço para que o segundo rei se aproximasse, escoltado pelos príncipes.

Thorin engoliu em seco ao vê-lo. Bilbo realmente ficava lindo vestido de azul. O hobbit levantou os olhos, que antes focavam no chão, para encarar o primeiro rei. Olhos verdes se encontraram com os azuis. Por um momento, pareceu que a sala tinha se esvaziado - não havia mais anões, sons de cornetas -. Não havia nada. Somente eles dois.

Bilbo se aproximou do altar, subindo os degraus de mármore. Thorin ofereceu a mão ao menor, que parecia receoso em aceitá-la. Porém, logo o hobbit levantou sua trêmula mão para o outro, que prontamente a segurou.

– Você está lindo. – Sussurrou Thorin, se deliciando com o corar das bochechas do menor com o elogio.

– O-obrigado. V-você t-também... - Gaguejou o hobbit, abaixando os olhos novamente, focando no chão. Thorin sentiu um impulso de acariciá-lo. Puxar o queixo do menor como fizera antes, forçando a encará-lo. Queria ver aqueles olhos verdes novamente.

– Bem, vamos iniciar a cerimônia! – A voz de Gandalf interrompeu o momento, fazendo o casal se sobressaltar. Nem tinham percebido que o mago estava ali no altar. Logo o que o encanto foi quebrado, as cornetas foram novamente ouvidas e os anões "retornaram" ao salão. Thorin suspirou longamente. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

***

**Momentos atrás...**

– Chegamos a tempo! – Falou ofegante Nori, na entrada do salão. Dori dava os últimos retoques na roupa.

– O... O que devo fazer? – Perguntou Bilbo, ao ver a multidão de anões diante dele, o imenso salão estava repleto. Como iria passar? Temia ser empurrado por aqueles seres corpulentos.

– Nós iremos abrir passagem... - Disse Kili, segurando a mão de Bilbo.

– Eles irão permitir a sua passagem... Por sobre o tapete azul! – Explicou Fili pegando a outra mão livre do tio – Você é o rei deles, afinal.

– Azul, sempre azul. Já estou odiado essa cor. - Resmungou o hobbit. Os dois irmãos riram daquilo, e então guiaram o menor para onde estaria o tal tapete. Os anões perceberam a movimentação e logo começaram a se afastar, mas não antes de fazer uma reverência ao segundo rei. Aos poucos, o caminho foi se abrindo. Bilbo estava impressionado. De início, pensou que aquilo tudo fosse um caos; mas agora percebeu que havia uma sintonia e organização. Todos se afastando para que ele passasse. Alguns o olhavam com admiração, outros com simpatia... Mas havia alguns com olhares semelhantes a inveja, ódio e crítica. Bilbo abaixou os olhos; agora estava se sentido mais nervoso e inseguro. Como poderia ser o rei deles? Era óbvia a diferença de cultura e de raças. Será que tal casamento deveria ter ocorrido?

– Oh! Ali está o tio Thorin! – Falou Kili animado. Com isso, Bilbo levantou os olhos e de súbito sentiu o olhar do primeiro rei sobre si. Aqueles olhos azuis intensos. O pequeno hobbit sentiu seu coração bater forte com aquele simples cruzar de olhares. Não havia ódio ou crítica naquele olhar... Muito menos simpatia ou admiração. Tinha algo mais que o jovem Bolseiro não sabia como definir.

Não mais ouvia os anões ao seu lado, nem o tagarelar de Kili e de Fili, muito menos as cornetas que tocavam. Sua atenção estava toda no anão que cada vez se tornava mais próximo. Thorin estava vestido com uma longa capa cinzenta, usava uma coroa em sua cabeça, que se destacava no mar de cabelos negros. Sua roupa era bastante formal, tal como um verdadeiro rei. Totalmente diferente da figura que adentrara na sala a poucas horas atrás. Aquele era, de fato, o primeiro rei de Erebor.

Chegaram ao altar. Thorin desceu as escadas para recebê-lo, enquanto Bilbo já tinha subido alguns degraus.

Thorin lhe ofereceu a mão. Bilbo ficou meio incerto se deveria segurá-la, quando finalmente tomou coragem e levantou sua própria mão. Contudo, agora percebera o quanto estava nervoso, pois sua mão tremia. O rei anão segurou a pequena mão oferecida. Era tão estranha aquela sensação. Por que ainda não conseguia definir o que sentia? Era nervosismo? Medo?

– Você está lindo. - As palavras do anão, ditas baixas e em um tom rouco, fez Bilbo ter calafrios além de sentir uma estranha sensação na barriga, tal como se borboletas estivessem dentro dela.

"Definitivamente devo estar doente..." Pensou abaixando os olhos, voltando a fitar o chão. Podia sentir suas bochechas esquentarem, indicando que deveriam estar vermelhas.

– O-obrigado. V-você t-também... - Sussurrou de volta. Mas por que o estava elogiando? Há momentos atrás o odiava. Por que estava agindo daquela forma?

– Bem, vamos iniciar a cerimônia! – A voz de Gandalf o fez sobressaltar. O som alto advindo das cornetas fez Bilbo despertar para a situação. Estava se casando! Quase tinha esquecido.

– Gandalf? O que...

– Ora Bilbo, eu irei ser responsável por casar vocês. Antigamente, antes de Erebor ser tomada pelo dragão, era de costume que o antigo rei fosse responsável por gerenciar as cerimônias de casamento da realeza, contudo...

–Sim, nós já sabemos que aconteceu com os meus antecessores...-Resmungou Thorin desconfortável com a lembrança.

– Pois muito bem. - Sorriu cordial o velho mago – Iniciaremos o ritual de casamento. - Bateu com o cajado no chão fazendo ecoar um estrondo pelo o salão, todos se calaram subitamente. As cornetas se silenciaram – O nosso mundo está em uma era de mudanças. A Terra Média já vivenciou em seu solo diversas batalhas... Muitas vitórias, todavia, muito mais derrotas. Digo isso porque uma vitória conquistada sobre montanhas de corpos de nossos companheiros, de fato, não seria uma verdadeira vitória. Sofrimento se propagou tal como uma praga... O nascer do sol, ao invés de trazer esperança, parecia ser um preludio de mais terror. Mas, como disse antes, nosso mundo está passando por uma era de mudanças. Antevejo épocas felizes em nosso futuro, mas para que isso ocorra... Nosso passado deve ser alterado, antigas rivalidades devem ser esquecidas. Antigas alianças... Refeitas. Por isso estamos aqui hoje, para vivenciar o renascimento de uma antiga tradição, algo que irá mostrar o renascimento de uma nova Erebor.

O mago parou de falar, para focar seu olhar no casal a sua frente.

– Thorin II Escudo-de-Carvalho Durin, filho de Thráin II, filho de Thrór, Atual primeiro rei de Erebor, aceitas Bilbo Bolseiro, filho de Bungo Bolseiro e Belladona Tûk, herdeiro da linhagem real do reino do Condado, como seu esposo... Prometendo protegê-lo, amá-lo e respeitá-lo, até o fim de sua vida?

Bilbo engoliu em seco com aquelas palavras. Sentiu um aperto em sua mão e logo se lembrara que Thorin a segurava. O rei anão olhou para o pequeno hobbit, seu olhar era sério e determinado, que de certa forma passava um pouco de segurança ao jovem Bolseiro, que estava prestes a desmaiar.

– Eu aceito! – Falou confiante, sorrindo para Bilbo.

"Falaram que ele raramente sorri... Mas... Ao meu lado ele sempre exibe tal ação..." Pensou confuso "Isso seria algo bom? E por que me sinto tão estranho quando ele sorri desta forma?"

– Bilbo Bolseiro... Aceitas Thorin como seu marido prometendo, protegê-lo, amá-lo e respeitá-lo, até o fim de sua vida e além disso, aceitando a posição de segundo rei de Erebor?

Bilbo lambeu os lábios e agora sentia sua garganta extremamente seca. Será que conseguiria falar? Olhou de relance para os lados, notando a presença de Kili e Fili, que esperavam ansiosos pela a resposta e olhavam de forma divertida para Dwalin; este, por sua vez, tentava esconder que estava chorando, enxugando as lágrimas na sua barba. Balin, que confortava o irmão, percebeu o olhar de Bilbo e sorriu.

– Bilbo? – Sussurrou Gandalf, apreensivo pela a demora do menor.

"Apesar de não conhecer nem a metade destes anões, os poucos que conheci se tornaram a minha família. Sei que minha vida aqui não será fácil, mas eu não estarei sozinho... E como a minha mãe dizia: _se a realidade que vivemos não nós traz a felicidade, mude-a, pois nós somos os instrumentos para mudá-la_. Eu encontrarei a felicidade aqui, no meu novo lar."

– E-eu... - Gaguejou – Aceito.

Urros de felicidade se propagaram por todo o salão e os ecos pareciam amplificar ainda mais o efeito daquilo. Bilbo sentiu quase ficar surdo.

Gandalf aliviado com o resultado final.

– Pois bem. Podem trocar os broches, que representam as marcas de suas linguagens! – Anunciou o mago.

Bilbo, trêmulo, retirou a caixa que Balin tinha lhe dado previamente. Thorin, por sua vez, retirou algo de seu bolso; era um broche cilíndrico, com um símbolo semelhante a um escudo moldado nas laterais.

– Eu mesmo que forjei - Sussurrou o anão rei, se aproximando mais de Bilbo e tocando de leve em seu cabelo – Esse é o meu símbolo, o escudo. Lembre-se bem disso, afinal você me pertence agora. Deverá usá-lo sempre, para que todos vejam! – Nisso, colocou o broche no fim de uma das tranças do hobbit.

Bilbo fez biquinho por aquela explicação arrogante e possessiva. Por segundos esqueceu que estava sendo observado por uma grande plateia.

– Posso não ter forjado o meu broche... Mas esse é o símbolo da minha linhagem! Os Bolseiros do Condado. Se pela a sua lógica, o broche significa que eu pertenço a você... - O jovem hobbit pegou uma das tranças do anão e a puxou de leve fazendo-o resmungar devido a dor – Do mesmo modo, você pertence a mim... Meu marido! – Colocou o broche na trança do outro com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

Thorin não pode se conter mais. Puxou Bilbo pela a cintura, e antes que o mesmo reclamasse, o beijou.

– Er... Bem... Acho que isso significa que vocês... Podem se beijar! – Riu Gandalf com a cena. Kili e Fili fizeram som de náusea. Dwalin começou a chorar mais alto e Balin conteve uma gargalhada.

Bilbo e Thorin nem perceberam os aplausos da multidão e nem a reação de seus amigos. Estavam envolvidos em seu próprio mundo; que consistia em sentir os lábios de um, no outro. O beijo se perpetuou por vários segundos, só se findando quando Bilbo deu um chute na perna do outro, fazendo o primeiro rei se afastar e fitar irritado o seu hobbit. O menor, por sua vez, estava ofegante, os lábios avermelhados e úmidos, bochechas coradas... Mas detinha um olhar igualmente irritado.

– Q-quem te deu o direito de... - Bilbo começou a falar mais foi calado por outro beijo dado por Thorin. Simplesmente o anão não conseguia se controlar, e como podia? Parecia que Bilbo estava o provocando de propósito! De início, o jovem Bolseiro se debateu, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do seu marido, mas logo, aos poucos, seu corpo relaxou. O que eram antes ações e movimentos para afastá-lo de si, agora eram para puxá-lo, fazer com que, assim, o beijo se aprofundasse.

– E é assim que terá início o reinado de Thorin e Bilbo, os Reis Sob a Montanha. - Sussurrou Gandalf, contente com aquela visão.

Parece que, afinal de contas, tinha acertado na escolha.


	12. A festa

– Isso não deve estar certo! – Resmungou Bilbo, levantando a coroa que caiu de sua cabeça e cobriu os seus olhos. Ela era muito grande, sempre estava escorregando e isso o incomodava. Depois da cerimônia de casamento, quando Thorin finalmente parou de beijá-lo, houve a cerimônia de coroação. Agora era oficial: ele era o segundo rei de Erebor, com direito a coroa e tudo mais.

– Não se preocupe... Depois eu irei diminui-la. – Sussurrou Thorin ao seu lado, este que parecia conter o riso toda vez que a coroa caia sobre os olhos do menor. Afinal, de certa forma era fofo observar o seu esposo ficar irritado com coisas triviais. O rubor em suas bochechas, seu olhar impaciente, e toda vez que se assustava quando a coroa escorregava... Isso era adorável.

– Tsc. Será que eu não posso ficar sem ela? Horas atrás... Quando você adentrou naquela sala quando eu estava me trocando, fingindo que era um servo, reparei estavas sem coroa! – Continuou a resmungar o menor.

– Eu não estava fingindo ser um servo! Um rei não tem que usar uma coroa o tempo todo, somente em ocasiões especiais, tal como cerimônias e festas formais. Feito esta! – Explicou, indicando o grande salão em que se encontravam. Tratava-se de uma área formada por um piso de dois níveis, onde o mais baixo se concentrava o povo de Erebor, sentados em longas mesas repletas de comida e bebida. Festejavam a coroação e o casamento com canções, se embebedando, dançando, fazendo guerra de comida... Ou seja, sendo anões em todos os sentidos. O segundo piso, localizado um pouco acima do primeiro, se encontravam os nobres e ricos membros de Erebor, estes que continham mais a sua animação. Bebiam em suas taças e pouco comiam; Bilbo sentia que eles não estavam nada felizes com o acontecimento.

– E quando esta festa vai acabar? – Perguntou, segurando a coroa em sua cabeça para impedir que ela caísse.

– Logo. A não ser que queira já se retirar para o nosso quarto, para a nossa noite de núpcias. - Provocou Thorin, vendo o rubor se espalhar no rosto do menor.

– E-e-eu... Quero ficar mais tempo na festa! Aliás, estou com fome! –Anunciou nervoso, abaixando os olhos e esquecendo a coroa, que novamente caia.

O rei anão conteve uma risada, afinal, seu esposo o divertia. Era estranha aquela sensação, de certa alegria e relaxamento. Mesmo que tenha conhecido Bilbo há poucas horas, sentia que podia relaxar perto do menor. Talvez fosse algum tipo de magia dos  _Breeders_? Ou uma habilidade especial dos Hobbits por serem pequenos e fofos... Além de atraentes?

"Pare de pensar essas coisas, Thorin Escudo-de-carvalho!" Pensou irritado consigo mesmo. Tinha que se controlar, pelo menos por enquanto...

– Vamos comer algo e...

–  **Majestade! Minhas felicitações!** – Um anão de barba cinzenta se aproximou do casal. Apresentava muitas joias; cada dedo tinha mais de um anel, havia broches em seus cabelos e barbas, de ouro e de prata. Bilbo achou aquilo muito ostentador, afinal aquele anão tinha mais joias que Thorin!

– Glorin... – Acenou Thorin para o anão. O hobbit não gostou muito do fato do outro anão nem sequer parecer notar a sua presença.

–  **Hoje, sem dúvida, foi um dia memorável para Erebor! Nossa primeira festa, também... Afinal, desde que retomamos essa montanha, nem tivemos tempo para uma festa como essa! Uma pena!** – Falou o anão em Khuzdûl. Aquilo estava irritando ainda mais o jovem segundo rei. Será que ele estava fazendo de propósito, sabendo que ele não deveria saber a língua sagrada dos anões?

"Bem, pior para ele... Porque eu entendo o que está dizendo!"

–  **Não fizemos uma festa porque Erebor estava praticamente destruída, sem falar que perdemos muitas vidas para reconquistá-la. Poderíamos comemorar quando pudéssemos nos restabelecer... Conquistar Erebor só foi o primeiro passo para uma longa jornada de reerguer o reino dos anões!** – Thorin parecia meio cansado em dar aquela explicação. Como poderiam festejar sobre uma montanha parcialmente queimada, cheia de cadáveres novos e antigos? Aquilo não fazia sentindo.

–  **Ora sim, mas... Enfim, o que importa é que podemos comemorar! Além da festa, conseguimos algo muito maior...** – Nisso, o anão lançou um olhar rápido sobre Bilbo, este se viu confuso. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Thorin olhou para o seu hobbit e depois para o anão.

–  **O que quer dizer com "conseguimos algo maior"?** – Perguntou, como se estivesse lendo as dúvidas que passavam na mente de Bilbo.

– **Ora, Majestade, eu até devo dizer que não apreciava muito em restaurar essa "aliança". Afinal, você sabe que minha família é comerciante e nós pensamos muito antes no custo e benefício financeiro antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Então, sinceramente, ajudar um reino que estava praticamente arruinado só iria causar prejuízo!**

Bilbo puxou levemente o manto de Thorin. Nem tinha notado que sua mão segurava a capa do primeiro rei, mas aquela ação - o fato de apertar o tecido entre os seus dedos e fechar o punho - era o que o impedia de dar um soco naquele anão, naquele momento. Thorin percebeu a ação do menor e levantou levemente a sobrancelha intrigado, mas sua atenção se voltou para o dito anão comerciante, que parecia que não tinha acabado o seu discurso.

–  **Agora vejo que estava errado! Essa aliança irá nos trazer grandes lucros! O reino do Condado tem uma área muito grande que não foi explorada... Podemos aplicar a exploração de metais naquelas colinas e criar um segundo núcleo de reserva mineral, além de nossa montanha! Sem falar que, devido à localização do Condado, seria um ponto estratégico para o comércio em uma nova área da Terra Média, levando-se em conta que nossos produtos são mais consumidos pela cidade de Dale e de Esgaroth e delas partem para o resto do nosso mundo. Mas temos muitos gastos para chegar a locais mais distantes! O Condado pode ser a solução; só temos que mudar alguns anões para lá, construir um interposto comercial e lucrar!**

Bilbo mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo a fúria que o dominava. Ele queria usar o Condado para seus próprios desejos ambiciosos? Quem disse que ele teria direito de escavar as colinas? Alterar o vida simplista e bucólica dos hobbits?

–  **E quanto aos hobbits? Não acho que eles irão aceitar tais... Digamos... Mudanças.** – Falou o primeiro rei, recebendo um acenar com cabeça de Bilbo, como se concordasse com a afirmação.

– **O que tem eles? Ora, trata-se de um povo sem ambição... Na verdade, eu não sei como sobreviveram tanto tempo aguentando os orcs. Se não fosse o fato deles terem _Breeders_  no meio deles, acho que nem nossos antepassados teriam dado atenção. Na verdade, devemos sentir pena deles; um povo que não cresceu em termos de império, que não sabe usar armas, se prendem a terra... Coitados **– Nisso, ele deu um longo suspiro e sorriu para Bilbo – **Pena que a lei diz que só os da linhagem real podem se casar com os _Breeders_. Eles são mesmo belos, adoraria ter um para mim... Na verdade, eles até poderiam ser uma boa alternativa para os anões de Erebor, já que a maioria das anãs morreram. Um  _Breeder_  poderia servir para repovoarmos toda a montanha, só basta fazer ele deitar com cada um de nós. Se as lendas com relação a fertilidade deles for verdade, lógico...**

"Agora foi demais! Esse anão, além de insultar minha raça... Teve a ousadia de..." A trilha de pensamentos dele não se findou, pois Thorin tinha dado um soco no anão a sua frente.

Todos paralisaram, a música silenciou. Vários olhos estavam voltados para eles. Bilbo engoliu em seco. Não esperava aquela relação por parte do primeiro rei...

–  **Majestade?** – Glorin estava confuso, massageando a bochecha avermelhada devido ao golpe.

–  **Glorin, filho de Gognus. Sua família serviu a Erebor por muitos anos, eu agradeço todo o apoio de sua linhagem para reconstruir nosso reino, mesmo que... Quando o dragão invadiu a montanha, sua família foi a primeira a fugir para as Montanhas Azuis, deixando de lado seus irmãos anões que clamavam por amparo. Lógico que como um bom rei que sou, analisei essa atitude como medo e desespero. Lhes dei uma segunda chance quando os convoquei para expulsar o dragão, mesmo que vocês não tenham comparecido à batalha em si, e ao invés disso enviaram ajuda do ponto de vista financeiro, oferecendo armas e armaduras. Quando ganhamos, você, Glorin, veio ao meio encontro pedindo para que sua família retornasse a Erebor e eu aceitei. Vocês não viram o sofrimento da batalha, nem sentiram nas mãos o sangue dos nosso companheiros, mas eu respeitei isso. Eu tentei perdoar, pois é isso que um bom rei faz; tenta entender seus súditos, tenta ver o lado positivo! Mas... Esse foi o limite da minha tolerância. E eu vou falar em língua comum em respeito ao meu esposo.**  Eu me comprometi em restaurar a Aliança não com intuito de me aproveitar dos hobbits. Meus antecessores podem ter cometidos muitos erros, mas uma coisa eu me lembro com relação ao meu avô: ele respeitava o Condado. Achava que era dever de Erebor manter puro um dos poucos reinos em que a simplicidade ainda existia, onde não havia reis e exércitos. Viviam de forma totalmente alheia ao que acontecia em toda a Terra Média. Antes dele ser consumido pela a doença, ele falava muito da necessidade de conhecer o Condado, de passar o último de seus dias naquelas terras. Eu o admirava e respeito seus sonhos! Meus antecessores viam o Condado como um reino aliado e amigo. E eu não vou explorá-los ou tratá-los como inferiores!

Se Bilbo estava surpreso antes, agora estava totalmente sem fala. Não esperava que Thorin defendesse seu povo. Seu coração bateu forte com aquilo. Um sorriso se fez em seus lábios. Talvez estivesse errado com relação a Thorin.

– Além do mais... O seu segundo rei agora é um hobbit, e acredito que ele não gostaria de ver o seu reino inferiorizado desta forma. Ele tem autoridade de rei, tal como eu tenho. O que impede que ele te puna pela a forma que falou sobre as terras e sobre ele próprio?

–  **Ora... Eu...** – Glorin tentou buscar uma desculpa. Olhou para os lados e notou um olhar reprovativo lançado por muitos anões.

– Pare de falar em Khuzdûl! – Rosnou Thorin, que já avançar sobre o débil anão. Contudo, foi impedido por pequenas mãos que seguraram o seu braço. Notou que seu esposo o segurava.

– Eu posso entender a insegurança e até a descrença com relação a mim. -Começou a falar o hobbit – Não sou um anão, não sei muito sobre a cultura ou política de vocês... Não sei minerar, tampouco lutar. Mas como falei antes para Balin e Dwalin quando os encontrei, estou disposto a aprender! Não quero ser só um acessório bonito para ficar ao lado do primeiro rei. Quero ajudar! Vocês podem se perguntar o porquê. Erebor vai se tornar o meu segundo lar e... - Corou um pouco, virando o rosto para não encarar Thorin – Vai ser o local aonde terei meus filhos. Como não posso querer o bem estar do reino o qual irei viver e passar o resto dos meus dias? Só peço que me deem uma chance e que respeitem a minha origem como hobbit... E o Condado!

O som do bater de palmas começou a soar. O primeiro foi Balin, depois Dwalin, seguido por Kili e Fili. Logo todos os anões do primeiro andar do salão aplaudiram e lançavam gritos de incentivo. Bilbo ficou meio embaraçado com o efeito de seu pequeno discurso. Uma mão pousou sobre o seu ombro. O menor percebeu que era Thorin e o embaraço só aumentou.

– Glorin, acho que deves desculpas. - Falou o primeiro rei para o comerciante.

– P-peço perdão, Majestade...

– Não a mim.

O comerciante voltou seus olhos para Bilbo, que se sobressaltou. Podia se ver ódio e rancor neles.

– Peço perdão... Majestade. - Falou por fim, fazendo uma reverência.

– Bom. Agora saia! Não quero que a festa do nosso casamento seja arruinada por sua causa. – Ordenou Thorin. Glorin fez uma nova reverência e saiu. Pouco tempo depois, a música retornou, bem como a festa.

Bilbo suspirou. Em menos de um dia já tinha causado tantas confusões? Isso foi um recorde.

– Ainda com fome? – Sussurrou Thorin bem perto da sua orelha, fazendo o menor corar.

– Er... Bem... Sim...

– Vamos.

Os dois seguiram para perto da mesa onde estava posta uma grande variedade de comidas. Bilbo tentava esquecer o que tinha acontecido anteriormente. Não queria pensar sobre possíveis inimigos que iria enfrentar no futuro... Aquele comerciante provavelmente tinha se tornando um deles.

– Esse aqui é um dos meus especiais! Filé de javali! – Um anão bastante gordo se aproximou deles, oferecendo um prato com extremamente grande pedaço de carne. Bilbo gostava de carne,  lógico, contudo aquilo era demais.

– Oh! Bombur! – Thorin saldou o amigo – Bilbo, este é o cozinheiro real.

– Ah, prazer - Sorriu o hobbit.

– É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, majestade. Mas devo dizer que precisas comer mais! Veja como é pequeno e magro! Vamos mudar isso! –Entregou o prato de filé de javali e começou enchê-lo com outros comidas na mesa, em sua maioria carne.

"Por Yavanna! Eles são carnívoros? Cadê os vegetais?" Pensou aflito, olhando de relance para Thorin, que parecia concordar com os atos do cozinheiro.

Bilbo tentava comer um pouco; pelo menos, o gosto parecia melhor que as "comidas" que Dwalin fazia durante a viagem.

– Gostou? – Perguntou Bombur, ansioso.

– S-sim... Devo dizer que tem um gosto diferente do que estou acostumado, mas gostei sim! Aliás, também gosto de cozinhar!

– Sério? Quem sabe você possa visitar a cozinha e trocar algumas receitas! Eu adoraria provar a comida do Condado! – Falando isso, Bilbo percebeu que ele já salivava.

"Gostei dele!" Pensou se divertindo com aquele novo companheiro que tinha conhecido.

– Thorin... - Uma voz desconhecida os interrompeu – Vim trazer minhas felicitações ao novo casal.

Era um elfo, tinha cabelos de um loiro prateado. Muito alto e esguio, parecia ter uma coroa rústica, semelhante a galhos de arvores finos e retorcidos, dando um aspecto elegante.

– Thranduil... - Rosnou o rei anão.

– Oh! Você é o pai do Legolas... Oh! Perdão... Digo... Majestade! – Falou Bilbo corando um pouco devido a sua indiscrição. Thorin não parecia muito animado com a presença do rei dos elfos de Mirkwood.

– Meu filho me falou muitas coisas sobre você, Majestade... – Falou o elfo sorrindo para o hobbit.

– Espero que coisas boas - Devolveu o sorriso Bilbo.

– Espero que ele não esteja metendo o nariz de elfo dele nos nossos assuntos! – Resmungou Thorin.

– Meu filho não faria algo assim! – Disse o elfo, em uma expressão de ultraje – Ainda mais porque não perderíamos tempo espionando. Vocês anões são previsíveis!

– O que disse?

– Thorin! – Bilbo segurou o marido pelo braço, tentando acalmá-lo.

– Quem te convidou aqui? – Resmungou o primeiro rei.

– Somos aliados, ou esqueceu? Desta forma, sou automaticamente convidado para tais eventos.

– Quem disse?

– Eu digo!

"Eles parecem meio infantis deste jeito!" Pensou Bilbo, balançando a cabeça de forma reprovativa. Agora os dois "rivais" se encaravam em uma silenciosa guerra de olhares.

– Francamente... – Resmungou outra voz, e desta vez Bilbo conhecia.

– Legolas! – Sorriu o hobbit para o amigo, que devolveu o sorriso. Contudo era difícil de conversar com os dois reis ali, prontos para se atacarem.

– Er... Pai! Por que não provamos um vinho dos anões? – Disse o príncipe elfo, em uma tentativa para apaziguar a situação.

– Bom! Gostaria de provar. Assim posso comparar com o nosso vinho e confirmar o quanto os nossos são melhores! – O rei pegou o copo oferecido pelo filho, ignorando o rei anão.

– O que você disse sobre os nossos vinhos? S-seu...

– Ah! Thorin, eu quero dançar. – Interrompeu Bilbo, puxando o rei anão pelo o braço.

– Bilbo! – Resmungou irritado.

– Por favor! – Fez biquinho e o rei logo corou. Como poderia resistir a isso?

– Tsc.Que seja... - Concordou, se deixando ser puxado pelo o menor.

Antes de ir, Bilbo acenou um adeus para Legolas, que riu. Parece que o jovem segundo rei evitou que um conflito ocorresse entre os dois reis.

– Não sei por que alguém que evidentemente tem mais classe que Thorin... Aceitou casar com ele! – Resmungou Thranduil, bebendo o vinho de uma vez.

– Pai, acho que eles fazem um belo par... São até fofos! - Legolas logo notou um certo anão de cabelos loiros escondido por trás de uma das pilastras do salão, gesticulando para que ele viesse ao seu encontro. O jovem elfo conteve um riso –Pai, se importa se eu sair um pouco?

– Não, pode ir! Me traga mais um pouco deste vinho horrível!

– Se é horrível, por que quer mais? – Perguntou o elfo, em um tom provocador.

– Ora, não me questione. Só me traga mais!

– Certo, pai - Riu e saiu correndo para ir ao encontro de Fili na pilastra.

O príncipe anão olhou para os lados, para ter certeza que ninguém os estava espionado.

– Isso é algum tipo de encontro secreto? – Perguntou Legolas.

– Bem... De certa forma, sim. Desculpe. Isso te irrita ou de chateia de alguma forma? – Perguntou com um tom culpado na voz.

– Não muito. Se você tivesse em Mirkwood, eu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa! Aliás, isso é bem mais interessante... – Falou o elfo com um sorriso nos lábios, o que fez o outro ficar desconfiado.

– Interessante... Como?

– Será muito mais divertido. Ora, você que entende de travessuras, não eu! –Disse Legolas, corando um pouco.

– Hum? Você quer fazer alguma travessura? Depois que me chamou de infantil há alguns dias?

– Não diria uma travessura em si... Mas talvez, pudéssemos explorar Erebor... Sei lá! Se não quiser, não precisa vir. Eu exploro sozinho!

– Oh, se acalme princesa! Eu te acompanho sim. - Riu Fili.

– Me chame de princesa de novo e você morre... Anão! – Rosnou.

– Quero ver você tentar... Elfo! – Piscou divertido. Pegou a mão do elfo antes que começassem a brigar. Legolas sorriu e deixou ser guiado pelo outro.

Os dois jovens escaparam do salão de festas ainda com as mãos dadas e não pareciam se importar muito com o fato.

***

– Thorin é esquentado... - Suspirou Dwalin, bebendo sua taça de cerveja e sujando sua barba com o líquido – Não sei como Erebor conseguiu se manter sem a nossa presença!

– Thorin pode ser cabeça-quente, isso é verdade, mas ele sabe se controlar... Mas sobre o que aconteceu hoje, eu não o culpo por perder a cabeça! – Disse Balin, acariciando sua longa barba – Na verdade, eu até achei algo bom...

– Bom?! – O seu irmão quase cuspiu a cerveja que bebia – Como assim bom?

– Isso só mostrou que Thorin está começando a se importar com Bilbo e não o vê somente como um objeto de barganha trocado por um contrato. Ele está querendo protegê-lo! Sei que nosso primeiro rei tem um bom coração, mas também sei o quanto é teimoso, rancoroso e como é difícil ele desenvolver confiança em alguém... Isso tudo é resultado do nosso estilo de vida depois da queda de Erebor. Foi ele que sofreu mais! O fato dele sorrir ao lado de Bilbo demonstra que Thorin também pode agir como um jovem anão enamorado. Eu fico feliz... Ele perdeu grande parte da juventude vagando pela Terra Média. Sendo humilhado e sofrendo! Mesmo quando conquistamos Erebor... Acho que ele ainda não se sentia totalmente feliz.

– Concordo. - Dwalin sorriu com aquelas palavras. Olhou para o Bilbo e Thorin, que se encontravam meio afastados dali. O hobbit ria alto e parecia tentar ensinar o anão a dançar. Mesmo daquela distância, Dwalin podia ver o corar no rosto do primeiro rei.

– Sempre haverá aqueles que não concordarão com a situação... Mas a vida é feita de obstáculos; nós seremos capazes de ultrapassá-los e assim cresceremos! – Falou Balin, pegando sua caneca de cerveja.

– E estaremos ao lado deles para protegê-los!

– Tem razão irmão, estaremos...

 


	13. Noite de núpcias

– Thorin... Não é tão difícil assim! Você só precisa seguir a música – Disse Bilbo, tentando não rir do jeito desengonçado de seu marido.

– Eu estou seguindo a maldita música! Não vê? – Resmungou, o que fez o hobbit gargalhar. Afinal, ficar parados no meio do salão, tais como uma estátuas não era a definição de Bilbo de "dançar".

– Certo, já chega! Vamos parar de dançar. – Bufou raivoso. Se podia ver o corar em suas bochechas, apesar da barba.

– Não seja bobo! – Disse o segundo rei, segurando a mão do outro, impedindo que este saísse – Você não sabe dançar, não é?

– Lógico que sei.

– Thorin, não tem nada errado em admitir isso. Digo, eu não vejo nenhum anão dançando! – Olhou em volta e, de fato, os anões estavam animados; comendo, bebendo e o mais próximo de uma dança, seria um andar cambaleante bêbado de alguns deles.

– Nós não costumamos dançar. Isso é um costume elfo!

– Ora, não é não! Hobbits dançam e homens também.

– ... - Thorin não sabia o que dizer, não gostava de admitir defeito algum.

– Eu te ensino! – Nisso, o menor pegou a mão grande do anão e a guiou para a sua cintura - Você deve me segurar assim.

– C-certo - Sussurrou Thorin, ainda meio incerto de como proceder. Bilbo pegou a outra mão livre do rei anão e segurou.

"O que devo fazer agora?" Pensou o anão inseguro. O hobbit parecia tão delicado ao seu toque. Estava acostumado com o jeito bruto de sua cultura, mas Bilbo não era assim. E se o assustasse? Se o machucasse?

– Agora vamos começar a dançar - Anunciou Bilbo – Você tem que mover os pés. Me imite!

Thorin tentou acompanhá-lo. Um passo para o lado e depois para o outro; não parecia ser tão difícil assim. Contudo, ele se achava meio bobo fazendo aquilo. Levantou os olhos para encarar Bilbo, este que parecia concentrado de mais em ensiná-lo, olhando para os pés e avaliando os movimentos do seu "aluno".

"Fofo..." Pensou o rei anão "...e..." Deixou sua mão descer pela a cintura de Bilbo lentamente "...indefeso." Estava quase chegando ao seu destino.

– Thorin II Escudo-de-carvalho Durin! – Bradou Bilbo irritado, pegando a mão do anão e colocando em uma posição segura, ou seja, acima de sua bunda – Eu vou julgar que sua mão escorregou acidentalmente. Não é mesmo?

– Sim, claro... - Riu seco Thorin.

"Eu terei outras oportunidades" Tentou se confortar em pensamento.

Os dois continuaram a dançar, quando aos poucos o anão foi relaxando e passando guiá-lo nos passos. Até que a "dança" não era tão élfica como ele imaginara antes. Era até divertida. Ou talvez fosse o seu parceiro de dança que tornava o ato divertido.

Bilbo levantou os olhos, encontrou os de Thorin e novamente o verde se perdeu dentro do azul. Embora continuassem a dançar, seus pés e corpos pareciam se movimentar sozinhos; O próprio salão em que se encontravam se perdera. Novamente estavam absorvidos em seu próprio mundo.

"Ele não é tão ruim quanto pensei... Acho que não posso julgar o livro pela capa, tão pouco alguém pela primeira impressão. Ele é rabugento, orgulhoso, um pouco egocêntrico... Mas é um bom governante e amigo. Pelo pouco que vi... Contudo, queria tê-lo conhecido em outras condições que não fossem através de um contrato e um casamento forçado" Pensou o jovem Bolseiro, ainda confuso com os seus sentimentos com relação a toda aquela situação. De início, imaginara que não poderia suportar o anão, mas estranhamente também se via atraído por ele. "Isso é tão... Confuso! Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo!"

– Bilbo. Está tudo bem?

– Oh! Sim. Só estou pensando e... - Bilbo se calou ao perceber que Thorin tinha falado com ele, mas não em língua comum.

– Sabia. Você entende a língua dos anões! Bem que desconfiei, devido a forma como reagiu ao que Glorin falava...

O pequeno hobbit engoliu em seco. Tinha entrando em outra encrenca?

– Quem te ensinou? Balin? Dwalin? Ou foram Kili e Fili?

Bilbo negou com a cabeça.

– Eu aprendi sozinho. S-sempre fui bom com línguas... E.. Por favor, não os puna! Eles não sabem que eu sei Khuzdûl.

– Por que eu iria puni-los?

– Não é proibido que outros seres que não sejam anões aprendam a língua sagrada? – Perguntou, confuso com a reação nada irada do primeiro rei.

– Sim, de fato é. Mas eu não vejo mal algum em você aprender; na verdade, seria sua obrigação! Você é o segundo rei de Erebor, pelo menos no seu discurso de momentos atrás se comprometeu a me ajudar no governo. Para isso terá que aprender a nossa língua!

– Bem... Balin disse que o conselho não iria aceitar que eu aprendesse.

Thorin suspirou longamente, momentaneamente parecia ter ficado cansado. Bilbo ficou receoso se tinha entrado em um assunto proibido ou delicado para ser discutido.

– Tens razão. O conselho poderia não aceitar; o que vimos hoje, o que Glorin falou, trata-se de um pensamento comum compartilhado entre os membros do conselho, que são formados pelos mais ricos comerciantes e nobres. Eles não concordaram com a Aliança e irão ver você como um empecilho ou mesmo como alguém que a função seria tão somente gerar herdeiros da linhagem de Durin. Apesar de eu ser rei, não posso simplesmente ir contra ao conselho... Eles são a parte financeira que mantém Erebor, principalmente agora, que ainda estamos reconstruído o nosso reino. Não posso simplesmente expulsá-los, apesar de muitas vezes eu desejar fazer isso! – Explicou o primeiro rei.

– Serei punido, então?

– Não! Eu ainda sou o rei e eles me devem obediência. Mas eles não precisam saber, ainda, que aprendestes a língua dos anões!

– Verdade. Além de que isso pode ser uma vantagem para mim; eles poderão falar, eu vou fingir que não entendo e depois posso usar o que eles falaram contra eles mesmos! – Arquitetou o hobbit, arrancando uma risada rouca de Thorin, o que fez Bilbo maquinar um biquinho irritado com aquela reação.

– Isso até que é um bom plano, Bilbo –Sorriu o primeiro rei – Mas tente não se meter em mais confusão... Torna mais difícil de eu te proteger.

– Eu não preciso de proteção! – Resmungou o menor.

– Ora, não? – Falou em um tom incrédulo - Você por acaso sabe lutar?

– Não, mas... – Bilbo mordeu o lábio inferior, meio irritado com aquele fato. Não queria ser uma donzela a ser protegida, não gostava de parecer frágil e muito menos de ser tradado daquela forma. Sabia que era um  _Breeder_  e que as pessoas já o viam como uma mulher, mas isso não era verdade. Ele ainda era homem, só que apresentava a capacidade de engravidar; fora isso, não era diferente de qualquer outro hobbit macho do Condado! Além disso, sua mãe era a prova de que as mulheres não são passivas e fracas.

– Vou pedir para Dwalin te dar algumas aulas - A fala de Thorin fez o menor se sobressaltar. Tinha ouvido corretamente?

– Aulas? Aulas de quê?

– De combate, lógico! Não poderei estar presente ao seu lado todo o tempo, e mesmo que tenha guarda-costas, isso não garante que você esteja totalmente seguro.

– Mas eu sou um  _Breeder_. Eu não deveria...

– Bilbo? Você quer ou não quer ter aulas?

– Sim! – Respondeu rapidamente – Eu sempre quis ter. Mesmo que um hobbit não seja um guerreiro por natureza, mas sim, eu gostaria de aprender e ser útil!

– Bom. - O primeiro rei assentiu com a cabeça – Depois veremos como irá se organizar o seu horário...

Bilbo sentiu seu coração ficar leve, estava feliz. Thorin não o estava tratando como uma "mulher" e isso o alegrava muito. Além disso, ele o tinha defendido e também ao seu reino.

"Ele não é nada do que imaginei." Sentiu uma certa culpa por ter pensado que seria um bruto e sem-coração.

– Thorin... - Sussurrou baixinho, fazendo o rei abaixar os olhos para encará-lo.

– O que?

– Eu queria agradecer. Por, bem, ter me defendido. Foi muita gentileza sua! Eu não estou acostumado a ter alguém que faça isso. Eu sempre tive que me defender sozinho. Quando meus pais morreram, não tinha mais ninguém que eu pudesse me apoiar, e além disso meu pequeno primo Drogo precisava de minha proteção; acabei me acostumando a lidar com os meus problemas sozinho.

– Eu não sou muito diferente de você... – Sussurrou Thorin, o que fez Bilbo fitá-lo confuso. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar, o anão parou de dançar – Eu aceito as suas desculpas.

– Você deveria também se desculpar. - Acrescentou Bilbo, afinal, não tinha ainda esquecido sobre o primeiro encontro deles.

– Pelo quê?

– Ora, por ter sido bruto, dizendo que eu sou seu!

– Mas eu não estava mentido, Bilbo. Você é meu! – Falou com aquele tom possessivo que lhe era característico – Não estava sendo bruto, só falando o óbvio. Todos devem saber a quem você pertence. – Nisso, sua mão tocou o broche com o símbolo de escudo que Bilbo detinha no final de sua trança. Seus olhos se focaram nos do menor que, por sua vez, engoliu em seco – E eu me lembro muito bem que você também disse que eu era seu.

Bilbo ficou corado completamente com aquela afirmação. Abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que dizer.

"E-eu só queria fazer ele provar do próprio remédio. Eu não esperava que ele iria me beijar ou até gostar!" Pensou desesperado.

Thorin aproveitou o momento para roubar mais um beijo do menor. Nunca se cansava de fazer aquilo, adorava o gosto adocicado dos lábios e boca de Bilbo... Era viciante.

– Hum... - Bilbo gemeu baixo fazendo o anão rosnar. Queria sentir e ouvir mais daqueles gemidos.

– Hummm! – Agora o hobbit dava pequenos tapinhas no peitoral de Thorin, o fazendo se afastar, contrariado.

– O que? - Bradou Thorin.

– Esqueceu que estamos em público? – Perguntou ofegante e embaraçado. De fato, por alguns momentos eles tinham esquecido onde de fato estavam: ainda no salão, rodeados por todos os anões de Erebor.

– Já beijamos em público antes. - Thorin não parecia importar com a audiência – Já se esqueceu da nossa cerimônia de casamento?

– Sim, mas... Eu não gosto muito disso. Todos estão olhando!

O rei anão suspirou longamente, mas depois sorriu. Bilbo não gostou nem um pouco daquele sorriso.

– Mas se for em um local fechado, fora do olhar dos nossos súditos, está tudo bem?

Antes que Bilbo pudesse responder, se sentiu puxado para o colo de Thorin.

– O q-que pensa que está fazendo? – Reclamou esperneando, porém o primeiro rei nem parecia se importar com as tentativas inúteis do hobbit de escapar.

– Te carregando.

– Mas por quê?!

– Acho que já chegou o momento de irmos para o nosso quarto.

– Não! Eu... Eu ainda quero dançar e... - Agora Bilbo estava nervoso. Não sabia que desculpa poderia dar ao outro.

– Bilbo... Se ficarmos aqui eu irei beijar mais e mais. – Falou Thorin em um tom baixo e rouco – Ao ponto de não poder mais me controlar...  _Eu já estou no meu limite._

Aquelas palavras e a intensidade do olhar do outro fizeram o pequeno hobbit se encolher e paralisar. O primeiro rei não estava brincando. Além disso, não podia fugir do inevitável. Tinham se casado e o próximo passo era a noite de núpcias. Pode ter negado tal fato até o momento, tentando esquecer qual seria o final daquela noite... Mas agora não tinha mais como impedir que o seu destino ocorresse.

– Então? – O anão estava impaciente esperando que o menor falasse algo que o impedisse, ou continuasse a espernear.

– Está bem. – Sussurrou quase inaudível, contrariado.

O rei sorriu e começou a andar saindo do salão. Ninguém os interrompeu; alguns até assobiaram e incentivaram, o que fez Bilbo corar ainda mais.

"Que Yavanna me ajude..."

***

O quarto era amplo, com piso de mármore. Havia uma grande lareira com o fogo aceso, iluminando parcialmente o local. E também uma grande cama no centro. Bilbo engoliu em seco.

– Não tive tempo para colocar muitos móveis... - Explicou Thorin, colocando o menor no chão depois de carregá-lo até ali - Na verdade, acho que o quarto só precisa mesmo de uma cama e já exerce a sua função.

– Isso não é nada adequado! Um quarto tem que ser um lugar confortável, pois é onde irá restabelecer suas forças depois da jornada diária! –Começou a criticar alarmado o pequeno hobbit – Temos que mudar isso! Colocar mais móveis! Poltronas! Sofás! Uma estante de livros! – Colocou as mãos na cintura, analisando criticamente o espaço quase vazio que constituía o quarto. Thorin conteve uma risada com a atitude do menor.

– Realmente temos que mudar isso... Afinal o quarto é nosso agora. -Concordou o anão, retirando a capa e deixando que ela caísse no chão. Isso sobressaltou o hobbit, que talvez tivesse lembrando o que realmente foram fazer ali.

– S-sim, c-claro. - A luz da fogueira iluminava as feições do jovem Bolseiro, deixando explicito o rubor em sua pele branca.

Thorin começou a retirar a túnica azul que usava, enquanto Bilbo dava passos para trás. O peitoral musculoso e cabeludo do anão agora era evidente e o hobbit tentou desviar o olhar, entretanto, tal ação se tornara bem difícil.

– Bilbo... Seria interessante que você também tirasse a roupa.

– E-eu... Vou tirar sim. – Falou com a voz fraca o menor, irritado por ser manipulado daquela forma. Suas mãos trêmulas tentavam retirar a túnica que usava. Bilbo se assustou ao sentir as mãos grandes e ásperas de Thorin sobre as suas, auxiliando a retirada da vestimenta.

A túnica de Bilbo caiu ao chão. O hobbit tentava cobrir o peitoral nu com as mãos, ainda não encarando o seu marido, que estava a sua frente.

– Não devia ter vergonha de mim. - Riu o anão, acariciando de leve a bochecha completamente vermelha do outro.

– Eu não tenho vergonha. Eu só... Digo... Eu nunca fiquei nu na presença de outra pessoa que não fosse o Drogo.

– Devo ficar com ciúmes deste Drogo? – Rosnou Thorin, ao saber daquela informação.

Bilbo finalmente riu, apesar da tensão e do nervosismo que sentia.

– Drogo é meu primo. Ele é 4 anos mais novo que eu! Eu o considero um irmãozinho mais novo.

– Ah, entendi. - O anão corou levemente, se sentindo um idiota por ficar com ciúmes daquela forma. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que ficava com ciúmes.

– E-eu também nunca fiz... Algo como o que iremos fazer. - Falou baixinho envergonhado em falar sobre aquele assunto e levantou os olhos para fitar Thorin – Você já fez?

– Fiz. - Respondeu o anão – Eu já tive relações com outros humanos e anões. Mas isso foi há muito tempo e não significaram nada para mim, somente saciar a necessidade do momento. E em muitas destas situações eu estava muito bêbado para me lembrar do que de fato ocorreu...

– Ah... - Bilbo sentiu uma certa pontada em seu coração. Além de ser inexperiente, não era a primeira vez para Thorin. Isso, de certa forma, o deixou inseguro e triste.

– Bilbo... - As mãos do anão seguram delicadamente o rosto do hobbit, o levantando e forçando a encará-lo – Para mim essa é como fosse a primeira vez também. Eu não quero te machucar e temo te assustar; algo que nunca senti com relação aos meus outros amantes... Eu nunca liguei para o que eles pensavam de mim... Ou o que eles sentiam. Além disso, nunca senti tamanho desejo como eu sinto hoje.

– D-desejo? – Sussurrou Bilbo. Seu coração começou a bater rápido novamente. Suas pequenas mãos se colocaram sobre as do anão em seu rosto.

– Sim. Desde que te vi você me enfeitiçou. Quero te fazer meu! Quero te beijar, te tocar e provar de todo o seu corpo. Parece loucura, eu sei.

– Não é. Digo... - Já estava começando a ficar ofegante. Seu corpo estava reagindo de uma forma muito estranha, pois sentia calor mas ao mesmo tempo correntes elétricas frias desciam por sua espinha – E-eu... Me sinto estranho perto de você.

– Espero que seja um estranho bom... - Sorriu Thorin, aproximando-se do rosto do menor.

– É um estranho... Bom. - Concordou Bilbo em um sussurro.

Os lábios se tocaram, e novamente o beijo foi iniciado. Entretanto, ao contrário dos anteriores, este tinha maior quantidade de desejo. Thorin mordiscou o lábio inferior do menor, que soltou um gemido de dor e de prazer. O anão aproveitou o momento para adentrar sua língua naquela cavidade doce e viciante do hobbit.

Os dois, ainda sem cessar o beijo, andavam em direção a cama. Quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, Bilbo colidiu com a borda da cama, caindo sobre ela, e Thorin logo o acompanhou.

– Hum... Botas. - Reclamou o menor, entre os lábios do anão – Vai sujar a cama.

O primeiro rei se afastou, uma linha tênue de saliva unia as duas bocas ofegantes.

– Vocês hobbits se importam com coisas tão tolas. - Resmungou, enquanto retirava rapidamente as botas e as lançava para um canto qualquer do quarto. Logo voltou a beijar o menor, suas mãos navegando pelo o corpo pequeno como estivessem tentando memorizar cada canto através do tato. Chegou até a barra da calça de veludo de Bilbo e puxou delicadamente para baixo.

– Hum... - Gemeu o menor, mas não impediu as ações do maior. Bilbo afundava suas mãos na cabeleira escura de Thorin adorando acariciá-la, era tão sedosa. Thorin emitiu um murmúrio que poderia indicar que gostava daquela carícia.

A calça foi tirada, e subitamente o jovem Bolseiro pôde sentir o frio nas suas partes intimas, o deixando consciente da sua atual nudez. Corou ainda mais. Thorin se afastou um pouco, cessando o beijo, para observar o seu esposo. Corpo magro, pele alva levemente rubra devido ao embaraço, boca avermelhada e úmida indicando o beijo trocado recentemente... Os olhos desciam pelo o corpo sem pelos do hobbit, passando pela a barriga, virilha. No meio das pernas, o membro do menor estava ereto e um liquido branco escorria. Era tão delicado. Aquilo fez Thorin rosnar de desejo e luxúria.

As pernas foram cruzadas por Bilbo, que corava até as orelhas pontudas, devido àquele olhar faminto de seu marido.

– Não cubra algo que é tão belo. – Rosnou o anão, abrindo as pernas do menor, expondo novamente a visão que queria. Bilbo emitiu um gritinho surpreso.

– T-Thorin... -Arfou – I-isso... Isso não é justo.

– O que? – As mãos ásperas do maior desciam pela as pernas do hobbit, apalpando as coxas e descendo cada vez mais.

– V-você... Ainda... Tem as suas calças. E eu...

– Quer me ver nu, Bilbo? É isso? – Sorriu.

– E-eu só... - Gaguejou envergonhado o menor, mordendo o lábio inferior sem saber como se expressar – Não precisa tirar se não quiser. Tolo! –Resmungou.

– Vou conceder o seu pedido. – Os olhos de Bilbo seguiram as mãos do anão, que agora abandonaram suas pernas e seguiam para as calças evidentemente apertadas do primeiro rei. O menor engoliu em seco quando as palavras de Kili na viagem do Condado a Erebor logo vieram a sua mente. Será que era mesmo verdade?

Thorin logo retirou as calças, revelando a sua grande ereção de coloração escura e pulsante. O hobbit corou ainda mais, era realmente muito grande. Como aquilo iria caber nele? Estranhamente sentiu sua boca salivar e seu corpo tremer de excitação.

– Gostou do que está vendo?

O menor nada disse, lábios tremiam.

– Ah... T-Thorin... M-me beija. - Pediu choroso e decidido o menor. O coração do anão acelerou com aquele pedido fofo. Quem era ele para negar? Desceu sobre o corpo do menor, o beijando. Bilbo o abraçou, seus corpos se chocaram. Podiam sentir o bater do coração de ambos, quase que em sincronia. Rápidos e fortes.

Thorin movimentou o quadril, colidindo as ereções, o que gerou gemidos por parte do menor. Aquele atrito era como uma espécie de choque elétrico que se propagava por todo o corpo do pequeno hobbit. O anão continuou a se movimentar e Bilbo, aos poucos, começou a acompanhá-lo. A sensação que sentia era deveras boa. O calor que sentia em seu corpo aumentava ainda mais.

– Você é tão lindo, Bilbo – Falou Thorin ao seu ouvido. As palavras ditas na língua dos anões pareciam tão fortes, que causavam arrepios no menor.

– T-Thorin... - Murmurou.

A cama começou a se movimentar em consonância com o casal. Bilbo gemia cada vez mais alto. O anão estava adorando as expressões de prazer que o menor fazia. Beijou o seu pescoço e mordiscou, deixando marcas vermelhas e roxas ao longo da pele branca.

– A-ah... Thorinachoquetenhoqueiraobanheiro! - Tropeçou nas palavras quando conseguiu forças para dizê-las. Thorin ignorou a fala de Bilbo e continuar a se movimentar, agora mais rápido e quase animalesco.

– Algo vai sair... - Murmurou assustado o menor. Nem conseguira terminar de falar, quando chegou ao seu limite e acabara por gozar. Um líquido branco sujou ambos os corpos. Thorin sorriu ao sentir o liquido quente advindo de seu esposo.

– Você nunca ejaculou antes? – Perguntou o anão, vendo a confusão nos olhos verdes de Bilbo enquanto este observa o líquido.

– E-eu... Nunca... Bem, eu não tive... Oportunidades. - Disse envergonhado. Seus pais morreram quando ele ainda era um adolescente, além disso, com o Condado em guerra constante contra os orcs, não tivera oportunidade de "aprender" sobre essas coisas.

– Sou seu primeiro... - Sorriu o anão, acariciando o rosto avermelhado do outro – Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz.

– Tolo. - Resmungou embaraçado o hobbit abaixando os olhos; grande erro. Além de notar o líquido branco sobre o seu corpo, pôde notar o membro ainda ereto do anão. – T-Thorin, você...

– Ainda não acabou. – Falou o anão simplesmente, se afastando do menor e indo para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, abrindo a gaveta. Retirou um pequeno pote com um líquido transparente dentro.

– O que é isso?

– Um óleo... Vai diminui a dor.

– Dor? – Bilbo ficou assustado.

– Não se preocupe, serei gentil. Prometo!

Bilbo apertou um dos travesseiros contra o seu corpo.

– Promete mesmo?

– Sim. O que mais quero é te proteger. E quero que sintas prazer... Não vou mentir, irá doer no começo, mas vai sentir prazer também.

O hobbit inspirou fundo e depois expirou.

– Se doer muito... Eu juro que você dorme fora do quarto! – Falou o menor, com olhar irritado.

Thorin não pode conter a risada.

– Como quiser, meu rei... - Sorriu ao ver um biquinho formado nos lábios rosados do seu esposo – Devo te pedir para virar de costas... E ficar de quatro na cama.

– Hã? Por quê?

– Essa posição doí menos.

Bilbo não precisou ser falado duas vezes. Logo se virou e ficou de quatro, empinou a bunda e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, envergonhado com a posição. Já Thorin, estava adorando aquela visão. O bumbum fofo e empinado de Bilbo a sua disposição; o que mais poderia desejar? Acariciou a pele branca e deu um tapa de leve, vendo o local ficar avermelhado.

– Ah! T-Thorin! – Reclama.

– Lindo – O anão agora deu um beijo de leve no local batido e depois lambeu; desta vez Bilbo não reclamou, ao invés disso gemeu baixo, abafado pelo o travesseiro.

O primeiro rei continuou a beijar o local descendo para o espaço entre as nádegas. Bilbo estremeceu quando sentiu a língua dele passar de leve em sua entrada.

– A-ah... - Suas pernas tremiam. Aquilo era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão bom.

A língua adentrou em seu interior.

– Ah, Thorin! – Gritou surpreso. Seu membro começou a ficar ereto novamente. O anão não parou de chupá-lo. Como ele poderia sentir tanto prazer de um local como aquele? Se Bilbo não estivesse tão imerso no prazer estaria morrendo de vergonha.

O anão parou o que fazia, mesmo que estivesse se deliciando com os gemidos constantes de Bilbo, precisava de mais.

– Ah? – O segundo rei se virou de relance, parecia irritado por Thorin ter interrompido o ato.

– Shh... Não se preocupe. logo terá algo bem mais gostoso dentro de você, meu hobbit... - Disse o rei, abrindo o pote e pondo o líquido pela pequena passagem.

– A-ah... F-frio... - Choramingou

Thorin massageou a entrada com o liquido, com cuidado adentrou um dos dedos no interior do menor, o que resultou em mais gemidos de Bilbo.

"Frio..." Pensou o jovem Bolseiro quando sentiu o líquido adentrar no seu interior, contudo, logo depois uma onda de calor se iniciou.

– T-Thorin... Quente... Me sinto quente!

– Parece que Oin colocou um pouco de afrodisíaco - Observou o anão, continuando a penetrá-lo com os dedos, fazendo um movimento de entrada e saída vagarosamente.

– Ah, T-tho... AH! – Gemia o hobbit. Aquilo era tão bom.

– Tsc... Sinto muito, mas...Não posso aguentar mais! Você é tão lindo e me provoca demais – Rosnou o anão, retirando bruscamente os dedos do interior do outro. Bilbo ficou confuso novamente pela a falta do prazer que estava sentindo momentos atrás. Thorin jorrou o resto do liquido em seu membro pulsante.

– Thorin? – O menor perguntou estranhando a demora.

– Bilbo... – Arfou o anão, se posicionando na entrada do hobbit e começando a penetrá-lo. Bilbo mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir algo grande adentrando dentro de si. Felizmente não doeu tanto, deveria ser devido ao líquido, contudo era muito desconfortável. Thorin continuou a penetrá-lo, esperando que aos poucos Bilbo se acostumasse com o seu tamanho. Por fim, tinha adentrado completamente.

– Perfeito... – Arfou novamente o anão. De fato era a perfeição, podia sentir o interior de Bilbo o comprimindo, aconchegante. Thorin tinha que se controlar para não começar a se mover e estocar brutalmente o menor.

– Bilbo... Estás bem? Eu... Vou me mover...

– M-Mover? – Sussurrou Bilbo, ofegante.

– Sim. Assim – Nisso, movimentou-se, saindo e entrando no menor para exemplificar o fato. O pequeno hobbit gritou de prazer. Aquilo só serviu de incentivo para Thorin continuar e assim ele o fez; começou a estocar no interior do hobbit, de início devagar, e depois rapidamente. A cama remexia em sincronia.

– Y-Yavanna... - Arfou o hobbit choroso. Lágrimas rolavam dos seus olhos enquanto sentia imenso prazer; nunca tinha imaginado que poderia ser algo assim.

– Mahal... – Rosnou Thorin, puxando o quadril de Bilbo para próximo de si e o penetrando ainda mais profundo. Bilbo gritou sentindo algo dentro dele ser pressionado.

– Encontrei o seu ponto... – Disse o anão, agora concentrando suas ações naquele determinado ponto recém descoberto.

– N-não... Não dá - Choramingou o hobbit – D-de... De novo... V-vai sair. Eu... tenho que...

– Eu também. – Um das mãos do anão buscou o membro ereto e gotejante do menor e começou a masturbá-lo.

– T-Thorin...

– Isso... Grite o meu nome.

– Thorin! – Choramingou o menor. Estava chegando ao seu limite, e o anão podia sentir isso também, pois o interior de Bilbo começou a comprimi-lo ainda mais.

– Go-gozar... - Arfou.

–  **Goze para mim, Bilbo**! – E assim o fez. O pequeno hobbit ejaculou nas mãos do primeiro rei e este, após mais algumas estocadas, derramou seu gozo no interior do seu esposo.

Thorin caiu por cima de Bilbo, exausto. O menor pareceu não se importar, pois ele mesmo estava tentando recuperar o fôlego. Os únicos sons no quarto eram a respiração ofegante de ambos e o crepitar das chamas na lareira.

– Bilbo... - Chamou o primeiro rei mas não obteve resposta. Logo o anão saiu de dentro do menor e deitou ao seu lado. o abraçando. Notou que o hobbit tinha adormecido. Thorin suspirou e não pôde esconder o sorriso em seus lábios. Aquilo tinha sido muito além do que tinha sequer imaginado. Não fora satisfação unicamente devido ao sexo, mas algo dentro dele tinha despertado... Era algo novo e ao mesmo tempo gratificante.

Seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados. Desde da conquista de Erebor passava a maior parte das noites acordado trabalhando; queria recuperar o seu lar, ajudar o seu povo, sentia-se inquieto. Que apesar de anos buscando reconquistar a sua terra, a morte do dragão não fora o suficiente... Faltava algo que fizesse Thorin realmente chamar aquela montanha de lar. Estranhamente, com a chegada de Bilbo esse sentimento começou a aflorar. Se sentia relaxado e seguro como há muitos anos não sentia.

Finalmente desistiu de lutar e se entregou ao sono.

"O que é isso que sinto...?" A pergunta se perdeu em sua mente quando esta mergulhou no mundo dos sonhos.


	14. Manhã seguinte...

Bilbo abriu os olhos, já que uma certa luminosidade adentrava no quarto. Nem tinha reparado que havia janelas com vitrais; eram pequenas, contudo, os raios solares penetravam pelos seus vidros coloridos e formavam imagens de anões no ato de mineração. O hobbit parecia meio confuso aonde deveria estar, não reconhecendo o acampamento que estava acostumado a acordar ao longo daqueles meses de viagem. Estranhou não sentir o solo duro ou a relva por debaixo de si; ao invés disso tinha um colchão fofo e confortável.

"Onde estou?" Pensou, tentando assumir a posição sentada, mas uma forte dor na parte inferior do seu corpo o fez interromper o processo. "Por que estou dolorido?" Logo as imagens da noite anterior vieram a sua mente. O casamento, coroação, festa e principalmente a noite de núpcias.

– Por Yavanna!? O que eu fiz? – Falou baixinho, surpreso com suas próprias atitudes. Pensara que iria resistir mais! Contudo, acabou se entregando ao anão. Mesmo que agora eles fossem casados, tanto por meio do contrato quanto pelo o ritual anão, não significava que teria que entregar o seu corpo logo na primeira noite! Mesmo que aquilo fosse uma tradição.

"Não me lembro de você resistir a ele... Ou mesmo de não gostar do que ele estava fazendo!" Sua consciência falava em sua cabeça, o que resultou no corar do rosto do hobbit. Sim, de fato, não iria negar que tinha gostado. Sentia algo por Thorin, mas ainda não sabia dizer o que era. Seria atração meramente física ou algo mais?

– Falando em Thorin... – O jovem Bolseiro notou que o outro lado da cama estava vazio. Bilbo tocou as cobertas e travesseiros daquele lado e não sentiu o calor advindo do seu marido e isso indicava que a tempos ele teria levantando.

– Aquele anão estúpido! Que marido deixa o seu esposo sozinho na manhã seguinte a noite de núpcias?! – Bufou o jovem segundo rei, cruzando os braços diante do corpo, já imaginando a longa conversa que teria com o anão quando este retornasse.

Um leve toque foi ouvido da porta.

– Majestade? – Uma voz rouca advinda de fora do quarto falou – Está acordado?

Bilbo olhou para o seu corpo nu e corou, levantando as cobertas e se cobrindo.

– Q-quem é?

– Que bom que está acordado! – Disse a pessoa adentrando o recinto.

– E-eu disse "quem é" e não permiti a sua entrada! – Disse o hobbit aflito. Porém já era tarde; um anão de barbas e cabelos cinzentos e com uma estranha corneta de metal no ouvido tinha invadido o quarto.

– Não seja tímido! – Riu o anão, se aproximando da cama – Eu sou Óin, o curandeiro real. Vim aqui para te avaliar.

– Avaliar? E eu não estou sendo tímido! Além disso, não estou doente! – Bilbo não estava nada contente com aquele anão ali, principalmente levando-se em conta a sua nudez.

– Sim, deves estar dolorido, não? Depois da sua noite com o primeiro rei...

– Isso não é da sua conta! – Cortou o hobbit.

– Pelo o contrário, sou o curandeiro, e meu dever é cuidar da saúde dos membros da família real!

– Eu posso me cuidar sozinho, muito obrigado pela preocupação. Se o senhor puder me dar licença, gostaria de ficar sozinho.

– Como eu disse antes, não precisa ficar tímido! Sei que vocês hobbits são pequenos e não devem estar acostumados com o tamanho de nós anões. Principalmente com relação a Thorin que, aliás, é bem dotado!

Bilbo sentiu que até suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Sinceramente, não queria discutir aquelas coisas com um desconhecido. Na verdade, não queria discutir aquele tipo de assunto muito íntimo com ninguém!

– Eu estou extremamente bem, senhor Óin! Já disse que não preciso de ajuda.

O anão mais velho suspirou longamente.

– Thorin me falou que você poderia ser teimoso...

– Oh. Ele falou? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas o jovem rei – E onde estaria o meu adorável marido esta manhã?

Óin riu baixo, parecendo se divertir com o sarcasmo na voz do pequeno.

– Ele tinha uma reunião com o conselho logo cedo. Devo enfatizar que ele não queria te acordar e me instruiu para tomar conta do seu bem estar físico.

– Que fofo da parte dele - Rosnou Bilbo – Já disse que estou bem, não preciso de ajuda.

– Pois muito bem, por que não levanta da cama então? – Desafiou o curandeiro.

– Ora... - O hobbit olhou para os lados meio receoso, nem conseguia ficar sentado direito – Eu... Não quero me levantar agora!

– Nem para provar que eu estou errado e você certo?

Bilbo não sabia o que fazer. Odiava ficar encurralado daquele jeito.

– Certo. Você venceu. Eu não consigo levantar porque... Porque...

– Não precisa dizer. - Nisso, Óin já levantava as cobertas e Bilbo gritou.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – Puxou as cobertas para si novamente.

– Vou analisar se houve algum ferimento...

– Não precisa analisar. Só me dê algum remédio para parar com a dor!

– Mas se estiver machucado o seu an...

– Eu mesmo olho! – Cortou Bilbo, antes que ele falasse algo mais.

– Como?

Novamente o tom de desafio do outro anão fez Bilbo ficar em silêncio. De fato, como iria analisar aquele "local"?

"Maldito anão..." Por mais que desejasse negar, o anão estava correto.

– Majestade, sei que não é algo confortável de se compartilhar com alguém... Mas eu sou um curandeiro experiente, tratei de ferimentos muitos mais graves durante as batalhas que vivenciei do meu povo. Não tem nada a temer, serei profissional! O que não deve ocorrer é você ficar sofrendo algo que pode ser remediado. Além disso, poderei responder a perguntas de caráter médico caso tenha alguma.

O hobbit ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Aquelas palavras o fizeram pensar.

Quando estava no Condado, não tivera contato com nenhum curandeiro, tratava de seus ferimentos e doenças sozinho. Às vezes pedia ajuda a sua avó Tûk por conselhos e remédios caseiros, mas não não era nada profissional. Não podia negar que Óin estava correto no que dizia. Por mais envergonhado que a situação fosse, teria que deixá-lo examinar.

– Pois muito bem. - Concordou o jovem rei – Você pode fazer o que veio fazer.

– Obrigado, majestade - O anão deu uma pequena reverência.

– Bilbo.

– Perdão? – Óin ajeitou a corneta de metal para ouvir melhor o que o outro tinha dito.

– Eu disse que o meu nome é Bilbo. Não precisa me chamar de majestade.

– Oh! – O anão curandeiro sorriu – Então, Bilbo... Daria permissão para ver o seu corpo?

Bilbo corou, relutante assentiu. Óin retirou as cobertas que cobriam o menor e começou a analisar o corpo.

– Hã? Que estranha marca é essa? - Perguntou o anão, tocando o peito do hobbit.

– Q-que marca? – Bilbo olhou para onde o outro apontava e logo notou uma estranha marca em seu peito. Na verdade, eram palavras escritas em élfico antigo. O pequeno hobbit já havia as visto antes, em um livro antigo que encontrou no Bolsão. Trata-se de um livro sobre  _Breeders;_  o único que se salvou da destruição causada pelos orcs. Nele, descrevia-se algumas características básicas dos  _Breeders_  e foi esse livro que o auxiliou a preencher o vazio de conhecimentos que Bilbo tinha sobre aquela área. Tanto que ainda lhe restava muitas dúvidas sobre o assunto. Entretanto, por ser o único  _Breeder_  e também um dos últimos descendentes da família real Bolseiro, não havia ninguém para conversar ou para ensiná-lo.

– Isso é uma tatuagem? – Perguntou Óin, um pouco preocupado, tirando uma lupa de um dos vários bolsos de seu casaco – Parece... Uma cicatriz! Não tem tinta na pele. Parece que foi escrito na carne. Mas não é como fosse um ferimento... Estranho.

– É a "marca" - Sussurrou Bilbo, acariciando o local, ainda impressionado com aquilo.

– "Marca"? – Novamente o anão ajeitou a corneta como para ampliar sua audição –O que seria isso?

–Eu li em um livro que... Quando um  _Breeder_  ...Bem...-As bochechas do Hobbito coraram, novamente não se sentia confortável em tratar destes assuntos, afinal já estava acostumado a deter tais informações para si mesmo...Mas teria que contar, Óin era o curandeiro além disso tinha certeza que iria informar tudo a Thorim cedo ou tarde teria que falar – Quando um _Breeder_  perde a sua virgindade...Com aquele que será o seu companheiro essa marca aparece em seu peito, está escrito em uma língua élfica antiga...

–Élfico? –O anão parecia não ter gostado muito daquela informação.

–Nós Hobbits da família Bolseiro temos uma ligação com os elfos... Conta-se a lenda que o primeiro Bolseiro se relacionou com uma elfa e desta união surgiu os primeiros descendentes da linguagem... A capacidade de ser um  _Breeder_  é derivado dos elfos.

–Hum... Então os elfos machos podem também albergar vida em seus ventres?

–Acredito que sim... Eu nunca tive contato com elfos ao logo da minha vida...A não ser agora ao longo da viagem. O que eu estou contando são lendas e histórias que são contadas no meu reino... Não sei se são reais ou não...Quem poderia saber deveria ser meu pai ou outro membro mais velho do clã Bolseiro, contudo todos eles já morreram...

–Você tem orelhas pontudas como os elfos...Mas nem tão pontudas assim! –Analisou Óin –Sem falar que não tem muitos pelos pelo corpo... A não ser nos pés... Talvez tais contos estejam certos, no princípio seu clã e sua raça podem ter tido alguma ligação com os elfos... Mas ao longo dos anos o vestígio elfo foi se dissipando na descendência a não ser na linhagem dos Bolseiros na qual a característica de ser  _Breeder_  ainda permanece, contudo nem todos os Bolseiros homens tem essa capacidade...-O curandeiro parecia falar mais consigo mesmo do que com Bilbo, como estivesse raciocinando sobre a situação, mas o Hobbit concordava com aquele raciocínio e de certa forma se sentia feliz por ter alguém com quem poderia discutir sua natureza e origens.

– E o que essa "marca" significa?

– Pelo o que sei, significa que a minha alma está entrelaçada com a do... -Empalideceu. Tinha esquecido totalmente daquela informação; como pôde esquecer sobre assunto tão crucial?

– Com a do...?

– T-Thorin. - Balbuciou.

– Isso é bom ou ruim?

– Você sabe que hobbits não vivem muito tempo... Pelo menos não se comparado a anões ou elfos.

– Isso é verdade... - Óin massageou a sua barba pensativo.

– Mas um  _Breeder,_  após ser "marcado", viverá conforme vive o seu... Companheiro.

O anão curandeiro se sobressaltou com a informação.

– Desculpe, Bilbo. Acho que não compreendi o que disse - Pegou a corneta e a limpou rapidamente, depois recolocou no ouvido – Poderia repetir?

– Eu estou tentando dizer que... Agora eu irei viver o tempo que Thorin viver. Meu tempo de vida se adaptará com o dele! – Bilbo mordeu o seu lábio inferior. Lágrimas se formaram no canto dos seus olhos. Tinha se esquecido daquilo... Como pôde esquecer? Agora não só estava preso a Thorin pelo contrato, como também pela vida!

– Bilbo... - O anão não sabia como agir diante do hobbit choroso – Isso não é algo ruim.

– Você não entende - Chorou o menor – Eu perdi totalmente a minha liberdade. Nem tenho mais o direito de morrer...

– Isso não é bem verdade. Sua vida pode estar agora dependente do primeiro rei, mas aposto que você ainda poderia morrer por doença ou por um acidente. – Falou o anão mais velho – Essa "marca" deve se referir somente que o seu tempo de vida vai ser ampliado. Afinal, deve-se levar em conta a função biológica dos  _Breeders_... Devem fornecer filhos ao seu companheiro. Se morressem cedo ou vivessem pouco, poderiam não ser capazes de garantir o cumprimento de sua função, deste modo a "marca" é uma garantia. Isso deve ser uma magia élfica do passado... Magia antiga que, com o passar de tantos anos, não deve ser mais desfeita, pois acredito que nem essa língua é mais falada entre os elfos... - Referia-se a palavra escrita no peito de Bilbo.

O hobbit enxugou as lágrimas com a costa das mãos. Nunca tinha parado para pensar daquela forma... Mesmo assim se sentia preso ao destino, forçado a seguir um determinado caminho imposto por forças ocultas. Não gostava de ser forçado a nada; ter de receber ordens, de ser submisso. Quase o fazia sentir como um escravo.

– Eu não sou romântico, mas... Realmente, seria ruim viver ao lado do seu companheiro até o final?  _Morrer juntos_... Trata-se de uma opção que muitos de nós não tivemos; eu mesmo perdi a pessoa que amava no ataque do dragão. Às vezes penso que como se uma parte de minha vida estivesse deixado o meu corpo naquela dia sombrio... Me sinto incompleto deste então.

Bilbo pôde ver as feições do curandeiro mudarem de jovial para triste. Perder alguém que você ama deste jeito deveria ser realmente horrível.

– Eu... Eu sinto muito, Óin.

– Sei que ainda é muito cedo para você sentir algo por Thorin, vocês se conheceram ontem! – Riu o anão, voltando ao seu jeito jovial anterior – Mas eu devo confessar que vocês fazem um belo casal.

– Fazemos? – Bilbo parecia surpreso com aquela informação.

– Sim, vi como dançaram ontem, na festa... - O hobbit corou. As imagens da "aula de dança" logo vieram a sua mente – Além disso, ele te protegeu. E hoje de manhã quando ele me chamou... Bem... Confesso que me surpreendi com a atitude dele.

– Por quê?

– Thorin, desde que reconquistou Erebor, só trabalhou. Quase não comia ou dormia! Como curandeiro, devo dizer que ele me dá muito trabalho de tratar. Hoje de manhã foi a primeira vez que o vi relutar a sair para trabalhar. Ele ficou ao seu lado até Balin vir aqui chamá-lo, preocupado com o atraso...

Bilbo não pôde conter um sorriso formando em seus lábios. Então Thorin simplesmente não o abandonou de manhã? Óin percebeu a mudança de humor do hobbit e sorriu também. Sim, aqueles dois teriam um futuro como um casal, só precisavam de um tempo para se conhecerem e o resto iria acontecer naturalmente.

– Espere um pouco. Essa "marca" irá aparecer em Thorin também? –Perguntou o curandeiro; o primeiro rei não iria gostar nem um pouco em saber que teria letras élficas gravadas em seu corpo.

– Não, só em mim – Disse o menor, tocando novamente o seu peito.

– Acho melhor você explicar a ele toda essa situação... Ele tem direito de saber.

– Eu vou contar. – Falou baixinho.

Óin sorriu.

– Bem... Acho que agora eu devo te examinar! – Disse o anão, virando bruscamente o hobbit, fazendo com que este ficasse de bruços na cama.

– Ah! Ei, cuidado!

– Ops. Esqueci que vocês hobbits são mais frágeis que nós, anões! – Riu Óin.

– N-não somos tão frágeis assim. - Resmungou.

– Bem... Vou te examinar agora. Mas antes, tem alguma pergunta a me fazer?

– B-bem... Queria saber se... Se todas as vezes vai doer assim. Digo... Eu vou ficar dolorido sempre?! – Sussurrou o menor.

– Hum... Não, não! Isso só ocorreu porque foi a sua primeira vez. Garanto a você que nas próximas vezes não terá tantas consequências dolorosas. Na verdade, será ao contrário e...

– Certo! Eu já entendi! – Corou o pequeno hobbit – P-por favor... Faça o seu exame e... E receite algo que diminua a dor!

– Certo, certo! – Riu Óin, voltando a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

*******

– Então, acreditamos que devemos começar a impor impostos aos produtos dos homens, afinal, já os demos bastante tempo para restabelecerem-se. Nós devemos visar o nosso lucro... - Falava um dos membros do conselho, enquanto os outros concordavam com a cabeça e Thorin suspirava entediado. Sua mente vagava para muito além daquela sala, as palavras ditas pelo velho anão pareciam brisas da manhã, nada significavam para o primeiro rei.

– Thorin... - Balin que estava ao seu lado notou a evidente distração do rei – Você está bem?

Demorou um pouco para que o outro anão notasse que alguém estivesse falando com ele.

– O que foi, Balin?

– Você ouviu alguma coisa que Dufur disse? – Perguntou o anão mais velho, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas enquanto encarava o amigo.

– Lógico que sim. Alguma coisa relacionada a dinheiro... - Resmungou Thorin, claramente desconfortável por, de fato, não saber do que aqueles comerciantes estavam falando. Mas sempre era algo relacionado a dinheiro.

Balin suspirou, mas logo depois sorriu.

– Já é quase o fim do dia... Fico me perguntando o que Bilbo estaria fazendo agora. - Falou o anão de barbas brancas, e isso sim chamou a atenção do rei – Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que fica deitado o dia todo esperando. Acredito que ele seria mais do tipo que explore, se aventure e... Se mete em confusão.

– Hum... Não acho que ele esteja em condição de correr por aí. - Thorin sorriu ao falar aquilo, se lembrando da noite anterior e de como Bilbo adormeceu exausto.

– Certamente, isso significa que irá ficar mais contente por causa disso... Enquanto ele está sozinho, você está aqui!

– Eu tinha que vir trabalhar. O conselh-

– Thorin... - Balin tocou levemente a mão do rei, interrompendo-o – Eles ainda são seus súditos. Erebor está sendo reconstruída! Seu povo está bem e a salvo. Você tem o direito de descansar e passar o dia ao lado do seu esposo... Você agora tem outras responsabilidades, que não só para com o seu povo, mas para com a sua família!

– Mas... – Thorin ainda parecia incerto se deveria ou não seguir o conselho do seu velho amigo.

– Me diga a verdade, você preferia estar aqui ou ao lado de Bilbo?

Thorin sentiu um certo corar dominar o seu rosto. Não pôde negar que o amigo estava certo. Sua atenção não estava voltada ao conselho. Não podia mentir para si mesmo.

– Majestade... O que você acha a respeito desta questão? – Perguntou Dufur, o anão que estava discursando até aquele momento.

– Eu tenho uma declaração a fazer... - Disse o rei, se levantando de sua cadeira – Hoje eu tirarei o resto do dia de folga... E amanhã também. Balin irá me substituir durante a minha ausência.

– Majestade... Mas por quê?

– Eu acabei de me casar. Acho que devo aproveitar um pouco isso, não? –Disse Thorin. Alguns membros do conselho pareciam concordar e até riram, contudo, outros apresentavam um semblante irritado e cochichavam entre si.

– Pode ir sossegado, Thorin! – Falou Balin – Você tomou conta do reino durante esses vários meses em que estive fora, está na hora de você tirar umas férias.

– Obrigado - Sorriu o rei, gerando algumas exclamações de surpresa por parte dos outros anões, afinal o rei raramente sorria. Thorin acenou para o amigo e saiu da sala de reuniões ruma o andar destinado a residência real.

*******

– Quando eu vou receber as minhas roupas? – Resmungou Bilbo, enquanto vestia um grande camisa. Obviamente não era do seu tamanho, mas o que podia fazer que Dori ainda não tinha trazido a suas roupas para o quarto? Pelo o que Óin lhe informou, Thorin proibiu que alguém o incomodasse. A única visita que teve, além do curandeiro, foi Bombur lhe trazendo o café da manhã.

– Ótimo... – Disse observando a si mesmo diante do espelho, se sentia como uma criança vestindo a roupa dos pais – Isso é ridículo! – Começou a tirar a camisa. Pelo menos o remédio que Óin tinha lhe dado aliviara a dor que sentia, o que permitia se movimentar com maior facilidade. Contudo, o curandeiro tinha instruído que permanecesse no quarto – Eu não sou um inválido! Por que todos me tratam como eu fosse um vaso de porcelana?

– Talvez seja o tamanho.

– Tamanho? Eu não sou tão pequeno assim! Sou até um pouco mais alto que outros hobbits! E quem são os anões para falarem de tamanho? Já compararam os homens ou aos... - Bilbo parou de falar ao perceber que não estava sozinho no quarto. Se virou rapidamente, se cobrindo com a  camisa, e logo viu o intruso. – ...Thorin! - Falou em um tom irritado.

– Não parece feliz em me ver. – Disse o anão, se aproximando.

– Você não devia estar em uma reunião?

– Deveria. Mas achei melhor te visitar. - Nisso, o rei retirou a capa que usava, deixando ela cair no chão. Aquilo fez o hobbit corar, afinal, foi algo semelhante ao que ocorreu na noite anterior antes que fizessem...

– V-visitar? Q-q-quem disse que estou solitário? – Respondeu.

– Gostei da roupa. Ou melhor, da falta dela.

Se o menor tinha corado antes, agora a tonalidade de vermelho tinha atingindo um nível bem mais escarlate.

"Eu esqueci que estou nu?!" Pensou abraçando a camisa para perto de si, principalmente cobrindo a região "sul".

– I-isso é sua culpa! Eu estou sem roupas. Não encontrei as roupas que usei ontem, então...

– Minha camisa ficou linda em você, deveria usar mais. - Sorriu Thorin. Agora já estava próximo o suficiente para acariciar a face do seu esposo, que por sua vez não fez nenhuma ação para desviar daquela caricia, apenas olhou para o lado, embaraçado.

– Você ficou me observando todo esse tempo?

– Talvez.

– Idiota! – Resmungou.

Thorin riu, contudo, logo se calou ao ver algo sobre o peito do menor. Rapidamente puxou Bilbo para si, levantando-o em seu colo.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?! – Rosnou o menor.

– Quem fez isso? – Agora era a vez de Thorin rosnar. Sua mão examinava a marca no peito de Bilbo –  **Quem te machucou? Quando isso aconteceu?**

– T-Thorin... - Bilbo se assustou um pouco ao ver a raiva nos olhos do seu marido, mas logo se acalmou ao notar ao que ele se referia. Sua pequena mão ficou sobre a mão do anão, sobre o seu peito – Ninguém me machucou.

–  **Mas... Essa marca! Isso é uma cicatriz! E que letras ou língua é essa?**

– Acho que temos que conversar. Que tal tomarmos um chá? – Falou o hobbit, apontando para um bule de chá que estava sobre o criado mudo.

– ...Hum... Mas...

– Eu vou te explicar sobre essa marca. Mas antes você tem que me soltar!

– Certo. - Concordou o rei, relutante, deixando o menor sair dos seus braços.

Bilbo aproveitou o momento para vestir rapidamente a camisa, mesmo que ela ficasse folgada era melhor do que ficar andando nu. Foi ao criado-mudo e encheu a xícara de chá e ofereceu ao seu marido.

– Você escuta e eu falo. Nada de interrupções!

– Certo, certo... Majestade. - Resmungou o rei anão, pegando a xícara e sentando na cama, esperando a explicação.

– Primeiro devo te explicar algumas coisas sobre os  _Breeders..._

Bilbo explicou sobre tudo que sabia, que consistia na mesma coisa que tinha dito a Óin naquela manhã. Podia ver que Thorin estava impressionado com aquelas informações, e nem ao menos bebeu o chá, que esfriou nas suas mãos. Depois de falar, Bilbo esperou que o primeiro rei perguntasse algo ou mesmo ficasse irritado; quem sabe até quebrasse o contrato. Conforme o silêncio se ampliava, mais temeroso Bilbo ficava. Thorin, por fim, colocou a xícara de chá sobre o criado-mudo e levantou a mão. Por um milésimo de segundo, o hobbit tremeu, pensando que iria bater nele, mas ao invés disso o rei anão acariciou o peito do menor, no local aonde estava a marca.

– T-Thorin?

– Isso significa que tenho que cuidar mais da minha vida e não fazer nenhum ato estúpido... – Disse o anão.

– B-bem...Sim. Você não está bravo?

Thorin puxou o menor para si, fazendo que este ficasse em seu colo. Bilbo corou.

– Por que eu estaria bravo?

– B-bem... Por minha causa, você terá sua vida limitada...

– Bilbo... Eu não quero morrer tão cedo, eu já acumulei muitas cicatrizes. Fiz atos impensados pensando que... De alguma forma poderia compensar o erro dos meus antepassados. Eu quase morri quando reconquistamos Erebor, bem como Kili e Fili...

Bilbo ficou surpreso com a revelação.

– Essa marca... Só vai me ajudar a manter a promessa que fiz quando me recuperei dos meus ferimentos. Que iria dar mais valor à minha vida! Agora tenho que viver por nós dois. E quem sabe, no futuro... Por nosso filhos.

Lágrimas rolaram do rosto do hobbit, o que deixou Thorin confuso.

– Bilbo? O que...

– Eu pensei que... Você ficaria furioso.

– Eu não estou. - O anão delicadamente limpou as lágrimas do rosto do menor com os dedos.

– Pois... Eu estou. Você me deixou sozinho e... E dolorido! –Choramingou, mas realmente não havia raiva naquelas palavras. Se sentia relaxado agora, estranhamente, se sentia bem ao lado de Thorin.

– Desculpe - Riu o rei anão – Mas eu vou compensar.

– Como?

– Eu estou de folga. Vou ficar com você esses dias...

– Hum. Sério? – Perguntou Bilbo meio incerto. Todos diziam que Thorin era fanático por trabalho e agora tirando "férias"? Será que era algo bom?

– Quero ficar mais tempo com você... Ou não quer? – Thorin acariciava os cabelos cacheados de Bilbo, dando atenção especial a trança que continha o broche com o símbolo do escudo, prova do casamento entre eles.

– Quero... - Respondeu baixinho, embaraçado por admitir que estava muito feliz pelo rei ter sacrificado o seu trabalho para ficar com ele. Não queria pensar muito nesses sentimentos estranhos que borbulhavam; felicidade, embaraço, necessidade de ficar perto do outro. Não queria analisar tudo que passava em sua mente ou coração. Só queria aproveitar o momento.

– Pois muito bem. - Thorin puxou o queixo do menor para perto de si –Aqui estou... – Os lábios se aproximaram e o beijo foi trocado.

O primeiro rei aproveitou o momento para deitar na cama com Bilbo por cima.

– Hmm... T-Thorin... Nós não podemos... Digo... - Corou o menor já prevendo aonde aquilo iria dar – Ainda estou me recuperando de ontem!

– Bilbo... Existem outras formas de sentir prazer, além do que fizemos ontem... – Sussurrou o anão no ouvido do hobbit, fazendo com que este tremesse de excitação e de antecipação.

– C-como... Quais? – Perguntou em um sussurro.

Thorin então desceu suas mãos da cintura do hobbit para a parte mais abaixo, acariciando a bunda empinada de Bilbo e arrancado gemidos deste, continuando o seu trajeto até a extremidade da camisa, puxando-a para cima.

– Thorin... - Gemeu baixinho.

–  **Você é tão lindo...** – Sussurrou o anão que se virou na cama, agora ficando por cima. Continuou a puxar a camisa até expor as partes que ele queria ver. Bilbo levou as mãos para cobrir a sua intimidade, ainda embaraçado com aquela situação, mesmo sabendo que Thorin já o tinha visto nu.

– Você confia em mim, Bilbo? – Perguntou o anão colocando suas mãos ásperas por sobre as do hobbit.

– S-sim. - Assentiu com a cabeça o menor. Mesmo conhecendo-o por pouco tempo, sentia em seu íntimo que poderia confiar nele. Retirou as mãos lentamente, expondo seu membro ao marido que emitiu uma espécie de rosnado.

–  **Você é perfeito. Agradeço a Mahal por ter me dado uma joia tão linda...** – Sussurrou, enquanto pegava o membro do menor e o massageava, Bilbo estava ofegante. Seu corpo começou a esquentar novamente.

– T-Thorin...

–  **Toque a mim também** – Pediu o anão, guiando a mão do hobbit até as suas calças, onde podia-se observar uma evidente protuberância.

"Ele... Já está excitado... Por minha causa?" pensou Bilbo, enquanto tocava, curioso, o local.

– Ah, Bilbo... - Arfou baixo o anão.

– D-desculpe.

– Não precisa se desculpar. Continue o que está fazendo e estará tudo bem... - Sorriu descaradamente.

Thorin continuou a massagear o membro do jovem segundo rei, este, com as mãos trêmulas tentou abaixar as calças do anão, com dificuldade conseguiu e libertou a grande ereção do primeiro rei.

"Isso... Isso entrou em mim ontem?" Agora entendia porque ficara tão dolorido. Suas mãos tocavam aquele grande e grosso membro, explorando.

– Quente... - Sussurrou o menor em meio a gemidos.

Thorin agora segurou a ereção do menor e começou a masturbá-la com força. Bilbo gritou.

–  **Faça o mesmo que eu...** – Instruiu o anão ao seu amante.

Bilbo assentiu com a cabeça e tentou imitar os movimentos do outro, usando as duas mãos para masturbar o anão. Era inexperiente e não sabia se estava dando tanto prazer quanto desejava.

–  **Continue... Está perfeito...** – Rosnou Thorin aumentando a velocidade de sua mão, Bilbo gemia e arfava com toda aquela ação, suas mãos tentavam também aumentar a velocidade.

– T-Thorin... - Choramingou – Acho...Acho que vou... –Podia sentir a pressão em seu baixo ventre , tal como na noite anterior, sabia o que estava por vir.

– **Goze... Pode gozar...** –Incentivou o anão ao seu ouvido, aquela voz rouca e autoritária dita em outra língua fez Bilbo chegar ao seu limite ejaculando nas mãos do anão.

Ao ver a expressão de prazer no rosto do menor e o jeito fofo que Bilbo se esforçava para faze-lo gozar...Fora o suficiente para que Thorin também gozasse nas mãos trêmulas do segundo rei.

Os dois ficaram deitados assim, ofegantes e satisfeitos com a "exploração".

–... Eu quero minhas roupas...-Sussurrou Bilbo minutos depois – E roupas de baixo!

–Você fica tão bem assim... Essa podia ser a sua roupa oficial...

Bilbo deu um tapinha no ombro do maior, olhou o marido com um olhar furioso.

–Eu não vou poder sair do quarto vestindo só a sua camisa!

–Então não saia do quarto... Fique assim...Só para eu ver...

Bilbo corou com o jeito possessivo e também se não dizer romântico de Thorin.

"Romântico?! Eu estou sendo tolo!" Pensou irritado consigo mesmo por achar aquilo.

–Thorin...- Lançou um novo olhar irritado ao anão que suspirou derrotado.

–Está bem...Você terá suas roupas...

–Ótimo! –Sorriu o Hobbit –Depois temos que discutir sobre o quarto...Temos que trazer mais moveis... Livros...Quero visitar a biblioteca! Quero conhecer toda Erebor...

–Certo, certo, mas uma coisa de cada vez...-Riu Thorin com o entusiasmo do esposo, Balin estava certo quanto o que tinha dito anteriormente com relação ao espirito aventureiro de Bilbo – Primeiro vamos descansar...Precisas se recuperar para que assim possamos explorar o nosso reino...

–Tem razão...- Falando isso Bilbo se aproximou mais do outro, deitando sua cabeça no ombro do rei anão.

Thorin o abraçou, estava preste a conchilar embalado com o cheiro doce do esposo quando ouviu algo.

**RONC!**

–Você está com fome? –Disse o anão surpreso –Não te trouxeram o café da manhã? –Agora Thorin já estava ficando irritado.

–Trouxeram...Mas já está quase na hora do segundo café da manhã...-Falou Bilbo.

–Ah? Segundo?

–Nós Hobbits comemos 7 refeições diárias: café-da-manhã, segundo café-da-manhã, elevenses, almoço, chá, jantar e ceia!

–N-nossa...- " E para onde vai tanta comida em uma criatura tão pequena?" Pensou o anão observando o corpo magro e delicado do seu esposo.

–-Thorin? – O Hobbit cobriu a barriga tentando abafar outro roncar.

–Acho que...Vou informar a Bombur sobre o segundo café da manhã...-Riu o anão.

–Acho bom informar das outras refeições também!

–Sim, sim...-O anão se levantou e ajeitou as calças, mas antes que pudesse sair da cama sentiu alguém puxando a sua túnica.

–Você...Vai comer comigo, não é? –Pediu tímido o menor.

–Sim... Vou...-Sorriu Thorin se abaixando dando um leve beijo nos lábios do esposo antes de se levantar e sair do quarto.

Bilbo tocou os lábios e sorriu.

Realmente se sentia feliz...Como nunca antes tinha sentindo...


	15. Cartas - Parte 1

Bilbo estava sentando em sua escrivaninha escrevendo uma carta ao seu primo Drogo. Um sorriso se formava em seus lábios conforme o bico da pena passava pelo papel formando as palavras...

_Caro Drogo,_

_Como você está? Agora deve ser o início do inverno no Condado, os primeiros flocos de neve devem estar caindo sobre as colinas... Eu realmente gostaria de poder ver._

_Quando a Erebor? Bem, aqui também está iniciando o inverno, talvez mais cedo do que aí; já tem uma camada fofa de neve ao redor da montanha. Na verdade, aqui é bem mais frio que o nosso reino... Mas Kili e Fili me garantiram que a primavera é bastante quente e tem muitas flores, assim espero._

_Na sua carta anterior você me perguntou como era viver com os anões. Bem, você fez muitas perguntas! Vou tentar responder todas e também descrever as minhas experiências aqui no reino destes "teimosos e mal-educados" anões._

_Primeiro... Anões não tem modos na mesa!_

O hobbit parou de escrever, tocou a pluma da pena em seu queixo enquanto se lembrava de um dos eventos que estavam relacionados àquela afirmação e iria transcrever para o seu jovem primo.

***

Bilbo estava receoso com o seu primeiro encontro com todos os membros da "companhia"; era assim que Thorin chamava o seu grupo de amigos mais próximos. De acordo com seu marido, foram eles quem primeiro responderam ao seu chamado para rumar a Erebor e buscar por uma porta secreta pela qual poderiam adentrar na Montanha, roubaram a Arkenstone e com ela puderam convencer os outros anões que era possível enfrentar o dragão; afinal, eles tinham conseguindo sobreviver depois do roubo. Resumidamente, foi isso que aconteceu. Lógico que houveram várias complicações, mas o pequeno hobbit não queria saber mais sobre morte e guerras; não agora, que estava se sentindo tão feliz.

Agora só pensava em dar uma boa impressão na frente daqueles anões. Quando adentrou o salão onde iria ser servido o jantar, Bilbo pôde notar os 12 anões que ali estavam sentados. Alguns ele já conhecia, como Dori, Nori, Glóin, Óin, Dwalin, Balin, Bombur, Kili e Fili. Os anões que faltavam eram Bofur, que era irmão de Bombur e primo de Bifur. Eles faziam um trio de certa forma engraçado; Bofur trabalhava na mineração, enquanto Bifur era artesão e fazia brinquedos diversos. Além deles tinha o tímido Ori, irmão mais novo de Nori e Dori, responsável pela biblioteca real. Bilbo logo gostou dele, pois compartilhavam gostos em comum. O jovem anão prometera ao segundo rei uma coleção inteira de livros sobre aventura, algo que Bilbo simplesmente adorou.

O encontro com a "companhia" até o momento estava ótimo. Eles eram animados e era um momento raro ver Thorin relaxado ao lado dos amigos, compartilhando algumas de seus brincadeiras. Bilbo realmente estava gostando daquilo, até que...

– O jantar está servido! – Anunciou Bombur, quando os servos colocaram os vários pratos sobre a longa mesa. O anão cozinheiro mal terminara de falar, quando os outros anões praticamente atacaram o alimento.

Bilbo estava horrorizado. Eles comiam com as mãos, apesar de ter pratos e talheres postos na mesa. Alguns jogavam comida nos outros. Bebiam cerveja até que esta escorresse por suas barbas. Falavam de boca cheia...

– Não vai comer, tio Bilbo? – Perguntou Kili com o pedaço de porco assado ainda em sua boca.

Bilbo se levantou e bateu as mãos fortemente na mesa. Todos se calaram subitamente.

– Posso respeitar alguns hábitos seus, como anões, afinal é a cultura de vocês. Mas, do mesmo modo, vocês devem respeitar os meus! – Falou o pequeno rei – Deste modo, pelo menos quando eu estiver comendo com vocês, gostaria que tivessem "modos"!

– Modos? – Perguntou Fili, limpando, com as costas das mãos, a boca suja.

– O que é isso? – Desta vez era Bofur que perguntava.

Logo os anões começaram a perguntar entre si o que o segundo rei estava querendo dizer, mas nenhum deles parecia chegar a uma conclusão do que seria, de fato, ter "modos". Bilbo massageou a testa, já estava perdendo a paciência.

– V-vocês nunca ouviram falar de "etiqueta"? – Perguntou Bilbo controlando a raiva.

– Ah, sim! – Riu Nori – Isso nós sabemos!

– Por que não disse antes o que queria? - Resmungou Dwalin.

– Pois muito bem. Então vocês sabem usar a etiqueta? – O hobbit estava meio incerto quanto essa possibilidade.

– Lógico! Olhe. – Kili pegou uma coxa de frango, levantou o dedo mindinho enquanto fazia isso, e a mordeu com força, arrancando a carne do osso – Isso é "etiqueta"! – Falou de boca cheia, pedaço de carne saindo por todo o lado.

Bilbo olhou para os outros anões e logo viu que todos imitaram Kili, levantando os dedos mindinhos e comendo do mesmo modo de antes. O hobbit olhou para o seu marido buscando uma solução ou mesmo um esclarecimento da situação. Thorin comia do mesmo modo dos outros, com o dedinho mindinho levantado.

– Desisto! – Resmungou Bilbo sentando novamente e pegando um pedaço de carne e comendo como se deve. Pelo menos ele não seria afetado pelo o ato dos anões.

– Tio Bilbo! Cuidado! – Tarde de mais; um pedaço de carne foi lançado sobre o rosto do segundo rei.

– Ops... - Disse Kili. Fili engoliu em seco.

– Vocês anões... - O menor tirou a carne do rosto e encarou os anões que, por sua vez, ficaram quietos e apreensivos. O hobbit suspirou e recolocou a carne em um prato – Eu vou deixar esse incidente passar. – Os anões suspiraram aliviados – Mas... Podem buscar tempo livre nas agendas de vocês.

– Tempo livre? Para o que? – Perguntou Dori, confuso.

– Aulas de etiqueta! – Respondeu o hobbit, todo irritado – Eu mesmo vou dar essas aulas! Vocês devem saber o mínimo pelo menos para se portarem diante de um jantar? E se tivéssemos convidados de outros reinos? Dos homens? Elfos?

– Elfos... - Rosnaram alguns anões do grupo.

– Quem convidaria os elfos para jantar?

Logo começaram a discutir sobre como os elfos eram tolos e como tinham péssimo gosto para comida e música, esquecendo totalmente a "questão" que Bilbo tinha levantado.

"Eles parecem crianças..." pensou furioso.

– Meu caro Bilbo, nós sabemos um pouco de etiqueta, sim... - Começou a explicar Balin, tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

– Só escolhemos não segui-la! – Completou Kili – Etiqueta é algo para elfos, não é, tio Thorin?

– Ora, claro que si- - Thorin iria concordar quando viu o olhar mortal que Bilbo lançou a ele. O primeiro rei engoliu em seco, e pela primeira vez se sentiu encurralado.

– O que iria dizer, Thorin? – Perguntou Bilbo, cruzando os braços e batendo o seu grande pé no chão.

– Eu... Eu iria dizer que aula de etiqueta parecem algo bom! – Falou o rei, ganhando resmungos dos outros anões.

– Que bom! – Sorriu o hobbit – Estejam preparados... Eu costumo ser um professor muito rígido.

A "companhia" de anões se entreolhou temerosa, pois sentiam que tinham despertado uma fera... Talvez pior que o dragão.

~TKATC~

_Sim, eles são um pouco rudes... Mas eu já estou conseguindo controlá-los; graças as aulas de etiqueta que estou ministrando eles estão se portando bem, pelo menos na minha presença. Sei que quando saio do salão de jantar ouço os gritos e as comidas serem lançadas ao ar... Bem, só espero que meus filhos, digo, no futuro lógico que terei filhos, não herdem esse tipo de atitude._

_Falando em comida, outro fato que percebi com relação aos anões é que eles preferem comer grandes quantidades de carne, queijo, alguns tipos de tortas (de carne, em sua maioria), além de beberem muita cerveja e vinho! Isso não são comidas saudáveis! Onde está a verdura? As frutas? Sucos? Bolos? Doces? Eu não iria sobreviver muito tempo com tais hábitos alimentares então... Tive que fazer algo!_

***

Quando o jantar foi servido aquela noite os anões da "companhia" ficaram surpresos, ao invés de encontraram a fartura de carnes que estavam acostumados, se viam rodeados de estranhas comidas.

– Mas... Mas o que isso? – Perguntou Bofur pegando uma folha verde e cheirando.

– Acho que isso se chama vegetal... - Disse Ori cutucando com o garfo um tomate.

– E por que isso está aqui? – Reclamou Dwalin – Não somos vacas para comer pasto!

– Bombur! Qual é o significado disso? – Perguntou Nori ao cozinheiro que nada disse. Ao invés disso, olhou para a porta de entrada do salão. Bilbo adentrou ao salão ainda vestido com um avental sujo, evidentemente vindo da cozinha.

– Então... Era lá onde você estava a tarde toda! – Resmungou Thorin, claramente chateado.

– Desculpe a minha ausência, querido... - Sorriu doce o hobbit, o que fez com que o primeiro rei corasse e disfarçasse, virando o rosto para o lado. Alguns anões riram alto da reação anormal do amigo, mas Thorin logo se recuperou do seu "embaraço" e encarou os seus companheiros com o seu famoso olhar "mortal"; logo todos se calaram. – Mas, eu pedi a Bombur para mudar o cardápio do jantar...

– Mudar? Por quê? – Choramingou Kili.

– Porque todos os dias e todas as refeições só tem carne! Isso não é saudável!

– Carne faz bem para os músculos! – Defendeu Dwalin.

– E isso também! – Falou Bilbo pegando uma cenoura – Verduras e frutas são necessárias para a dieta. Mas parece que vocês anões não estão acostumados com isso, pois nem Bombur sabia como preparar uma simples salada! Por isso tive que ajudá-lo na cozinha, ensinando o que deveria ser feito!

– Nós vamos... Comer isso?! – Bofur parecia incrédulo. Na verdade não só ele, todos os anões encaravam os vegetais com um misto de confusão e nojo.

– Pelo menos uma vez por semana iremos comer isso! – Falou o segundo rei, sentando ao lado de Thorin – Nós hobbits precisamos comer essas coisas... Vocês querem que eu fique doente?

– Não! – Falaram todos ao mesmo tempo, Bilbo sorriu, eles podiam ser teimosos e brutos, mas eram gentis e honestos.

– Pois, pelo menos provem. Eu prometo que na próxima eu cozinho algo que seja mais do agrado de vocês... – Disse o Hobbit sorridente.

Os anões também sorriram... Menos Thorin.

– Você vai cozinhar para eles? – Perguntou o primeiro rei.

– Ora, sim.

– Eles não precisam que você cozinhe para eles. Para isso, Bombur é o cozinheiro!

– Mas eu quero cozinhar para eles por serem meus amigos! Isso é um costume comum no Condado.

– Hunf! – Resmungou o anão rei, ainda chateado com a ideia.

"Não acredito que ele está com ciúmes... Por causa disso!" Bilbo teve que se controlar para não rir. Se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha do marido.

– Eu prometo fazer uma comida especial só pra você... - Sussurrou o hobbit no ouvido do rei.

– Hum... Eu vou gostar disso. - Sorriu Thorin, puxando o menor para o seu colo.

– AH! Por favor! Não façam isso em público! – Choramingou Kili – Estou tentando comer...

– Tios... Não nós traumatizem... - Falou Fili também compartilhando a opinião do irmão.

– Bobos! – Sorriu Bilbo e, para provocar, deu um leve beijo na boca de Thorin, arrancando mais gemidos de desaprovação dos sobrinhos. Lógico que um beijo simples não era suficiente para o primeiro rei, que logo aprofundou o beijo, não se importando se estavam diante dos outros anões ou não. O hobbit deu tapinhas no ombro do marido para que esse o libertasse, algo que ele fez minutos depois.

– T-Thorin... - Arfou Bilbo irritado e corado.

– Bombur, traga o nosso jantar para o nosso quarto. – Anunciou o primeiro rei se levantando e carregando Bilbo no colo – Traga daqui 2 horas. Não, melhor 4.

– Thorin, não! Me bote no chão! – Brigou e esperneou o menor, inutilmente. Os dois saíram do salão rumo ao quarto.

Bilbo ainda pode ouvir algo antes deles se distanciarem.

– Eu ainda fiz um pouco de carne. Quem vai querer? – Era a voz de Bombur. A gritaria de aprovação foi ouvida.

Bilbo balançou a cabeça reprovativo.

"Anões..."

***

_Aos poucos estou mudando o cardápio, misturo frutas e vegetais com a carne e eles nem sabem a diferença. Estou testando novas receitas! Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil fazer anões comerem algo mais saudável. Parece que eu adotei 13 crianças! Mas... Estou me divertindo muito._

_Ainda sinto falta do Condado, do Bolsão... De você e do primo Adalgrim! Mas aos poucos vou transformando essa grande montanha em meu segundo lar._

_Espero que tenha respondido algumas de suas perguntas!_

_Na próxima carta responderei mais._

_Um grande abraço._

_Saudades..._

_Bilbo Bolseiro Durin, segundo rei de Erebor._

 

 


	16. Cartas - Parte 2

_Caro Drogo,_

_Fiquei feliz quando recebi sua outra carta! Mesmo que ela tenha mais perguntas que descrições do que está ocorrendo aí no Condado. Drogo, como foi sua cerimônia de maioridade? Nem isso você me falou! Espero que na sua próxima carta sejas mais descritivo. Seu primo almeja saber mais sobre o seu querido primo mais novo!_

_Pois bem, foi muito fofo da sua parte adicionar na sua carta algumas receitas de carne associada com verduras, legumes, frutas... Realmente irá me ajudar muito!. Eu não me lembrava de todas as receitas e nem pensei em levar meu velho livro de receitas quando viajei a Erebor. Obrigado, primo!_

_Bem, agora voltando a responder as suas perguntas... Primeiro você me perguntou sobre Kili e Fili; bem, eles são meus sobrinhos, agora que estou casado com o tio deles. De certa forma, agora eles são seus parentes também. Os dois só se metem em confusão! E não venha me dizer que eu também me meto em muitas... Eu não busco elas, tais situações simplesmente acontecem comigo! Mas esses dois jovens príncipes buscam as confusões a qual se metem. Essa semana mesmo eles fizeram uma bomba de tinta no salão de treinamento. Devo dizer que ver Dwalin todo pintado de azul foi engraçado, mas isso é errado._

_Os príncipes também estão curiosos quanto a você; eles leem também as suas cartas, e eu até peço desculpas quanto a isso, contudo é meio difícil dizer "não" a eles. Kili e Fili podem ser bastante insistentes. Kili, especialmente, adora quando você fala do Condado; fica dizendo que quer conhecer o reino dos Hobbits e você. Mas é lógico que Thorin não iria deixar, levando-se em conta que ele e o irmão fugiram de Erebor e viajaram pela Terra Média sozinhos para me encontrar... Quem sabe um dia eu os leve para te visitar! Vou convencer Thorin._

_A outra pergunta sua foi referente a literatura dos anões. Pois bem, eu visitei a biblioteca real três dias depois da noite de núpcias. Antes que você faça a pergunta na próxima carta, eu não entrarei em detalhes o que fiz nesses três dias. Então, nem pergunte! São coisas que... Bem... Coisas íntimas. Digamos que estávamos nos conhecendo._

_Enfim, o assunto é sobre os livros e vamos nos focar neles! Eu ainda me lembro como foi interessante visitar aquele paraíso de livros..._

***

– AH! Que lindo! – Exclamou Bilbo ao adentrar na grande biblioteca, havia tantas fileiras de livros. Nunca tinha visto tantos assim! A família Bolseiro era a detentora do maior acervo de livros do Condado, contudo, essa quantidade reduziu-se para metade quando os orcs invadiram. Mas nem todo o acervo original do Bolsão se comparava a quantidade de livros ali existentes.

– Ainda está sendo reconstruída e o processo recuperação de muitos livros que foram queimados pelo o dragão já está sendo feita. Desta forma, a biblioteca não é, ainda, como ela era antes da queda de Erebor... - Explicou Thorin, que caminhava ao lado do hobbit que olhava para os livros; alguns deles com marcas escuras de queimaduras, cicatrizes do passado. Bilbo pôde ver a dor nos olhos do marido e segurou a mão dele.

– Eu já a acho linda... - Sorriu – Nós vamos recuperá-la! Vai ficar ainda mais maravilhosa que a do passado. Vai ver!

Thorin correspondeu o sorriso e apertou a pequena mão do esposo.

– Oh, Majestades! – Disse Ori, deixando os livros caírem de seus braços ao ver os reis ali – Eu não sabiam que você veriam aqui. Oh! Nossa, está uma bagunça...

– Está tudo bem - Sorriu Bilbo.

– Bem... - O pequeno anão pegou os livros rapidamente, quase os deixando cair novamente devido ao nervosismo – O que desejam? Algum livro em especial?

– Na verdade, só estava mostrando a Bilbo um pouco da biblioteca. -Declarou Thorin.

– Não se preocupe, Ori. Thorin vai ser o meu guia! Mas se tiver algum livro sobre aventuras ou contos antigos... Eu adoraria ler!

O jovem bibliotecário sorriu.

– Eu tenho alguns novos que acabei de traduzir do Khuzdûl para a linguagem comum! Irei pegá-los para você, majestade.

– Me chame de Bilbo. – Pediu o hobbit com um sorriso. Ori olhou para Thorin como se esperasse uma confirmação quanto aquela situação e o anão rei assentiu.

– Então... Bilbo, irei pegá-los imediatamente! – Nisso, Ori saiu apressado, com os livros caindo de suas mãos. O hobbit riu baixo e deu uma tapinha no braço do marido.

– Você assustou ele! – Acusou brincalhão.

– Eu? – Thorin levantou as grossas sobrancelhas – Mas eu não fiz nada... - Resmungou.

– Só lançou o seu famoso olhar mortal.

– Famoso? Você está andando demais com os meus sobrinhos... Não tem nada errado no meu olhar, tampouco é mortal!

– Você olha para todos assim – Bilbo fez uma careta, imitando o anão rei. Este de início se sentiu ofendido, mas logo depois começou a rir alto. Alguns anões que estavam na biblioteca se assustaram com aquela reação, outros olharam para casal de forma reprovativa.

– Thorin! Precisamos ficar em silêncio – Pediu o menor – E... Você devia sorrir mais. Fica bem mais bonito assim. - Confessou o menor, corando.

– Fico é? – Sussurrou o anão, se aproximando de Bilbo. Que por sua vez se afastou, andando para trás; entretanto, acabou ficando encurralado por uma estante de livros.

– T-Thorin... Estamos em público, lembra? – Disse o hobbit, conhecendo muito bem o olhar atual do marido. Não era nada comparado ao "famoso mortal", e sim mais próximo do "faminto e pervertido".

– E? – Thorin sussurrou no ouvido do menor, antes de mordiscar-lhe a orelha. Este teve que morder o lábio inferior para não gemer.

"Ele sabe que minhas orelhas são o ponto fraco!" Pensou irritado com a recente descoberta do marido.

– Você tem que se comportar! – Murmurou ofegante.

– Eu estou... - Beijou o pescoço de Bilbo, alternando-se entre mordidas aqui e ali.

– T-Thorin... - Gemeu.

–  _Ca-ham_. – Uma voz rouca fez o casal se sobressaltar. Um anão idoso os observava; tinha longa barba branca que descia até o chão. Seu olhar irritado e reprovativo fez os reis corarem – Eu queria pegar um livro que está logo atrás de vocês... Majestades.

– Oh, sim. - Thorin se afastou junto com seu esposo, permitindo que o ancião passasse.

– Jovens... - Resmungou o anão, pegando o livro que queria e se afastando.

Thorin suprimiu outra risada enquanto Bilbo tentava conter a vergonha que sentia no momento.

"Maldito anão... Já não basta o que já fizemos nesses últimos 3 dias?"

– Oh... - O rei anão notou um determinado livro na estante, enquanto vagava com o olhar por ela. Bilbo o observou curioso. O anão retirou da estante um livro fino, a capa estava chamuscada –  **Eu não sabia que o tinham recuperado...**

– O que é? – Perguntou o hobbit vendo o marido folhear as páginas amareladas em uma língua estranha e com diversas imagens. Era um livro infantil.

– Um dos livros que eu sempre lia quando era criança... Junto com o meu irmão. - Falou Thorin acariciando as páginas – Veja, ainda tem marca dos nossos desenhos nas páginas!

O jovem Bolseiro de fato notou desenhos do que pareciam anões com espadas lutando entre si. Era fofo.

– Qual é o nome do seu irmão? – Perguntou Bilbo, e logo percebeu que não devia ter feito tal questionamento, pela tristeza que transpareceu em seu companheiro.

– Ele se chamava Frerin.

"Chamava? Oh, Bilbo, seu grande idiota! Não devia ter feito essa pergunta!" pensou o menor irritado consigo mesmo.

– Ele morreu na batalha Azanulzibar, em Moria. Frerin ainda era muito jovem. Eu não queria que ele participasse, mas ele queria provar para mim que já era um adulto que podia ajudar... Tolo. Ele não era muito diferente de Fili e Kili, com relação a personalidade. - Ele sorriu triste.

– Frerin é nome muito bonito. - Disse Bilbo, tocando a mão do marido – O que aconteceu no passado não foi sua culpa. Essas guerras tiram mais vidas do que alcançam a vitória.

O rei anão concordou em silêncio, ainda observando o livro.

– Podíamos levar esse livro conosco, se quiser.

– Certo - Disse Thorin, entregando o livro para Bilbo, que o recebeu e abraçou contra o peito.

– Vamos levar esse também... – Bilbo levantou os olhos para observar outro livro nas mãos do marido.

– Esse livro era usado para ensinar crianças a ler e a escrever Khuzdûl... -Sussurrou o rei.

– Oh, perfeito! – Sorriu o Hobbit recebendo o grosso livro e o folheando. Não entendia nada do que estava escrito. Como poderia aprender a língua dos anões assim? Ouvir e falar Khuzdûl não era dificuldade para o pequeno Bolseiro, mas ler e escrever era outra história.

– Eu irei te ensinar... Todas as noites! – Falou Thorin como se adivinhasse o que se passava na cabeça do jovem hobbit.

– Isso seria perfeito. Mas... Pensei que tinha outros planos para as nossas noites - Falou Bilbo, mas este logo tapou a boca com a capa do grande livro. Por tinha falado aquilo?

– Oh. - O primeiro rei sorriu – Nossas noites serão bem atarefadas, pelo que vejo... Fico pensando se teremos tempo para dormir, de fato.

– Thorin. E-eu realmente quero aprender Khuzdûl. - Resmungou o hobbit, ignorando o comentário do outro.

– E eu prometo de ensinar.

– Mesmo? – Bilbo fez biquinho, ainda não confiando muito naquelas ditas "aulas".

– Sim. - Nisso, Thorin se abaixou e beijou os lábios do seu esposo, de leve e rapidamente; não queriam ser alvos de represálias de outros anões idosos que os vissem.

Bilbo abraçou os livros contra o seu peito, feliz.

"Frerin... Realmente é um nome bonito. Quem sabe..." Pensou, enquanto continuava a caminhar ao lado do marido pela a biblioteca "...Seria um lindo nome para nosso primeiro filho." Corou com a ideia, mas nada disse. Não teriam filhos assim tão cedo.

***

_Nossa visita a biblioteca foi perfeita, e agora, quando tenho tempo livre, sempre vou visitar Ori e pegar alguns livros emprestados para ler. Estou pensando em pedir permissão a Thorin para eu auxiliar na tradução de alguns livros de elfos para a linguagem comum. Sim, existem livros élficos na biblioteca dos anões! Eu achei interessante saber disso; pelo menos eles respeitam os conhecimento milenar dos seus rivais. Eu realmente quero ajudar a reformar a biblioteca, afinal, é onde estão as histórias dos antepassados de Erebor!_

_Sua outra pergunta é relacionada a se eu ainda estou tendo aulas sobre a cultura anã; de fato, estou. Balin me dá aulas de política e diplomacia três vezes por semana. Além disso, tenho aulas com Dori sobre cultura duas vezes semana. Bofur me dá aula de matemática e mineração... Que aliás acho muito chato! Os anões gostam muito de matemática. Eu sou péssimo nessa matéria! Thorin não consegue entender porque hobbits não estudam equações integrais e derivadas... Muito menos funções de segundo e terceiro graus. Além de não entender como não calculamos áreas de figuras irregulares! Ora, nós hobbits não somos grandes arquitetos. Nunca precisamos ser! Ao contrário dos anões... A aula de mineração é a pior! Sabe quantos nomes de gemas e rochas eu tive que decorar na semana passada? Eu nem te digo porque eu nem me lembro mais. Me sinto como uma criança hobbit novamente!_

_Além disso, tem as aulas de luta com Dwalin. Sim, estou aprendendo a lutar! Finalmente, uma aula de fato interessante! Só que Thorin não pode participar. Ele só atrapalha as minhas aulas... Eu ainda me lembro da minha primeira aula._

***

– Bem, um anão primeiro deve desenvolver seus músculos para que assim possa pegar armas mais pesadas como a marreta ou o machado. – Explicou Dwalin. Bilbo ouviu atento o anão guerreiro; estavam no salão de treinamento. Muitos guardas os observavam, curiosos com a situação. O segundo rei aprendendo a se defender? Queriam ver se era possível – Mas... Vocês hobbits me parecem ser uma raça que não desenvolve muito os músculos. Tal como os elfos!

Com a palavra "elfo" muitos anões resmungaram entre si; como os elfos pareciam afeminados devido ao seu corpo esguio, longos cabelos e não terem barba. Bilbo suspirou cansado. A rivalidade entre as duas raças era muito evidente.

– Então... Não vou treinar para desenvolver os músculos? – Perguntou o hobbit.

– Acho melhor treinar outras habilidades. Vocês são rápidos e furtivos! Talvez treinar com facas e espadas leves seja melhor... – Nisso, Dwalin pegou uma espada e movimentou a lâmina no ar, emitindo um som baixo que fez o menor tremer – Se usada com precisão, a lâmina de uma espada pode matar seu oponente em segundos. O que acha, Thorin?

O primeiro rei também observava a aula e concordou com o amigo.

– Uma pequena espada será perfeita para ele.

– Pois muito bem, aqui a sua arma! – Dwalin entregou uma pequena espada ao hobbit, que a examinou, maravilhado – Infelizmente, é élfica. Mas é bastante leve e a lâmina é uma das melhores que já vi.

Os anões que o observavam riram entre si, comparando a pequena espada com uma lâmina para abrir cartas. Bilbo os encarou, irritado, e estes logo se calaram.

– Vamos começar o treinamento! – Nisso, o anão guerreiro começou a tirar a armadura que usava e camisa. Bilbo corou severamente.

– D-D-Dwalin?! O que pensa que está fazendo?

– O quê? O anão, durante o treino, deve retirar a roupa, pelo menos da cintura para cima. Assim, expomos nosso corpo a condições extremas do treino, porque nem sempre teremos a armadura nos protegendo. Esse é o momento de nos machucarmos e saber nossos limites! – Nisso, o anão acabou de tirar a camisa e a jogou em um canto da arena. Bilbo pôde ver as várias tatuagens que Dwalin tinha em seu corpo, e não pôde conter o rubor de seu rosto se espalhar por todo o corpo. O anão guerreiro o encarou, esperando que também tirasse a parte de cima de suas vestimentas.

"Por Yavanna. Por que simplesmente não podemos lutar de roupa? Anões e seus costumes malucos" Pensou o jovem Bolseiro, enquanto tirava sua túnica.

O salão ficou em silêncio. Bilbo não entendeu por que todos o olhavam tão surpresos. Será por que não tinha músculos? Ou tatuagens? Ou olhavam a "marca" que tinha em seu peito?

–  **Ele é lindo...** – Sussurrou um dos guardas, fazendo o Hobbit ficar ainda mais embaraçado e confuso. Os outros anões também concordaram, compartilhando outras frases de admiração com relação ao corpo de Bilbo.

–  **QUIETOS!** – Rosnou Thorin, fazendo todos se calarem novamente –  **Saiam! Agora!**

Todos saíram do salão de treinamento cabisbaixos por perderem o show, bem como a chance de verem o segundo rei sem a camisa.

– Thorin... - Dwalin suspirou longamente – Será que agora posso começar a minha aula?

– Sim, mas... - Thorin encarou o seu esposo e depois sorriu – Talvez eu devesse dar uma aula introdutória ao Bilbo, antes de sua aula.

– Aula... Introdutória? – Bilbo não gostou nem um pouco daquela sugestão.

Dwalin deu os ombros.

– Se você quer assim, tudo bem. - Disse o anão, já se direcionando para fora da arena – Mas não demorem muito.

– Espere, Dwalin! Não! – Choramingou o pequeno hobbit, já imaginando o que Thorin tinha em mente.

– Bilbo... Não tenha medo. – Nisso, o menor olhou para trás, já vendo que seu marido tinha tirado a camisa, expondo o seu peitoral musculoso e suado. O hobbit corou e engoliu em seco – Eu prometo ser um bom professor.

"Droga... Maldito anão e... E seu corpo... Lindo!" Pensou o menor, não conseguindo negar o desejo que agora sentia.

Thorin sorriu e pegou uma espada e apontou para as calças do hobbit.

– Vou mostrar como a lâmina das espadas podem ser precisas. Capazes até de cortar a roupa sem danificar a pele do oponente.

Bilbo olhou para as próprias calças e depois para o marido.

– Thorin, não! – Vociferou o menor, cobrindo com as mãos a calça. Agora entendia completamente a intenção da "aula introdutória".

Dwalin rolou os olhos e saiu antes que visse algo impróprio.

Gemidos foram ouvidos de fora do salão de treinamento, e o anão guerreiro balançou a cabeça, tratando de afastar os curiosos do local.

***

_Thorin parece uma criança algumas vezes. Possessivo, tolo e pervert... Digo... Bem, acho que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Dwalin proibiu Thorin no salão de treinamento desde então; pelo menos posso ter a minha aula em paz. Às vezes Kili e Fili me acompanham, contudo eles mais brincam e provocam Dwalin do que ajudam! Sobrinhos bobos..._

_Terminarei essa carta aqui. Como você pode ver, estou bem atarefado... Mas feliz!_

_Espero que na próxima carta me fale mais sobre você e o Condado, senão irei pensar que estás escondendo alguma coisa!_

_Mande um abraço para o Primo Ada._

_Saudades,_

_Bilbo Bolseiro Durin, segundo rei de Erebor._


	17. Cartas - Parte 3

_Caro Drogo,_

_Eu agradeço por você ter descrevido mais sobre os acontecimentos no Condado, contudo ainda acho que estas escondendo algo, pois deliberadamente você deixou de falar em sua carta sobre a sua cerimônia de maioridade ou mesmo sobre os Justas-Correias... Eles estão lhe causando problemas? Bem, eu vou esperar que me diga o que de fato está ocorrendo você mesmo... Lembre-se, sou seu primo e sua família, sabes que pode confiar em mim, mesmo que estejamos distantes agora, porém nada irá me impedir de ir até aí te salvar!_

_Certo, agora mudando de assunto... Eu achei muito fofo de sua parte escrever cartas direcionadas para Fili e Kili, afinal isso resolve o problema deles lerem as cartas que você manda para mim! Devo lhe informar que Kili passou a semana toda tentado escrever uma carta para você, achei muito engraçado, ele escrevia e depois jogava fora o papel e recomeçava novamente, acredito que ele está querendo te impressionar de alguma forma. Todavia, não se engane!_

_Enfim, vou responder suas perguntas, na verdade, não são muitas... Você só perguntou sobre Thorin. Se ele está me tratando bem? Como ele é? O que de fato é nossa relação? Bem, devo confessar a você que eu mesmo me sinto meio confuso com relação a esse assunto. De início eu sentia uma antipatia por ele, afinal devido a situação a qual fui exposto...O contrato, o ritual de casamento, toda a pressão sobre meus ombros, eu tinha que proteger o nosso reino e acabei anexando Erebor também como minha responsabilidade... Você sabe muito bem que nunca gostei de ser forçado a fazer algo que não desejo! Odeio ser submisso e deixar que outros digam qual deve ser o meu destino! Mas eu tive que aceitar tal caminho que traçaram para a minha vida. Todavia, agora vejo que quiçá o destino que abracei como meu não é tão ruim como imaginei que seria. Pude conhecer lugares maravilhoso durante a jornada do Condado até Erebor, também fiz amigos valorosos... Aprendi e ainda estou aprendendo sobre uma nova cultura. Não era isso que mais desejei? Descobrir e explorar coisas novas, muito além dos limites do Condado? Sim, de fato, sem perceber conquistei algo que a muito tempo ambicionei. Com relação a Thorin... Meus sentimentos por ele mudaram, eu ainda o considero um tolo, brigão, orgulhoso, teimoso, pervertido e infantil... Mas todos esses defeitos só me atraíram ainda mais para ele. Conforme os dias passam, me sinto cada vez mais atraído por ele... E não me refiro só fisicamente, sim de fato Thorin é lindo! Mas a atração não é só corporal...Meu coração e minha alma também estão tomadas pela presença do meu primeiro rei. Se eu tivesse conhecido de outro modo que não fosse pelo o contrato... Eu teria me apaixonado por ele... Não precisaria eu assinar um maldito papel para eu ficar ao lado dele pela a eternidade!_

_Drogo, eu tenho que te confessar algo... E também quero te pedir sua ajuda! Eu quero fazer as coisas do método certo! Quero cortejar Thorin! Sim, você pode achar esquisito por já estarmos casado, mas isso não significa que eu o amava durante a assinatura do contrato, muito menos durante o casamento. Quero expressar meus sentimentos atuais para ele, só que eu não sei o modo correto... Quando vivia no Condado não tive tempo para estudar o modo de cortejar dos Hobbits! Não participei de casamentos...Nem nada disso! Vivíamos uma guerra! Mas agora as coisas mudaram, posso e quero fazer o ritual de cortejamento, tal como meu pai fez com a minha mãe. Por isso, quero que pesquise no Bolsão sobre algum livro sobre isso! Ou pergunte para a vovó Tûk! Por favor, Drogo!_

_Eu te peço isso também por que... Acredito que Thorin começou a me cortejar, do modo dele..._

***

–Thorin já chega! Isso não tem graça! –Resmungou Bilbo enquanto andava cambaleante sendo guiado pelo o marido pelos corredores infindáveis da montanha, para piorar ainda a situação o pequeno Hobbit estava vendado de modo que não conseguia ver para onde estava sendo direcionado – Você reclama de Fili e Kili mas as vezes age que nem eles...

–Ora, Bilbo... Eu não irei fazer nenhuma travessura com você! –A voz do rei anão parecia aborrecida –Não os tipos de "travessuras" que meus sobrinhos fazem, pelo menos...- Agora o tom mudou para algo mais provocador. Bilbo sentiu calafrios da espinha, não era de medo...E sim de excitação.

–Thorin! Se eu tivesse vendo você ...Eu te daria um chute! –Resmungou o jovem Bolseiro, sentindo as suas bochechas esquentarem – Espero que não estejamos em público! Eu morro de vergonha quando os outros ouvem nossas conversas...

–Eles são nossos súditos, não tem que ter vergonha deles... Aliás, não vejo nada de errado em nossas conversas.

–Vocês anões não tem noção de decoro... Digo, assuntos como "esses"...Devem ser restringir ao nosso quarto!

Bilbo ouviu a risada do seu marido, ultimamente ele tinha feito muito isso...Rir e sorrir. Seus amigos tinham informado o segundo rei dos hábitos antigos de Thorin, como ele era resmungão e sério, mas agora parecia mais relaxado, capaz de ser mais complacente com determinados assuntos e até de rir de alguma piada. Ele tinha mudado... Segundo Balin e Dwalin a causa fora a presença de Bilbo.

"Eu não creio que eu tenha feito muita coisa para mudar Thorin...Digo... Eu só agi do mesmo modo que sempre ajo..." Pensou embaraçado, logo sentiu que tinham parado, uma brisa fria atingiu o rosto do Hobbit, o cheiro de carvalho, relva e orvalho invadiu os sentidos de Bilbo. Além disso, a luz quente do sol esquentava o ambiente.

"Onde estamos? Fora da montanha?".

–Acho que agora é o momento de você ver... –Nisso Thorin retirou a venda e Bilbo pode finalmente admirar o local aonde se encontrava. Conteve um grito de surpresa, era uma espécie de sala com grandes janelas, estas perderam a muito tempo os vidras e o vento frio da montanha passava por entre elas, além disso tinha uma grande varanda o Hobbit pode observar  que o chão, normalmente coberto por piso de granito ou mármore estava retirado e solo fresco tinha sido colocado. Aquilo foi feito recentemente.

–Thorin...Onde nós estamos? –Perguntou o menor se aventurando pela a sala, o teto tinha sido perfurado e a luz do sol adentrava iluminando ainda mais o salão.

–Aqui era uma antiga sala de observação da família real, estamos nos níveis intermediários da montanha... Como pode ver o Dragão causou um grande estrago aqui, mas como não era uma sala necessária de imediato, não foi ainda restaurada. –Explicou o rei.

–Mas... E essa terra? – Indicou Bilbo já ficando de joelhos no chão e tocando a terra fresca, nem se importando de se sujar. Quanto tempo não tinha tocado na terra? Sentia realmente saudades  daquilo... Lembrou do seu jardim no Condado, de seus tomates premiados... Como sentia saudade...

–B-bem... Eu conversei com Balin sobre...-Thorin parecia estar buscando palavras, isso chamou a atenção do segundo rei que agora voltava sua atenção ao marido –Sobre...As coisas que você gosta... Digo...Sei que gosta de ler...De cozinhar... Mas... Eu queria saber mais!

–Ora, Thorin! Por que não me perguntou? Não tenho por que esconder meus gostos de você!

–Eu sei...Mas eu queria te dar algo especial... Teria que ser surpresa! –O anão se ajoelhou ao lado do Hobbit – Nestes últimos dias, no intervalo do trabalho, eu me concentrei em modificar essa sala... Bem, eu não tive muito tempo disponível e eu não queria outros anões me ajudando em algo que eu queria lhe dar... Sei que ainda tenho muito que fazer e...

–Espere, Thorin o que realmente está tentando fazer com essa sala? –Perguntou Bilbo um pouco confuso.

–Estou tentando construir uma estufa...E um pequeno jardim...Aqui! Balin me contou como você falava do seu jardim durante a viagem e que Hobbits gostam da natureza, de plantar... Essas coisas que nós anões não entendemos, ficamos felizes debaixo da terra, mas você não é um anão! Eu tive uma certa dificuldade de transportar solo fértil para aqui... Conversei com alguns agricultores humanos e eles me deram algumas dicas e também me sugeriram construir uma estufa pois assim se poderia plantar e manter a horta mesmo no inverno...

–Thorin...-Bilbo sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

–Você não gostou?! Eu sabia que devia ter trabalhado mais...Sei que ainda está incompleto...

–Não...Thorin...-Bilbo tocou o rosto do marido, acariciando sua barba de leve –Esse...Foi o presente mais lindo que já recebi...

–Sério? Você gostou...De verdade? –A mão grande do anão envolveu a mão pequena e delicada de Bilbo.

–Sim...Eu nunca imaginei que poderia plantar dentro da montanha...Eu nem iria te pedir isso, pois achei que era impossível... Drogo até tinha me dado sementes, agora sei que poderei usa-las! –Lágrimas rolavam do rosto corado do Hobbit, o anão as enxugou com sua outra mão.

–Então por que choras?

–Por estar feliz...- Nisso Bilbo puxou o rosto do primeiro rei para perto de si e o beijou, levemente, depois encostou sua testa na do outro, os dois permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, olhos fechados sentindo a presença de um e do outro – Thorin, por que você fez isso? Digo...Não que eu esteja reclamando...Eu só queria saber por que quis me dar esse presente...

Bilbo abriu os olhos e fitou seu marido, o anão já tinha aberto dos dele, o Hobbit engoliu em seco ao ver aquela íris azul o encarar...Podia sentir uma certa energia emanar daqueles olhos, não era algo ruim, na verdade era algo que fez Bilbo sorrir, se sentir amparado e protegido.

–É costume para nós anões... Quando queremos demonstrar nossas intenções com relação a aquele que queremos cortejar...

–C-cortejar? –O menor corou – Você...Está me cortejando?

–Bilbo...Não me interrompa! –Resmungou o anão, contudo ele mesmo estava embaraçado com a situação –Como dizia... Costumamos dar presentes para aquele que cortejamos... Para nós joias e armas seriam algo perfeito mas sei que Hobbits não apreciam isso então, queria lhe dar algo que realmente gostasse! Nosso costume também diz que devemos dar algo que nós mesmo forjamos ou fizemos...Logo, eu estou construído a estufa e o jardim...

Bilbo não sabia o que dizer, se sentia extremamente feliz.

–Então... Você irá aceitar o meu presente? –Perguntou o rei, este parecia nervoso e até mesmo um pouco corado.

–Lógico que aceito...-Riu Bilbo –Eu aceito seu presente...E aceito o fato de estar me cortejando...

–Bom...- Thorin parecia satisfeito com a resposta, Bilbo não conseguiu resistir e saltou sobre ele o abraçando. Ambos caíram sobre o solo fofo .

–Estou tão feliz... –Sussurrou nos braços do outro – Mas...Eu posso te ajudar em reformar essa sala... podemos fazer isso juntos!

–Mas...

–Thorin... Conseguiremos trabalhar mais rápido juntos! –Falou Bilbo fazendo biquinho –E quem sabe de agricultura aqui sou eu! Você ajuda na parte da construção!

–Já está delegando tarefas, meu pequeno rei? –Riu o anão acariciando o rosto do menor, limpando um pouco de terra que tinha sobre o nariz redondo de Bilbo.

–Ora... Sim... Esse local será algo especial... Para nós dois... Devemos construir juntos!

Thorin sorriu, agora era a vez dele puxar o menor para si e os lábios se encontraram, um beijo mais profundo se iniciou, lábios eram mordidos, gemidos emitidos. Caricias foram trocadas. A mão do anão descia lentamente sobre as costas do menor alcançando a bunda do mesmo e a apertando fortemente.

–AH! T-Thorin...N-não...

–Essa salão é só nosso... Ninguém tem autoridade de adentrar aqui... –Sussurrou o maior, já abaixando as calças do Hobbit.

–M-mas...I-isso não significa que...Devemos fazer "isso" aqui!

–Pense nisso como algo...Para fertilizar o solo... –A mão do anão já massageava as nádegas nuas de Bilbo, este tremia de excitação com aqueles toques.

–... Anão...Tolo...-Resmungou baixinho, empinando a bunda para que recebesse mais caricias.

–Anão tolo que te ama...-Sussurrou Thorin tomando os lábios de Bilbo novamente.

"Amor..." Aquela palavra se propagou na mente do Hobbit, logo todas dúvidas e questionamentos que detinha sobre seus sentimentos e a forma como seu corpo correspondia a Thorin foram respondidas.

"Eu...Eu o amo..." Concluiu se entregando ao seu marido, totalmente.

***

_Eu amo Thorin, eu confesso isso a você Drogo! Por isso, tem que me ajudar a buscar uma forma de corteja-lo ao modo Hobbit para que eu possa também confessar meus sentimentos a ele._

_Bem, esse é o meu pedido... Espero ansioso pelos resultados de sua pesquisa/missão!_

_Mande um beijo e um abraço para o primo Ada, oh! Ele também deve saber algo a respeito de cortejar...Pelo o que sei nosso primo é muito famoso por entre as moças Hobbits!_

_Saudades,_

_Bilbo Bolseiro Durin, Segundo rei de Erebor._


	18. Cartas - Parte 4

_Caro Drogo,_

_Já começo a dizer que não! Eu não vou descrever fisicamente Kili, nem irei mandar um desenho dele! Não sei o que você e ele andam conversando mas logo digo que não irei fazer isso que está me pedindo. O que posso dizer é que Kili é bonito, tem cabelos escuros, é alto para o padrão dos anões, tem um jeito infantil e brincalhão. As vezes o considero inocente... Fala antes de pensar o que lhe mete em muitos problemas. Contudo, não foi descreve-lo em relação ao corpo! Isso não é algo que deve perguntar a mim! Eu não o vi nu!_

_Francamente, o problema é que não é só você me fazendo perguntas indevidas...Kili está me enchendo de perguntas também! Sobre o que você gosta, como você é, seus passatempos, enfim... Já chega! Se estão cortejando um ao outro por meio de cartas, tudo bem! Não sou contra a isso, mas não me envolvam!_

_Drogo, sei que você não me contou, mas eu já presumo que sejas um Breeder, não é mesmo? Por isso evitas de falar de sua cerimônia de maioridade... Quero que saibas que eu não te verei de forma diferente! Os Bolseiros não irão perder a liderança do clã unicamente por que seus únicos herdeiros serem Breeders! Sem falar que agora estamos sob a influência de Erebor e eu sou o atual segundo rei! Você está seguro! Não precisa temer a nada! Certo? Espero que na próxima carta você me conte tudo que ocorreu de verdade na sua cerimônia e do que tens medo!_

_Agora devo te agradecer pela a sua pesquisa... E obrigado pelos votos de boa sorte! Me ajudaram muito quando tive que pôr em prática a teoria. Sei que deves estar curioso para saber o resultado...Pois bem, irei te contar._

***

–Será que está bom? –Perguntou Bilbo para si mesmo enquanto retirava com cuidado do forno seus scones. Tinha preparados vários, de sabores diversos, não sabia qual deveria ser o melhor para entregar a Thorin, pelo as pesquisas do seu sobrinho os Hobbits durante o ritual de cortejar dariam dar aos seus pretendentes provas de suas habilidades que abrangiam agricultura, dança, costura ou cozinhar... De fato, tratava-se demonstrar como seriam úteis quando iniciassem uma vida de casal. A diferença era que Bilbo já tinha uma vida conjugal com Thorin, deste modo como iria corteja-lo? Anões não gostam de agricultura, além disso o primeiro rei estava se esforçando em fazer a estufa que estava longe de ser terminada, logo o jovem Bolseiro não poderia plantar... E, além disso, Bilbo ainda se lembrava da reação dos anões quando serviu  vegetais e frutas no jantar, realmente agricultura não era um "dote" a ser apreciados por aquela raça. Dançar e costurar também não parecia atrai-los...Restou o cozinhar.

Bilbo suspirou cansado, colocou os scones sobre a bancada, pegou um dos pãozinhos e comeu, provando o gosto. Parecia bom...Mas será que estava bom o suficiente para Thorin? Queria que fosse perfeito!

–Eu podia testar outro sabor...- Falou o pequeno Hobbit tocando o seu queixo pensativo, sobre a bancada ainda restava um pouco de farinha, talvez o suficiente para fazer mais scones. Bilbo se abaixou buscando mais uma travessa de metal para colocar a massa quando a porta do cozinha subitamente abriu fazendo o menor sobressaltar.

– **Então é aqui que você está!**  –Rosnou uma voz já bem conhecida do segundo rei.

–Thorin...-Bilbo se levantou embaraçado, não estava em condições ideias para se apresentar ao seu marido, sujo de farinha e fermento, nem o avental que usava salvara suas roupas. Parecia quase um fantasma.

–Por que você está aqui? –O anão parecia irritado, não...A palavra certa era furioso. O Hobbit suspirou, lidar com Thorin naquele estado de espírito não era muito bom.

–É evidente que eu estou cozinhando!

–O dia todo?

–Dia...Todo? –Bilbo ficou surpreso com a informação e olhou em sua volta, agora notara quantos scones tinha feito, havia centenas! Empilhados na cozinha, ocupando diversas bancadas.

"Eu fiquei o dia todo na cozinha? Não percebi..." Pensou o segundo rei, bem, se estivesse no Bolsão iria ver a passagem do tempo devido a presença do sol, mas dentro da montanha era meio difícil saber os horários.

–Sim! O dia todo! Você saiu cedo do nosso quarto! Nem compareceu ao café da manhã! Na verdade nem a nenhuma das suas outras 7 refeições que tanto achas importante! –Falou o rei anão cruzando os braços diante de si – Sabes como fiquei preocupado? Procurei você em todos os cantos que imaginei! Bem, pensei em procurar na cozinha contudo Bombur me garantiu que você não estava aqui...Então eu confie... Mas agora vejo que ele mentiu!

–Espere! Thorin! Eu pedi para ele guardar segredo! –Interveio Bilbo temendo que a fúria do seu marido pudesse prejudicar o amigo cozinheiro.

–Ele não devia mentir para o seu rei!

–Mas foi por uma boa causa...

–O que? Esconder o meu esposo?

–Não...Tolo... Eu não estava me escondendo só trabalhando!

–Trabalhando? Em que?

–...-Bilbo corou abaixando os olhos, suas mãos seguravam as extremidades do avental –Bem...

–Outro segredo? Eu fiz algo que te irritou? Por isso fugiu de mim?

O Hobbit levantou os olhos para encarar o seu marido.

–Tolice! Você não fez nada que me irritasse... Pelo o contrário!

A fúria que dominava Thorin parecia se esvair um pouco com aquela resposta, mas a confusão ainda era evidente em seu olhar.

–Então? Me explique o que está acontecendo.

–Eu estive trabalhando...Como pode ver...-Bilbo indicou os vários scones que os rodeavam.

–Oh...-Thorin pegou um dos bolinhos –Por que fez tantos? Vai haver alguma festa que eu não fui avisado? São para quem? –Havia um certo tom aborrecido com aquela pergunta.

–Para você... –Sorriu o menor.

–P-para mim? –O anão observou o bolinho e depois seus olhos vagaram para as diversos bolinhos que dominavam a cozinha real –Tudo isso?

– E-eu acho que devo ter exagerado um pouco...- Bilbo pegou uma mecha de seus longos cabelos e o enrolou no dedo, um habito que tinha desenvolvido quando estava nervoso, afinal agora tinha cabelos grandes o suficiente para fazê-lo –Eu peço perdão, não vi o tempo passar enquanto estava concentrado em cozinhar...

–Eu fico... Bem... –O anão não sabia o que responder de alguma forma aquele ato o deixou extremamente contente, apesar de segundos atrás estar enraivecido-... Fico feliz que tenha cozinhado para mim, mas por que?

–É costumo entre o Hobbits cozinhar para aqueles que deseja cortejar...-Bilbo olhou de relance para o seu marido que tinha paralisado o movimento de trazer o scone a sua boca e agora encarava o seu esposo com interesse–Meu povo acredita na praticidade, temos que mostrar que seremos bons parceiros e que seremos úteis na vida de casal... Então, eu cozinhei, passei parte da manhã pensando que comida ideal eu deveria fazer... Algo muito complexo ou algo simples? optei pelo simples por que seria algo que eu poderia fazer todos os dias, expressar cotidiano... A rotina conjugal... Enfim... Acho que estou falando demais!

–Não...-Thorin tinha se aproximado, tocou de leve no queixo do menor, fazendo que esse fitasse o anão- Você está me cortejando?

–O-obvio! –Respondeu Bilbo corando, o contraste da farinha em seu rosto deixava bastante evidente o rubor de suas bochechas –V-você começou a cortejar com a estufa...Eu tinha a obrigação de também expressar minhas intenções...

–Intenções? –O anão levantou a sobrancelha fingindo de desentendido, isso fez com que o menor ficasse chateado.

–V-você s-sabe muito bem o que quero dizer...-Resmungou.

–Sei? Não saberei até que você diga para mim...-Thorin já tinha se abaixado e sussurrava no ouvido do seu pequeno esposo, podia notar que o mesmo tremia com suas ações. O anão sorriu, adorando os efeitos que causava em seu amado.

–Quero...Quero mostrar o quanto te amo...

Com aquelas palavras doces o anão beijou os lábios do seu esposo, Bilbo ficou de pontas dos pés e o abraçou corresponde o ato com vigor.

–Doce...-Sussurrou o rei anão entre os lábios, podia sentir o gosto do scone na boca do Hobbit.

–E-eu fiz salgados também...-Murmurou Bilbo se afastando um pouco para pegar um bolinho e entregar ao anão –Você tem que provar...Tenho que saber qual é o gosto melhor...

–Mas eu já provei...-Falou Thorin lambendo os lábios, o menor corou novamente.

–Não desta forma...-Resmungou Bilbo –Comendo!

–Ah...-Riu o maior pegando o bolinho oferecido e comendo.

Bilbo o observou ansioso, esperando o veredito.

–Hum... Muito bom! –O primeiro rei enfiou o resto do scone em sua boca.

"Ele não tem modos... Mas tudo bem, por hoje eu deixo passar essa atitude!" Pensou Bilbo.

Thorin logo pegou outro bolinho e comeu.

–A melhor coisa que já comi! Qual é o nome disso? –Falou de boca cheia.

–Scone! –Riu o primeiro rei, podia ver que de fato o outro tinha gostado, pois já pegava outro bolinho e comia.

–Eles foram feitos só para mim, não é? –Perguntou Thorin, o tom possessivo era evidente em sua voz.

–Sim, querido... Só para você!

–Ótimo... Ninguém vai poder comer isso, além de mim!

Bilbo rolou os olhos, aquele jeito possessivo do seu marido era quase infantil.

–Bobo...Mas não poderá comer todos esses scones que eu fiz... Acho que podemos dar alguns para Bombur e...

–Não! São meus! –Disse Thorin parando de comer para abraçar o pequeno esposo –Foram feitos por você...Para mim, como presente! Não quero outro anão os tocando ou comendo!

Bilbo sorriu, podia ser um ato possessivo tolo mais ainda assim se sentia atraído por aquelas ações.

–Como desejar...Meu marido...-Riu, mas foi interrompido por lábios que novamente o beijaram, gostos diversos pode ser sentidos, mas por trás dos gostos advindo dos scones, Bilbo pode sentir o gosto característico do seu amado... Exótico, meio ácido e forte. O gosto de Thorin.

Depois de alguns minutos de troca de beijos os dois se separam, mas Thorin ainda abraçava de forma possessiva seu esposo, algo que Bilbo não reclamaria, adorava ficar envolvidos pelos braços fortes do rei anão.

–Bilbo...

–Hum?

–Se não existisse mais o contrato... Se não existisse mais nossos reinos e nossas obrigações para com eles... Você casaria comigo?

O menor se surpreendeu com a pergunta, afinal já estavam casados, não é mesmo?

–Supondo que não tenhamos casado... –Continuou a falar o anão como tivesse previsto o questionamento do menor – Que sou somente um anão comum...Sem títulos ou possessões...E você um simples Hobbit... Nem mesmo serias um  _Breeder_. Esquecendo tudo isso! Você casaria comigo, Bilbo?

Bilbo sentiu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, fungou levemente e levantou o rosto para fitar o seu marido que o encarava ansioso pela a resposta.

–Sim...Eu me casaria...

Thorin sorriu, um sorriso cheio de alegria que o menor logo correspondeu.

–Perfeito...-Disse o anão fazendo um movimento rápido e levantando o Hobbit, segurando-o em seu colo.

–T-Thorin! O que está fazendo?

–Acabamos de trocar nossos votos...O casamento já foi feito! O mais certo seria agora a lua de mel!

–D-de novo? Thorin! Já tivemos a lua de mel...Estamos casados a mais de 6 meses! –Corou o menor.

–Esqueceu que deveríamos supor que não teríamos nos casado? Então, é como tivéssemos casado agora!

–M-mas...Mas...-Bilbo não sabia mais o que responder.

O anão já se direcionava para a porta de entrada quando esta se abriu, Bombur adentrou apreensivo com o que estava ocorrendo.

–Oh...Majestades... –Disse nervoso, temendo a fúria de Thorin.

–Bombur! Guarde os meus scones... Não quero ninguém os comendo!

O anão cozinheiro agora estava aliviado, mas logo olhou a sua volta notando montanhas de scones que dominavam o local.

Bilbo suspirou longamente, previa que todo o seu trabalho durante o dia iria se estragar devido ao caráter possessivo do seu marido.

–Não! Espere! –Continuou a falar o primeiro rei –Chame a "companhia"! Dê os scones para eles...

"Sério? Ele irá dividir o presente?" Agora sim Bilbo ficara surpreso.

–...Assim eles irão saber o que irão perder! Depois disto eles nunca mais poderão comer, pois Bilbo só irá fazer somente para mim! –Falou sorridente.

O Hobbit balançou a cabeça reprovativo.

–Thorin...Você é malvado! –Concluiu o menor fazendo biquinho.

O anão gargalhou, mas logo se calou para dar um leve selar naqueles lábios tentadores.

–Mas você ama esse anão malvado...Não é?

–S-sim...Amo...-Sussurrou a resposta.

Os dois saíram da cozinha rumo aos quarto... Antes Thorin anunciou a Balin que tiraria férias, novamente, devido a uma segunda lua de mel.

Bilbo não podia estar mais envergonhado... E também feliz...

Sua vida de casado só estava, de fato, começando...

***

_Então, foi isso que aconteceu... Eu estou muito feliz, não sei nem como descrever o que estou sentindo, mesmo agora depois de pensar e repensar o que acorreu nos últimos dias. Só lhe garanto que agora me sinto realizado..._

_Obrigado Drogo pela a sua ajuda e... Bem, ainda tem mais uma coisa que gostaria de te confessar... Talvez você já esteja prevendo o que seria, não é mesmo?_

_Nossa família irá aumentar..._

_Ainda não contei a Thorin, na próxima carta eu te digo como foi!_

_Mande um beijo para o primo Ada e para a vovó Tûk, os agradeça com relação a pesquisa._

_Diga que sinto saudades e conte as novidades._

_Bilbo Bolseiro Durin, Segundo rei de Erebor._

Bilbo abaixou a pena, a deixando dentro do tinteiro em sua escrivaninha. Dobrou com cuidado os papeis que consistiam a carta e a colou dentro de um envelope. Para lacra-la um selo real com o brasão dos Durins foi colocado pelo o Hobbit.

–Bilbo? –Um leve toque na porta foi ouvido.

–Já vou Nori! –Nisso o pequeno rei se aproxima da porta do seu quarto com a carta nas mãos, a abre e o anão já tinha a mão exposta para pegar a correspondência.

–A comitiva que sairá para o Condado já está a espera! –Explicou, Bilbo sorriu e entregou a carta ao amigo.

–Então, não terás tempo para um chá?

–Infelizmente não...-Disse o anão- Tenho ainda que pegar a carta de Kili, acreditas que ele ainda não acabou de escrever?

O segundo rei riu baixo, parecia que seu sobrinho estava realmente se esforçando.

–Vá até ele e o pressione! Não podemos atrasar a comitiva devido as nossas correspondências! Diga que se ele não entregar a carta agora terá que esperar por meses pela a próxima caravana de anões...E isso significa que Drogo irá demorar mais para receber a carta! Logo terá que esperar ainda mais pela a resposta!

–Irei fazer isso! –Disse Nori fazendo uma pequena reverência e saindo apressado em direção ao quarto do príncipe.

Bilbo fechou a porta e se dirigiu a poltrona perto da lareira, o quarto agora estava todo mobiliado, tinha estantes de livros uma mini-cozinha para que o Hobbit pudesse fazer chá e scones. Agora sim o local parecia um lar. O segundo rei voltou a se concentrar em costurar, relaxando perto do fogo.

A porta abriu bruscamente.

–Boa noite Thorin! –Falou Bilbo sem ao menos levantar os olhos, já sabia que era seu marido.

–Boa noite...-O som da capa sendo jogada em algum canto fez o menor virar a cabeça para encarar o marido.

–Não deixe as roupas soltas pelo o quarto!

–Mas os servos irão pegar depois...-Resmungou o anão.

–Não! Isso não nada educado Thorin! Pegue e deixe sobre o cesto de roupas sujas!

O rei anão resmungou algo em Khuzdûl mas fez o que o seu amado pediu.

Bilbo voltou se concentrar com a costura enquanto podia ouvir seu marido se aproximando e sentando na poltrona em sua frente.

–Hoje foi um dia cansativo...-Anunciou o anão – Reunião com o conselho, depois inspeção dos tuneis na área de mineração... Pelo menos não tivemos desmoronamentos, além disso fui avaliar as salas restauradas...

–Mas agora o dia já terminou, amor...Podes descansar e relaxar! Quer que eu te sirva um chá?

–Não...-Sorriu Thorin –Só preciso de sentar aqui e de sua presença.

Bilbo corou, um sorriso se fez em seus lábios.

–O que está fazendo? –O tom curioso se fez perceber na voz do primeiro rei.

–Costurando...

–Espero que não seja outro cachecol...

Bilbo levantou os olhos de seu trabalho para fitar irritado o marido.

–O que tem de errado com o cachecol que costurei para você?

–N-nada...Só...Bem... Querido, laranja não é uma cor adequada para um cachecol!

–É uma das minhas cores preferidas...Você me faz usar a sua cor azul quase o tempo todo, nada mais justo que uses a minha!

–Mas...Me forçar usar durante a visita dos elfos?

–Eles gostaram...

–Eles riram!

–Pelo menos a reunião com eles não começou com brigas ou troca de ameaças! Foi divertida!

–Hunf... –Thorin se deu por vencido, não podia discutir com Bilbo, seu pequeno esposo parecia ter resposta para tudo, além disso, de fato a reunião com os comedores de folha foi divertida...Bilbo prometera fazer um cachecol igual para o rei elfo que não pode negar a oferta, naquele momento foi a vez de Thorin rir da cara do seu rival.

–E não é um cachecol...-Explicou o menor voltando a costurar.

Os olhos do rei logo se voltaram para o trabalho do Hobbit, de fato não era um cachecol. Thorin se levantou de sua poltrona e se aproximou do amado, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. Com as mãos trêmulas tocou o tecido costurado.

–B-Bilbo... Isso...

–B-bem...Como estamos na primavera, pelos meus cálculos ele deve chegar perto do outono ou no inverno... Ele vai precisar de um casaquinho... –Explicou o menor expondo o pequeno casaco azul feito de crochê para o marido –Eu fiz azul...Mas o próximo vai ser laranja... Ou verde...Ainda não me decidi...Afinal eu não sei se será uma menina ou menino...Então...-Nesse momento Bilbo já estava tagarelando nervosamente pela a falta de resposta do marido que ainda tocava o casaco fascinado.

–Bilbo...-Finalmente a voz de Thorin interrompeu o tagarelar do esposo –Você está querendo me dizer que... – Naquele momento as palavras pareciam não querer sair da boca do rei anão.

Bilbo sorriu e ajudou o marido terminar a frase.

–Gravido?

Thorin assentiu e esperou a resposta.

–Sim...Eu estou...

O rei anão abraçou o menor e soltou um grito de alegria que assustou Hobbit.

–T-Thorin!

O primeiro rei se afastou um pouco e começou dar pequenos beijos no rosto de Bilbo e depois beijou a barriga ainda magra do menor. Bilbo pode sentir algo quente molhando o tecido de sua túnica e depois sua pele.

–Querido...V-Você está chorando? –Perguntou preocupado.

Thorin levantou os olhos, de fato, lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos.

– **Bilbo... Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida...** –Disse o anão, voz tremula devido a emoção – **Nunca pensei que...Ganharia tão grandes tesouros...Você e ...Agora...Ele ou ela...** – Acariciou a barriga dando mais um beijo – **Eu serei papai...Por Mahal... Eu não acredito!**

–Pois trate de acreditar... **Você será papai...** –Disse Bilbo testando seu Khuzdûl e enxugando as lágrimas do marido com a mão.

– **Bilbo... Eu te amo...** –Thorin pegou a mão do menor que estava em seu rosto e beijou de leve – **Mas do que tudo que já conquistei...Eu te amo...**

– **Também te amo...Thorin...-** O Hobbit puxou o maior para mais perto de seu rosto para que assim pudesse beija-lo.

Os lábios se encontraram, podiam sentir o gosto de sal nos lábios devido as lágrimas do anão, com também de Bilbo que nem percebera que estava a chorar.

Ao fim do beijo os dois permaneceram abraçados, testas se tocando.

–Amanhã vou decretar feriado nacional...-Sussurrou o rei.

–Nem pense nisso...Thorin! –Riu baixo Bilbo.

–Mas...

–Não! –Agora o segundo rei falou mais sério.

–Nem uma estátua?

–Muito menos...

–Talvez uma festa...

–Thorin!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Bilbo por fim suspirou.

–Certo... Pode fazer o feriado...-Resmungou corando um pouco.

–Obrigado, Bilbo! –Nisso o anão puxou o menor para mais um beijo.

"Anão tolo...Que tanto amo..."Pensou o menor se entregando ao beijo e abraçando mais o marido.

"Esse também é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida...".

A mão do anão desceu até a barriga de Bilbo e a acariciou, o Hobbit logo colocou a sua própria mão sobre a do marido.

Aquilo anunciava o início de uma nova fase na vida de ambos...

 


	19. Cartas - Thorin

_Caro irmão desalmado_

_Devo dizer que adorei a sua última carta. Você poderia me perguntar: Qual carta? Bem, em todos esses meses, desde que conquistou Erebor, a única informação que eu obtive de você foi por meio dos meus filhos, o que aliás não confio muito, você sabe como meus filhotes podem ser bem imaginativos, mas enfim, a única carta que me mandou você só escreveu três linhas! Thorin II Escudo-de-Carvalho Durin é assim que deve agir com a sua única irmã? Sabes como eu fiquei ansiosa desde que descobri - através de Balin -, sim, alguém teve a decência de me informar de forma correta, que você assinou o contrato e que agora teria um marido!? Eu fiquei tão feliz, afinal já estava mais do que na hora... Não desejo ofendê-lo, você é lindo, meu irmão, contudo sua personalidade... Digamos, forte, afastava todas as pretendentes. Depois teve o casamento e você nem ao menos me chamou para as festividades! Bem, não posso culpá-lo tanto; nesses últimos tempos deves estar muito ocupado, reconquistar Erebor, matar o dragão, liderar nosso povo, reconstruir nosso reino... Ter que tratar de política, que nunca foi muito o seu forte, deve ter sido duro. E eu peço perdão por não estar ao seu lado, sei que tenho minha função aqui nas Colinas de Ferro, ao lado do nosso primo Dain Pé-de-Ferro, sendo uma intermediária diplomática entre os dois reinos. Mas mesmo assim! Você devia me escrever mais! Sou sua adorada irmã mais nova, tenho direito de saber como o meu querido irmão está sobrevivendo a sua vida de casado. E agora, sendo futuro papai!_

_Então, quero saber de tudo. De certa forma, já sei que seu esposo é Bilbo, ele é um hobbit e salvou meus filhos dos trolls; na verdade eu já gosto dele antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Kili e Fili só falam como a "tia" Bilbo é maravilhoso... Mas e quanto a você? O que sentes por ele? E essa nova fase de sua vida?_

_Por favor, faça um esforço e me escreva... Senão eu vou escrever para o Bilbo e acredito que ele vai ficar muito interessado nas histórias de nossa infância. Tenho uma grande lista das situações embaraçosas envolvendo um certo rei de Erebor e não tenho medo de escrevê-las! Quem sabe eu mande copias para seus sobrinhos?_

_Beijos de sua querida irmã,_

_Dis Durin, princesa de Erebor._

***

_Querida irmã adorada (espero que tenha percebido que trata-se de sarcasmo, já que via cartas isso pode não ficar claro, então logo enfatizo aqui)_

_Primeiro queria deixar claro que de fato eu escrevo para você! São relatórios sobre o meu progresso, não é algo meloso como você espera, mas trata-se de mensagens reais, mesmo que meio técnicos. Sabia que meu esposo leu a sua carta? Ele ficou extremamente irritado pela a minha "falta de educação e respeito para com os familiares", palavras dele! Espero que esteja feliz... E eu sei que deves estar._

_Enfim, depois da longa bronca dada por Bilbo resolvi te escrever, uma carta "real" do modo que você queria. Eu confesso que não sou muito bom nisso, o meu hobbit passa horas escrevendo para o primo dele no reino do Condado, contudo, eu não estou acostumado com esse tipo de comunicação._

_Irei responder as suas perguntas._

_Primeiro, estou bem. Na verdade nunca estive melhor e não é tão somente por ter conquistado Erebor, sim, estou feliz por isso, era algo que nosso pai tinha lutado e enlouquecido e que eu prometi continuar o seu legado. Prometi retomar o que era nosso por direito e consegui, mas mesmo assim sentia que algo faltava... Anos de busca constante, de sacrifícios, suor e sangue... E quando finalmente tenho a vitória em minhas mãos, eu sinto que é incompleta. Eu não entendi esse sentimento estranho, entretanto, com a chegada de Bilbo, me sinto mais ávido em reconstruir o nosso reino; quero mostrá-lo o quão grandiosos nós éramos, deixá-lo orgulhoso por estar ao meu lado como o segundo rei. Sinto que Erebor, aos poucos, está se transformando em uma responsabilidade e um trabalho que devo fazer, em um local que é de fato é o meu lar. Todos esses anos sendo andarilho e acreditando que não teria um lugar para chamar de "casa", agora finalmente tenho. Erebor é meu lar, ao lado de Bilbo, dos meus sobrinhos e dos membros da companhia. Lógico que agora está faltando mais um membro para completar essa grande família... Dís, acredito que já está na hora de deixar o seu posto nas Colinas de Ferro e retornar ao seu lugar de origem, sendo princesa de Erebor. Todavia, existe um outro motivo para eu pedir que retorne ao nosso reino... Preciso de dicas com relação ao Bilbo. Não ria, Dís, já imaginado o sorriso divertido que deves ter no rosto ao ler essa carta! Gravidez é algo estranho... Vou te dar um exemplo._

***

Thorin sentia aos poucos ser acordado do seu sono por constantes movimentos que puxavam a sua túnica. Com dificuldade abriu os olhos e percebeu seu pequeno esposo sobre si, bem desperto.

– Melancia! – Falou Bilbo com veemência.

O rei anão ainda estava confuso pelo despertar.

–  _Mela_  o que? – Resmungou, ainda meio sonolento.

– Melancia! – Repetiu o menor, sacudindo a túnica para garantir que seu marido não dormisse novamente.

– O que é isso?

– Uma fruta! Grande, verde, vermelha por dentro! Muito gostosa por sinal.

– Hum... Bilbo, querido, você me acordou no meio da noite para falar sobre frutas?

– Não. Lógico que não!

– Hum... – Thorin realmente não estava com muita paciência, além de o cansaço prejudicar muito sua atenção, só imaginava o quão confortável estava... E como seria interessante voltar a dormir.

– Thorin! Você está me escutando?! – A voz irritada de Bilbo o impedia de voltar a cochilar, infelizmente.

– Estou... - Resmungou massageando a testa – Bilbo... Não poderíamos ter essa conversa sobre frutas de manhã?

– Não, você não entende. Eu quero... - O hobbit parecia meio embaraçado e abaixou os olhos, e aquilo sim chamou a atenção do rei.

– Quer? O que?

– Melancia...

– Para quê?

– Ora, Thorin! Para que eu iria querer uma melancia? Para comer! – Fez biquinho o menor, o embaraço momentâneo já tinha se dissipado.

– Bem, amanhã eu falo para Bombur comprar essa tal fruta... Provavelmente na Cidade do Lago deve ter alguma melancia para vender, e... –Parou de falar quando sentiu pequenas mãos segurarem o seu rosto, o forçando encarar o hobbit claramente irritado.

– Não, você não está entendendo, Thorin. Eu quero comer melancia... Agora!

– Agora? Bilbo! Estamos no meio da noite!

– Eu sei disso. Consigo evidenciar muito bem esse fato!

– Será que não pode esperar até o amanhecer?

– Não. Nós precisamos comer isso agora!

– "Nós"? – Agora Thorin estava começando a duvidar a sanidade do seu amado esposo.

– Sim. Eu e o nosso bebê! – Disse, se sentando na cama e indicando sua barriga que ainda estava magra.

– Eu realmente não estou entendendo. Será que "vocês" não podem esperar até amanhã para comer? – Perguntou Thorin, não escondendo um sorriso de se formar em seus lábios. De fato ainda estava se acostumando com a ideia que eles teriam um filho ou filha. Tudo aquilo ainda parecia um sonho.

– Não! Eu preciso disso agora... Estou sonhando em comer uma melancia desde o início da noite! Tenho certeza que o bebê deve estar querendo comer isso. E se ele deseja devemos dar a ele de imediato!

– Por quê? – Aquilo deixou o rei anão intrigado.

– No Condado, minha avó Tûk uma vez me disse que quando ficamos grávidos sentimos desejos. Mas que esses "desejos", na verdade, provém dos nossos bebês... Seriam uma forma deles dizerem quais nutrientes eles precisam! Afinal, devemos comer bem para que nasça um bebê saudável e forte, não é?

– Sim... Claro...

– E ela também disse que se esses desejos não forem saciados... – Bilbo mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando Thorin apreensivo.

– O que? O que acontece se os desejos não forem saciados?

– Nosso filho irá nascer com a cara do desejo... Ou seja, nosso filho terá cara de melancia!

Thorin conteve uma risada se formando em sua boca, já que achava muito impossível que algo assim acontecesse. Provavelmente, a avó do hobbit estava brincando ou falando de alguma superstição boba.

– Você está rindo de mim, Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho? – Bilbo colocou a mão na cintura e lançou seu olhar irritado, que aliás já estava se tornando bastante famoso entre os anões... Afinal, ninguém conseguia resistir ao olhar do pequeno hobbit por muito tempo.

"E ele ainda fala que eu tenho um olhar mortal?" Resmungou Thorin, em pensamento.

– Não, amor. Eu não estou rindo de você!

– Você quer que o nosso filho seja uma melancia?

– N-não! Lógico que não!

– Já imaginou um príncipe anão com uma melancia no lugar da cabeça?

– Bilbo... Você está exagerando!

– Você não acredita em mim? Ótimo! – Agora o menor já começava a se levantar a cama – Eu mesmo vou buscar a minha melancia!

– Bilbo... - Thorin suspirou longamente. Uma coisa que tinha percebido desde que começara a gravidez era que o seu esposo ficava furioso muito facilmente, e essas flutuações de humor estavam se tornando cada vez mais constantes.

– Eu não quero ter um filho com rosto de melancia... - Começou a choramingar, e logo lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto – Uma coroa nem ao menos vai caber na cabeça dele! Eu estou sendo um péssimo pai... nem consigo proteger o meu filho da  _maldição da melancia_!

"Agora ele passou de irritado para inseguro..." O anão se levantou rapidamente para amparar o seu esposo confuso.

– Shhh... Você vai ser uma ótima mãe...

– Pai. Thorin, eu serei pai! Não sou uma mulher! – O tom irritado já retornava. A mudança de humor era tão rápida que Thorin praticamente não conseguia acompanhar.

– Sim, claro... – Suspirou novamente o rei, pois não iria iniciar uma discussão sobre aquilo agora – Por que não volta para a cama? Eu vou ver se acho alguma melancia para você comer...

– Sério?! – Os olhos do menor se iluminaram.

– Sim, afinal eu também não quero que nosso bebê nasça com a cabeça de melancia, seja lá como essa fruta se parece... - Riu baixo acariciando o rosto do seu amado.

– Obrigado – Bilbo ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um leve beijo nos lábios do marido – Ah. Já que você vai procurar a melancia... Poderia me trazer também carne de javali?

– Javali? – Agora sim Thorin estava surpreso, afinal o seu pequeno rei comia carne, mas sua preferência sempre fora os vegetais ou mesmo as tortas, bolos e salgados que Bilbo fazia questão de fazer para todos - Você quer comer carne de javali com melancia? – Essa combinação parecia muito estranha.

– Sim. Por favor? – Como se o rei pudesse resistir aos olhos e o biquinho feito por seu esposo.

– Certo. Eu vou ver o que posso fazer... Mas você deve me prometer ficar deitado, está bem?

– Sim! – Nisso Bilbo voltou para a cama, com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

– Mas alguma coisa mais que queira comer? – Perguntou antes de sair.

– Por enquanto, só isso.

" _Por enquanto_?" Thorin não pôde esconder um certo receio ao ouvir aquela frase. Já imaginara que teriam outras situações semelhantes a essa ocorrendo ao longo dos meses da gravidez.

***

_Depois eu fui descobrir o tamanho real da dita fruta melancia! Eu não pude acreditar que Bilbo conseguira comer tudo aquilo sozinho, mas novamente o meu pequeno esposo me surpreendeu. Além de comer a melancia toda e mais a carne de javali assada... Ele repetiu! Agora, prevendo futuros "desejos" noturnos estamos mantendo uma despensa com bastante melancia..._

_Mas os meus problemas não se restringem a isso; meu esposo tem a tendência de não me obedecer. Eu amo o jeito dele corajoso, aventureiro e teimoso... Contudo, agora ele está grávido! Ele devia entender que é mais seguro ficar no conforto do nosso quarto. Infelizmente, isso está sendo uma tarefa deveras difícil..._

***

–  **Onde ele está?**  – Resmungou Thorin, andando pelos corredores internos da montanha, irritado por não encontrar o seu amado em seu quarto, como havia mandado. Bem que já devia estar acostumado, já se passara quase dois meses desde o início da gravidez de Bilbo e o jovem hobbit parecia não ligar muito com relação ao fato, tentando agir de forma normal.

"Ele não entende que quero protegê-lo?" Resmungou Thorin em pensamento, indo em direção a um dos lugares preferidos do seu esposo. Já tinha ido a estufa e não encontrou nenhum vestígio do segundo rei... Só lhe restava a biblioteca.

O primeiro rei adentrou a ampla biblioteca e logo começou a andar rapidamente entre as fileiras preenchidas por livros de todas as línguas e assuntos. Avistou um pequeno anão que anotava algo em um caderno enquanto avaliava as capas dos livros em uma prateleira. Thorin o reconheceu e se aproximou rapidamente.

– Ori! – Disse autoritário, o que resultou no anão se sobressaltar e deixar que o seu caderno caísse no chão.

– M-majestade?! – Gaguejou – O que está fazendo aqui? D-deseja algum livro?

– Não. Estou procurando alguém. - Encarou o menor que tremia ainda mais – Acho que poderia me ajudar nesta busca?

– E-eu...Eu... - A boca de Ori abria e fechava, o jovem bibliotecário estava quase desmaiado.

– Thorin! Pare de assustá-lo! – A voz irritada de Bilbo fez com que o rei anão se virasse e encarasse o seu esposo com os braços carregados de livros – Eu já disse para não usar o seu "olhar mortal" em nossos amigos! Principalmente aqueles que não tem imunidade!

– Bilbo! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Thorin logo se aproximou do esposo e começou a tirar os livros do braços do mesmo.

– Estou trabalhando! Você esqueceu que eu me ofereci para auxiliar na reconstrução da biblioteca de Erebor? – Disse colocando as mãos na cintura, um evidente sinal de que não estava gostando de todo aquele alvoroço.

– Sim, eu me lembro. Mas você está grávido!

– Thorin, eu não estou doente e muito menos inválido! Posso muito bem trabalhar enquanto estou grávido. – Agora cruzou os braços diante do peito, a barriga meio crescida se tornava evidente, apesar do Hobbit usar roupas folgas para disfarçá-la.

– Esses livros são muito pesados. E se você se machucar?

– Isso são livros, Thorin... Não Trolls!

– Bilbo... – O rei já estava antevendo uma dor de cabeça.

– Er... Majestade... Bilbo poderia fazer trabalhos mais de tradução do que catalogação dos livros... - Sugeriu Ori, tomando muita coragem para falar aquilo.

– Hum. – De fato Thorin não queria que Bilbo trabalhasse, só queria vê-lo dentro do quarto, seguro e bem alimentado, mas sabia muito bem que não poderia pretendê-lo para sempre. Seu esposo sempre arrumarei um jeito de escapar...

– Bem, eu posso traduzir os livros da linguagem élfica para a língua comum. Será um trabalho que praticamente ficarei sentado o dia todo! Viu? Ficaria seguro. Ao menos que exista algum perigo no tinteiro ou na pena que usarei, quem sabe não são orcs disfarçados? – Disse sarcástico, fazendo que o outro anão emitisse um grunhido de desaprovação.

– Bilbo, eu só estou preocupado com o seu bem-estar! Para nós, anões, a gravidez é algo raro! Mesmo as nossas mulheres demoram anos para engravidar e mesmo assim o processo de gravidez é conhecido por ser perigoso! Por isso temos tão poucas crianças.

– Eu não sou um anão... Sou um hobbit! No Condado, não temos esses problemas, só basta olhar para a minha árvore genealógica e verás como nós, hobbits, somos férteis e nos reproduzimos rapidamente... Na verdade, se não fosse pelos orcs, eu teria muito mais primos que tenho atualmente. E devo enfatizar que tenho mais de 50 primos, sem contar os de segundo e terceiro graus, meus tios-avôs e avós...

– Sim. Mas o nosso filho ou filha será meio hobbit e meio anão. Isso pode significar que sua gravidez pode também ter influência da minha raça, desta forma pode ser uma gravidez de risco!

– Minha avó Tûk trabalhou nos campos enquanto estava grávida - Resmungou teimosamente.

– Bilbo... – Thorin entregou os livros para Ori, indicando com o olhar que lhes desse um pouco de privacidade, então o jovem anão logo se afastou dali apressado, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés – Eu te amo - Falou agora acariciando a face do hobbit, que corou rapidamente com aquelas palavras –Não sei o que faria se soubesse que algo aconteceu com você ou com o nosso bebê porque fui relapso em protegê-los...

– Thorin... – Bilbo levantou a mão e envolveu a mão do seu marido – Eu só quero que tenha mais confiança em mim. Eu também quero proteger o nosso filho. Oín me falou sobre a gravidez anã. Eu também o informei sobre a gravidez dos hobbits, mesmo que eu não saiba muito sobre como se dá o processo nos  _Breeders_... Tudo que sei é que o li nos meus livros. Sim, de fato é meio obscuro o que vai acontecer nestes próximos meses, mas enquanto eu ainda poder me mover e com a permissão médica de Óin, irei continuar fazer o que sempre faço. Lógico que com algumas limitações! Por favor, Thorin... Confie em mim.

– Eu confio... Mas...

– Nós estamos bem, eu e o nosso filho. – Nisso Bilbo guiou a mão do rei anão, que estava em seu rosto, para a sua barriga.

Thorin sorriu, era tão magico sentir aquilo.

– Você vive o chamando de filho... Não saberemos o sexo dele até o nascimento! – Se aproximou encostando a testa, delicadamente, na de Bilbo, que riu baixinho.

– Eu não sei explicar, mas estranhamente sinto que teremos um menino.

– Hum. - Ele riu pelo nariz - Sexto sentido de  _Breeder_ , por acaso?

– Deve ser... - Riu novamente.

– Está bem – Falou, soltando um longo suspiro o primeiro rei de Erebor – Eu aceito que você trabalhe. Mas com segurança!

– Obrigado, Thorin.

– Por isso vou pedir que Dwalin se torne o seu guarda pessoal!

– Thorin! Eu não preciso de uma babá. Acredito que o mestre Dwalin deve ter coisas muito mais importantes para fazer do que...

– Você é o segundo rei de Erebor, será uma honra para ele!

– M-mas...

– Bilbo... Só assim eu me sentirei que de fato você está seguro!

O hobbit mordeu o lábio inferior, levou um dos dedos a um dos cachos de seu cabelo e começou a enrolá-lo enquanto pensava, um novo habito que desenvolvera desde que deixara os cabelos crescerem e que Thorin adorava. Ele era tão fofo quando estava sério e pensativo.

– Certo, eu aceito. Não que eu tivesse outra opção...-Resmungou fazendo biquinho, o rei sorriu e se aproximou roubando um beijo daqueles lábios sedutores.

– A outra opção seria Kili e Fili... - Sussurrou.

– Dwalin é ótimo! Muito obrigado! – Respondeu rapidamente Bilbo, arrancando risadas altas de Thorin, que aproveitou o momento para puxar o menor para o seu colo, o levantando do chão.

– Espere! Thorin! Eu ainda tenho outros livros para guardar e...

– Pena. Eu estava pensando em almoçar ao seu lado hoje, terminei minhas reuniões mais cedo unicamente para isso... Pedi até para que Bombur preparasse um javali inteiro com melancia só para essa ocasião. – Disse o rei que percebeu, de relance, os olhos do seu hobbit se iluminarem.

– S-sério?

– Sim. Mas como você está ocupado...

– Acho que já está na hora de eu comer algo... - Falou baixinho e corando um pouco – Ori não irá se importar de eu sair do meu posto...

– Ótimo! – Sorriu vitorioso o rei anão.

– Quero que saiba que não poderá sempre me dominar usando comida, ouviu bem, Thorin II Escudo-de-Carvalho Durin?

– Alto e claro, Bilbo Bolseiro Durin! – Riu enquanto levava o faminto esposo para o quarto.

***

_Eu preciso de sua ajuda, Dís. Você teve Kili e Fili, e poderá nós auxiliar... Sem falar que sei muito bem que irás se divertir muito sendo, agora, tia._

_Só espero que meu filho não puxe as tendências de meus sobrinhos, Erebor já está bastante feliz com apenas dois encrenqueiros... Ou três, se formos contar com Bilbo._

_Espero a sua chegada._

_Mande saudações a Dain,_

_Thorin II Escudo-de-Carvalho Durin, Primeiro Rei de Erebor._

 

 


	20. A Chegada da Carta

O alvo estava a sua frente. Tratava-se de uma estrutura de madeira coberta com feno na sua parte superior, e coberta com um tecido de couro. Podia-se ver a pintura em formato circular com coloração variando entre branca e vermelha. Kili podia ver claramente o seu objetivo: acertar o centro do alvo com suas flechas. Seus olhos já estavam bem treinados para aquilo, pois desde que era apenas criança se especializou no uso do arco, mesmo não sendo uma das armas preferidas pelos anões. Muitos até a consideravam uma arma muito  _élfica,_  e desta forma, feminina e fraca; contudo, Kili não ligava para aquelas opiniões e por muitas vezes já demonstrara a sua habilidade e como suas flechas salvaram seu tio e irmão durante os combates com orcs antes da conquista de Erebor. O básico de usar o arco é ter concentração, limpar o pensamento de preocupações e tensões... Se concentrar... Acertar o alvo...

– Mais uma caravana chegando a Erebor – Falou um anão que estava no campo de treinamento, em um dos andares mais baixo da montanha. O local era um dos poucos lugares da montanha em que podia-se ver o céu azul e sentir a brisa fria das montanhas. Todos ali podiam ter uma visão privilegiada do portão principal da entrada de Erebor, desta forma observavam quem saia e adentrava com facilidade.

– Caravana? – Kili, que estava segurando a flecha por sobre o fio tensionado do seu arco, acabou por soltá-la ao virar a cabeça para mirar o que acontecia abaixo, nos portões.

– Belo tiro, irmão - Riu baixo Fili, o anão loiro manejava sua espada para os lados, cortando o ar e emitindo um som fino e até mesmo irritante.

O príncipe mais novo voltou sua atenção para o alvo, vendo que sua flecha tinha voado longe e acertado a parede de pedras do outro lado do campo.

– Tsc... – Resmungou, perdera uma flecha. Seria muito difícil recuperá-la naquela altura – Só foi um erro de cálculo.

– Sei... Era mais fácil você justificar o seu erro pela distração. – Nisso, o loiro apontou com a lâmina da espada para a caravana que se aproximava a Erebor, passando pela a ponte de pedra.

– Besteira...

– Toda vez que alguém grita "caravana" você fica todo animado... Mas infelizmente essa caravana veio das Montanhas Azuis e não do Condado.

– C-como se eu ligasse de onde e para onde vão os comerciantes! – Deu os ombros, fingindo desinteresse.

– Bem, tais caravanas trazem cartas... – Provocou o mais velho, rindo ao ver que o irmão tinha corado, mas fingia se concentrar em analisar o seu arco – E uma destas cartas podem ser de um certo hobbit do Condado, primo do tio Bilbo... Qual é mesmo o nome dele?

– Fili! Já chega! – Se voltou para o irmão, evidentemente irritado – O nome dele é Drogo e você sabe! Afinal, recebes carta dele também!

– Oh, calma irmão! – Levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição – Eu recebo cartas dele sim... Mas não fico todo alegre quando vejo uma caravana se aproximando!

– Mas se fosse uma comitiva de elfos...

Agora era a vez de Fili ficar irritado, com um certo rubor que se fez em seus bochechas.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Nada. Só que... Toda vez que os elfos de Mirkwood visitam Erebor você fica todo animadinho... – Falou, fingindo analisar as unhas das mãos – Tal como procurasse alguém, talvez um certo elfo de nome Lego...

– SHHH! – Fili cobriu a boca do irmão com a sua mão e olhou para os lados, nervoso. Por sorte, nenhum anão parecia estar ouvindo a conversa dos príncipes – Estás louco?!

– O que? – Resmungou Kili libertando a sua boca – Você tem direito de me provocar e eu não tenho o mesmo direito?

– Eu sou mais velho. Lógico que tenho esse direito! – Falou orgulhoso.

– Quem disse? Existe alguma lei em Erebor sobre isso que eu desconheço?

– Sem falar que eu tenho barba o suficiente para ter herdado essa autoridade... – Sorriu o príncipe alisando a barba loira que dispunha, ignorando as perguntas do irmão caçula – Posso ser considerado adulto, e você, meu caro e querido irmãozinho, seria a criança...

– Eu não sou criança! Já sou adulto e você sabe muito bem disso!

– A idade mental não condiz com a física! – Deu os ombros – E muito menos os pelos do rosto parecem acompanhar a sua dita "maturidade".

– Fili! – Rosnou o moreno se lançando sobre o irmão e iniciando a briga. Logo os dois estavam rolando no chão, trocando socos e pontapés. Os outros anões ignoravam os jovens príncipes já acostumados com o modo que agiam, alguns até saiam do caminho permitindo que os jovens irmãos tivessem bastante espaço.

– Eu vou arrancar a sua barba! – Rosnou o mais novo.

– Cuidado, irmão... Se você fizer isso, vou raspar os poucos pelos que ainda dispõe em seu rosto! Vai ficar lisinho, tal como bunda de bebê!

Antes que Kili pudesse contra-argumentar, exclamações advindas dos outros anões chamaram a sua atenção.

– Um mensageiro? – Perguntou um, apontando para os portões de Erebor. Kili logo seguiu o seu olhar para o local apontando; um pônei se aproximava dos portões galopando rapidamente, o anão que montava o animal parecia quase desfalecido quando finalmente alcançou o portão de entrada, desceu do animal e entregou o que parecia uma carta.

– O que está acontecendo? Um mensageiro chegando desta forma... – Começaram a discutir os anões, de alguma forma tal situação fez o príncipe mais novo sentir um estranho calafrio no corpo.  _Será que_...

– ...A carta é do Condado? – Fili completou os pensamentos do irmão, inconsciente da sincronia que existia entre eles.

– Fili... - Kili olhou para o irmão, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que ambos entendessem o que deveriam fazer. Os príncipes se levantaram e correram rumo ao corredor principal que ligava o local de treinamento com os outros salões de Erebor. Uma das vantagens de serem encrenqueiros e escaparem constantemente de seus algozes (Thorin e Dwalin) era descobrir passagens secretas pela a montanha, e agora eles a iriam utilizá-las para alcançar o portão principal. Afinal, se fossem pelo caminho convencional demorariam muito tempo pegando os elevadores e usando as vias comuns cheias de anões.

– Tem a possibilidade de ser de outro local... – Falou Fili enquanto apalpava a parede atrás de uma grande pilastra no corredor principal – Só por que a correspondência vem do Condado está demorando mais do que dos outros meses, não significa que o mensageiro seja de lá... Tampouco a carta!

– Sim... – Concordou o moreno também tocando a parede, mesmo com as palavras de apoio do irmão, estava temoroso com o pior. A comitiva que veio do Condado chegou na semana passada sem nenhuma carta vinda de Drogo, isso logo o preocupou. Será que o pequeno hobbit tinha se esquecido de enviar a correspondência? Impossível! Drogo e Bilbo sempre trocavam cartas. Além disso, o jovem Bolseiro agora também correspondia com Kili e Fili... Definitivamente ele não iria interromper aquela comunicação duma forma tão brusca.

– Achei! – Exclamou o príncipe anão mais velho ao pressionar uma pedra, fazendo com que um túnel surgisse por detrás de uma das colunas. Tinham encontrado aquela passagem há alguns meses enquanto fugiam das aulas extras de estratégia militar a ser dada por Dwalin; foi uma grande surpresa encontrarem aquilo. Na verdade, Erebor era cheia de passagens secretas, muitas delas não eram registradas nas plantas antigas do reino, sendo construídas ao longo da história, abrangendo objetivos diversos. Aquele túnel era pequeno e estreito, de modo que poderia ser usado no passado para o transporte de suprimentos para os andares abaixo, mais precisamente para os portões de entrada de Erebor.

– Vamos logo! – Disse Kili, já saltando no túnel e escorregando pela passagem íngreme.

– Espere! A carta não irá fugir! – Resmungou, enquanto também adentrava no túnel, contudo fechando a entrada, ocultando-a. Kili estava se segurando nas paredes impedindo que escorregasse mais, esperando pelo o irmão mais velho.

– Fili... Eu tenho que saber se é de Drogo... – Havia uma certa súplica em sua voz.

– Eu sei – O irmão mais velho forçou um sorriso para tentar animar o outro, e Kili correspondeu ao sorriso. Logo parou de segurar nas paredes laterais do túnel e começou a escorregar, Fili o seguiu, ambos escorregando para as profundezas do túnel.

***

– Levem ele para a ala da enfermaria! – Bradou Glóin para os seus guardas que seguravam o mensageiro, este que já tinha desmaiado devido à exaustão.

– Agora eu tenho isso... - Falou o anão, olhando a carta que tinha nas mãos. O mensageiro não conseguiu explicar muito bem para quem seria e muito menos o motivo da sua pressa – Deve ser algo importante!

– Glóin! – Kili e Fili falaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo que o anão mais velho se sobressaltasse e soltasse a carta das mãos.

– Pelas as barbas de Mahal, vocês ainda vão me matar de susto! De onde vocês surgiram?! – Ralhou.

– Segredo! – Sorriu Fili dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

Kili, por sua vez, se concentrou em recuperar a carta e olhar o remetente da mesma.

– Ei! Não vá olhando cartas que não são destinadas a você! – Rosnou Glóin. Aqueles príncipes realmente não tinham modos.

– Adalgrim Tûk... – Sussurrou Kili, lendo o nome que estava sobre um dos lados do envelope.

– Esse não é o nome do outro primo do tio Bilbo? Aquele que ficou responsável em tomar conta do Bolsão? – Perguntou Fili agora evidentemente preocupado. Sabia da existência deste primo devido as informações trocadas entre as cartas e a história que Balin e Dwalin haviam contado sobre os eventos que ocorreram no Condado quando Bilbo assinou o contrato. Contudo, tal primo nunca escrevia nenhuma carta. O segundo rei até tinha lhes explicado que o "primo Ada" não era muito bom na escrita, se dedicara mais a ser um agricultor e guerreiro do que um acadêmico, logo pouco lia ou escrevia.

"Então por que ele está escrevendo agora?" Pensou o príncipe mais velho.

– Algo deve ter acontecido... – Kili estava prestes a abrir a carta quando foi parado por Fili.

– Essa carta é para o Bilbo. Se algo aconteceu devemos entregar primeiro a ele!

– Mas... Eu tenho que saber se o Drogo...

– Kili! – Repreendeu o irmão mais velho.

– C-certo... – Concordou cabisbaixo.

– Nós iremos entregar a carta ao nosso tio, o segundo rei de Erebor! – Informou Fili a Glóin, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois logo saíram correndo dali, e agora teriam que ir em busca de Bilbo.

– Onde achas que ele está? – Perguntou Kili, enquanto corriam pelos corredores estreitos da montanha.

– À essa hora... Com o sol forte que está lá fora...

– ...A estufa! – Concluiu sorridente o mais novo.

– Sim, acho que esse seria o local ideal para procurarmos primeiro! – Concordou Fili, já pegando um elevador e puxando o irmão consigo. Quanto mais rápido chegassem a Bilbo, mais rápido saberiam o conteúdo da carta.

***

– Quanto mais? – Resmungou Dwalin, segurando uma cenoura nas mãos. Tinha acabado de retirá-la da terra.

– Ora, devemos tirar todas as cenouras de terra! Elas estão prontas para serem colhidas – Informou o hobbit, que vestia um avental já sujo de terra e luvas de couro. Era bem evidente o tamanho de sua barriga agora, não podendo mais esconder pelo uso de roupas folgadas – Se quiser eu ajudo!

– Não! Você cuide de regar... Esses capins... Ali! – Mandou o anão guerreiro – Thorin iria me matar se soubesse que deixei que você fizesse o trabalho duro.

– Thorin é um tolo! – Agora era a vez de Bilbo resmungar – Eu estou perfeitamente bem! E desde quando tirar cenouras do solo é trabalho duro? E isso não é "capim"! Já lhe disse que são tomates! Nada parecido com capim. Não confunda as plantas! Por Yavanna... Meus lindos tomates serem comparados com capins?! Que afronta!

Dwalin deu os ombros, pois já estava bem acostumado com aquele falatório do pequeno rei, afinal, já fazia meses desde que se tornara o guarda pessoal do hobbit. Seu trabalho consistia em evitar que o jovem Bolseiro se estressasse ou se metesse em "aventuras", como Thorin gostava de enfatizar bem. Dwalin já perdeu a conta de quantos livros teve que carregar na biblioteca, ou quantas vezes teve que ajudar Bilbo na cozinha... E agora na estufa.

"Eu sendo um grande guerreiro sendo destinado a fazer essas coisas?!" Pensou emburrado, enquanto puxava outra cenoura com força.

– Cuidado. Seja delicado!

Dwalin já iria reclamar sobre o fato das cenouras serem tão somente cenouras e não princesas para serem tratadas com tamanha frescura, quando percebeu que não eram os únicos na estufa. Dois jovens anões tinham adentrado, ofegantes, pisando sobre os alfaces preciosos de Bilbo.

– Ops! – Disse Fili, vendo que sua bota tinha se afundando em algum vegetal amarelado.

– Minha abóbora! – Bilbo choramingou e encarou os seus sobrinhos com olhar cheio de fúria.

"O olhar de Thorin não se compara ao olhar de um hobbit furioso!" Riu em pensamentos o anão mais velho, iria se divertir com o castigo dos príncipes.

– Espero que vocês dois tenham uma boa razão para entrarem aqui desta forma! –Cruzou os braços diante de si e esperou a explicação.

– Tio Bilbo... Isso chegou no portão principal de Erebor! O remetente é Adalgrim Tûk! –Falou Kili, já entregando a carta ao segundo rei.

– Primo Ada? – O hobbit arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso com aquilo, pegou a carta e a abriu. A sua expressão de surpresa e curiosidade logo mudou para raiva e depois medo e tristeza. Isso tudo só estava deixando Kili ainda mais nervoso.

– Tio Bilbo? – Falou o moreno – O que a carta diz? Drogo está bem?

Bilbo fechou a carta e suspirou.

– Sim, ele agora está...

Aquilo gerou um aliviou no jovem príncipe. Fili deu tapinhas no ombro do irmão com uma expressão no rosto que dizia claramente "eu te disse".

– ...Mas agora eu devo retornar para o Condado! – Falou o segundo rei, já se dirigindo para a porta de entrada da estufa, nem se importando em retirar o avental sujo, tampouco as luvas.

– V-voltar ao Condado? – Fili se assustou com o fato – Você não pode!

– Tentem me impedir! – Disse o hobbit teimosamente saindo da estufa, deixando os anões surpresos com aquela atitude repentina.

– E eu irei tentar mesmo! – Exclamou Dwalin indo atrás do menor e antes de sair da estufa se voltou para os príncipes – Vão atrás de Thorin! Informe ele sobre o que está acontecendo. Eu vou tentar impedir Bilbo... Mas ele é o segundo rei, desta forma se ele me der uma ordem eu terei que obedecê-lo!

– M-mas... O nosso tio está em uma reunião importante com o conselho e... - Começou a explicar Fili.

– Isso não importa agora! O que quer esteja escrita naquela maldita carta fez com que ele agisse assim. Deve ter acontecido algo de muito sério no reino do Condado, e eu presumo que tenha algo haver com a família dele... Agora vão, antes que Bilbo faça alguma besteira! – Nisso, saiu da estufa rumo a sua "caçada" ao pequeno segundo rei.

– O que será que aconteceu? – Questionou Kili confuso – Eu tenho que ler aquela carta!

– Eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu, podemos discutir isso depois. Temos que falar com o nosso tio! – Disse Fili, já puxando o seu irmão consigo – Pelo jeito que o tio Bilbo ficou, é bem capaz de ele fugir de Erebor rumo ao Condado sem pensar nas consequências...

Kili assentiu com a cabeça conforme acompanhava o irmão. Apesar de Bilbo ter lhe informado que Drogo estava bem, aquilo não tirava a angústia que tinha em seu peito.

"E o Tio Bilbo disse que  _agora_  Drogo estava bem... Isso denota que anteriormente ele não estava bem?" Analisou o jovem príncipe. Mas esse questionamento ele deveria deixar para depois; agora eles tinham uma missão para cumprir.


	21. O que acontece no Condado...

– ...Deste modo, devemos aumentar o preço dos produtos provenientes de Erebor para os homens da Cidade do Lago! Obteremos ainda mais lucros e retornaremos, aos poucos, nossa posição econômica nesta região! - E assim Glorin acabou o seu longo discurso no conselho, arrancando aplausos dos comerciantes. Thorin não compartilhava da mesma animação dos outros anões, tampouco Balin, que estava sentando ao seu lado esquerdo, muito menos Dís; sua irmã estava sentada ao seu lado direito, sendo quase uma cópia feminina do primeiro rei de Erebor, tendo cabelos negros, olhos de íris azul penetrante; contudo, era mais baixa que o irmão e apresentava um semblante mais relaxado. Apesar disso, Thorin sabia que sua irmã era extremamente exímia em esconder o que pensava, por trás de um sorriso cordial e amável, mas podia mudar de atitude tão rapidamente quanto uma cobra pronta para abocanhar a sua presa. Sim, ele ainda tinha cicatrizes em seu corpo das brigas que tivera com Dís quando eram apenas crianças, isso o ensinou a não subestimá-la e muito menos irritá-la.

– Achas mesmo que é correto aumentar os preços dos nossos produtos? – Começou a falar o anão rei – Achas que os homens irão ter dinheiro o suficiente para comprá-los? Suas cidades sofreram um período de recessão com a presença constante do dragão na montanha... Além disso, com a queda de Erebor o comércio diminuiu, a miséria e desespero o consumiu. Sem contar os danos passados causados pelo o maldito dragão que destruiu uma das cidades dos homens... Eles agora que estão reconstruído suas vidas e restabelecendo sua economia, tal como nós. Devo lembrá-los que a aliança entre os homens e anões ainda é algo frágil! Eles nós culpam pela destruição do passado causado por Smaug!

– Esses mesmo humanos estavam comercializando com os elfos traidores! – Contra-argumentou o anão.

– Tal como nós estamos fazendo agora... – Falou Balin exibindo um sorriso divertido, que fez com que Glorin rosnasse de raiva – Os homens precisam sobreviver; naquela época de destruição e desamparo, eles buscaram o apoio dos elfos e assim sobrevieram... Não acho que devemos flagelá-los por algo que eles fizeram no passado, a qual se estivéssemos na mesma posição, também faríamos.

– Aliança com os elfos?! – O anão perguntou, cheio de escárnio.

– Não se esqueça, Glorin, que os anões já tiveram uma aliança com os elfos e que atualmente está sendo refeita... – Lembrou o conselheiro – Esses ressentimentos passados só irão abrir velhas feridas ao invés de cicatrizá-las...

– Balin tem razão... – Concordou Thorin – Mesmo que eu não simpatize com os comedores de folhas, sei que precisamos manter a paz entre as raças.

– O aumento dos preços dos produtos não está relacionado tão somente a esses fatos passados, mas sim ao retorno da nossa posição de direito como polo econômico da Terra Média!

– Erebor já foi muito rica... E foi essa riqueza que atraiu o dragão. Além disso, trouxe também a doença a minha linhagem... - Disse o rei anão com evidente tristeza em sua fala – Eu prometi a mim mesmo que iria reerguer Erebor, mas não para cometer os mesmos erros! Iremos crescer, sim... Mas não devemos ser movido unicamente pela a ganância, senão acabaremos derrotados novamente! O principal foco de Erebor agora é a reconstrução e restauração! As alianças entre os elfos e homens devem ser também mantidas! O crescimento econômico ficará para segundo plano.

– Mas... - Glorin iria argumentar, contudo, foi interrompido com a abertura abrupta da porta de entrada do conselho.

– Kili? Fili? O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Dís com um tom de voz levemente irritado – Estamos no meio de uma reunião... Como bem sabem!

– Peço perdão... - Começou a falar Fili, meio embaraçado, com os olhares de todos lançados sobre eles.

– Tio! – Kili parecia não ligar para a situação indo de encontro ao rei anão – Você precisa fazer alguma coisa para impedir o tio Bilbo!

– Hã? – Thorin encarou o sobrinho surpreso e logo depois seu semblante mudou para preocupação – O que aconteceu com o meu Bilbo? Ele está bem? Está machucado?

– Ele está bem... - Tentou apaziguar a situação, Fili.

– Tio Bilbo disse que irá para o Condado! Não pode deixá-lo ir! – Continuou a falar o moreno; o príncipe mais velho estava quase atacando o irmão para o fazer calar. Não está vendo que está deixando a situação mais complicada de se explicar?

– Irá... Ao Condado? – Thorin repetiu as palavras, como se elas fossem de uma língua totalmente estranha e que não entendesse o seu significado.

– Pelo o que parece, o pequeno hobbit está fugindo! – Riu Glorin, com escárnio – Isso somente prova como esses hobbits não são confiáveis e...

– Calado! – Bradou Dís fazendo sua voz se ecoar pela a sala de reunião, deixando todos alarmados e apreensivos. - Não presuma coisas antes de ouvir a explicação! Bilbo não abandonaria Erebor sem ter um motivo para isso. Vocês já receberam muitas provas da lealdade dele para com o nosso reino, bem como para com Thorin! Algo deve ter acontecido... E acredito que meus filhos irão nós explicar o que de fato está acontecendo, não é mesmo? – A princesa anã agora se volta para os príncipes que engoliram em seco. Apesar dela estar sorrindo, eles sabiam o quanto Dís estava irritada.

– Sim... - Disse Fili, massageando o pescoço nervosamente – Hoje recebemos uma carta vinda de um mensageiro proveniente do Condado... Essa carta era endereçada ao tio Bilbo, quem a escreveu foi o primo dele, Adalgrim Tûk.

– Oh! Esse é o primo que ficou responsável por cuidar do Bolsão e gerenciar a fortuna dos Bolseiros até que Drogo chegasse a maioridade, se não me engano? – Perguntou Balin, acariciando a barba branca, pensativo.

– Exato... – Confirmou o príncipe mais velho – Nós levamos a carta e quando tio Bilbo a leu... Bem... Algo deve ter acontecido no reino do Condado, pois logo depois de terminar de ler a carta ele disse que necessitava voltar a sua terra natal!

– Dwalin está tentando detê-lo... Mas ele não poderá fazê-lo sozinho! – Falou Kili, desesperado.

Thorin suspirou, sentindo um peso nos ombros ser retirado, estava mais aliviado com aquela explicação. Tinha imaginado que fizera alguma coisa que teria gerado como consequência a fuga do seu amado. Contudo não podia relaxar, Kili estava certo, tinha agir rápido.

– O Bilbo tem um péssimo habito de tentar se sacrificar em prol daqueles que ama... – Falou Balin – Ele agiu de forma semelhante em relação aos Trolls. O nosso segundo rei pode ser esperto e corajoso, isso é fato, mas às vezes é também bastante teimoso e incapaz de ver que poder estar em perigo devido as suas ações...

– Isso eu sei muito bem... - Resmungou Thorin, concordando com o seu amigo e conselheiro – Eu irei atrás dele imediatamente...

– Espere! – Glorin o interrompeu – E a nossa reunião?

O primeiro rei estava quase mandando aquele anão lamber a bunda de orc... Ele não ouviu nada que foi discutido aqui? Como Thorin iria permanecer na reunião sabendo que seu esposo, grávido e irritado, estava tentando sair de Erebor rumo ao Condado!?

– Eu ficarei e terminarei a reunião! – Declarou Dís, dando um leve sorriso para o seu irmão.

O anão parecia querer reclamar, mas foi logo calado com o olhar mortal que a princesa anã lançou a ele.

– Existe algo que queiras declarar, Glorin, filho de Gognus ? – Perguntou ao comerciante – Duvidas da minha capacidade de liderança, apesar de eu ter exercido por incontáveis anos a função diplomática nas Colinas de Ferro?

– N-não... Lógico que não... Alteza... - Falou Glorin abaixando a cabeça, submissamente.

– Pois muito bem. – Sorriu Dís e piscou para o irmão – Vá logo! Não quero que o meu adorado cunhado se machuque, muito menos meu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha!

Thorin sorriu agradecido a irmã, a vinda dela para Erebor parece ser uma vantagem, afinal.

– Melhor irmos logo... Não sei quanto tempo Dwalin pode detê-lo! – Falou apressado Kili puxando o braço do seu tio o guiando para porta.

– Sim. Até mesmo o grande guerreiro que é Dwalin pode ter dificuldade para lidar com o segundo rei... – Sussurrou temoroso o rei anão, de fato tinham que se apressar.

***

– Como você pretende ir ao Condado se nem consegues subir em um pônei! – Falou o guerreiro anão observando o seu monarca tentando, inutilmente, montar no animal.

– Não tenho culpa se ele é muito alto! – Resmungou teimosamente, enquanto aventurava-se colocando um pé no estribo, falhando indubitavelmente. Estava ofegante, aquilo era mais difícil do que se lembrava.

O estábulo de Erebor estava totalmente silencioso e apreensivo com a presença do segundo rei ali. Os anões que ali se encontravam temiam pela a sua segurança, afinal o hobbit estava grávido, algo que era bastante evidente pela a sua grande barriga... Mas ele também tinham aprendido a não se intrometerem quando era evidente que pequeno rei estava irritado.

– Ele é um pônei. Definitivamente não é alto... - Conteve um sorriso Dwalin, sem dúvida Bilbo era desajeitado com relação a montaria.

– Que seja. – Bufou irritado, desistindo do animal – Eu vou a pé!

– Vai cruzar a Terra Média a pé? E grávido?

– Sim! – Encarou o seu "guarda-costas" com um olhar desafiador, cruzou os braços diante de si como que para demonstrar o quão estava certo da sua decisão.

– Não! – Outra voz, autoritária, que fez todos os anões do local se sobressaltarem, interpõe na conversa. Dwalin, silenciosamente, agradeceu a Mahal por aquilo. Não sabia quanto tempo mais podia impedir Bilbo de fazer alguma besteira, afinal sabia muito bem quem tinha acabado de chegar ao local.

– Thorin... - Bilbo logo notou o seu marido adentrando no estábulo visivelmente irritado e logo sentiu um aperto do peito devido a culpa; o rei devia estar em uma reunião agora, e não ali. Os príncipes também adentraram no local, segundo, apressados o tio. Os outros anões logo se curvaram em sinal de respeito. Agora o simples e rústico estábulo de Erebor se tornou a sala de reunião da família real?

– Você não vai sair de Erebor, não nestas condições! – Disse o primeiro rei se aproximando do seu amado ignorando a plateia que o assistia – Bilbo... – Agora falava mais baixo, quase em um sussurro, não havia irritação em sua voz e sim afeição e preocupação – Não vê que poderá machucar nosso filho? Você está com 7 meses de gravidez! Oin nós alertou que os próximos meses são críticos, já que hobbits costumam ter seus filhos neste período; contudo, os anões a duração da gravidez é por volta de 12 meses... Não sabemos ao certo o que vai acontecer, você sabe muito bem disso. Viajar nessas condições, nas terras ermas, propenso a ataques de orcs e outros perigos... Bilbo, seja racional!

O jovem hobbit mordeu o lábio inferior; sim, de fato, o seu marido estava correto. Por ser uma gravidez envolvendo duas raças e por ele ser um  _Breeder_ , não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo durará a gravidez. Oin pressupôs que deve ser um tempo intermediário entre as raças, desta forma por volta de 9 a 10 meses, mas tudo isso não passa de teoria, desta forma Bilbo deve ficar em observação constante.

– M-mas... E-eu tenho que voltar! Eu prometi... – Bilbo tentou segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos, inutilmente – Eu prometi aos pais de Drogo... Que eu o protegeria! E agora... Eu o deixei só... E veja o que aconteceu!

– Querido... – Thorin acariciou a face do segundo rei, limpando as lágrimas que rolavam pela a face alva do menor – Fale o que aconteceu... Talvez possamos ajudar! Esqueceu que você não está sozinho? Eu estou ao seu lado. Além disso, tem os nossos amigos. Eles estão dispostos a ajudar em tudo que estiver ao alcance deles! Confie em nós... Por favor.

Bilbo forçou um sorriso com aquela declaração. Realmente tinha esquecido que não estava na mesma situação do que a de meses atrás, quando estava sozinho diante das responsabilidades de reconstruir o clã Bolseiro e cuidar do seu jovem primo Drogo, sofrendo o preconceito de ser  _Breeder_ , tendo poucos aliados e sofrendo com a morte de seus parentes queridos e ataques eminentes de orcs. Agora a situação tinha se alterado; era um rei. Tinha uma família que o amava e o apoiava. Não estava sozinho... Não mais.

– Desculpe... - Sussurrou abaixando os olhos, meio envergonhado com os seus atos anteriores.

– Está tudo bem. - Sorriu o rei anão – Só nós fale o que está acontecendo.

– V-você disse que Drogo estava bem... – Agora era vez de Kili interromper a conversa – O que realmente aconteceu?

O hobbit pode sentir a real preocupação no semblante do príncipe. Realmente eles tinham direito de saber.

– Alguém tentou matar Drogo...

– Hã?! – Fili se surpreendeu com informação e, tal como o irmão, ficou preocupado. Não imaginara que algo assim poderia ter ocorrido – Como assim? Por quê? Foi algum orc?

– Ele está bem mesmo!? – Kili segurou os ombros de Bilbo; havia um certo desespero na sua voz.

– Segundo a carta do meu primo, Drogo está bem... Mas, de fato, ele sofreu um estranho acidente, enquanto navegava de balsa em um dos lagos do reino do Condado, a dita balsa começou a afundar. Primo Ada estava por perto, graças a Yavanna, e conseguiu salvá-lo antes que se afogasse... Nós hobbits não somos conhecidos por nossas habilidades aquáticas, definitivamente não sabemos nadar muito bem...

– Graças a Mahal ele está salvo – Suspirou Kili, mais aliviado com aquela explicação.

– Mas esse acidente teve sim sua fatalidade. – Sussurrou Bilbo com pesar em sua voz e antes que o jovem príncipe o questionasse, Thorin o interrompeu.

– Você falou "estranho acidente". Por quê?

– Os anões recuperaram a balsa e notaram a presença de um buraco camuflado, feito para que a água pudesse adentrar aos poucos e de forma despercebida. Quando ele notasse... Já seria tarde demais para retornar a margem. Alguém tinha planejado de forma meticulosa a morte do meu pequeno primo... – O segundo rei mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o novo choro.

– Isso é uma afronta! Pensei que existisse uma lei em seu povo que impedisse que algum dano fosse feito a família real! – Rosnou Dwalin, furioso – E além disso, agora que o senhor rei, Bilbo, significa que ele também pertence a linhagem de Durin!

– Verdade. – Concordou Fili – Se eles tentaram matar o Drogo, trata-se de um ataque direto a Erebor!

– Vocês entendem agora por que tenho que ir ao Condado? Drogo pode ter se salvado, mas isso não significa que está seguro. Além disso, com as cartas que trocamos, eu senti que algo estava errado... Ele não me contava o que realmente estava acontecendo no reino dos hobbits! Eu presumo que Drogo seja um  _Breeder_  tal como eu... E para não me preocupar ele não me contou nada; isso não é a primeira vez que Drogo esconde coisas de mim com objetivo de me preservar e não ser um estorvo. Eu só queria que ele confiasse mais em mim. Afinal... Nós somos os últimos Bolseiros! Somos o que restou de nossa linhagem e... Somos uma família!

– Eu te entendo, Bilbo. Mas você não está em condições de ir! – Reafirmou Thorin.

– Mas então, como...

– Eu vou! – Interrompeu Kili com uma voz decidida e confiante, fazendo todos voltarem a sua atenção para o jovem príncipe anão – Eu irei ao Condado!

– Kili... – O primeiro rei suspirou longamente, sentia que uma dor de cabeça já estava se formando. Por que todos os seus familiares querem tanto se meter em missões perigosas? Primeiro Bilbo e agora Kili.

– Eu concordo com o meu irmão. Eu também me disponibilizo para ir ao Condado! –Agora era a vez de Fili falar. Thorin emitiu um resmungo de insatisfação – Drogo é membro de nossa família e deve ser protegido por nós! Além disso, quem fez esse atentado provavelmente não entendeu o significado da aliança entre o Condado com Erebor. Ele está desafiando a autoridade da família Durin e dos Bolseiros, trata-se de um traidor! Devemos agir de modo a expressar o significado desta nova aliança! Acredito que o mais correto é ter representantes de sangue Real para investigar o caso e promover proteção ao nosso primo.

Thorin não escondeu o sorriso de satisfação se formar em seus lábios. Fili estava falando de uma forma séria e autoritária, tal como um líder, algo que devia ser esperado do herdeiro ao trono de Erebor. Mesmo orgulhoso com a rara expressão de liderança do seu sobrinho, o primeiro rei ainda estava inseguro em apoiar tal plano, pois isso significava permitir que seus sobrinhos abandonassem a proteção de Erebor. Sim, de fato, os príncipes já fugiram do reino dos anões antes, buscando aventura, sabia que eles eram capazes de lutar e de se proteger, mas ainda eram jovens e imaturas em diversos aspectos...

– Tio... Por favor, nos deixe ir! – Kili tocou o ombro do monarca, o despertando de seus pensamentos – Eu... Bem... Eu necessito ver com meus próprios olhos se Drogo está bem!

Thorin sabia muito bem qual era aquele olhar que o seu sobrinho mais novo lhe lançava; realmente o reconhecia. Era o mesmo olhar que primeiro rei apresentava em relação a Bilbo. Ficou surpreso com tal conclusão e logo lançou um olhar confuso para o seu esposo que sorriu, tal como se soubesse daquela informação: Kili estava apaixonado por Drogo.

– Eu concordo com os meninos. E eu ficarei mais tranquilo ao saber que Drogo estará sob a proteção da família, do que de algum anão estranho. Além disso, o meu primo já conhece Fili e Kili através de cartas trocadas; acredito que ele já os considera amigos e confia neles. – Disse o segundo rei – E devo dizer que, tal como eu, Drogo pode ser bastante teimoso... Ele tem uma tendência de tentar ser forte e aguentar os problemas que porventura apareçam, contudo, ele é mais frágil do que realmente tenta transparecer.

– Hobbits e suas teimosias... Atrapalham muito quanto tentamos protegê-los. – Disse Thorin, em um tom mais ameno, arrancando um sorriso do seu amado – Está bem. Eu concordo com a ideia... - Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, alegres com a decisão. -...Mas – O rei anão continuou – Vocês não irão sozinhos, Glóin irá com vocês! O certo seria enviar uma frota para protegê-los; contudo, isso faria com que a viagem se tornasse mais lenta, além de que poderia chamar muita atenção. Um grupo pequeno pode passar despercebido pelas ameaças e chegariam mais rápido ao destino.

Fili concordou com o tio, o tempo era o fator crítico naquela situação. Quanto mais rápido chegassem ao Condado, melhor seria para Drogo.

– Meninos... – Bilbo se aproximou dos príncipes e os puxou para um abraço, o que surpreendeu os mesmos – Prometam que irão fazer de tudo para proteger o meu primo. Prometam também que não irão se meter em confusão... Que voltem seguros para Erebor.

– São muitas coisas para prometer... - Sussurrou Kili – Não nos meter em confusão... Isso será meio difícil de cumprir, "tia"!

– Podemos tentar, mas isso não significa que iremos cumprir! – Sorriu Fili.

– Bilbo os alertando sobre não se meter em confusão? Seria isso hipocrisia? –Resmungou Dwalin.

– Eu ouvi isso! - Rosnou o hobbi,t se afastando do abraço para encarar o seu guarda-costas, que apenas deu os ombros ignorando o olhar mortal lançado sobre si.

– Bem... Acho melhor vocês dois se arrumarem para a viagem. Irei informar a Glóin e a Dís sobre a situação. Bilbo, gostarias de me acompanhar? – Thorin ofereceu a mão para o hobbit, assim evitava que o seu esposo iniciasse outra briga com Dwalin, algo que estava se tornando constante, principalmente com o avanço da gravidez.

– Está bem. – Disse enquanto segurava a mão do marido. Estava mais tranquilo ao saber que tinham um plano, todavia, ainda sentia uma apreensão dominar o peito. O que estava acontecendo no Condado? Quem seria louco o suficiente para fazer um ato tão horrendo como aquele? Um nome surgia entre estes questionamentos e parecia conter a resposta...

...Leoamros Justa-Correia.


	22. O Inicio da Jornada dos Príncipes de Erebor

– Estão levando bastante suprimentos? E as roupas de baixo? Eu não quero que meus filhos andando pela Terra Média sem roupa de baixo limpa!

Fili sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Tentava se manter firme e não se deixar dominar pelo embaraço extremo que sentia. Afinal, a sua mãe parecia não notar que o que falava estava sendo ouvido por todos da companhia que ali estavam para os ver partir. O príncipe podia ver seus amigos tentando conter as risadas com a cena.

– Já está tudo arrumado, mãe... Esqueceu que essa não é a nossa primeira jornada? –Falou Kili, visivelmente ansioso olhando para o horizonte como se esperasse que o Condado viesse a ele ao invés que o oposto ocorresse. Fili suspirou longamente. Seu irmão realmente nem estava ligando para a situação em que se encontravam... Sua atenção se focava em um certo hobbit.

– Eu sei. Mas isso não significa que não irei me preocupar, afinal vocês são os meus filhinhos queridos! Parece que foi ontem quando Fili aprendeu a andar, me lembro muito bem dos seus primeiros passos como também da sua primeira queda, logo em seguida... - Dizia a princesa anã chorosa. Aquilo foi o limite, os outros anões que ali se encontravam começaram a gargalhar.

– Mãe... – O anão de cabelos loiros cobriu o rosto com as mãos; aquilo já era demais.

– Dís, não se preocupe, sei que os seus filhos são capazes de se cuidar. – Falou Bilbo, interrompendo a "humilhação" dos príncipes.

– Bilbo tem razão! Afinal, eu mesmo os treinei. – Lembrou Thorin, com um certo orgulho na voz.

– Por isso mesmo tenho medo por eles... - Resmungou a anã.

– O que disse? – Rosnou o primeiro rei.

– Acho que você ouviu muito bem, meu querido irmão! – O sarcasmo era evidente em sua fala, o que fez o outro anão rosnar ainda mais.

– Já chega! – Interveio o pequeno hobbit se pondo entre os dois irmãos. Aqueles dois sempre arrumavam alguma justificativa para brigarem – Todo esse estresse vai fazer mal para o bebê! – Não gostava de usar daquela tática, mas era surtia um efeito imediato nos irmãos anões.

– Desculpe-me, Bilbo... – Falou Thorin visivelmente preocupado.

– Oh, mil perdões querido! – Dís, tal como o irmão, compartilhava o semblante preocupado.

– Certo, certo... – Suspirou longamente o segundo rei – Acho que o mais importante, no momento, é os nossos jovens príncipes.

Fili sorriu meio nervoso ao ver que as atenções novamente se voltaram para eles. Kili não parecia ligar muito para o que estava ocorrendo, e isso deixou o seu irmão realmente irritado, pois significava que teria que arcar com toda aquela situação sozinho.

– Fili! – Começou a falar o primeiro rei, fazendo o jovem príncipe ficar ansioso com o que seria dito – Tal como foi discutido mais cedo, nessa jornada, o grupo será formado por apenas três anões: você, seu irmão Kili e Glóin. Com um número reduzido, acredito que poderão se mover mais rápido e assim chegarem logo ao reino do Condado.

Os dois príncipes assentiram com a cabeça, pois já sabiam disso; na verdade, Thorin só estava explicando novamente para que os outros anões que ali estavam entendessem a situação e também que não poderiam acompanhar naquela aventura.

– Além disso, Fili, serás responsável por guiar esse pequeno grupo ao seu destino.

– Hã!? – O loiro exclamou interrompendo o pequeno discurso do tio – E-eu?

– Acredito que tens a capacidade para tal... Você é o herdeiro direito ao trono, meu sucessor! – Falou o primeiro rei com um tom firme, que ressaltava o fato que não deveria ser questionado – Essa viagem, assumindo o papel de líder, será importante para a sua formação.

Fili engoliu em seco e olhou de relance para o seu irmão mais novo, que sorria.

– Há momentos atrás você estava se vangloriando por ter nascido primeiro... Por ter mais barba... Bem feito! – Riu divertido.

– Kili! – Rosnou, já pronto para iniciar um briga ali mesmo.

– Ora, já chega! – Bradou Glóin – Daqui a algumas horas irá anoitecer, não recomendo viajar na escuridão!

– Tens razão. – Concordou Thorin, que encarou seus sobrinhos – Eu confio na capacidade e maturidade de vocês!

– Obrigado, tio. – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Quando encontrarem Drogo... - Bilbo se aproximou dos príncipes e lhes entregou um pergaminho e uma carta – Peça para ele ler isso.

– O que é? – Perguntou Kili, já curioso.

– Algo que só Drogo pode saber e decidir. Nada de bisbilhotar!

– Certo... - O anão moreno fez biquinho.

– Acho que é o momento de irmos. - Fili pegou o pergaminho e a carta do hobbit e guardou na sua mochila, logo depois subiu em seu pônei. Kili seguiu o seu exemplo, como também Glóin.

–  **Boa sorte, herdeiros de Dúrin! Que Mahal os guie nessa jornada e que retornem ao seu lar na mesma condição que saíram!** – Proferiu Thorin.

Dís segurava as lágrimas e Bilbo a abraçava, confortando-a.

Fili acenou. Estava nervoso e inseguro pela a responsabilidade, era a primeira vez que lideraria alguma coisa... Sentia seu estômago rodar. Será que a viagem realmente daria certo? Não era a primeira vez que saia de Erebor, contudo, nas vezes anteriores foram as escondidas, não havia uma missão e o peso do dever em suas costas.

– Vai dar tudo certo! Eu estarei ao seu lado lhe dando cobertura! – Sussurrou Kili ao seu lado.

– Sei... Só espero que não fique sonhando acordado com relação a um certo hobbit e me deixe em apuros. – Piscou divertido, já começando a cavalgar. O mais novo abriu e fechou a boca, tentando pensar em uma resposta à altura ao irmão. O rubor já dominava o seu rosto e Fili já se distanciava, rindo alto da reação do outro anão.

–E-eu não irei ficar sonhando acordado! – Falou, depois de alguns minutos. Para dissipar o seu embaraço atiçou o pônei, fazendo com que esse cavalgasse atrás de seu irmão.

Glóin balançou a cabeça, reprovativo. Realmente não estava animado em servir de babá dos príncipes, mas não podia negar a missão que lhe foi confiada pelo próprio rei.

"Essa viagem vai ser longa..." Pensou, soltando um suspiro longo e começou a acompanhar os príncipes a trotes lentos.

***

As primeiras estrelas já surgiam no horizonte, sob o manto azul escuro que começava a dominar o céu; era o prelúdio do anoitecer. A pequena comitiva teria que buscar um local para acampar. Tinham conseguido avançar um grande terreno a trotes rápidos dos pôneis, e apesar de aqueles animais pertencerem a uma linhagem resistente e de corredores, não era sensato desgastá-los logo no início da jornada.

– Vamos acampar  _aqui_? – O desprezo na voz de Glóin era evidente; estavam nos limites da floresta de Mirkwood, domínio dos elfos escuros.

– Ao menos que queira adentrar na floresta agora, acho melhor acamparmos em suas margens. Se dermos a volta perderemos muito tempo. – Explicou Fili, desmontando do seu cavalo e olhando de relance para as velhas árvores. Quase poderia crer que ouvia sussurros advindo das arvores centenárias, mas podia ser sua imaginação. Era um anão, entendia sobre rochas e pedras preciosas; plantas e vegetais eram um total mistério para ele.

– Eu não sei o que é pior... - Resmungou o anão mais velho – ...Dormir dentro da casa de um comedor de folhas ou em sua entrada.

– Não seja tão negativo! – Riu Kili – Pelo menos poderemos dormir tranquilos.

– Tsc... Nunca se dorme tranquilo perto dos elfos! Não se deve confiar neles! – Falou Glóin. O príncipe mais novo deu os ombros, ignorando o conselho do anão. Fili suspirou. O preconceito com relação aos elfos era deveras profundo em seu povo, mesmo com a aliança entre os dois reinos, a desconfiança entre as raças era ainda muito forte.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Mas... Nem todos os elfos são ruins..." Pensou, enquanto se encaminhava para a borda da floresta e tocava em uma das árvores.

– M-mas o que é isso? – Disse surpreso, tirando a mão do tronco. Teias de aranha, pegajosas e densas, prendiam-se em seus dedos.

– Eca... - Kili falou enojado.

– Sabia! Isso deve ser coisa de elfo! – Bradou Glóin, já pegando o seu machado.

– Agora os elfos produzem teias de aranha? Isso não é uma habilidade muito legal... –Analisou o moreno – E por onde sairia a teia?

– Não... Isso não é proveniente dos elfos... – Fili não estava interessado na discussão tola dos seus companheiros. Fitava o interior da floresta, tinha algo errado. Algo ou alguma coisa os observava. – Kili, Glóin... -Antes que falasse algo, mais um jato de teia foi lançado, mas em seu rosto, e se sentiu sendo puxado bruscamente para o interior da floresta.

– Fili! – Kili pegou o seu arco e flecha e saltou do pônei, pronto para socorrer o irmão. Adentrou na floresta, contudo era difícil mirar na escuridão.

"Droga! Por Mahal! Nem terminou o nosso primeiro dia de viagem e já nos deparamos com algum tipo de monstro?!"

– Fili! Onde você está!? – Gritou; a flecha já estava pronta a ser lançada, mas tinha que esperar. Olhava a sua volta, a copa das árvores ocultavam a ínfima luz que advinha do fim do dia.

– Ki-Kili! Cuidado!

A voz do seu irmão se projetava... De cima? O jovem anão levantou a cabeça e se horrorizou com o que viu. Uma aranha gigante prendia Fili com sua teia e o enrolava rapidamente, com auxílio de suas longas patas.

– Por Mahal... – Sussurrou. Contudo, o sentimento de surpresa logo foi substituído por raiva. Mirou no que seria o "rosto" da criatura e lançou sua flecha. O monstro emitiu um longo guincho de dor, soltando Fili, que caiu pesadamente no solo da floresta.

– Vocês estão bem? – Glóin se aproximou ofegante – Pela a barba de Mahal, o que é isso? – Disse se referindo a grande aranha, que continuava a guinchar.

– Eu não sei... Mas não vamos ficar tempo o suficiente aqui para saber! – Falou Fili já se levantando usando suas espadas duplas para cortar as teias remanescentes que jaziam sobre o seu corpo.

O grupo começou a correr para a entrada da floresta, entretanto, o caminho foi obstruído por outra aranha que saiu das sombras já os atacando. Glóin usou o seu grande machado para abater a criatura, esmagando sua cabeça... Mas aquele não era o fim, somente o começo. Outras aranhas se aproximavam, vindo das altas árvores.

– O que faremos? –Sussurrou Kili que já lançava suas flechas em direção aos monstros.

– Devemos abrir caminho... Sair da floresta! – Bradou Fili, atacando uma aranha próxima.

– Ótimo plano. Mas essas aranhas não estão cooperando! – Rosnou Glóin.

"Como iremos sair?!" Pensou aflito o príncipe mais velho "Que ótimo líder eu sou... Se tio Thorin estivesse aqui, aposto que já encontraria uma solução..."

Uma aranha de tamanho maior do que as outras se aproximava do trio. Kili já tinha lançado duas flechas de encontra ao artrópode, mas de nada adiantou.

"Esse é o fim?"

Uma flecha adentrou por um dos olhos da criatura, atravessando a cabeça do monstro e fincando-se em outra aranha logo atrás. A grande aranha caiu ao chão, morta. Fili olhou para o irmão, mas esse sorriu desconcertado, demonstrando que aquela flecha não se originou do seu arco.

– Parece que precisam de ajuda...

Fili conhecia aquela voz melodiosa, cheia de orgulho e elegância. O príncipe regente levantou os olhos, encontrando os olhos do elfo que o salvara.

– Legolas - Não pode esconder o sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

– Bom te ver novamente... Príncipe Fili. – Falou de forma formal e ao mesmo tempo deliberadamente provocadora.

– Agora me chamas de príncipe? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha o anão de cabelos loiros – Fico feliz que me respeites tanto assim para proferir o meu título. Mas prefiro quando me chamas somente de Fili... – Piscou galante.

– Não precisas aumentar o seu ego unicamente com isso... Anão tolo! – Um rubor se fez nas bochechas alvas do elfo.

Kili rolou os olhos.

– Sinto muito interromper, mas acho que agora não é o momento adequado para flertes! – Resmungou o príncipe mais novo. De fato, as aranhas ainda avançavam, pronto para atacá-los e devorá-los. Outras flechas foram lançadas de encontro aos monstros, abatendo alguns e deixando cambaleantes outros.

– Eu iria dizer o mesmo! – Uma elfa logo saltou de um dos galhos de uma árvore e pousou ao lado de Legolas. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos e um olhar vivaz – Temos trabalho para fazer, príncipe Legolas! Ou esqueceu? – Provocou.

– Eu sei, Tauriel... – Resmungou o elfo. Agora, o corar tinha se propagado mais pelo seu rosto e tinha alcançado as suas orelhas pontudas. A elfa apenas sorriu e voltou a atacar as aranhas com suas flechas; Legolas também seguiu o seu exemplo.

Kili tentou "competir" com aqueles arqueiros, tentando eliminar mais aranhas possíveis. Contudo, seu esforço fora em vão, os elfos realmente eram mestres naquela arma e a visão aguçada deles permitia a maior precisão em acertar seus alvos.

– Tsc... – Resmungou ao ver a última aranha ser eliminada por uma flecha de Tauriel.

– Não fique chateado, mestre anão, você tem uma grande habilidade no arco e flecha. – Falou a elfa.

– Sério? – Os olhos de Kili se iluminaram com o elogio.

– ...Para um anão – Continuou Tauriel com um sorriso provocador. Agora Kili assumiu uma expressão irritada – Na verdade eu não sabia que sua raça podia segurar um arco, um instrumento tão delicado... Só imaginei vocês empunhando martelos ou machados.

– O que tem de errado em lutar com machados?! – Rosnou Glóin.

– Como podes ver, é uma arma com pouca eficiência. Quantas aranhas eliminou, meu caro anão?

– Pois eu irei te mostrar a eficiência de minha arma... – Nisso, o velho anão já levantava o machado pronto a atacar a elfa que, por sua vez, já pegava a sua espada.

– Já chega! – Bradou Fili – Não temos tempo para isso! Os inimigos foram mortos, é isso que importa.

– Fili tem razão. A batalha já terminou. – Disse Legolas olhando para a sua companheira, que suspirou longamente e guardou sua espada. Glóin ainda resmungava sobre elfos e a falta de respeito e honra.

O príncipe mais velho emitiu um grunhido de dor, sangue escorria de seu ombro esquerdo. Legolas se alarmou e logo estava ao seu lado.

– Estás machucado! – Disse, enquanto analisava o ferimento.

– Eu estou bem... Só foi um arranhão, nada demais! – Resmungou teimoso o anão.

– Podes estar envenenado! Deixe-me tratá-lo.

– Nós anões somos muito resistentes, não será uma mordida de uma aranha que irá me fazer cair!

– Fili Durin, sobrinho de Thorin Escudo-de-carvalho Durin, primeiro rei sob a montanha. Não sejas teimoso e me deixe tratá-lo, agora! – A autoridade e preocupação eram evidentes na voz do elfo.

Fili sorriu. Devia se sentir irritado por ter sua autoridade questionada ou mesmo receber ordens de um elfo, mas não. Sentia uma estranha felicidade o dominando.

– Como quiser. Sou todo seu, mestre elfo. – Sussurrou para o outro. O rubor novamente dominou o rosto de Legolas, que tentou manter a sua compostura, se afastando um pouco do príncipe e o guiando para uma clareia. A dupla ignorava totalmente o trio que os observava.

– Jovens... – Resmungou Glóin dando os ombros – Parece que vamos acampar dentro da floresta afinal.

– Não se preocupe, mestre anão. Tomarei conta de você! – Piscou Tauriel.

– Eu sou forte o suficiente para me defender, elfa! – Rosnou.

Kili conteve o riso. Parecia que a elfa estava se divertido provocando-os, talvez essa seja a sua natureza. Ela não parecia incomodada com a relação de Legolas e Fili e, para sua surpresa, nem Glóin se importava.

"Só espero que ele não diga nada ao tio Thorin quando retornarmos..." Pensou receoso o príncipe mais novo, temendo pelo o futuro amoroso de seu irmão.

***

– Ai. Ei, cuidado!

– "Anões são resistentes" sei. Parece um bebê chorão, para mim! – Legolas sorria, enquanto colocava ervas por sobre o corte de Fili, apreciando o corar no rosto do anão e bem como o biquinho que se formava nos lábios.

– Somos resistentes, mas ainda sentimos dores! – Se defendeu.

– Entendo. – Riu. Estava mais relaxado ao ver que o ferimento não apresentava veneno, na verdade sempre ficava mais relaxado ao lado do príncipe anão, era tão estranho e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo – Acredito que não veio aqui só para me visitar.

Fili o encarou surpreso, o que fez o outro corar. Talvez não devesse ter perguntado.

– Infelizmente... Não. – Falou por fim, depois de um silêncio constrangedor ter se estabelecido entre eles – Sei que tinha prometido vir te visitar em seu reino...

– Oh, não. Fili, não precisa de desculpar por causa disso!

– Mas, eu realmente desejei vir te visitar... Digo... – Massageou o pescoço, embaraçado – Quando a comitiva de elfos vem a Erebor, você sempre está entre eles, contudo é meio difícil conversar com você em meio a tantos olhares críticos, e...

– Verdade. Mas não seria diferente se viesses me visitar. Serias vigiado o tempo todo... Não seria uma visita das mais prazerosas.

– Bem... Se for você a me vigiar, não vejo mal nenhum em ser prisioneiro dos elfos! –Piscou.

– Não fale tolices! – Disse, dando uma tapinha no ombro machucado, arrancando um resmungo de dor do anão – Mas... Por que estão aqui?

– Bem... – Sorriu nervoso.

– Não confias em mim? Já não lhe dei provas da minha amizade?! – Perguntou Legolas, com evidente dor na fala. Fili rapidamente segurou a mão do outro e a levou para os seus lábios, beijando-a.

– Eu confio em você, Legolas, sabes bem disso. – Sussurrou, seus olhos azuis encontrando os olhos de mesma cor do elfo.

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior sem saber o que dizer com aquele gesto, Fili tinha essa habilidade de o surpreender e o deixar sem ação.

– Eu irei te contar... – Falou por fim o loiro, sem soltar a mão do elfo – Precisamos ir até o Condado com urgência.

– Condado? Esse é o reino de Bilbo, não é? Aconteceu algo com o segundo rei? O bebê?

Fili sorriu. Legolas era um grande amigo do hobbit, logicamente, ficaria preocupado com o amigo.

– Tio Bilbo está bem, como também o meu futuro primo. O problema envolve outro hobbit, o primo de Bilbo, Drogo. Tentaram... Matá-lo. Nos propusermos a investigar e protegê-lo, já que ele agora também é nosso parente.

– Bom... Isso realmente é o certo a se fazer. – Legolas parecia pensativo, algo que Fili não gostou muito.

– Não! – Falou rapidamente – Nem penses em...

– Eu vou com vocês! – Anunciou o elfo, ignorando o que o outro dissera.

– Legolas... Essa missão é nossa. Não envolve o seu reino!

– Como não? Esqueceu de nossa recém-aliança? Além disso, acredito que se eu pedisse ao meu pai ele iria aceitar; sabes muito bem que o nosso rei nutre uma amizade especial para com o rei hobbit.

– Não temos tempo de esperar a aceitação do seu rei...

– Eu falei "se eu pedisse", algo que não pretendo fazer pessoalmente.

– Legolas... Não sejas teimoso!

– Você, tentando me dar lição moral sobre teimosia? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, em um falso sinal de espanto – Não entendo o porquê não irias querer que eu fosse. Por acaso não achas que sou capaz de ajudá-los? Não sou um bom guerreiro? – Nisso, afastou com relutância a sua mão, que ainda estava sendo segurada pelo o outro.

– Lógico que és capaz. Você nos salvou a momentos atrás; a questão não é essa! Trata-se de uma jornada perigosa e seu povo pode não gostar de saber que o príncipe está viajando ao lado de anões!

– Oh. A questão é essa? – Legolas cruzou os braços diante do peito – Meu povo, tal como  _seu_  povo, devem começar a se acostumar que os tempos são outros. Que adianta termos uma aliança se não podemos conviver juntos!? – Falou enfurecido – O que adianta todo esse papo diplomático se não posso ficar ao seu lado?! – Notou o que tinha falado e tapou a boca.

Fili novamente sorriu, aproximou do elfo - com delicadeza, que era estranha a sua raça – e colocou um mecha loira por trás das orelhas pontudas, agora avermelhadas, devido ao embaraço.

– Eu também desejo você ao meu lado, Legolas. - Sussurrou – Eu só não quero te causar problemas...

– Fili... Você e seu irmão sempre causam problemas por onde passam. – Isso provocou uma risada no príncipe anão – E eu não vejo problema nenhum em te acompanhar. Só estou honrando a aliança entre anões e elfos!

– Sei... Acho que estou sendo uma má influência para você.

– Eu não ligo. Que sejas... – Sussurrou, colocando sua mão de textura suave por sobre a do anão. Legolas encarou o mais baixo e sorriu tímido; lambeu os lábios secos lentamente e notou que o outro acompanhava a sua língua no lento movimento. Fili emitiu um rosnado baixo e se aproximou. Os rostos de ambos estavam poucos centímetros de distância, podiam sentir o respirar de um e doutro. Legolas entreabriu a boca e estava já ofegante. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado, os sons da floresta e da noite se emudeceram, em respeito a aquele momento.

– Er... Desculpe incomodar...

O som da voz de Kili fez os dois sobressaltarem e se afastarem subitamente.

– Kili?! O que você quer? – rangeu os dentes o encarou o irmão.

– Ei! - Levantou os braços em sinal de rendição – Eu só vim para ver como estavas e avisar que já arrumamos o acampamento.

– Podia ter esperado um pouco mais...

– Se eu esperasse mais, Glóin iria vir pessoalmente ver se ainda estavas vivo, já que ele não confia na medicina élfica! – Explicou o jovem príncipe.

– Fili está bem... Como podes ver. – Falou Legolas se levantando – Mais tarde eu terei que ver se não tem outros machucados em seu corpo.

– Queres que eu tire a roupa? – Sorriu o anão de cabelos loiros.

– E-eu não... Quis dizer desta maneira! – Disse, totalmente corado.

– Parece que ter você no nosso grupo será uma vantagem, afinal. Caso eu me machuque, terei um tratamento especial.

– Na próxima vez, irá desejar ter sido comido pelas aranhas! – Rosnou o elfo, saindo da clareira, deixando Fili com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Então... Agora temos um elfo no grupo? – Perguntou Kili confuso.

– É. Algo contra?

– Nada. Só espero que não fique sonhando acordado com relação a um certo elfo e me deixe em apuros! – Disse o irmão, contente por ter tido a sua chance de vingança. Fili o deixou comemorar aquela "vitória", porque de fato era verdade.

"Essa jornada vai ser bem interessante..." Pensou, vendo a figura do elfo se distanciar na penumbra da trilha da floresta.


	23. Aranha, carta e flores

Fili acordou cedo na manhã seguinte; o sol ainda não tinha se levantando no horizonte. Uma névoa de pouca densidade dominava a floresta, vestígios fracos do fogo advindo da fogueira do acampamento pouco iluminavam o ambiente, contudo o jovem príncipe conseguia observar muito bem que alguém andava por entre as árvores. Se levantou rapidamente e logo pegou o punho de sua espada, decidindo investigar. Se aproximou sorrateiramente e...

– Vocês anões não sabem mesmo ser silenciosos... – Disse alguém na sombra. Este empunhava uma espada, que parecia emitir um brilho tênue, como se refletisse a pouca luz do ambiente.

– Legolas? – Perguntou confuso, reconhecendo de imediato a voz.

– Bom dia, Fili! – Sorriu o elfo, se aproximando e se deixando fazer visível aos olhos do anão.

– O que pensas estar fazendo? Eu podia ter te atacado!

– Eu teria me defendido com facilidade. Quando você anda até parece um  _mûmak_!

O príncipe regente apenas deu os ombros.

– Não subestime um guerreiro anão... – Resmungou – Além do mais, você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que estava fazendo acordado?

– Estava vigiando – Sussurrou. Um vento frio passou por entre as árvores, levantando os seus cabelos loiros. Fili sentiu seu coração bater forte com aquela visão. Legolas realmente era lindo.

– Er... - Pigarreou, já que não queria fazer uma expressão tola ao lado do elfo. Sabia como o seu tio ficava ao lado de Bilbo, e muitas vezes era tal como um cachorrinho tentando chamar a atenção do seu dono. Lembrava-se de que tinha comentado o fato para Kili. Este concordou, e até acrescentou mais na descrição, dizendo que quando tio Bilbo paparicava o primeiro rei, se este fosse realmente um cachorro, eles teriam visto o rabo do tio balançando para os lados alegremente. Fili, um herdeiro de Durin não seria assim! Controlaria suas emoções. – Então... – Fingiu ajeitar o seu cinturão, para não encarar diretamente o seu companheiro – O que estava vigiando?

– As aranhas.

– Essas aranhas... Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim antes. Mas existem muitos seres estranhos e obscuros no nosso mundo...

– Elas começaram a aparecer a alguns meses... De início eram poucas, mas agora parece uma infestação! Tentamos contê-las, lógico. Contudo, trata-se unicamente de uma medida paliativa.

– Por que não informaram Erebor? Poderíamos ajudar!

– Sabes muito bem como o meu pai é teimoso e orgulhoso...

– Seu povo pode estar em perigo, orgulho não deve ser levado em conta agora!

– Eu sei. Mas creio que será questão de tempo até meu pai finalmente desista e peça ajuda ao seu tio... Contudo, não creio que Erebor possa nos ajudar.

– Hã? Como assim? Duvidas da nossa habilidade de batalha?!

– Óbvio que não é isso... – Resmungou Legolas cruzando os braços diante de si – Eu só acho que não será destruindo as aranhas que o nosso problema será resolvido. Elas vêm de algum lugar e devemos saber a origem, e assim eliminar o mal pela a raiz. Mas para que isso ocorra, eu tenho que sair do meu reino e investigar... Eu já tinha proposto isso antes ao meu pai, mas ele foi contra! Ele crê que devemos nos preocupar unicamente com Mirkwood, proteger a nossa fronteira e que o que está acontecendo na Terra Média não é importante e não irá nos afetar... Essa visão é limitada e errada. Todos os reinos e os povos estão de certa forma interligados... Além disso, não podemos impedir que o mal adentre no nosso lar, se este já dominou tudo a sua volta! – Neste ponto ele já estava quase gritando, pois era evidente que estava contendo o seu desagrado com as atitudes do seu pai. Fili realmente o entendia; no passado, muitas vezes discordava das opiniões do seu tio em relação na forma que governava e julgava as situações. Atualmente Thorin tinha melhorado um pouco o seu "gênio", e já estava mais aberto a discussões e até mesmo a aceitar a influência de outras raças em Erebor e reatar velhas alianças.

– Desculpe. E-estou falando demais... - Suspirou o elfo.

– Não, está tudo bem - Sorriu Fili – Eu só fico um pouco triste, sabe?

– Ora... Por que? – Perguntou, olhando o anão desconfiado.

– Porque agora eu sei que só se ofereceu para me acompanhar nesta missão por desejar explorar as terras além de Mirkwood... – Disse, tentando parecer tranquilo, mas falhava indubitavelmente. Era quase palpável, tanto em sua voz quanto em seu semblante, que estava chateado.

"Lógico que ele não iria nós acompanhar só por minha causa!" pensou, irritado consigo mesmo "afinal, ele tem a responsabilidade dele e eu as minhas. Essa viagem não seria algo como um romance!"

Uma risada foi emitida, e antes que o jovem príncipe anão questionasse o que era tão engraçado, sentiu um toque leve e molhado por sobre o canto dos seus lábios. Legolas havia se recurvado um pouco e o tinha beijado, todavia o movimento foi rápido, pois o elfo logo se afastou sorrindo tímido. Fili levou a sua mão para o local beijado, ainda podia sentir o toque quente do príncipe élfico naquele lugar.

– Bem, eu não menti ontem. – Falou enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo, alisando-o rapidamente. Fili sorriu, pois sabia que Legolas fazia isso quando estava nervoso ou embaraçado – Eu também quero te acompanhar para... Ficar ao seu lado e cuidar de... Você. – Confessou.

– Ei! Eu sei me cuidar! – Respondeu rapidamente, corando em seguida.

– Oh. Do mesmo jeito que se cuidou ontem? – Provocou sorridente.

– Só foi um arranhão e, bem... Aquelas aranhas nos pegaram de surpresa...

– Se não tivéssemos chegado, o que teriam feito?

– Nós anões sempre damos um jeito. - Resmungou.

– Sei. Mas tendo um elfo no grupo aposto que seria bem mais fácil. – Nisso Legolas se aproximou mais – Levando-se em conta que poderei cuidar dos seus ferimentos... Todos eles, onde quer que eles estejam. – Acrescentou em um tom sugestivo.

– Você prometeu ver os meus outros ferimentos, não foi mesmo? – Sorriu Fili.

– De fato, prometi.

– Que tal vê-los agora? – Então, começou a tirar o casaco que usava. Legolas engoliu em seco e virou o rosto corado. Tinha tido coragem até o momento com os flertes, contudo sabia que não podia perpetuar por muito tempo naquela "brincadeira", afinal não era muito acostumado com aquilo, não tinha nenhuma experiência em questões românticas. Só praticava aquele tipo de provocações com Fili e mesmo assim ficava extremamente embaraçado.

– Legolas... Você é tão fofo. - Riu baixo o anão.

– E-ei! Eu não sou! – Agora o rubor do seu rosto tinha aumentando bem mais – Pois pode tirar a roupa que eu trato de seus outros ferimentos agora mesmo!

– Sério? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

– Sim... – Confirmou teimosamente.

"Droga. Por Mahal... Ele é tão fofo!" Pensou Fili, tentando segurar o sorriso bobo que teimava em se formar em seu rosto.

– Então, ajude a me despir.

– C-certo. – O elfo se aproximou mais para tocar a túnica do anão.

– Terá que abrir meu cinto primeiro. - Informou o príncipe anão.

– Sim... – As mãos agora desceram até o dito cinto. Fili podia ver que ele tremia, estava nervoso. Ora, o anão também estava. Suas provocações e flertes nunca tinham chegado a tal ponto.

– Legolas... Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. - Fili colocou suas mãos sobre as do outro. Realmente não queria forçar um avanço na relação deles, se ambos não estavam preparados para tal.

– Não. E-eu... Eu quero. - Disse em um sussurro – Eu realmente... Queria ver um pouco mais do seu corpo, Fili.

O anão não conseguiu suprimir um rosnado de excitação. "Eu também quero ver o seu corpo..."

– Er... Desculpe atrapalhar, mas não acho que vocês deveriam fazer essas coisas tão abertamente. – Uma voz feminina os interrompeu, o que os fez sobressaltar e rapidamente se afastarem um do outro.

– T-Tauriel! – Gaguejou Legolas, tentando suprimir o rubor que dominava o seu rosto –O que está fazendo aqui?

A elfa sorria animada, ignorando totalmente o olhar furioso da dupla.

– O meu trabalho. Ou já esqueceu o me pediu para fazer?

– N-não... - Resmungou o elfo, tentando não fazer biquinho, algo que era impossível no momento. Fili realmente queria abraçar e beijar o príncipe elfo agora.

– Tsc. Fili, você está com uma cara tão esquisita!

– Hã? Kili?! – O príncipe anão voltou sua atenção para uma das árvores próximas, vendo que o seu irmão mais novo tinha saído de trás de uma delas e acenou – A quanto tempo você estava nos vigiando?

– Ora... Eu acordei e você não estava ao meu lado! Eu pensei que algo tinha ocorrido, as aranhas podiam ter retornado, então eu segui o seu rastro e... Bem... – Neste momento Kili já estava corado e massageava o pescoço, sua visão focava qualquer ponto que não fosse o seu irmão mais velho. Isso já deixava evidente que o jovem príncipe tinha ouvido grande parte da conversa.

– Eu não tenho direito à privacidade?

– Não! – Respondeu Tauriel – Vocês não estão em lua de mel e sim em uma missão, ou esqueceram?

– Eu não preciso ser lembrado disso por você!

– Sério? Pois não é o que parece...

Os dois cruzaram olhares furiosos, Legolas suspirou longamente.

– Tauriel você trouxe o que lhe pedi? – Interveio, antes que mais uma briga se iniciasse.

– Sim. Aqui está! – Falou a elfa, entregando uma mochila para o príncipe elfo – O seu cavalo está na entrada da floresta. Mais tarde irei informar ao seu pai sobre o que pretendes fazer, desta forma ele não poderá impedi-lo.

– Obrigado.

– Não precisas me agradecer, afinal, como você, eu também ambicionava sair de Mirkwood em busca da verdade sobre a origem das aranhas. Mas já que não posso sair...

– Sabes que um de nós tem que ficar. Somos os melhores guerreiros de nosso reino!

– Sim, eu sei.

– Prometo investigar o que realmente está acontecendo e informar pessoalmente o meu pai quando retornar.

– Sim, espero que faças isso. Senão, tenho certeza que ele irá te punir severamente. Além do mais, se ele souber que se distraiu... - Olhou de relance para Fili e sorriu.

– E-ei - Legolas corou novamente, não sabendo como responder a tal afirmação.

– Onde estão todos!? – Bradou uma voz advinda do acampamento – Kili? Fili? Maldita floresta élfica! Eu sabia que esse lugar era amaldiçoado. Não devíamos ter acampado aqui!

– Acho melhor retornarmos, antes que Glóin use o machado nas árvores para nos encontrar! – Informou Kili.

– Essas árvores são antigas e sagradas! – Disse Tauriel com um certo desespero na voz – Eu não posso deixar que aquele velho anão maluco as danifique! – Rosnou, avançando em direção ao acampamento.

– Melhor segui-la, antes que ambos façam alguma imprudência. – Disse Legolas rapidamente – E... Depois continuamos. - Acrescentou em um sussurro e sorriu, antes de correr atrás de sua companheira.

Fili suspirou. De certa forma estava feliz. Muito.

– Está fazendo "a" cara estranha de novo... - Falou Kili – Aposto que se fosses um cachorro, estaria com um rabo abanando agora. Igual ao tio Thorin!

– Kili... - Rosnou.

– Agora só falta latir. Já rosnas como cachorro!

– Kili...

– Ah, não! Você irá me morder também?! – Choramingou.

Fili empunhou a espada e apontou para o irmão.

– Posso não morder, mas deixarei algumas cicatrizes para que não esqueças que não deves provocar o seu irmão mais velho! – Nisso atacou, e Kili desviou, sorridente.

"Ele pode se divertir me provocando agora... Contudo, aposto que quando chegarmos ao Condado ele irá fazer o mesmo tipo de cara. Acho que a família na linhagem Durin toda tem essa capacidade de se tornar "cachorrinhos" para com o seus amantes..." pensou, enquanto continuava a atacar o seu irmão.

***

_Caro Kili,_

_Saudações. Confesso que refiz essa carta diversas vezes, por simplesmente não saber por onde começar. Quando meu primo me informou que você e seu irmão liam as minhas cartas, fiquei muito embaraçado. Não pense que estou chateado com vocês; nada que eu escrevi nelas era de assunto tão pessoal ou privado de modo que fosse secreto, mas mesmo assim acredito que não é muito educado ler as cartas destinadas a outras pessoas! De novo, enfatizo que não estou chateado com vocês... Talvez um pouco. Nós hobbits prezamos pelos bons modos e nossa privacidade, então minha irritação é justificável. Contudo, devo imaginar que estejas curioso e por isso leu as cartas anteriores; se desejas tanto saber sobre a vida dos hobbits e como é o reino do Condado, não precisas pegar as cartas do meu primo: eu mesmo irei escrever cartas para vocês!_

_Acho que primeiro devo me apresentar - apesar de que presumo que você já me conhece – entretanto, um hobbit deve seguir as formalidades! Meu nome é Drogo Bolseiro, primo de Bilbo Bolseiro... Durin. Sempre esqueço que tenho que adicionar o "Durin" agora! Enfim, eu sou um hobbit comum, talvez até mais comum que o meu primo... Digo, eu nunca ambicionei em sair das fronteiras do Condado, apesar de adorar ler sobre histórias, lendas e mitos da Terra Média; Aventuras, dragões e guerreiros... Mas eu fico feliz somente imaginando essas aventuras, do que participando de uma delas. Não sou como Bilbo. Não sou tão esperto como ele, tão forte, sendo capaz de enfrentar a todos - além das limitações sociais por ser um Breeder para alcançar seus objetivos. Eu sou como mencionei antes: um hobbit comum. Isso significa que gosto de comer sete refeições por dia, gosto do conforto da minha toca, e principalmente gosto de jardinagem. Eu me especializei no plantio de flores, mesmo que Bilbo tenha achado algo meio inútil na época, já que nosso reino precisava de alimento, e não de flores. Talvez você também ache algo supérfluo, mas nós hobbits apreciamos muito as flores! Existe uma linguagem por trás de cada tipo de flor; que flores podes entregar a alguém. Se não souber ao certo o que aquela rosa significa, podes estar entregando um presente que periga acabar com a amizade de alguém ou mesmo iniciar uma briga! Então, para mim, flores são importantes e complexas. Sei que anões não devem apreciar muito esse conhecimento... Mas acredito que deve ter um significado parecido para com as diferentes gemas preciosas que existem, não sei. Só estou supondo._

_Outra coisa que gosto de fazer é desenhar! Normalmente só desenho plantas. Flores (obviamente); mas recentemente estou me esforçando em também desenhar fisionomias. Essas habilidades não eram muito apreciadas há algum tempo, quando o Condado era atacado por Orcs e a arte não era incentivada. Todavia, eu não queria que o nosso povo esquecesse das coisas boas que estavam ainda a nossa volta, apesar dos momentos de dor e trevas que vivíamos, e continuei cultivando minhas flores e desenhando. Agora meu trabalho está sendo reconhecido, graças a aliança com Erebor._

_Acho que isso é tudo o que tenho a dizer, por enquanto. Eu também estou curioso com relação a você! Como é ser um anão? Digo... O estilo de vida de vocês? Eu nunca conversei com um anão, nem os que estão agora morando no nosso reino; eu só os observo de longe e tenho vergonha de fazer essas perguntas a eles. Pelo que observei, seu povo gosta muito de beber e tem uma alta tolerância ao álcool! E gostam de barbas. Algo que é bastante raro para nós hobbits! Acho que não conheci nenhum hobbit que tenha pelos no rosto. Talvez tenha existido um caso raro nos primórdios de tudo. Você é um guerreiro? Talvez minhas perguntas sejam meio óbvias... Mas eu nunca tive muito contato com armas, apesar de termos vivido uma guerra e meus tios, pais de Bilbo, terem organizado o primeiro exército hobbit. Na época eu era muito pequeno e não me lembro o que realmente ocorreu, então sou um total alienado no assunto. Eu também quero aprender a lutar! Quero ser útil e mostrar para meus primos (Bilbo e primo Ada) que sou capaz de me defender também._

_Bem, acho que é tudo que posso falar de mim por enquanto. Vou esperar ansioso por sua carta! Contes suas aventuras para mim._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Drogo Bolseiro_

Kili sorriu ao acabar de ler aquela carta. Pelo aspecto meio amassado do papel, era demonstrado que muitas vezes fora aberto e dobrado; o que era bem verdade, o príncipe anão tinha desenvolvido uma apreciação pela as leituras das cartas trocadas com o pequeno Bolseiro do Condado. Aquela carta que tinha em suas mãos foi a primeira. Muitas outras vieram depois desta, todas eram guardadas com cuidado por Kili. Drogo o havia atraído pelo o seu jeito meigo e simples; ele, assim como Bilbo, pertencia a família real, e em nenhum momento falou sobre o seu título e responsabilidade. Ao invés, disso escrevia sobre seus hobbies e curiosidade sobre o mundo além ao Condado e apreciava as aventuras e criaturas estranhas e fantásticas que povoavam a Terra Média. Sempre pedia relatos descritivos ao príncipe anão em relação a esses animais, e algumas vezes enviava também desenhos de flores e da natureza do Condado, descrevendo o cotidiano típico dos hobbits, o que facilitava para que o anão se imaginasse naquelas colinas verdes agora tranquilas. Kili sentia que o jovem Bolseiro tinha necessidade de provar seu valor para Bilbo, que o admirava e que não queria preocupar o primo e tão pouco prejudicá-lo, por isso em suas cartas evitava falar dos problemas que estaria enfrentando. Mas isso teve como consequência a situação atual. Kili não conseguia imaginar alguém com desejo de machucar Drogo... Alguém tão carinhoso e sensível como aquele jovem hobbit não deveria inspirar desconfiança ou ódio de ninguém! Contudo, também sabia que toda a família real tinha seus opositores, principalmente aqueles que almejavam poder. Drogo era o único descendente dos Bolseiros no Condado agora, e isso o tornava um alvo!

– E agora sendo ele um Breeder... – Sussurrou, dobrando a carta delicadamente. Bilbo muitas vezes tinha demonstrado um certo repúdio em relação a sua condição como  _Breeder_ , para muitos visto como uma classificação inferiorizada, de submissão e de perda de liberdade na escolha de seu destino. Se o que o segundo rei tinha concluído fosse verdade, que Drogo era de fato um Breeder, a situação se tornava ainda mais crítica.

– Mas eu irei protegê-lo. – Prometeu a si mesmo. Ao saber que alguém tinha tentando matá-lo foi um duro golpe para o seu coração... Saber que havia léguas de terreno os separando o fez se sentir impotente. Desejava estar ao lado do hobbit. Queria vê-lo, tocá-lo. Sentir em seus dedos aquele que tinha roubado seu coração unicamente por meio das cartas.

"Eu sou um tolo... Ele talvez só me veja como um amigo!" pensou "mas se ele é um Breeder... Talvez eu tenha alguma chance. Se bem que eu gostava dele muito antes de saber que ele era um Breeder."

– Eu devia ter perguntado ao tio Bilbo sobre como os hobbits cortejam uns aos outros... - Resmungou, talvez devesse dar flores, mas temia entregar algo que significasse uma coisa totalmente diferente do que queria dizer. Linguagem das flores... Era algo que Erebor não dispunha de nenhum livro a respeito! Estava totalmente perdido.

– Príncipe Kili, você está bem?

– Hã?! – Kili quase caíra do seu pônei, assustado ao ver Legolas ao seu lado, o acompanhando em seu cavalo branco.

– Você estava fazendo expressões estranhas. Sem falar que diminuiu o passo.

Kili olhou a sua frente, vendo que seu irmão e Gloin estavam bem à frente. Faziam algumas horas desde que tinham deixado a floresta e já tinha percorrido uma longa distância; o jovem príncipe não queria ser a causa de um atraso.

– Desculpe.

– Algo te preocupa?

– Er... Nada.

– Tens certeza? Não se machucou no confronto do dia anterior?

– Aprecio a sua preocupação, mas não acho que meu irmão irá gostar muito do fato que seria tratado por você. Ele pode ser bem possessivo. – Riu nervoso.

– Anões são sempre possessivos – Resmungou, com as bochechas já rubras, o elfo.

– Principalmente com as coisas ou pessoas que amamos. – Acrescentou, o que fez Legolas corar ainda mais e sorrir.

– Hum... Talvez você possa me ajudar. – Analisou o anão mais novo.

– Oh, posso? Espero que sim.

– Vocês elfos gostam de flores?

– Bem... Sim, gostamos... - Respondeu meio incerto o outro.

– Você sabe um pouco sobre a "linguagem das flores"?

– Certamente, mas por que um anão gostaria de saber sobre isso? Pensei que vocês não apreciassem esse tipo de coisa.

– E não apreciamos, mas... Eu meio que conheço alguém que gosta destas coisas e...

– Ah, já sei! Você quer a impressionar, não é mesmo?

– T-talvez... - Resmungou.

– Eu posso te ajudar. Mas... Quero algo em troca.

– Que seria...?

– Me ensine um pouco sobre como vocês anões... Er... Cortejam uns aos outros. Quero saber o protocolo...

– Ohhh! – Kili riu, malandro – A relação entre você e meu irmão realmente está ficando séria.

– T-talvez... - Agora era a vez de Legolas resmungar embaraçado.

– Trato feito! – Ofereceu a mão, Kili, algo que Legolas logo aceitou.

– O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí atrás?! – Bradou Fili a frente deles. Era bastante evidente a irritação em sua voz. Kili rapidamente soltou a mão do elfo e levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição.

– Eu disse que ele era possessivo. - Disse em um suspiro.

– Anões... - Riu baixo Legolas. Cavalgando mais rapidamente, foi para perto do príncipe regente, que pareceu mais calmo com a ação.

Kili riu da cena que presenciava, enquanto também incitava seu pônei para acompanhar o resto da pequena comitiva.

"Drogo... Espere por mim."

 


	24. Perigos e amores

–  **Calma, garoto...**

Fili acariciava o seu pônei - falando em Khuzdûl, já que tais animais foram criados em Erebor e só reconheciam a Língua dos Anões para seus comandos. Estavam tendo uma curta pausa, perto de um córrego, deixando que os animais se refrescassem um pouco. Tinham, realmente, avançado muito em apenas alguns dias; estavam cruzando as Montanhas Nebulosas, seguindo por Isengard. Estavam cada vez mais próximos do seu destino. O anão olhou de relance para o seu irmão que estava sentado próximo ao riacho, com os pés submersos na água fria que advinha do degelo das montanhas. Ele segurava papeis amarelados nas mãos e sorria conforme seus olhos corriam sobre as letras ali escritas; Fili logo concluiu que Kili estava lendo novamente outra carta de Drogo. Seu irmãozinho era tão previsível... Era até fofo vê-lo daquele modo. Uma coisa o herdeiro ao trono de Erebor sabia: seu irmão iria agir tal como um bobo - iria ser um total atrapalhado quando encontrasse com o Drogo em pessoa.

– Tolo... – Murmurou. Não que o moreno pudesse ouvir, já que estava muito imerso nas cartas.

– Será só ele? – Resmungou Glóin, que estava ao lado do príncipe.

– Hã? Do que está falando?

O anão mais velho nada disse: só olhou para ao alto da colina onde o príncipe elfo estava. Fili sentiu suas bochechas corarem, e tentou disfarçar reclamando do calor.

– Estamos no início do inverno... Alteza. – Disse o anão, exibindo um tom irônico.

Fili não soube o que dizer.

– Acho melhor você aproveitar esse momento - digamos que durante a viagem não terá que se preocupar com olhos curiosos os julgando.

– Glóin... Digo... Você sabe sobre a minha relação com o Legolas?

– Ora, por Mahal. Quem não sabe? Vocês não conseguem ser nada discretos.

– E-e-espera... N-nós tentamos - O príncipe estava tendo um surto de nervosismo e medo – Toda a Erebor sabe? M-meu tio sabe?

– Não, seu tio não sabe - ainda. Ele está muito ocupado com seu dever como rei e ainda com Bilbo; Mahal e todos Valar sabem como o nosso segundo rei pode dar trabalho. – Piscou Glóin, arrancando uma risada tímida do mais novo – E Erebor, talvez não, mas será só questão de tempo. Contudo, creio que grande parte da nossa companhia já sabe. Bilbo, com certeza, já sabe.

Fili praguejou. Pensava que ambos estavam sendo discretos. Mas agora revia seus atos; realmente ele e Legolas ficavam trocando olhares quando os elfos vinham a Erebor para as reuniões e conselhos, e às vezes saiam sorrateiros rumo a encontros secretos.

– Mas vocês pretendem manter isso em segredo?

– Bem... Levando-se em conta que nossas raças ainda se odeiam – Resmungou como resposta, afinal aquilo era bastante obvio. Como podiam demonstrar a afeição que tinham entre eles sem levantar um caos em ambos os reinos? O processo de aceitação da aliança entre anões e elfos ainda estava se firmando. Expor a relação entre os dois príncipes e herdeiros aos tronos podia gerar mais confusão do que comemorações. Sem falar que muitos anões ainda não aceitavam o casamento entre Thorin e Bilbo.

– Vocês  _têm_  que ser discretos. Mas, um conselho? Não desistam do amor.

– Você não é contra? Digo; você também odeia os elfos? – De fato, Fili não esperava um incentivo por parte do anão guerreiro, afinal já tinha demonstrado sua antipatia com a outra raça em diversas ocasiões.

– Odiar é uma palavra forte. Sei que muitos elfos são arrogantes e tem um nariz empinado, essa característica me enoja e por isso fico irritado. Entretanto, já passei da idade de pensar que todos os membros de uma raça são iguais. Já vi várias guerras, lutei ao lado de várias raças diferentes... Sei que além da sua origem, o que mais vale é o seu caráter. Além disso, digo por experiência própria, com relação ao amor... Apesar dos obstáculos gerados pelo preconceito, não desista.

–Como assim, "experiência própria"?

Glóin sorriu, alisou sua barba castanha, enfiou uma das mãos em seu casaco e retirou um porta-retratos portátil que ele mesmo tinha forjado; ali estava o desenho de sua mulher e seu filho.

– Quando Erebor caiu, devido ao dragão, eu fui para as Colinas de Ferro buscando exílio - acho que sua mãe deve ter lhe contato como não fomos bem recebidos de início, o que era compreensível. Milhares de anões, agora sem lar, buscando ajuda em outro reino que já tinha seus próprios problemas... Muitos sentiam pena de nosso infortúnio, contudo, não queria compartilhar de suas riquezas e alimento. Eu era um jovem ex-guarda, faminto e pobre, lutando para sobreviver em um mundo que me parecia deveras maligno. Minha própria raça me renegava, não tinha mais um lar e nem um líder a quem seguir. Foi então que encontrei a anã que seria a minha esposa: ela era filha de comerciantes e estes se opuseram a nossa união, eles diziam que eu nada podia oferecer para ela... O que era de fato verdade. Mas eu não desisti. Aos poucos fui conquistando meu espaço. Trabalhei, comecei a acumular uma pequena fortuna, pude começar a cortejá-la. Depois, finalmente casei com ela. Mas o preconceito ainda continuava; eu ainda era um anão sem pátria e de certa forma com um futuro incerto, e seus pais, bem como outros anões das Colinas de Ferro, lembravam-me deste fato o tempo todo. Quando Thorin retornou e declarou que seria o novo rei e reconquistaria Erebor, se minha esposa não tivesse dado a luz ao meu filho Gimli, aposto que seus pais teriam feito algo para nós separar. Afinal, para muitos anões, a ideia de lutar contra um dragão era deveras insana...

– Eu não sabia disso... – Fili realmente não tinha notado muito da antipatia do reino de Dáin, afinal quando lá viviam passavam mais tempo viajando em busca de aventuras e empregos em cidades dos homens do que socializando com aquele povo anão. De fato, nunca se sentiram relaxados lá. Como se não fossem parte da comunidade, ansiavam escapar dali e encontrar algo que pudessem chamar de lar.

– Eu lutei pelo meu amor, independente da opinião dos outros e da incerteza de nosso futuro. Por isso, digo que você também deve lutar. O amor é um sentimento que não se limita a raças ou preconceitos, é um sentimento puro. Quem sou eu para limitá-lo e julgá-lo?

– Obrigado, Glóin. Eu agradeço o seu apoio.

– Não precisa agradecer, Alteza. E quer saber? Aquele mago... Qual era mesmo o nome? AH! Gandalf. Ele mencionou, na cerimônia de casamento de nossos reis, que o nosso mundo estava começando uma nova era de mudanças. Quem sabe isso significaria que o futuro de Erebor seria uma aliança permanente com os elfos, envolvendo o casamento dos futuros reis de reinos que no passado eram inimigos? –Disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas grossas e sorrindo.

– Quem sabe... - Riu nervoso o jovem príncipe; estava muito cedo para se falar em casamento.

– Vai logo atrás do seu elfo! – Glóin deu uma tapa forte no ombro do loiro. Fili sorriu, massageando o ombro dolorido, e subiu a colina para ir de encontro a Legolas que, por sua vez, parecia concentrado ao olhar o horizonte.

– Algum sinal de aranhas? – Perguntou o anão, fazendo o elfo se sobressaltar. Esse parecia não ter notado a presença do outro.

– Oh... Não. - Disse meio embaraçado por ter sido pego desprevenido – Só estou observando.

– Hum. Você já tinha viajado tão longe assim?

– Bem, quando era mais novo visitei Imladris – mais conhecido por vocês como Valfenda. Mas isso já faz algum tempo.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, sem saber ao certo como continuar a conversa. Era impressionante como agiam como bobos algumas vezes... Fili massageava o pescoço, enquanto Legolas alisava uma das mechas loiras de seu cabelo.

– Ah. Eu tenho uma coisa para dar a você! – Informou subitamente o elfo, tirando algo de seu pescoço. Logo Fili notou que tratava-se de um colar cujo pingente tinha a forma de uma folha prateada; peça que parecia emitir um brilho próprio.

– É... Lindo – O anão sabia que aquela joia não fora forjada por anões, já que tinha a delicadeza e a leveza da manufatura élfica.

– É seu. - Falou Legolas, entregando o colar para o príncipe anão; que o aceitou, confuso.

– Mas... – Fili notou o quanto o elfo estava corado –... Por que está me dando isso?

– B-bem... Er... – Voltou a alisar uma mecha de seu longo cabelo – Que eu saiba, os anões gostam de dar presentes para aqueles que... - Engoliu em seco – Aqueles que se desejam cortejar. Algo de valor, que demonstram suas intenções. E deveria ser algo que fora forjado por eles mesmos; desta forma, estou lhe dando o meu colar. Eu o forjei quando alcancei a maioridade e de certo modo ele me representa... A luz que emana dele está em sincronia comigo, então seria como entregar meu c-coração a v-você... - No final da explicação já estava gaguejando e até suas orelhas assumiram uma coloração avermelhada. O príncipe elfo não conseguia nem encarar o anão, que o observava atônico. Fili tinha os olhos tão abertos que pareciam querer saltar para fora; realmente não estava esperando aquilo. Olhou para o colar que tinha em suas mãos e sorriu.

– F-fale alguma coisa. Digo... Eu fiz algo errado?

Legolas obteve a sua resposta quando o anão o puxou bruscamente para baixo e seus lábios foram tomados de forma quase faminta por Fili. O jovem elfo tentou, debilmente, corresponder ao beijo, mas o outro príncipe o dominou totalmente, aprofundando e explorando totalmente os lábios e boca do elfo. Minutos se passaram até que ambos tiveram que se separar, já que necessitavam respirar. Fili ainda segurava o rosto de Legolas próximo a si, e emitia um rosnado baixo de excitação.

– I-isso... Significa que aceitas o meu presente? – Perguntou o elfo lambendo os lábios agora avermelhados, adorando ver a reação do anão que acompanhava com os olhos o trajeto da língua.

– Por Mahal. Lógico que aceito! Irei guardá-lo sempre perto de mim... Será o meu tesouro mais precioso.

– Bom... – Sorriu, puxando o anão para um abraço, pois adorava sentir os braços fortes de Fili o envolvendo.

– Legolas, eu...

– Não. – Fili sentiu seu amado ficar tenso em seus braços.

– Hã? O que foi?

– Wargs. – Sussurrou o elfo ao seu ouvido.

– O que? – O príncipe anão se virou, olhando para aonde o elfo estava mirando, mas nada viu.

– Eles estão longe do seu campo de visão – Informou Legolas – Mas eu consigo vê-los nitidamente. Estão próximos a Isengard e rumam para o leste. Orcs estão os montando.

– Orcs? Em plena luz do dia?

– Exato.

– Isso é estranho... – Fili sentia um ímpeto de investigar aquilo, mas tinham outra missão. Além disso, com a presença de orcs, não podiam se deter muito tempo ali, já que estavam em menor número e logicamente apresentavam desvantagem – Vamos continuar a viagem, o mais rápido possível. Chegando ao Condado, informaremos aos anões sobre o que vimos.

– Acha que eles podem ter algo a ver com as aranhas? E por que eles estavam tão próximos a Isengard? Aquele lugar não é o domínio do mago branco? Eles não pareciam nem temer... Deslocavam-se livremente!

– Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Legolas, mas creio que algo ruim está se formando. Mas nada podemos fazer por enquanto; devemos continuar a nossa jornada, e informaremos aos nossos pais quando retornarmos.

– Certo. Tens razão. – Disse o elfo, e este também parecia estar apreensivo com aquela visão.

– Vamos – Fili o segurou pela mão – Quanto mais rápido irmos, melhor. Não quero arriscar que nosso cheiro seja farejado por um Warg! Temos que aproveitar as horas de luz do dia que ainda temos em nossa vantagem.

Ambos desceram a colina. A jornada antes tranquila estava começando a se tornar mais parecido com uma "aventura" de fato.

***

O pôr do sol no horizonte estava parcialmente ocultado pelas nuvens e montanhas. Bilbo suspirou ao observar aquilo da sacada de sua estufa; aquele era o prelúdio do inverno que se aproximava de Erebor. O frio do outono estava se tornando cada vez mais intenso. As árvores na base da Montanha há tempos já tinham perdido suas folhas e agora postavam-se nuas, esperando pelo o manto branco da neve que logo as cobriria. O pequeno hobbit não gostava do inverno, pois se lembrava de como era uma época difícil no seu reino do Condado, afinal não podiam plantar e tinham que viver do que tinham conseguido acumular durante as outras estações. Isso não seria problema se não fossem os ataques constantes dos orcs, que destruíam direta e indiretamente a colheita. Afinal, ninguém iria se aventurar no campo se podia ser atacado a qualquer momento; desta forma o inverno era sinônimo de fome e medo. Mas isso era passado. Não tinha que temer pelo seu povo; não mais.

–  **Te encontrei!**  – Uma voz irritada o fez despertar de suas lembranças. Não precisava nem se virar para reconhecer quem falara: seu marido, primeiro rei de Erebor, que se aproximava – O que pensas estar fazendo? – Rosnou.

Bilbo sorriu, virando para encarar Thorin. Este estava ofegante, e era evidente que tinha corrido até ali.

– Estou apreciando o pôr do sol, não é óbvio? – Disse provocador, o que gerou um olhar reprovativo do outro rei.

– Bilbo, nada de brincadeiras agora! Sabes como fiquei preocupado? Ainda mais... Como pôde enganar Dwalin daquele jeito?

– Eu não o enganei. Na verdade, eu o ajudei. – Falou o hobbit, cruzando os braços diante de si. Já era um adulto e não precisava ser repreendido como uma criança.

– Ajudou? Fazê-lo se perder na biblioteca em busca dos livros que você tinha pedido não me parece ser uma definição correta de "ajudar"! Sabias que quando fui informado do seu sumiço tive um ataque de pânico? Quase direcionei todo o nosso exército para vasculhar a Montanha a sua procura!

– Aposto que ele teve bastante ajuda de Ori... – Sorriu o segundo rei, o que deixou Thorin ainda mais confuso – E não sejas tão dramático. Você sabia aonde me encontrar.

– Certamente ele teve ajuda de Ori, afinal ele é o bibliotecário! – O primeiro rei tentou ignorar o descaso que seu amado tinha com relação a sua segurança. Era realmente difícil fazer o pequeno hobbit entender que não devia simplesmente sumir quando lhe era conveniente.

– Amor... Você realmente não está entendendo. Você não consegue ver que existe uma certa ligação entre o nosso amigo Dwalin e o tímido e fofo Ori?

– Mas que...? Ligação? Que tipo de ligação?

Bilbo balançou a cabeça.

– Como você conseguiu me cortejar e ser tão romântico quando não consegues ver a faísca de amor entre nossos amigos? Sinceramente Thorin, às vezes você é muito lento para entender certas coisas! – Bilbo colocou as mãos em sua cintura, claramente irritado – Eu certamente não entendo como podes ser tão pervertido e não notar essas coisas. – Nisso suas bochechas coraram; tinha falado demais.

–  **Givasha...** – A preocupação e irritação que o anão sentia anteriormente já tinham se esvaído com aquela cena. O anão se aproximou, levantou a mão buscando o broche de Bilbo, acariciando o metal em que estava marcado com o símbolo de Escudo-de-Carvalho – Eu só tenho esse tipo de pensamentos com você. Eu só sou romântico e ajo deste modo unicamente com você. Os outros pouco me importam.

– Hum... Sei. - Resmungou o menor virando o rosto; seu rubor tinha aumentando ainda mais – Mas isso não muda o fato de que Dwalin e Ori parecem apaixonados.

– Sério? Tens certeza disso? Dwalin não me falou nada a respeito.

– Não acho que ele iria pedir conselhos amorosos a você. Ele parece ser bastante cabeça dura, tal como uma pedra. Não... Diamante! – Disse orgulhoso com a comparação, afinal suas aulas sobre gemas e cristais estavam avançando, lentamente, mais estavam. Thorin riu baixo.

– Sim, claro. Mas, querido... Mesmo que suas intenções sejam boas, isso não justifica que ajas desta maneira. - O primeiro rei agora acariciava o rosto avermelhado do menor e notara o quanto estava frio, afinal estavam naquele local aberto e com os ventos frios soprando constantemente. Sem dúvida não era um local ideal para passar o fim da tarde.

– Eu estou bem e...  _Atchim_! – Espirrou, Thorin rapidamente retirou o manto de pele que usava e cobriu os ombros do seu amado – Thorin! Eu estou bem.

– **Givasha... Por favor, não sejas teimoso agora.**  – Thorin falando em Khuzdûl parecia ter um efeito calmante em Bilbo, que se deixou ser levado para dentro da estufa.

– Opa - Falou subitamente, o que fez Thorin parar.

– O que foi? Está tudo bem?

– Bem... - Bilbo levou a mão à grande barriga.

– Por Mahal! Chegou a hora? Devo chamar Óin? Devo te levar para o nosso quarto? Enfermaria? Não. Acho melhor te deixar deitado aqui... Espera. Nosso filho não pode nascer em meio a terra! Espera. Eu vou pensar em uma solução e... - Bilbo levou um dos dedos à boca do rei anão, o fazendo calar, e depois pegou a mão de Thorin e levou à sua barriga - Bilbo... O que...

– Shhh. Nosso bebê está dizendo um "oi". – Sorriu o hobbit. Thorin estava ainda confuso, mas logo sentiu algo chutando a sua mão, aquilo era...

–  **Por Mahal...** – Se ajoelhou ali mesmo, nem se importando se suas vestes ficariam sujas de terra. Encostou a testa na barriga do seu amado, ainda sentindo os movimentos do seu filho.

– Fico feliz que desta vez você pôde sentir...

– "Desta vez"? Essa não foi a primeira vez?

– Não. Infelizmente, você estava em uma reunião do Conselho quando aconteceu a primeira vez. Dís não te contou? Ela estava comigo quando...

– Tsc. Ela estava ao seu lado na primeira vez?

Bilbo pôde sentir o tom de rivalidade sendo expresso naquelas palavras. O segundo rei soltou um suspiro. Aqueles dois irmãos realmente competiam entre si; até mesmo naquilo?!

– Sim, mas... - Bilbo acariciou os cabeços negros do marido – Essa vez é ainda mais especial. Não é mesmo? Já que estas ao meu lado...

– Sim... - Thorin voltou a sua atenção para a barriga, dando um beijo nela – Filho... Nós já te amamos muito. Sei que não posso estar ao lado de sua mãe...

– Pai! – Corrigiu rapidamente o hobbit, com o semblante agudo.

–  _Pai_... Todo o tempo - Sorriu Thorin, continuando – Mas eu estou fazendo o possível para ficar mais tempo ao lado de vocês. Não quero perder nada. Não quero que tenha dúvidas do meu amor por você.

– Não sejas tolo. Ele não tem dúvidas quanta a isso... Nem eu.

O primeiro rei se levantou e rapidamente levantou o seu esposo, o segurando em seu colo.

–Thorin! O que está fazendo?

–Temos que comemorar isso.

Bilbo tentou não sorrir; isso só incentivaria o seu marido e temia que ele tivesse alguma ideia absurda de comemoração.

– Talvez outro feriado...

– Não. Nem pense nisso! Já basta o feriado anterior quando engravidei! Outro feriado por que você sentiu nosso filho se movimentar?

– Ora, isso é uma dádiva! Aposto que todos irão adorar. Ou quem sabe uma estátua...

– Thorin! – Reclamou, aquilo era mais absurdo ainda.

– Mas... Bilbo... Não quero que essa memória passe despercebida.

– E não vai passar - Bilbo acariciou a face do seu amado – Que tal passarmos o resto da tarde e a manhã seguinte comigo? Assim poderás sentir mais, além de me ajudar em arrumar o quarto do bebê. Ainda falta o berço...

– Eu disse que iria fazê-lo!

– Ótimo, agora tens tempo!

Thorin sorriu, iria concordar com a ideia do seu pequeno amado.

– Mas... Poderíamos fazer uma pequena festa, só com os membros da Companhia, não é mesmo?

– Sim, podemos, mas não esqueças de convidar a sua irmã!

Thorin fez uma careta, mas não podia dizer não ao segundo rei.

– Bem... Já que está tudo resolvido, vamos para o nosso quarto. Meus pés estão doendo, alguém terá que massageá-los! – Mandou, se aconchegando no colo do marido.

– Sim, majestade. – Riu o anão, por às vezes pensar que o primeiro rei de Erebor era, de fato, Bilbo.


	25. Drogo Bolseiro, o Breeder

Os raios solares atravessavam as nuvens cinzentas que obscureciam o dia em Hobbiton; não parecia ser um bom dia para navegar no rio Brandywine. Contudo, Drogo Bolseiro não estava pensando sobre o tempo, mesmo que uma chuva seria excelente para as suas rosas e petúnias. Não... Sua mente vagava por problemas e preocupações diversas, tanto que nem percebeu quando Prímula o cutucou, o que fez a jovem hobbit lhe dar um empurrão mais forte por atenção, fazendo a balsa em que estavam chocalhar.

– Prim!? O que pensa que está fazendo? – Indagou Drogo, sentindo seu coração bater rapidamente devido o susto – A balsa podia virar, sabia disso?

– Bem, pelo assim você prestaria atenção no que está ocorrendo a sua volta! – A garota tinha cabelos castanho claros, bem encaracolados, sua face era arredonda e as bochechas rosadas lhe davam um semblante ainda mais jovial do que aparentava; algo que Prímula Brandebuque odiava, afinal ela já era adulta, mesmo que tal titulo só lhe tivesse sido dado a poucas semanas.

– Eu estava prestando atenção... – Resmungou o jovem Bolseiro – Sinceramente... Você parece ser mais Tûk do que o primo Bilbo!

‒ Sinto muito se minha mãe e a mãe do primo Bilbo eram do clã Tûk! – Falou Prim com um tom de orgulho. Realmente não estava arrependida de suas ações.

– Que seja... - Suspirou Drogo.

– Primo... Eu estava falando por quase meia hora e em nenhum momento você reclamou ou emitiu alguma opinião! Está se sentindo bem? Sei que não gostas de passear de balsa... Mas pensei que isso fosse te animar um pouco.

– Animar? Por que preciso ser animado? Eu estou ótimo! – Respondeu irritado, estava cansado dos outros se preocuparem, era como se não pensassem que ele fosse capaz de se defender!

– Sei. Ultimamente você só fica animado quando recebe cartas.

– L-lógico que eu devo ficar feliz... Trata-se das mensagens do primo Bilbo!

– Oh, verdade! – Prímula sorriu – Mas creio que a sua felicidade não se direcione tão somente as mensagens de Bilbo. Talvez... Quem sabe... Um certo príncipe anão...

– Prim! – O rubor dominou as bochechas de Drogo – Kili é só um amigo!

– Então esse príncipe tem um nome? Já estava na hora de eu saber sobre esse tal amigo misterioso!

– Prímula... Sinceramente, eu não irei falar destas coisas com você!

– E por que não? – Fez biquinho – Somos melhores amigos, não somos?

– Sim. Mas... – Como Drogo podia explicar que há tempos atrás pensava que era Prímula quem seria o amor de sua vida? Realmente tinha imaginado o seu futuro, tal como um hobbit comum, que consistiria em se casar com uma bela hobbit, ter vários filhos e viver tranquilamente. Mas tudo mudou. Primeiramente foi com a notícia derradeira que recebera quando alcançou a maioridade: era um Breeder. Logo, pela a lei, não poderia se casar com uma hobbit fêmea, afinal estaria na mesma categoria que elas. Porém, ao contrário do que imaginara, a noticia não foi tão catastrófica assim; o que o fez supor que na verdade não amava Prímula da forma que imaginara, e sim tinha por ela uma afeição fraternal. Afinal, eles tinham sido criados juntos, partilhavam lembranças semelhantes da infância, tanto boas quanto ruins. Além disso, as cartas de "um certo príncipe anão" eram o que preenchiam seu coração... O fazendo bater rápido a cada palavra escrita na caligrafia trêmula e cheia de erros de Kili Durin.

– Ohhh! Está sorrindo! Estava pensando no anão de novo, não é?

– N-não! – Se Drogo estava com as bochechas vermelhas antes, agora essa vermelhidão tinha dominado todo o seu rosto.

– Sei! – A garota sorria animada – Eu queria saber como ele é! Você sabe?

– B-bem... Meio que recebi uma descrição física...

– Só isso?!

– Mas não me importo! Quero dizer, não foi pela a beleza física que eu me senti atraído por ele, bem que creio que deve ser muito bonito e... - Calou a boca. Já estava falando demais, na verdade já tinha falado muito mais do que deveria.

– Então é verdade! Você se sente atraído por ele?! – Prim tinha se movimentado na balsa, indo para mais perto dele, o que fez o barco balançar.

– Prímula, cuidado!

– Tudo bem! Não se preocupe! Essa balsa é novinha, não tem como ela...

– Água! – Exclamou Drogo, ao ver que, de fato, água estava começando a adentrar na balsa advindo de um furo no centro da mesma.

– Ah? C-como!?

– Prim. A quem você contou que iriamos passear de balsa?

– Isso é importante agora?! Temos que pensar em alguma forma de tirar essa água!

– Sim, é extremamente importante! Só responda a pergunta! – Prímula engoliu em seco, era uma das poucas vezes que viu seu amigo tão sério.

– B-bem... Acho que falei com a Lobélia; na verdade, foi ela quem sugeriu o passeio de balsa... Já que fazíamos isso quando erámos criança e achei uma boa ideia, então...

– Ela sabia! – Rosnou o jovem breeder dando um soco na madeira, machucando punho.

– Drogo! O que está havendo?

– Eles estão tentando me matar... – Murmurou.

– M-matar? Mas... Por quê? Eles são da sua família!

– Prímula, pegue os remos! Vamos tentar chegar à margem antes que a balsa afunde! – Mandou, pegando o seu próprio remo e começando a movimentá-lo. A garota também copiou o seu ato, ambos remando freneticamente, tentando alcançar terra firme. A água já estava nos seus tornozelos...

– Yavanna nos ajude... - Murmurou Drogo. A margem não estava tão distante assim. Talvez eles conseguissem

Um flash de luz iluminou o céu, acompanhado em seguida por um forte trovão. Pingos grossos começaram a cair subitamente.

– Maldição! – Resmungou o jovem Bolseiro.

– Drogo! – Gritou Prímula, fazendo com que o outro se virasse a tempo de ver sua amiga perder o remo que segurava – Não se preocupe! Eu pego!

O vento forte agora balançava a balsa. Prim tentou se apoiar no parapeito da embarcação, mas desequilibrou com um dos movimentos bruscos da balsa. Drogo tentou segurá-la, mas fora jogado para trás.

– PRÍMULA! – Gritou, mas seu próprio grito foi abafado pela tempestade. Drogo buscou por algum sinal da garota na água agora nada cautelosas do rio. Pode ver uma mão se erguendo além das ondas – PRIM! AGUENTE FIRME! – Não pensou bem, e... Saltou.

A partir daquele momento suas lembranças se tornavam confusas. Lembrava-se de tentar lutar contra a correnteza, mesmo sem saber ao certo como fazê-lo. O motivo de não gostar de passear de balsa era justamente o fato de não saber nadar. Na verdade, poucos hobbits sabiam; tratava-se de uma habilidade não muito apreciada por aquela raça. Mesmo sabendo desta incapacidade, tentou lutar contra a própria natureza e alcançar Prímula. Água adentrava por sua boca. Tossia. Seu corpo parecia tão pesado... Por que não conseguia alcançá-la? Onde ela estava?

– P-Prim... - Arfou, enquanto tentava respirar, mas mais água engolia. Não iria conseguir. Esse seria o seu fim? Bilbo provavelmente iria pensar em um jeito para solucionar aquele problema. Sabia que não era como o seu primo... Se fosse, não estaria naquela situação. Bilbo tinha confiado nele para assumir o seu lugar como líder do clã Bolseiro, tomar conta do Bolsão e no final das contas iria morrer... Os Justa-Correia iriam vencer no final.

"Eu não sirvo para ser um Bolseiro..." Esse foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de desfalecer.

***

– Prim! – Drogo abriu os olhos rapidamente, braços levantados prontos a agarrar algo... Infelizmente, esse "algo" nunca mais poderia ser alcançado. Olhou para os lados. Estava em seu quarto, sabia disso; não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez que teria aquele pesadelo – ou, sendo mais correto, recordação.

– Drogo! Você está bem? – Ada adentrou no quarto subitamente, indo rápido às bordas da cama do seu jovem primo, tocando em sua face – Não está com febre... Bom.

– Eu estou bem... - Sussurrou o mais novo somente, ainda observando as suas mãos, abrindo e fechando os punhos. Sentia-se tão impotente. Fraco. Se tivesse se esforçado mais, Prímula não teria...

– Hoje nós temos sopa de abóbora, sua favorita! – Dizia o Tûk em um tom carinhoso na voz – Quer eu traga para você comer?

– Não estou com fome.

– Drogo... Não podes continuar assim. Você nunca irá se recuperar se não comer!

– Talvez eu não queira me recuperar.

– Não diga isso! Você está vivo!

– E do que vale eu estar vivo? Prímula morreu por minha causa! Quantos mais irão morrer só pelo simples fato de eu ser o herdeiro dos Bolseiros? Se eu tivesse morrido, tudo isso teria acabado! – Lágrimas escorriam de sua face. Tudo aquilo ocorreu por sua culpa! Não devia ter sobrevivido...

– Drogo Bolseiro! – Uma voz firme fez ambos os rapazes se sobressaltarem e miraram para a porta. Uma velha senhora, apoiada em sua bengala, os observava com seus olhos verdes reprovadores. Adalgrim engoliu em seco. Mesmo com seu tamanho e músculos, ter batalhado contra orcs e outros seres sinistros nas fronteiras do Condado, nada disso era comparado ao medo que sentia dos sermões dados por sua avó.

– Vovó Tûk... - Murmurou Drogo.

– Como você ousa falar coisas deste tipo? Eu não me lembro de ter criado um hobbit mal-educado e ingrato!

Drogo mordeu o lábio inferior. Não podia responder de forma bruta aquela senhora que fora tão importante para a sua vida... Afinal, foi ela quem abriu as portas de sua casa e permitiu que ele e Bilbo, órfãos e desamparados, pudessem adentrar em seu seio familiar.

– Querido... - Agora a senhora Tûk se aproximava da cama e sentava na beirada, emitindo um gemido de dor a cada movimento, como ela mesma enfatizava, seu corpo parecia não concordar com seus movimentos e por isso se rebelavam causando dor – Eu sei o quanto você está sofrendo. Afinal, tal como você e Bilbo, eu também acolhi Prímula devido a morte dos pais dela depois de um ataque de lobos durante um inverno... Ela também fez parte da minha família! A notícia do seu falecimento foi recebida com pesar por todo o clã Tûk, por isso enfatizo que sabemos da sua dor...

– Vovó Tûk... Eu que fui responsável pela a morte dela! Vocês não deveriam sentir só pesar e sim deveriam sentir raiva! Eu... Eu sou o culpado! – Fungou. Não conseguia controlar o seu próprio choro. Pensara que o tanto que tinha chorado nos últimos dias resultaria na falta de lágrimas, mas tinha se enganado; seu corpo, de alguma forma, ainda tinha um estoque bastante grande para derramá-las.

– Oh, meu querido! – A líder do clã Tûk tocou a mão trêmula do jovem Bolseiro e a apertou – Você não é o culpado pelo o que ocorreu com Prímula.

– Mas... – Tentou, novamente, impor a sua opinião a respeito. Não achava certo que fosse isento de culpa.

– Drogo, a vovó Tûk está certa! – Interpôs Adalgrim – Os únicos que devem ser os verdadeiros culpados, seriam aqueles que planejaram a sua morte!

– Sim, Ada está certo! – Concordou a hobbit anciã – Esses indivíduos que tiveram a coragem de fazer um plano tão vil é que são os verdadeiros vilões.

– Isso é o pior... – Disse cabisbaixo – Esses culpados estão soltos. Livres. E não podemos acusá-los!

– Mas você bradou que Prímula tinha lhe dito que Lobélia era quem tinha sugerido o passeio de balsa! – Disse Ada.

–Temo em dizer, primo Ada, que isso não seria o suficiente para comprometê-los. Além disso, Prim não está viva para poder reafirmar isso... Seria a minha palavra contra a deles.

– E sua palavra é tão sem valor assim que o conselho de Hobbiton não iria lhe dar ouvidos?

– Eu sou um breeder...

– Besteira! – Ralhou vovó Tûk – Bilbo também era um breeder, e...

– Eu não sou como o Bilbo! – Interrompeu enfurecido – Eu não sou destemido como ele! Tão pouco sou um líder! Ele errou me deixando com a responsabilidade de liderar clã dos Bolseiros!

– Drogo... - A velha senhora levou as mãos enrugadas para a face úmida do hobbit – De fato, você não é como Bilbo. O que vejo diante de mim é um jovem hobbit ainda temeroso a trilhar o caminho dos adultos; essa mesma expressão não foi diferente do que observei quando encontrei Bilbo diante da minha porta, pedindo abrigo depois daquela horrenda batalha contra os orcs e a destruição do Bolsão. Querido, não creio que o seu querido primo Bilbo errou em te escolher... O fato de ser um breeder não deve servir de obstáculo, e além disso você não precisa ser igual ao Bilbo para se fazer ouvir e impor sua autoridade como herdeiro do sangue real dos Bolseiros!

– M-mas... Como eu devo agir? – Desde que seu primo fora embora para Erebor Drogo sentiu um vazio o preencher. Antes, Bilbo o protegia e resolvia todos os problemas; muitas vezes Drogo tentara intervir e se fazer útil, mas Bilbo sempre o afastava, dizendo que não se preocupasse, que poderia lidar com tudo aquilo sozinho. Agora estava só... Perdido. Confuso. Temia não atingir as expectativas, afinal, como poderia ser igual ao seu primo?

– Sei que irás pensar em uma maneira, afinal és um Bolseiro! Tens em suas veias o sangue dos antepassados que construíram o Condado! Ninguém pode negar esse fato. – Falou orgulhosa a vovó Tûk.

Drogo sorriu levemente. Ainda sentia insegurança e um imenso fardo nas costas, todavia não podia negar que sentia um pouco de satisfação. Bilbo devia se sentir assim há tempos atrás, antes de casar com o rei anão; de certa forma, se sentia mais próximo do primo daquela maneira.

"Irei pensar em uma solução..." Fechou o punho fortemente.

– Agora, não esqueças que tens amigos que irão te apoiar! Seu primo Bilbo era muito teimoso e orgulhoso para tentar mostrar fraqueza... Mas não esqueças, não há nada de errado em pedir ajuda!

– Sim, vovó Tûk. – Disse, agora um pouco mais animado, Drogo. De certa forma aquilo lhe fez lembrar dos diversos sermões que a anciã tinha lhe dado quando fazia alguma travessura na época da infância.

– Agora por que não relaxas um pouco? Eu posso gostar de cuidar de jardins, mais temo que não consiga tratar de suas flores com tanta destreza de quando eu era jovem... - Suspirou pesadamente a senhora Tûk.

– S-sim! – Drogo se levantou, ainda se sentia meio fraco mas conseguiu se manter em pé sem vacilar – Depois eu como a sopa de abóbora... – Sorriu para Ada, que correspondeu o sorriso.

O jovem mestre Bolseiro saiu do quarto, rumo ao seu amado jardim.

***

– Desculpe... - Sussurrou para um botão de rosa. Seu jardim tinha sobrevivido aos seus meses de depressão graças a ajuda da vovó Tûk; mas, como ela mesmo tinha mencionado, a velha matriarca não detinha as mesmas habilidades de sua juventude, logo, não podia retirar todas as ervas daninhas e nem tosar todos os galhos que necessitavam serem tosados – Eu também falhei com vocês.

Sempre amara as flores, era muito mais do que um hobbie para ele cuidá-las; afinal, uma das poucas lembranças que tinha de seus parentes era que sua mãe passava grande parte do tempo cultivando lindas flores no jardim, e as colhia para enfeitar o interior de sua toca. Drogo ainda podia sentir o cheiro adocicado advindo daquelas memórias. As flores sempre o tranquilizaram e animavam...

– Eu não irei falhar novamente. Não irei deixar que machuquem o que me é precioso. – Prometeu. Sua visão ficou desfocada por instantes para depois seus olhos verterem lágrimas novamente. Sentia falta de Prímula; tal como as flores ela também o animava. Sabia que se estivesse viva, naquele momento, estaria o repreendendo por agir de forma tão depressiva. Drogo riu baixinho, enxugando as lágrimas com a costa das mãos. Realmente, devia parar de se amargurar pelo o que tinha ocorrido. Prímula não iria querer aquilo, muito menos primo Bilbo...

– Mas que doce conveniência do destino!

Drogo sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo. Aquela voz...

– Eu já estava ficando preocupado com a possibilidade que meu jovem primo Drogo estivesse muito mais doente do que aqueles Tûks tinham informado...

O jovem Bolseiro levantou o olhar para além de sua cerca viva: ali estava Leoamros Justa-Correia, com o seu sorriso amigável escondendo, como sempre, suas reais intenções.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o mais novo em tom quase semelhante a um rosnado.

– Ora, ora... Bilbo não te ensinou o mínimo de educação? Bem, não devo me surpreender, afinal aquele breeder não tinha nada de educado; já que foste criado por ele...

– Não ouse falar deste modo do meu primo Bilbo! – Bradou Drogo se levantando do chão subitamente – Ele é mil vezes mais nobre e valoroso que você!

– Cuidado com o que dizes, pequeno breeder. Seu querido priminho não está mais aqui para te defender!

– E-eu não preciso dele para me defender! – Tentou parecer firme, mas falhou no gaguejar – Posso me defender sozinho!

– Sério? Que interessante saber... Apesar daquele lamentável acidente na balsa, creio que o seu conceito de "se defender" está precisando de reformulação, não achas? – Sorriu novamente.

Drogo sentiu seu corpo tremer. Não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava se direcionado; não podia esquecer que estava diante daquele que deveria ser o assassino de Prímula.

– Eu irei perguntar de novo: o que está fazendo aqui?

– Ora, preciso de motivos para visitar o meu caro primo? Principalmente, levando em consideração que faz 3 meses que não sais do Bolsão .O conselho já estava ficando preocupado, afinal ninguém desejaria que algo de ruim ocorresse com o único herdeiro da família real dos Bolseiros do Condado, tendo em vista que Bilbo está casado com o rei anão...

– Como você pode ver, eu estou bem. Pode informar isso ao conselho.

– Mas será que estás mesmo bem? Depois do acidente, o conselho pôde presenciar o quão frágil nosso querido Bolseiro é...

– Eu não sou frágil!

Leoamros ignorou aquilo e continuou:

– Por isso eu propus que, para o bem da linguagem real, alguém deveria ser responsável por sua segurança... Além disso, já que a aliança com Erebor está mantida pelo casamento de Bilbo com o rei Thorin, um novo breeder estaria livre desta obrigação. Entretanto, é de extrema importância que a linhagem dos Bolseiros não se finde...

– O que está querendo dizer com tudo isso? – Perguntou Drogo, desconfiado.

– Pequeno Drogo, estou aqui para lhe trazer a grande notícia! Para garantir a sua proteção, eu me ofereci para me casar com você.

– Hã? Está louco? Eu não pretendo me casar com você... Nunca! – Só imaginar que aquilo poderia ocorrer lhe dava ânsia.

O velho hobbit apenas gargalhou.

– E como irá impedir isso? Com as suas flores? – Falado isso, pegou um botão de rosas e esmagou na mão – Se você for minimamente inteligente, como o seu primo, saberia que está perdendo uma grande oportunidade. Tendo em vista que sua vida está em perigo.

– Você está me ameaçando?

– Ninguém gostaria que o jovem mestre do Bolsão morresse sem ao menos aproveitar a sua fase adulta! Seria uma grande pena... Mas o clã Justa-Correia será sempre fiel; tomaremos conta da herança dos Bolseiros com extrema devoção.

"Aquilo, sim, era uma ameaça..." Pensou horrorizado Drogo.

– Bem, fico feliz que esteja saudável... – Sorriu novamente – Oh! Quase me esqueci! Hoje a tarde o conselho irá fazer uma votação, lógico que trata-se algo unicamente burocrático, em relação a nosso casamento. Não se preocupe, sei que vai ser unânime, em prol a nossa união e sua proteção. Falo isso, pois sei que mesmo com sua presença, seu voto de nada vai valer se todos os outros votarem contra a sua vontade e a favor da minha, não é mesmo?

Antes que o menor pudesse responder ao outro, este começou a se afastar gargalhando. Era evidente que viera ali somente para humilhá-lo.

– Não. Quem são eles para julgarem o que é melhor ou pior para mim? – Seu corpo tremia, mas não era de medo, e sim, de raiva.

– Drogo? – Adalgrim veio ao jardim carregando uma travessa com xícaras de ch;, era bastante evidente que ele não estava acostumado a fazer isso já que tremia, botando em risco as porcelanas que ali estavam – Eu ouvi alguém conversando com você... Quem seria? Ah! Eu trouxe chá!

– Ada, obrigado, mas acho que não é o momento adequado para beber!

– M-mas você não comeu nada desde que acordou...

– Tenho que ir ao conselho de Hobbiton! – Disse rapidamente o menor.

– Hã? E por quê?

– Impedir um casamento!

– C-casamento? De quem?

– O  _meu_.

Isso foi o suficiente para Ada largar a bandeja, deixando que as xícaras e pratos quebrassem ao colidirem no chão.

– Eu vou com você! – Rosnou o Tûk. Ele não pôde fazer nada para defender Bilbo quando este foi forçado a casar-se; desta vez, estaria presente para proteger Drogo.

O jovem Bolseiro somente assentiu com a cabeça e indicou para o primo que eles deveriam se apresar.

***

– ...Nós, membros deste conselho formado pelos representantes dos clãs mais importantes do Condado, aqui estamos reunidos para votar em relação a um assunto de extrema importância para o nosso povo: a segurança da linhagem real! Mesmo que estejamos sobre a influência de Erebor, ainda mantemos nossa independência política interna. Devemos preservar nossa soberania. – Falou Promer Brandebuque – Como sabem, há três meses, nosso amado e querido herdeiro e atual líder do clã real dos Bolseiros sofreu um acidente! Mesmo que pela inconveniência do destino, essa fatalidade nós ver abrir os olhos para a realidade... Drogo Bolseiro necessita de proteção; além disso, o clã Bolseiro precisa de descendentes! Mesmo que sua majestade Bilbo Bolseiro Durin tenha filhos, esses serão herdeiros da dinastia de Erebor e não do reino do Condado! Se Drogo vier a falecer sem deixar filhos... Temo que seremos totalmente anexados ao reino dos anões!

Os membros do conselho ali presentes emitiram resmungos e comentários de insatisfação em relação aquela situação crítica que enfrentavam.

– Por isso, graças a proposta do nosso amigo Leoamros Justa-Correia, temos uma solução conveniente! O casamento de nosso valoroso membro do conselho com o jovem Drogo, além de garantir a pureza da linhagem, pois os descendentes desta união não serão mestiços... – ele foi interrompido:

– Definitivamente! Já imaginaram? Meio anões e hobbits? – Disse Boldo Pé-Soberbo enojado – Nem quero imaginar como serão os filhos de Bilbo com aquele anão... Serão aberrações!

Sons de aprovações advieram dos outros membros do conselho.

– De fato, eles serão melhores do que os que poderiam nascer com o sangue podre de Leoamros nas veias! – Todos viraram e ficaram surpresos ao verem Drogo na entrada da grande sala.

– Olha quem veio dar a luz de sua presença! – Sorriu Leoamros – Tens um senso de humor peculiar, meu amor.

– Seu verme... - Rosnou Ada, já pronto para atacar o Justa-Correia, mas fora impedido por Drogo.

– Quero que parem com essa loucura, esse casamento não irá ocorrer! – Falou o jovem Bolseiro.

– Alteza, tens que entender que o que fazemos é para a sua proteção e bem estar!

– Minha proteção? Meu bem estar? Como eu poderia ter isso ao lado do assassino de Prímula?

Os membros do conselho novamente apresentaram o semblante surpreso, e olharam de relance para Leoamros, que ainda detinha um sorriso no rosto.

– Alteza... Essa é uma acusação muito séria. – Disse Promer.

– Além de estar sem provas... – Falou o Justa-Correia.

– Não foi um simples acidente o que ocorreu comigo! Como uma balsa poderia afundar convenientemente horas depois de ser colocada na água? Se ela estivesse com um furo comum, logo teríamos visto! Vocês não pararam para pensar nesta incongruência? – Drogo estava ofegante, era difícil crer que eles em nenhum momento analisaram afinco aquele estranho acidente.

– Ora... – Pigarrou Leoamros – Você está sob uma situação de estresse, lógico que deve ter imaginado coisas. Ainda mais uma fêmea e um breeder navegando sozinhos em uma balsa só poderia resultar em desastre, não é mesmo?

– Eu naveguei diversas vezes com Prímula e nunca algo assim ocorreu! O fato dela ser mulher não a torna incapaz de ver o que é evidente! E por que não pergunta a sua filha Lobélia, que estranhamente sugeriu a Prim que usássemos a balsa?

– O que? Nós não sabíamos disso... - Promer parecia intrigado.

– Vocês irão confiar na palavra dele? – Riu nervoso Leoamros – Essa jovem hobbit nem está viva para podermos investigar essa suspeita! O que eu vejo é só um hobbit fugindo de sua responsabilidade e agindo de forma imprópria! Sendo um breeder, deveria pelo menos mostrar respeito para os membros do conselho!

Drogo mordeu o lábio inferior, uma lágrima solitária rolara de sua face. Sentia raiva, impotência... Não podia provar nada contra o Justa-Correia.

– Aposto que isso tudo é fantasia de sua mente mirabolante e fraca... A leitura daqueles livros tolos deixados por seu primo acabaram por influenciar a mente já suscetível de um breeder. Aventuras e contos de heroísmo! Algo tão anti-hobbit!

– Eu não vou me casar com você. Independente do que digas, eu não irei ser forçado a algo que não quero! Já esqueceram que foi esse mesmo Leoamros que sugeriu a ideia de usar poções para me tornar um breeder antes de eu ter a minha maturidade? Ele quase me matou! Como vocês podem confiar novamente neste hobbit que age pensando mais na fortuna e título dos Bolseiros do que no bem-estar dos membros da linhagem real?

– Já chega! – Rosnou – Já cansei destas insubordinações! Ponha-se em seu lugar, breeder. Deveria se considerar com sorte de eu aceitar me casar com você! Que outro hobbit gostaria de ter um breeder rebelde como esposo e ainda tendo o primo casado com um anão?

Uma flecha rasgou o ar e fincou em um pilar de madeira, a poucos centímetros do rosto de Leoamros, que emitiu um grito assustado, caindo da cadeira a qual estava sentado.

– O que tem de errado em se casar com um anão? – Falou um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos vivazes, adentrou no salão do conselho. A pouca barba que crescia em seu rosto e seu tamanho indicavam que não se tratava de um hobbit, e sim de um jovem anão.

– Quem te deu permissão para entrar nessa reunião e tentar me matar?! –Rosnou o Justa-Correia.

– Matar? Ora, se meu intuito fosse realmente te matar você não estaria falando e respirando, velhote!

– M-mas que atrevimento!

– Mas, sinceramente, irmão... Você bem que deveria ter mirado na orelha dele. Ele merecia alguma cicatriz! – Falou outro rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Apresentava barba da mesma cor dos cabelos; outro anão.

– Q-quem deu autorização para vocês entrarem? Esse é um conselho formado pelos nobres! – Bradou Boldo.

– Oh! Nobres? – O moreno sorriu – Será que nós enquadramos nessa categoria, Fili?

– Acho que sim, Kili...

– Por Yavanna... Eu não acredito – Drogo sussurrou. Um sorriso se fez em seus lábios. Primo Ada estava visivelmente confuso, pois não sabia se aqueles anões seriam aliados ou novos inimigos – Fili... Kili?!

– Você os conhece? – Perguntou o Tûk, mas não obteve resposta, já que o seu priminho estava ocupado demais sorrindo e fitando um dos anões, mais precisamente aquele denominado Kili.

Kili sorriu para o pequeno hobbit e acenou. Fili, por sua vez, deu uma tapa na nuca do irmão, como para lembrá-lo de que não estavam sozinhos.

– Não temos tempo para brincadeiras! – Rosnou o Justa-Correia – Irei chamar os guardas agora mesmo!

– Não acho que isso irá adiantar muito... – Riu o anão loiro.

– Ora, e por que não?!

– Porque eles são os Príncipes! – Disse Drogo – Kili Durin e Fili Durin, sobrinhos de Thorin Escudo-de-carvalho Durin, primeiro rei de Erebor!

– O que... O que eles... Digo... Vossas altezas estão fazendo no Condado? –Perguntou Promer, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

– Não é obvio? Viemos proteger nosso "primo" Drogo! – Disse Kili colocando o braço envolta do ombro do pequeno hobbit, que corou imediatamente.

– Soubemos que ele sofrera um atentado...

– Um acidente! – Interveio Leoamros.

– Um atentado e - Continuou a falar Fili – Tia Bilb... Digo... O segundo rei Bilbo ficou preocupado com a segurança de seu primo. Logo viemos de Erebor o mais rápido possível. Não sei muito bem se vocês hobbits esqueceram que quando Bilbo se casou com o nosso tio as duas linhagens, Durin e Bolseiro, se entrelaçaram... Logo, Drogo também faz parte da linhagem real dos anões. De modo que todo esse papo de manter a linhagem pura e a soberania do Condado é uma total perda de tempo; isso só mostra o quão mal informados vocês estão. A independência do Condado é garantida por lei, e está redigido no contrato da aliança Condado-Erebor... Por acaso vocês leram o contrato?

Nenhum membro do conselho se manifestou; esses olhavam para os lados, como para esconder o embaraço da verdade.

– Já tinha imaginado... – Suspirou o príncipe – Enfim, melhor pararem com essa loucura, pois um casamento sem a permissão do reis de Erebor significaria uma afronta e podia desestabilizar a aliança. Creio que não é isso que vocês querem, não é?

– Oh! Não! – Responderam todos rapidamente – Nós estamos gratos por essa aliança! Pedimos perdão por nossos atos.

– Pois muito bem. - Sorriu Fili – Acho que salvamos o dia, não é? – Piscou para o irmão, que repetiu em retorno.

– Não! Eu não irei ser derrotado pelos Bolseiros novamente! Eu estava tão perto em ter o que eu queria... – Bradou Leoamros, que retirou uma adaga do casaco e avançou em direção a Drogo, em uma tentativa insana de conseguir a sua vingança. Os príncipes nem precisaram pegar suas armas, pois Ada avançara e dera um soco no velho hobbit, o fazendo cair desacordado no chão.

– Finalmente eu tive a chance de mostrar o verdadeiro poder de um Tûk! – Falou orgulhoso.

Fili suspirou aliviado, soltando a mão do punho da sua espada. Kili tinha abraçado o hobbit fortemente para protegê-lo; relutante e envergonhado se afasta.

– Drogo... Você está bem? – Perguntou o príncipe mais novo.

– E-eu... Não estou sonhando... Não é? – Balbuciou.

– Não - Sorriu – Temo que isso tudo ocorreu de verdade.

– Você... É mais bonito do que eu tinha imaginado. - Falou baixo, meio ofegante.

– Er... Ah... – Kili ficou sem saber o que dizer. O seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho, talvez até mais do que o rosto de Drogo – Espera... - Tocou a testa suada do menor – Ele está queimado de febre!

– Tolo! Eu sabia que devia tê-lo forçado comer um pouco antes de sairmos! Nem os remédios ele tomou! - Resmungou o primo Ada.

– Ele está doente? – Perguntou Fili, preocupado.

– Calem a boca! – Reclamou teimosamente Drogo - Eu estou bem!

O jovem Bolseiro se sentiu elevado do chão, e quando olhou para os lados, confuso, logo notou que estava sendo carregado por Kili.

– Onde fica o Bolsão? – Perguntou o príncipe.

– E-eu vou guiá-lo! – Disse Ada, sendo logo seguido por Kili.

– Agora começa o romance... - Resmungou Fili, andando encurvado logo atrás.


	26. Sopas e Flores

– Fico feliz que tenham o trazido tão rápido... – Falou Vovó Tûk, retornando do quarto aonde Drogo fora deixado. Os príncipes anões, bem como Adalgrim, ali estavam esperando notícias do jovem hobbit enfermo – Ele diz que não é parecido com seu primo, mas age de forma impulsiva e não leva em consideração a sua segurança, tal como Bilbo. Esses dois hobbits, se eles ainda fossem crianças, receberiam umas belas de umas palmadas; aliás, acho que nada me impede de castigá-los! Se Drogo não tivesse doente e Bilbo longe, eu os faria lembrar quem é a Vovó Tûk!

– Hehe... - Fili riu meio nervoso, pois sentia o imenso poder que emanava daquela velha senhora. Sua aparência pequena, frágil e debilitada pela idade, de nada diminuíam a autoridade e temperamento forte da matriarca do clã Tûk. O jovem príncipe tinha total certeza de que a anciã seria capaz de fazer o que prometia e não queria ser alvo de sua fúria – Bem, ele tinha que ir ao conselho para se defender e expor a sua opinião... Não podia se ausentar daquela votação que iria decidir, de forma errada, o seu futuro.

– Eu até posso compreender as suas intenções, mas se ao menos ele tivesse tomado os seus remédios ou se alimentado... Se vocês não tivessem chegado. qual seria o seu destino? Cairia desmaiado na frente do conselho! Isso só provaria que aquele bastardo do Leoamros estava correto em relação a sua dita "fragilidade"! – Para enfatizar sua irritação a hobbit anciã bateu com a sua bengala no chão, fazendo todos na pequena e confortável sala do Bolsão se sobressaltarem. Todos, menos um.

– O que o Drogo tem? Ele está mesmo doente? O que devemos fazer? Tem cura? – Perguntou Kili ansioso, seus olhos se voltavam para a porta do quarto do jovem Bolseiro como que esperasse que o mesmo saísse dali a qualquer momento.

A vovó Tûk sorriu, dando a entender que sua raiva de momentos antes tinha se esvaído.

– Você deve ser Kili, não é mesmo?

– Sim... - Concordou o anão, ainda distraído olhando para a porta.

– Drogo me falou muito de você...

– Falou? – Agora sua atenção se alterou para a matriarca dos Tûks.

– Sim. - Disse cordial – Irei responder às suas perguntas, jovem príncipe. Como vocês já devem saber pela a carta escrita pelo primo Ada, Drogo sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato. A balsa em que ele se encontrava junto com Prímula, outra protegida minha, foi sabotada. Órfãos, Drogo e ela foram criados juntos e se tornaram grandes amigos. Enfim, durante o passeio de balsa, essa começou a afundar, justamente quando a dupla estava no meio do rio Brandywine... Eles tentaram, em vão, chegar à margem, mas a sorte não os estava abençoando naquele dia. Choveu muito aquela tarde fatídica, o que só os prejudicou ainda mais... Prímula foi jogada da balsa e Drogo pulou nas águas turbulentas do rio para salvá-la. Entretanto, ambos não sabiam nadar.

A velha Tûk parou sua narrativa para enxugar com o seu lenço bordado uma lágrima solitária que escorria por seu rosto enrugado.

– Graças aos Valar que uma patrulha de anões estava por perto e saltaram no rio para resgatá-los. Drogo foi salvo, contudo nossa amada Prímula não...

– Eu sinto muito por sua perda... – Falou Fili em um tom de pesar, sabia muito bem a dor de perder um ente querido, ainda mais daquela forma. Não fora em um campo de batalha, devido a uma doença ou velhice, mas sim resultante de um plano vil que extirpou a vida de alguém que ainda tinha anos de vida pela frente.

A velha Tûk sorriu tristemente.

– Drogo ficou doente, tinha engolido muita água e o trauma do evento o enfraqueceu. Dormiu durante dias, mas ao acordar a primeira coisa que perguntou foi por Prímula e... Vocês entendem que não podíamos esconder a verdade dele, deste modo, contamos; o que desencadeou na sua piora. Drogo se culpou pelo falecimento dela, se recusou a comer e a sair do quarto. Isso durou dois meses, ele nunca poderia se curar totalmente se não se alimentasse e, pelo menos, respirar ar fresco! Hoje, finalmente ele parece ter vencido esse luto auto-imposto... E infelizmente teve que enfrentar outro entrave: esse casamento insano! Devem imaginar o estresse que ele deve ter sofrido com o corpo e a mente ainda fracos.

– O que devemos fazer, então? – Perguntou Kili visivelmente preocupado.

– Primeiro... - A velha Tûk pegou uma tigela contendo sopa de abóbora e entregou ao príncipe anão mais novo – Faça-o comer.

– E-eu? – Confuso olhou para a sopa e depois para a velha, ainda tentando absorver as palavras ditas.

– Oh, sim! Creio que só você poderá dar o incentivo necessário para o nosso teimoso hobbit.

– M-mas... Mas...

– Nada de "mas"! Agora vá! – Comandou.

O príncipe olhou para o irmão, que apenas sorriu em um gesto evidente que significava "você está sozinho nessa, maninho".

– Certo... Eu vou. – O anão inspirou e expirou longamente, se levantou da poltrona e se dirigiu a porta. Mas... E se Drogo não quisesse ser incomodado? E se de alguma forma fizesse o hobbit ficar irritado? Será que ele poderia perder interesse pelo o príncipe anão? Eles nem tinham trocado mais de duas palavras! Iria perder a sua chance de finalmente conversar de verdade com Drogo!

– Vá! – Vovó Tûk o cutucou com a bengala, o fazendo andar rapidamente até a porta... Afinal, aquela bengala de madeira doía!

Kili bateu levemente na porta.

– Drogo? Sou eu, Kili. Você se lembra? O príncipe...

Fili deu uma tapa forte na testa, seu irmão era tão tolo. Lógico que o outro se lembrava de quem ele era! Trocaram cartas e se encontraram pessoalmente há poucas horas! Hobbits não são conhecidos por terem memórias curtas... Só seu irmão mais novo que perdia inteligência perto daquele que está apaixonado.

– B-bem... Eu estou entrando. – Nisso, Kili adentrou. Fili soltou uma risada baixa.

– Quanto a você... - Vovó Tûk apontou a bengala para o anão loiro, que logo se calou e engoliu em seco – Creio que temos mais dois convidados que devem também ser trazidos para dentro do Bolsão! Não quero que nós Tûks sejamos conhecidos por nossa falta de hospitalidade, algo que não é verdade; somos a família mais hospitaleira de todo o reino do Condado, não é mesmo Ada?

– S-sim, vovó! – Respondeu prontamente o outro hobbit.

– Pois bem, traga para dentro o mestre anão e o outro... Er... O que ele é mesmo?

– Um elfo. – Respondeu Fili, tendo seus olhos focados na bengala que ainda estava apontada para o meio do seu rosto.

– Oh, sim... Elfo. Faz anos que não vejo um! Acho que eu era moça na última vez que tive o vislumbre de um elfo! Que dia glorioso! – Abaixou a bengala para o alivio do príncipe, que suspirou – Tive o prazer de conhecer os sobrinhos adotivos de meu Bilbo e ainda mais um elfo! Ora, jovem, o que está esperando? Eu não te dei uma ordem?

– S-sim! Eu já vou, senhora Tûk! – Se levantou rapidamente, pronto para cumprir a sua missão.

– Espere um pouco!

– Sim? – Estava suando frio, pois temia que ela também o cutucasse com a bengala.

– Me chame de vovó Tûk! – Sorriu maternal, o que fez que Fili se lembrasse de sua própria mãe. Se aquelas duas mulheres ainda se encontrassem naquela vida se tornariam grandes amigas.

– Eu já volto... Vovó Tûk. – Devolveu o sorriso, fez uma pequena reverência e saiu.

~TKATC~

Drogo massageava as suas orelhas pontiagudas. Tinha certeza que elas deveriam estar vermelhas depois do sermão que recebera da vovó Tûk. Aquele dia fora de grandes surpresas... Muitas delas ruins, mas em compensação, outras muito boas.

–  _Kili_... Ele está aqui... - Falou baixinho, abraçando seu travesseiro – E eu falei aquelas coisas embaraçosas para ele?! – A lembrança de sua mente febril o fazendo balbuciar tolices como "você é mais bonito do que eu tinha imaginado" ainda estavam vívidas – Como eu pude dizer isso? Drogo Bolseiro, de todas as palavras que você podia ter dito, por que escolheu logo essas?! Ele deve pensar que sou um tolo... Ou pior: um atrevido!

A questão pior era: Como iria encará-lo? Podia fingir que estava doente, mas também ansiava por vê-lo de novo...

– Por Yavanna... - Resmungou – O que devo fazer?

Uma leve batida na porta fez com que o hobbit interrompesse seu monólogo.

– Drogo? Sou eu, Kili. Você se lembra? O príncipe...

Drogo entrou em pânico. Sua boca abria e fechava como um peixe fora d'água, pois, em choque, não sabia o que responder.

– B-bem... Eu estou entrando.

O hobbit se cobriu com as cobertas. Era o fim. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta lentamente e passos pesados se aproximando.

– Drogo... Você está bem? Quer que eu chame a vovó Tûk novamente?

– Não! – Respondeu rapidamente o menor, sem sair do seu esconderijo – Eu estou bem.

Um silêncio meio que constrangedor se fez. Drogo mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosamente. Deveria começar o diálogo? O que poderia falar?

– Eu posso sentar? Digo... Se eu não estiver incomodando. Se tiver eu vou embora... - Começou a falar Kili,

– Não! Você não está incomodando... V-você pode se sentar e se sentir a vontade!

– Está bem.

Drogo ouviu Kili andando pelo o quarto, provavelmente buscando algum lugar para se sentar.

"Bem, tem uma poltrona perto do meu baú de roupas que eu poderia..." Pensou, mas subitamente se lembrou de algo valioso e igualmente embaraçoso que estava em cima da dita poltrona.

– Espere! – Retirou as cobertas do rosto para vislumbrar o anão olhando com interesse alguns papeis.

Kili o encarou e sorriu.

– Essas são minhas cartas? Você guardou todas elas...

Drogo corou, quando novamente não sabia o que responder.

– E esses desenhos? – Perguntou o anão. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar tal como uma criança que encontrou seu brinquedo favorito – São ótimos! Melhores do que aqueles que me mandou nas cartas anteriores...

– Você guarda meus desenhos? – Perguntou tímido.

– Eu tenho alguns emoldurados em meu quarto! – Falou com orgulho.

– Oh, céus... Meus desenhos não são obras de arte para serem expostos assim... - Murmurou embaraçado.

– Para mim, são perfeitos!

Drogo sorriu. Fazia tempo que não sorria assim.

– Tolo... - Disse em um tom de brincadeira.

– Ei! Não devia tratar assim o seu maior fã!

– Acho que és meu único fã, Kili.

– Então... Eu devia ter tratamento ainda mais especial. – Falou o anão, se aproximando da cama. Drogo sentiu o rubor dominar ainda mais o seu rosto.

– Er... Eu pensarei no seu caso.

– Ótimo. Enquanto pensas, vamos comer! – Disse o príncipe, que arrastara a poltrona para o lado da cama. Em uma de suas mãos segurava a tigela de sopa.

– Vovó Tûk te mandou fazer isso, imagino.

– Isso o que?

– Me convencer a comer!

– Bem... E você não quer?

– Hum... – Mordeu o lábio inferior. Não sabia muito bem o que responder, pois antes não sentia vontade de comer pela a culpa e a dor da perda de sua amiga, que lhe retiravam toda a fome, mas agora...

– Parece realmente gostoso. Eu sei que hobbits costumam ser muito bons quando cozinham; Tia Bilbo faz cada comida deliciosa!

– Tia Bilbo? – Perguntou Drogo, meio incrédulo do que ouvira.

– Digo... Tio! Eu quis dizer tio! – Se corrigiu rapidamente.

– Sei... - Riu baixinho – Se o primo Bilbo ouvisse o que você disse agora, aposto que ficaria uma fera. Creio que muito pior do que qualquer orc ou globin que já tenha enfrentado.

– É... Eu já tive o infortúnio de experimentar esse estado de espírito do tio Bilbo. –Suspirou pesaroso.

Drogo riu ainda mais. Podia imaginar muito bem Bilbo castigando os seus novos sobrinhos quando estes conseguiam findar com a sua paciência.

– Você tem uma risada linda - Sussurrou Kili, como se falasse mais consigo do que com o hobbit ao seu lado.

– Oh. - Drogo se calou rapidamente. Se era possível ficar ainda mais vermelho? Definitivamente sim – O-obrigado... Acho...

Kili sorriu meio nervoso. Novamente outro silêncio constrangedor.

– Er... Melhor começar a comer a sopa, senão ela irá esfriar. – Disse, por fim, Kili.

–Eu não estou com muita fom...

– Olha o grande dragão - Falou o anão. Interrompendo a recusa do jovem Bolseiro, Kili afunda a colher na sopa – Ele está coletando o seu poder de fogo e se preparando para entrar na montanha... – Levanta a colher e a guia para a boca do hobbit – Mas a montanha tem que abrir as portas para deixar o dragão entrar! Você não quer deixar o dragão esperando, não é? Ele é bem capaz de cuspir fogo nas portas e forçar a sua entrada!

– Kili... Isso é ridículo! – Disse o menor, mas um sorriso já estava se formando em seus lábios.

– Oh! Mestre da montanha, deixe esse bom dragão entrar, sim? Ele promete não causar tanto estrago aos seus tesouros... – Pediu o anão, dramatizando.

Kili não iria desistir e Drogo desistiu de resistir.

– Ora, está bem. O grande dragão pode entrar! – Abriu a boca, deixando ser alimentado.

– Viu? Foi tão ruim assim? – Perguntou Kili risonho.

– Hum... Não. Só me senti voltando a ser uma criança. – Fez biquinho.

– E isso é algo ruim? Só porque nós tornamos adultos não significa que devemos deixar de nós divertir! – Encheu outra vez a colher com sopa – Pronto para aceitar o segundo voo do dragão?

Drogo riu.

– Até quando vai continuar com essa história?

– Até o fim da sopa. - Falou extremamente sério.

– Tolo!

– Ei! Eu só estou tentando...

Drogo pegou a mão de Kili, aquela que segurava a colher, e a guiou a sua boca.

– Pronto. - Falou o menor, depois de ter aceitado o alimento da segunda colherada, lambendo os lábios – Por favor, sem historinhas de dragão! – Pediu embaraçado.

Os olhos de Kili estavam atentos ao movimento da língua, de modo que quase não percebera o que o outro tinha dito.

– Historinhas? Ah, sim! Bem, se não gosta de dragão podemos fazer com outras coisas. Que tal coelhos na toca? Vocês hobbits se parecem muito com esse animal.

– Kili! – Resmungou o mais novo cruzando os braços diante de si – Nada mais de "historinhas" e muito menos sobre parecermos coelhos!

– Tem razão. Nem todos parecem coelhos.

– Pois muito bem, fico feliz que tenha reconsiderado...

– Mas você parece um.

– Ei! Eu não pareço!

– Você é fofo como um – Disse o moreno em um tom doce e carinhoso.

Drogo abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que responder. De novo. Kili tinha esse estranho efeito nele, pelo o que pode notar naqueles poucos minutos de interação. Kili se aproveitou da situação e enfiou mais uma colher de sopa na boca do outro.

– Aye! Então, como já nos decidimos, será o "coelho na toca". Olha o coelhinho! Saltando e buscando sua toca quentinha e confortável! – Disse, levando outra colher cheia de sopa para a boca do outro.

– Você realmente não vai parar com isso, não é mesmo? – Resmungou Drogo.

– Não. Digamos que assim você aprende a sempre comer a comida que lhe é oferecida.

– Você está me castigando? – Perguntou surpreso.

– Talvez... - Sorriu galante o anão.

– Por Yavanna... - Resmungou com o rubor voltando a suas bochechas – Bem que Bilbo me avisou sobre o modo de agir dos anões.

– Oi! O coelho quer entrar na toca! – Cantarolou Kili cutucando com a colher a bochecha avermelhada do mais novo.

– Principalmente a teimosia! – Disse abrindo a boca e aceitando mais uma vez o alimento. Pelo visto, seria uma refeição bastante longa.

***

Fili abriu a porta de entrada do Bolsão e inspirou o ar puro de Hobbiton. Sem dúvida aquelas terras nada eram parecidas com Erebor... Bilbo deveria sentir falta destes campos verdes e floridos.

– Mas Erebor também tem seus encantos... - Sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto começava a caminhar. Seus companheiros de viagem deveriam estar na entrada da toca, não deveria ser difícil de encontrá-los.

– Podemos colocar mais uma flor?

– Espera! Eu ainda não terminei de fazer a coroa...

– Eu estou fazendo as pulseiras!

Vozes infantis despertaram a atenção do príncipe, que se aproximou sorrateiramente do jardim localizado lateralmente ao Bolsão. Fili se surpreendeu com o que encontrara. Sentado na relva estava Legolas. Contudo, o elfo não estava só: cinco crianças hobbits o rodeavam e enfeitavam os cabelos do príncipe élfico com flores coloridas e de formatos diversos.

– Crianças... Eu estou muito encantado com seus presentes, mas...Creio que devo buscar meus companheiros. – Disse o elfo docemente, não querendo ferir o sentimento dos menores.

– Mas ainda não acabamos! – Choramingou uma das crianças.

– Ainda falta a coroa de flores! – Explicou outra.

– Mas... – Legolas já iria pensar em outra desculpa.

– Eles estão certos, um príncipe sem sua coroa está incompleto! – Disse Fili, o que fez que todos os pequenos hobbits e Legolas voltassem sua atenção para o visitante.

– F-Fili! – Gaguejou Legolas, um leve rubor se fez em seu rosto.

– O senhor elfo é um príncipe? – Perguntou um dos menores.

–Oh! Ele é sim. Não contou a vocês? – Fili pode ver o olhar irritado do elfo lançado a si, mas continuou mesmo assim – Na minha opinião, um dos mais belos príncipes elfos que Terra Média já teve.

Se o rubor antes era leve agora assumiu uma coloração fortemente escarlate e dominou totalmente o rosto do dito príncipe elfo.

"Fofo!" Pensou o anão sorridente.

– Mas, sabem... Eu não sou o único príncipe aqui. – Disse Legolas – Fili também é um!

– Sério? – As crianças voltaram seus olhos para o anão.

– Aham! – Confirmou o elfo antes que Fili pudesse interromper – Não acham que ele também precisa de flores no cabelo? Quem sabe uma coroa?

– Tem razão! Temos que deixar o príncipe belo! – Falaram as crianças que praticamente "atacaram" o anão. Legolas gargalhou, se divertindo ao ver o seu amado sendo "embelezado" pelos pequenos hobbits.

Glóin observava a cena de longe, fumando em seu cachimbo. Aquela cena, sem dúvida, era estranha demais e, ao mesmo tempo, rara. Hobbits, elfos e anões, brincando sobre a relva. Sem dúvida, aquilo era o prelúdio das mudanças previstas pelo Mago Cinzento. Quem sabe o que o futuro lhes reservava?

– Com licença, senhor mestre anão...

O anão olhou para baixo vendo dois pequenos hobbits o observando.

– Desejam alguma coisa, pequenos?

– O príncipe Fili falou que você também precisa de flores nos cabelos - Disse timidamente um.

– E nas barbas! – Completou o outro sorridente, expondo os dentes que faltavam em seu sorriso branco.

– Ora... Eu não preciso...

– Ao ataque! – Comandou Fili; nisso, as crianças que estavam sobre o príncipe anão havia segundos, agora corriam alegres para "atacar" sua próxima vítima. Gloin não pôde escapar dos rápidos e furtivos hobbits, sendo vencido pela brincadeira inocente dos menores.

– Você realmente é malvado. - Disse Legolas, empurrando ombro de Fili fracamente.

– Posso até ser, mas... - Levantou a mão a qual segurava uma margarida e colocou atrás da orelha do elfo – Sei que amas esse anão malvado, não?

– Sim, é verdade – Sorriu para o outro. Parecia que, magicamente, o ambiente a volta deles tinha se aquietado. Tal como tivessem adentrado em outro mundo no qual os únicos habitantes eram eles. Seus rostos se aproximaram, narizes se tocaram...

– Pronto! Suas coroas estão prontas! – Disse uma menininha, colocando as coroas de flores na cabeça de ambos, despertando de súbito o casal para a realidade – Mas... Eu pensei que só reis e rainhas tinham coroas...

– Verdade... – Riu Fili – Mas um dia eu serei coroado rei, e terei que ter outro rei ao meu lado, quem sabe?

Legolas nada disse, apenas sorriu tímido e ajeitou a coroa em sua cabeça.

– E pode ter dois reis reinando um único lugar? – A hobbit estava surpresa e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam curiosos.

– Sim. Existe o primeiro rei e o segundo, ambos governam o reino dos anões.

Logo mais pequenos hobbits se aproximaram, esperando ouvir o que deveria ser uma história.

– Er... - Agora Fili não sabia o que dizer... Ou talvez soubesse – Querem saber como um hobbit se tornou um rei?

– Sim! – Falaram todos ansiosos.

– Pois muito bem. Num buraco do chão, vivia um hobbit... - Começou a contar a história, quando sentiu uma mão envolvendo a sua; olhou de relance para Legolas, que o incentivava a continuar.

"Quem sabe, no futuro, seja a história de um bravo anão que governou ao lado do seu amado elfo?" Pensou otimista.


	27. Um beijo dado com amor, espanta a dor

– Ai! Eu não sabia que simples rosas poderiam... Ai...! Machucar! – Resmungou o jovem anão, tirando rapidamente as mãos de um canteiro de rosas que estava ajudando a tosar. Ora, como ele poderia presumir que um trabalho que lhe parecia simples, se tornasse mais complicado e dolorido que uma aula com Balin ou mesmo um treino com Dwalin?

"Eu estou exagerando. Só são flores! Ou seja, plantas, o que significam que nem podem contra-atacar ou me assustar! Já enfrentei criaturas diversas da Terra Média, não posso temer simples espinhos..."

– AI! – Choramingou ao ser ferido novamente por mais um espinho, enquanto tentava pegar um galho podre para ser cortado.

– Oh... Bebê chorão. – Riu Drogo, se aproximando de Kili para "salvá-lo" – Eu te disse que tinha que usar luvas. – O jovem hobbit tinha na cabeça um chapéu de palha de abas largas para proteger-se do sol, mas o príncipe anão tinha se recusado a usar um chapéu do mesmo tipo; bem como tinha se negado a usar as luvas.

– Está tudo bem, só foi um arranhão. – Disse, chupando o dedo machucado.

– Eu estou ouvindo seus resmungos e gritinhos de dor há mais de 20 minutos, então creio que não se trata de só um arranhão. – Falou o Bolseiro, se ajoelhando ao lado do anão perto do arbusto de flores que o outro estava trabalhando.

– Nós anões somos resistentes e valentes o suficiente para aguentar o mais forte dos inimigos. Já lhe disse que posso carregar rochas bem pesadas e...

– Já disse sim! – Cortou Drogo, tentando evitar rolar os olhos. Nos quatro dias que tinham se passado desde a chegada dos príncipes anões ao Condado, estes se hospedaram no Bolsão e Kili, principalmente, se voluntariou para "cuidar" de Drogo, pois o jovem hobbit ainda estava muito debilitado devido a desnutrição e ainda se recuperava da doença. De acordo com a vovó Tûk, só precisava se expor mais ao sol e comer; necessidades básicas para um hobbit ser saudável. Em resumo, para Drogo aqueles dias foram maravilhosos, pois eram como a dissipação da tempestade que tinha adentrado em sua vida desde que recebera a noticia que era um breeder e da morte de Prímula. Kili o fazia rir e relaxar; sem falar que sempre sonhara com aquele momento, o de finalmente estar ao lado do príncipe anão que dominava seus pensamentos e coração.

Kili fez um bico. Iria demonstrar o quão forte era, mas parecia que Drogo não se importava muito com aquelas demonstração de virilidade anã. O Bolseiro sorriu ao ver a reação do seu companheiro, já que adorava provocá-lo.

– Sei que és um valoroso guerreiro, Kili, mas uma coisa é certa – Drogo retirou uma rosa do arbusto e a cheirou – Acho que minhas rosas estão ganhando esse combate. – Piscou maroto.

– N-não! Definitivamente não! Eu vou mostrar para elas quem é que está no comando. – Falou orgulhoso estufando o peito. O hobbit gargalhou com aquilo.

– Kili, não seja bobo! Irá se machucar mais se continuar a tosar sem os instrumentos necessários.

Novamente o príncipe fez biquinho e Drogo sorriu; era quase como estivesse tratando de uma criança teimosa... Uma criança bastante atraente de fato. Uma criança com músculos e...

"O que estou pensando?" Balançou a cabeça, tentando dissipar aquelas ideias atrevidas. Aquilo não era próprio de um hobbit educado e honrado, não é?

– Vem. - Pegou a mão do anão – Deixe-me olhar a sua mão. Você não pode simplesmente "chupar" os machucados e esperar que cure.

– Não posso? – Perguntou surpreso.

– Não! Já pensou se infecionar?

– Já lhe disse, nós anões somos resist...

– Vem logo! – Mandou o menor, puxando consigo o anão – O que estou aprendendo sobre a sua raça até agora é que vocês podem ser muito resistentes, de fato; pois acredito que vocês, de alguma forma, devem ter algum parentesco com as rochas... Pelo menos tem cabeças duras como uma!

– Ei, isso machucou! – Dramatizou o anão, tocando o coração com a outra mão – Depois de oferecer minhas grandes habilidades de jardinagem!

– Bobo... - Sorriu Drogo – Suas habilidades precisam de muito treinamento para se tornarem verdadeiramente grandes.

Os dois já estavam chegando perto de um grande pinheiro, plantado no meio do jardim, que oferecia uma sombra apreciável. Abaixo dele havia poltronas rusticas feitas de palha. Drogo empurrou o anão para que este sentasse em uma dos assentos e logo tomou o que estava à frente, pegando a mão machucada do príncipe para examinar.

– Bem, se eu tiver um bom professor... Aposto que posso melhorar. – Kili falou baixinho, como se a proposta devesse ser um segredo. Drogo sentiu suas bochechas corarem e tentou se concentrar em inspecionar a mão do outro para diminuir, assim, o seu nervosismo.

– Habilidades de jardinagem atrairiam um anão? Pelo o que meu primo Bilbo me relatou nas cartas, vocês não gostam muito flora e não entendem a sua utilidade.

– Nós podemos aprender... - Resmungou – Eu estou aprendendo.

– Mas por quê? Você é um guerreiro.

– Oras... Posso ter curiosidade em outras áreas que não sejam o combate.

Drogo levantou os olhos e encarou o príncipe a sua frente. Sentia que não era tão somente "curiosidade" que motivava Kili, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar mais, temendo as respostas que poderia obter.

– Vocês hobbits ficam se vangloriando do conhecimento das plantas e tal, mas nós anões sabemos de uma forma para aliviar a dor. – Falou como tivesse contando uma confidência.

– E o que seria? Alguma magia? – Perguntou Drogo tentando conter sua curiosidade, mas falhando visivelmente.

– Talvez... - Sorriu Kili, adorando observar as reações do menor, ávido para conhecer culturas e histórias de além do Condado.

– Me diz! – Pediu agora não contendo mais a sua excitação.

– Hum... Acho que seria um segredo da minha raça, e eu não deveria contar essas coisas para alguém que é um não-anão. – Disse, fingindo-se sério.

– M-mas... Mas eu sou membro da sua família, meio que eu sou um Durin, não é?

– Verdade, tens razão. Então eu posso contar. – Olhou para os lados, algo que Drogo também fez, copiando o anão – O segredo para sarar a dor de qualquer ferimento é...

O pequeno hobbit mordeu o lábio inferior, ansioso com a resposta.

– Um beijo. – Concluiu Kili, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Drogo corou totalmente com aquela informação, depois fez biquinho e apertou o dedo ferido do príncipe anão, que choramingou de dor.

– Ai! Isso é o contrário de curar, sabia?

– Você estava brincando comigo! – Resmungou – Eu realmente acreditei que iria contar sobre um segredo mágico!

– Bem... De certa forma, eu não menti.

Drogo o encarou cético. Já estava se preparando para apertar novamente um dos ferimentos.

– Eu juro por Mahal que eu não estava mentindo! Digo, eu iria só dizer que minha mãe costumava beijar o local onde nós machucávamos quando éramos pequenos. A justificativa dela era que "o beijo dado com amor aliviava a dor!". Mas, então, você começou fazer essa cara e eu não pude resistir e meio que exagerei demais a história...

– Que cara? – Perguntou confuso.

– A cara fofa de coelho quando vê diante de si uma cenoura suculenta. –Provocou novamente o anão sorrindo.

– Já disse para não me comparar a um coelho - Fez biquinho e virou o rosto parcialmente avermelhado para o lado – E muito menos faço esses tipos de cara...

– Não tem nada de errado nelas. Digo... Eu gosto delas.

Drogo olhou de relance para o anão, que agora corava e massageava com a mão livre o pescoço. O príncipe olhava para o lado como se o ambiente a sua volta pudesse de alguma forma diminuir o embaraço que sentia. O jovem hobbit sorriu. Kili não estava agindo de forma diferente do que o próprio Drogo agia.

– Tipo... Todos nós fazemos caras estranhas, não que a sua seja estranha! Pelo contrário, é muito linda – digo, fofa... Er... - Kili continuava a tagarelar, cada vez mais se atrapalhado com as palavras. Drogo inspirou fundo, tomando coragem, se aproximou do anão e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, se afastando rapidamente. O monologo de Kili subitamente foi cessado.

– O que...

O anão nem tivera tempo para formular a pergunta, pois o menor logo o interrompeu.

– Você tinha dito que precisava de um beijo para diminuir a dor, não é mesmo? Então eu dei. Não gosto de ouvir alguém choramingando enquanto trabalho no jardim. – Falou, focando seu olhar em qualquer outro ponto que não fosse o rosto ainda surpreso do príncipe de Erebor.

– Bem... Mas eu disse que tinha que beijar o ferimento, que eu saiba não tinha nenhum machucado em minha bochecha. – Kili aproveitou a mão - que ainda estava sendo segurada pelo hobbit - para então acariciá-la, mesmo que esta ainda estivesse ocultada por uma luva grossa de jardinagem.

"Oh, Drogo, seu grande idiota...!" Agora sim Kili iria achá-lo um atrevido. Na verdade ainda não sabia ao certo o que o levara a agir daquela forma. Que hobbit respeitável iria beijar a bochecha de alguém, assim, do nada, sem um bom motivo?

"Eu ainda posso sentir cócegas nos lábios..." E inconscientemente levou a mão livre aos seus lábios. Sim, ainda sentia a sensação fantasma dos pelos da barba do príncipe anão que pareciam pressionar a sua pele sensível. "Por Yavanna! Eu não devia me perder nesses tipos de pensamentos. Tenho que pensar em uma resposta bastante razoável e lógica, de acordo com que deve ser esperado de um Bolseiro!". Abriu a boca para falar, contudo sentiu algo molhado em sua bochecha, e parou. Para sua surpresa, Kili tinha se valido do momento de meditação para se aproximar e lhe dar um beijo. Tudo que tinha pensado referente à desculpa que deveria ser dada foi esquecida com o selar daqueles lábios em seu rosto, agora totalmente avermelhado, de modo que faria inveja aos tomates premiados de seu primo Bilbo.

– M-mas... Mas eu não estava machucado... - Sua voz tremia e se apresentava em um sussurro. Kili ainda estava perto do seu rosto, sentia o seu respirar, o seu cheiro que lembrava tanto a relva e a terra úmida. Drogo mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosamente.

– Eu beijei porque queria beijar. Como você também o fez, não?

Drogo não saber o que responder já estava se tornando comum entre eles; ou seja, Kili fazia questionamentos que deixavam o jovem Bolseiro literalmente sem fala.

– E outra coisa que você esqueceu sobre a pequena história que eu acabei de te contar...

Drogo conseguiu reunir forças para ter coragem de perguntar:

– Que coisa?

Kili acariciou a face do menor, e apesar das mãos ásperas características dos anões, o toque era dotado de carinho e uma leveza, tal como não desejasse causar danos, ou mesmo achasse que o hobbit fosse muito frágil para um toque mais brusco.

"Não sou feito de porcelana! Não preciso ser tratado como uma donzela!" Pensou Drogo teimosamente. Sua mente já estava divagando para outras questões quando foi puxada de volta a realidade pelas palavras seguintes do príncipe anão.

– Para curar o ferimento deve-se beijar com amor para espantar a dor. Logo só iria funcionar se tivesse...

– Amor. - Completou Drogo inconscientemente. Sua boca era mais rápida que sua mente.

– E quer saber? Meus ferimentos não doem mais.

Drogo engoliu em seco e, tomando por uma estranha coragem (apesar de não ter sangue Tûk correndo em suas veias), levantou os olhos azuis para fitar os olhos castanhos do anão. O farfalhar das folhas devido ao vento e a queda de algumas sobre os cabelos de ambos não parecia desviar a atenção que um tinha em relação ao outro.

– Drogo... - Kili começou a falar. Parecia tentar buscar palavras, o jovem anão, antes tão eloquente agora parecia perdido.

– A resposta é sim.

– Hã? Mas eu nem fiz uma pergunta. Quero dizer...

– Eu estou respondendo à outra pergunta que você fez.

– Qual? Eu sempre faço várias perguntas, tipo agora, eu fiz uma pergunta, não? Ops. Fiz de novo.

Drogo rolou os olhos. Às vezes, Kili era mesmo difícil de decifrar.

– Aquela referente ao beijo. Se eu fiz isso por que queria ou...

– Oh, lembrei! Espera. Você disse que sua resposta é "sim"? – Perguntou afoito, como tivesse recebido a melhor notícia de sua vida.

– E-eu... A-acho que sim. - Gaguejou nervoso.

– Isso significa que posso te beijar mais vezes sem ter que inventar desculpas?

– Então toda essa história foi uma desculpa para me beijar? – Perguntou Drogo, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Hã? Não, não desta vez. Juro!

–  _Desta vez_?

– Eu vou explicar, não fique bravo! Não que não tivéssemos outras oportunidades para nós beijar; digo, eu até estava pensando em alguns planos e... – Drogo realmente não era conhecido por sua paciência - logo, irritado, puxou o anão pelos cabelos e colidiu, de forma desajeitada, os seus lábios no dele. Um beijo meio atrapalhado foi trocado. Quando finalmente estavam começando a se acostumar e iniciar o beijo de fato, a porta do quintal foi aberta de forma estrondosa, o que fez que os jovens enamorados se afastassem subitamente.

– Drogo! Kili! Eu trouxe um pouco de chá com biscoitos. – Anunciou primo Ada – Hã? Por que Kili está caído no chão?

O príncipe anão tinha caído da poltrona de palha e agora jazia no chão, ainda tentando se recuperar do susto e do embaraço.

– Ele... Ele... - Drogo estava pensando em uma justificativa – Estava buscando umas joaninhas.

– Joaninhas? – Adalgrim arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sim! Não sabias que joaninhas são essências para um bom jardim? Elas acabam com as pragas.

– Hum... Verdade. Tinha me esquecido disso. – Ada parecia aceitar a explicação, apesar de ainda parecer meio que desconfiado da situação.

– Obrigado pela a comida, primo Ada. – Sorriu Drogo, pegando sua xicara de chá e fitando o anão que sentava na poltrona e pegava um dos biscoitos e enfiando na boca. Ada continuou os observando. Sentia que tinha perdido alguma coisa... Talvez estivessem escondendo algo, mas o quê? Nunca fora muito bom em charadas.

***

– E então? – Perguntou Legolas, enquanto comia o bolinho que fora oferecido pela vovó Tûk. A velha senhora o estava enchendo de comida. Segundo ela, o elfo era demasiado magro e deveria engordar, pois alguém belo como ele não podia andar por aí tal como fosse um esqueleto vivo. Legolas achou que a matriarca dos Tûks estava exagerando, ele não era assim tão magro, ora. Tinha perguntado em outra ocasião a Fili sobre isso e o príncipe anão lhe assegurou que apresentava o físico ideal; tinha até se oferecido para tocar, para mostrar através de provas físicas que o que falara era verdade, mas logicamente Legolas recusou.

– Tsc... Estou te devendo algumas moedas de ouro. – Resmungou, se sentando ao lado de seu companheiro que exibia um sorriso triunfante.

– Eu disse que Drogo iria dar o primeiro passo.

– Não acredito. Kili trocou incontáveis cartas amorosas com Drogo e quando eles finalmente se encontram temos que esperar quatro dias para finalmente avistarmos algum avanço nesse amor platônico. E quando vejo, perco a aposta! – Pegou um bolinho e enfiou na boca. O elfo suspirou, pois já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha reclamado dos modos à mesa do príncipe anão, mas era como se falasse com uma rocha. "Os anões nasceram das rochas, se não me engano. Devem ter pedregulhos em lugar do cérebro" Pensou, enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo.

– Seu irmão é meio relutante em relação ao romance... Quanto ao Drogo, bem, ele é parente de Bilbo, logo apostei nele.

– Os hobbits realmente são surpreendentes. – Falou de boca cheia, Fili. Pedaços do bolinho escapavam enquanto pronunciava as palavras.

Legolas balançou a cabeça negavamente. Agora entendia como Bilbo devia sofrer tentando educar os seus anões.

– Fili, agora que já chegamos aqui, algo me preocupa. Quando iremos retornar a Erebor?

O anão suspirou. Iria limpar, com as costas das mãos, a boca. No meio do processo foi impedido por Legolas, que se dispôs a limpar a boca e barba do anão, resmungando baixo sobre a falta de modo do anão e como ele, sendo príncipe e herdeiro ao trono, deveria servir de exemplo.

– Devemos partir nos próximos dois dias. Se ficarmos mais, correremos o risco de pegarmos o inverno severo em nosso retorno. Você sabe tão bem como eu que o inverno é uma época nada propícia para viagens. Lobos e outras criaturas descem as montanhas e saem de seus refúgios em busca de comida.

– Além disso, tem aqueles orcs que avistamos. – Lembrou temeroso o elfo.

– Exato. Eles estavam indo em direção oposta a nossa; contudo quando retornarmos a Erebor, podemos encontrá-los no meio do caminho.

– E o Kili?

– Ele sabe que não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo... Temos responsabilidades em nosso reino. Mas...

– Mas?

– Tio Bilbo me deixou uma carta que devo entregar a Drogo.

– Achas que Bilbo irá fazer uma proposta ao seu primo? Que ele volte conosco a Erebor? – Perguntou Legolas, otimista.

– Eu não sei. Mas, mesmo que seja esse o caso, será que Drogo aceitaria? Ele não tem obrigação em nos seguir, abandonar o seu reino e ir viver em outro totalmente diferente... O caso dele é diferente se compararmos a situação do tio Bilbo. Ele pode escolher.

Legolas olhou para a janela onde Fili estava antes espiando o irmão e jovem Bolseiro. Será que romance que estava florescendo poderia ter esperança de um futuro?

"Drogo é quem deverá responder essa pergunta." Concluiu o elfo, com um suspiro.


	28. A entrega da carta

Thorin soltou um suspiro de prazer. Adorava sentir os dedos de seu esposo em seus cabelos, trançando, penteando. Quantos anos tinham se passado desde que deixara outro alguém tocar o seu cabelo e cuidar de sua aparência com tamanho amor? O primeiro rei acreditava que a última vez que tivera alguém desempenhando essa mesma função, fora na época que sua mãe ainda estava viva. Estava relaxado, e o peso do seu trabalho parecia se esvair toda vez que passava algum tempo com Bilbo; contudo, naquela manhã estava meio distraído. Fazia e desfazia a mesma trança diversas vezes, e mesmo que Thorin adorasse aquele momento, ele ainda tinha reuniões a comparecer...

– Bilbo – Chamou, mas não obteve resposta – Bilbo?

O hobbit realmente parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

– Bilbo, eu acho que Bofur acabou de quebrar seu conjunto de chá de porcelana.

Aquilo foi um golpe baixo, sabia disto, mas era a forma de fazer o seu esposo acordar do seu estado contemplativo. Como mágica, Thorin sentiu seu cabelo sendo puxado com força.

– O que disse? O que aconteceu com minha porcelana? – O tom de fúria era evidente na voz do pequeno hobbit; o anão sabia por experiência própria que não era muito sensato irritar o seu pequeno esposo.

– Ai, Bilbo, tesouro! Meu cabelo! – Naquele momento, o grande primeiro rei anão de Erebor choramingou devido a dor; ora, os cabelos e barbas dos anões eram sensíveis!

– Oh, desculpe. – Disse Bilbo soltando a trança rapidamente – Mas e a porcelana?

– Eu menti, era só para te chamar a atenção. – Explicou se virando para fitar o seu amado. Ambos estavam sentados na cama, Bilbo em suas costas cuidando do cabelo; era uma rotina matinal habitual entre eles.

– Não minta sobre essas coisas, Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho Durin! – Falou o menor, colocando as mãos na cintura. Entretanto, a sua postura de "hobbit zangado" no momento não assustava o rei anão, que tinha os olhos focados na grande barriga que seu amado exibia, agora mais proeminente quando Bilbo fazia aquele tipo de ação.

– Desculpe, meu amor. – Sorriu, e ele não parecia nem um pouco culpado pelo que tinha feito, na verdade.

– Mas... Eu estava tão distraído assim?

– Sim, não que eu reclame de suas habilidades de trançar, tampouco de passar mais tempo com você, contudo eu tenho uma reunião daqui a meia hora.

Bilbo suspirou. Dentro da montanha não sabia muito bem como o tempo passava, afinal sempre se guiou pela a posição do sol, mas parecia que os anões tinham uma total consciência sobre isso, mesmo vivendo debaixo da terra.

– Desculpe.

– Não, está tudo bem. – Disse, agora não sorrindo mais. Podia ver a preocupação transparecer nos olhos do seu amado – Bilbo, o que estavas pensando? Está se sentindo bem? É o bebê? – Falou rapidamente, já tocando a barriga do esposo, buscando sentir se tinha algo de errado. O hobbit não escondeu o sorriso se formando em seus lábios; Thorin poderia ser fofo, às vezes.

– Não, amor. Eu estou bem, e o nosso filho está bem. – Acariciou a barriga, sua mão se encontrou com a mão grande e áspera do seu marido – Nós estamos ótimos.

Thorin suspirou aliviado.

– Então, o que é?

– Eu estou preocupado com Kili e Fili, me pergunto sempre se conseguiram chegar ao Condado; além disso, estou pesando também no Drogo. Em sua segurança.

– Se quiser, mando um corvo para nos informar mais sobre o encaminhamento da missão. Mas, temo que talvez ele não chegue a tempo; esta missão foi planejada para ser desempenhada com rapidez, e eles podem estar a caminho de Erebor neste momento que conversamos. – Tentou tranquilizar – Eu também estou preocupado com eles, pois essa é a sua primeira missão oficial. Digo, sei que meus sobrinhos já fugiram outras vezes e exploram a Terra Média, contudo desta vez é diferente.

– Eu sei que eles podem ser responsáveis, Thorin. – Sorriu Bilbo – Mas eu não posso deixar de me preocupar... Na verdade, me sinto responsável pelo o que está ocorrendo.

– Amor, você não é culpado pelo atentado que ocorreu com o seu primo!

–Eu devia ter imaginado que Leoamros pudesse agir desta forma desesperadora. Ele não iria descansar até conseguir o Bolsão e o legado dos Bolseiros para si. Eu o provoquei quando deixei o encargo da minha herança com meu primo Tûk, desta forma ele deve ter esperado até o momento que Drogo atingisse a maioridade para por em prática o seu plano. Eu fui um tolo em imaginar que Drogo estaria seguro sozinho. – Lágrimas já começaram a rolar de sua face; a gravidez o deixava mil vezes mais emotivo.

– Ukurduh, não se culpe. Drogo sobreviveu, não é mesmo? Kili e Fili já devem estar no Condado o amparando!

– Mas... Devido a minhas ações minha querida Prímula morreu! Ela era tão jovem ainda, Thorin... – Chorou mais ainda, e o anão o abraçou.

– Não preencha seu coração com esses sentimentos de culpa, Bilbo. Eu te entendo, pois eu também me culpava pela a morte do meu irmão, Frerin... Eu pensava constantemente que se eu tivesse sido mais forte, se eu tivesse agido diferente; mas a verdade é que esses "se eu" não vão trazer o meu irmão mais novo de volta.

Bilbo levantou os olhos ainda marejados devido às lágrimas. Era raro Thorin falar de seu irmão. Contudo, não havia tristeza nos olhos azuis do rei - talvez certo vestígio de nostalgia e saudades, mas não tristeza.

– Além disso, eu sei que meu irmão não iria querer que eu me prendesse ao rancor, que o pesar de sua morte me impedisse de continuar a lutar e proteger nosso legado como membro da família real. Eu sei, pois se nossos lugares fossem invertidos e eu tivesse falecido, também desejaria que ele continuasse a seguir a sua vida. Sua memória não deve ser de pesar e tristeza, e sim de motivação e esperança.

Bilbo fungou. Aquelas palavras pareciam cravar-se em seu coração. Prímula não iria desejar que ficassem em um luto eterno.

– E o verdadeiro culpado não foi você. – Continuou a falar Thorin – Não esqueça quem são os verdadeiros inimigos.

Realmente, Bilbo não podia esquecer quem era o inimigo.

– Qual é a justiça dos anões para caso de traição? Creio que o fato Leoamros tentar assassinar o meu primo seria categorizado como traição, não é? –Perguntou curioso.

– Vocês hobbits não tem uma justiça para isso?

– Bem, o conselho vota para uma punição, e normalmente envolve desapropriações de terras, venda de propriedades ou destruição de jardim.

– Destruição de jardim? – O rei anão arqueou as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

– Nós hobbits gostamos muito de nossos jardins! – Bilbo o encarou irritado, já presumindo que seu marido iria comentar algo negativo quanto as prioridades dos hobbits.

– Acho que nossas leias são mais severas... No caso de roubo, por exemplo, cortamos as mãos do ladrão.

– C-cortam... As mãos? – O segundo rei gaguejou, aquilo era realmente violento.

– No caso de traição, creio que arrancamos os olhos e a língua, depois condenamos o anão ao exilio. Mahal irá julga-lo, e se tiver piedade, provavelmente permitirá que morra rápido e não sendo alimento de algum orc faminto.

– Isso... Isso... - Bilbo não sabia nem o que dizer, sentiu calafrio na espinha só de imaginar em fazer isso com Leoamros. Mesmo que odiasse aquele hobbit ganancioso, aquela punição seria muito severa e sanguinária.

– Creio que Balin deve ter omitido esses ensinamentos em suas aulas. – Thorin estava dando ponta-pés mentais por ter falado aquelas coisas tão naturalmente. Não queria assustar o seu amado o fazendo pensar que anões eram bárbaros – Mas para alguém ser condenado também deve se apresentar a três julgamentos: o popular, a qual envolve o povo de Erebor; o dos nobres, sendo julgado pelo conselho; e o do rei, no caso eu, que o julgaria sozinho. Depois são analisados os veredictos de cada julgamento e uma sentença é gerada, tentando levar em consideração o resultado como um todo. Às vezes, se levam mais de 20 anos para se ter uma sentença concreta. Mas durante a espera pelo o resultado final os acusados ficam presos no calabouço e às vezes ficar lá é pior do que a sentença.

– Oh... – O pequeno hobbit estava ainda absorvendo as novas informações – Mas eu não acho que Leoamros deve ser julgado pelo modo dos anões. Além disso, de acordo com o primo Ada, na carta que ele escreveu, não existe provas que indique a participação real do Justa-Correia.

– Mas Bilbo, deixar esse hobbit em liberdade é perigoso. E não acho que destruindo o jardim dele irá impedi-lo de machucar o seu primo!

– Isso se meu primo ficar no Condado... Sempre haverá o risco de novos ataques.

– Bilbo... – Thorin agora entendia a linha de raciocínio do seu esposo, logo, presumiu o conteúdo da carta que ele tinha entregue a Fili – Você deseja trazer Drogo à Erebor?

– E-eu... Peço perdão por não ter falado isso para você, digo... Na hora parecia a ideia mais sensata, mas eu não deveria tomar essas decisões sem te consultar, não é? Eu não estou quebrando o contrato! Eu só queria manter o meu primo protegido, pois ele é como um irmão mais novo, eu prometi protegê-lo e não posso abandoná-lo. Você pode ficar bravo, mas eu o desejo ao meu lado, aqui no reino anão. Você pode gritar comigo e ficar furioso por eu não ter levado em consideração a sua autoridade como primeiro rei e... - Thorin o beijou, fazendo que aquele tagarelado se interrompesse. De início Bilbo estava tenso, mas logo relaxou e correspondeu o beijo, puxando pelo casaco de pele o anão para perto de si. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, se deliciando um com o gosto do outro. Mas não podiam avançar mais, principalmente quando Bilbo soltou um gemido desconfortável e tocou a barriga. Thorin se afastou de imediato e encarou o esposo assustado.

– E-ele está bem? Chegou a hora?

– Shh... Calma Thorin, por tudo que é mais verde e maduro, às vezes eu acho que você que está gravido e não eu! – Resmungou – Só foi um chute... E que chute!

– Ele será um grande guerreiro - Sorriu o rei anão, mas logo ficou sério e fitou o seu amado – Bilbo, você não precisa pedir perdão. Eu sei que temos um contrato... Mas se eu pudesse o rasgaria! Não quero que se sinta limitado por aquelas regras tolas. Estamos casados porque nos amamos e não devido a necessidades de alianças e relações diplomáticas. Lembre-se disso.

Bilbo sorriu. Um rubor dominou o seu rosto; de fato, não deveria se deixar influenciar por aquele contrato... Suas vidas estavam sendo guiadas pelos seus corações, e não por um mero pedaço de papel.

– Quanto à vinda do seu primo, eu não iria proibir. Contudo, se ele for mesmo um breeder... - Thorin se calou, ficando pensativo, o que deixou o segundo rei preocupado.

– O que tem de errado?

– Bem, alguns nobres podem vir a se interessar...

– Eles que se mantenham bem longe do meu primo ! – Rosnou o hobbit – Se eu vir algum destes anões olhar de forma indevida para o Drogo, juro que eu mesmo irei arrancar os olhos deles.

Thorin tentou não rolar os olhos com aquela atitude explosiva, pois sabia muito bem que Bilbo nunca faria algo tão extremo, mas sem dúvida poderia assustar muitos anões com seus ataques de fúria - principalmente quando estava grávido.

– Além disso... - Recomeçou a falar, agora mais calmo. Aquelas alterações de humor sempre deixaram o primeiro rei confuso – Creio que Drogo já pode ter um pretendente.

– Já? Quem?

– Tsc, tsc... – O hobbit sorriu fazendo um sinal negativo com o dedo indicador - Você realmente não consegue enxergar o romance que ocorre a sua volta, não é?

– O único romance em que quero me concentrar é este aqui... - Puxou o hobbit para o seu colo – Não preciso notar nenhum outro. – Beijou a ponta do nariz avermelhado do esposo.

– Galanteador... Se continuar falando essas coisas, talvez eu não te deixe sair do nosso quarto hoje. – Disse manhoso, se acomodando melhor no colo do outro, remexendo o bumbum sobre um local "perigoso".

– Bilbo... - Thorin devia reprimi-lo, sabia disso, mas como podia resistir a aquele hobbit que tanto amava? –  _Talvez_ eu não deseje deixar o quarto hoje...

– Mas e o conselho? – Perguntou o menor, mas já estava retirando o casaco leve que usava, despindo lentamente e observando o olhar faminto de seu anão.

– Eu sou o rei... Que o conselho coma fezes de troll! – Rosnou já bastante excitado se lançando sobre o seu jovem esposo. Bilbo gargalhou, seus sentimentos de insegurança, culpa e preocupação estavam se esvaindo conforme Thorin o beijava.

"Agora só resta Drogo aceitar a minha proposta..." Pensou antes de se entregar totalmente ao prazer.

*******

Balin interrompeu a sua mão antes que esta tocasse a porta do quarto do rei.

– Não vai bater na porta? – Perguntou Dwalin, contrariado – Thorin está atrasado para a reunião, não? E eu ainda tenho que servir de babá do segundo rei... Aposto que ele vai me fazer regar e adubar toda a estufa. – Resmungou.

– Creio que terei que alterar a agenda de atividades de nossos reis. – Falou Balin acariciando a sua barba branca e sorrindo. Seu irmão já iria perguntar o que queria dizer com aquela afirmação quando ouviu um gemido alto advindo do quarto real. Era Bilbo, e não precisava ser gênio para entender o que poderia ter gerado aquele gemido... Certamente não foi dor.

– Oh... - Dwalin coçou a barba, escondendo o embaraço – Isso significa que terei uma folga. Vou à biblioteca!

– Biblioteca? – O outro anão arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado do o interesse repentino do seu irmão para com a literatura.

– Er... Sim. Melhor eu ir. – Disse rapidamente, não dando tempo para Balin inquirir mais.

– Ah! O romance... - Suspirou o velho anão – Melhor eu pensar em uma desculpa para o conselho – Disse isso enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pelo corredor.

"Mais um hobbit irá chegar à montanha... Como será que os anões irão reagir?" Acariciava a sua longa barba, contemplativo. Se Bilbo já tinha causado algumas divergências, o que mais um breeder poderia gerar? Além disso, ainda tinha que informar a Thorin sobre os relatórios da presença de orcs nas fronteiras...

– Isso não importa agora. - Concluiu – Devo pensar em coisas mais otimistas, como: uma festa de boas vindas.

*******

**Condado**

Fili observa a carta em suas mãos. Sabia o que deveria saber, mas mesmo assim estava relutante. Se o fizesse talvez significasse machucar o coração do seu irmão. Não queria ter que interromper aquele romance... Afinal, sabia o quanto era doloroso um amor à distância. Contudo, não podia esperar mais - tinham que partir o quanto antes.

–... Os elfos tem flores que brilham? – A voz de Drogo o fez sobressaltar. Levantou os olhos e observou o pequeno hobbit vindo do jardim (afinal estava usando o seu grande chapéu de palha e segurava um regador) acompanhado por Legolas.

– São muito belas, devia ouvir as canções que elas cantam durante as noites sem luar.

– Cantam? Você consegue se comunicar com as plantas? – Os olhos do jovem Bolseiro brilhavam.

_Como um coelho ao ver uma cenoura suculenta._

Lembrou-se das palavras do seu irmão, de fato, Drogo parecia mesmo com essa descrição.

– Quando elas querem falar, nós escutamos. As mais novas são mais tímidas, mas conforme passam os anos acabam por se tornar umas verdadeiras tagarelas.

– Uau! – Drogo estava fascinado.

– Er... Bom dia. – Interrompeu Fili. Legolas de imediato pareceu notar que tinha chegado a hora.

– Oh! Bom dia, Fili! – Sorriu cordial – Onde está Kili? – Olhou para os lados, rapidamente, e um leve rubor surgiu em suas bochechas.

– Ele ainda está dormindo. Acho que a competição de bebidas entre ele e o primo Ada não foi algo muito sensato de se fazer.

– Eu tinha avisado a ele sobre a tolerância ao álcool que o primo Ada tem, e os Tûks são assim. Todas as competições de bebida do Condado eles vencem!

– Bem... Na verdade, Drogo, - ele mudou abruptamente de assunto - eu tenho algo a te entregar.

– Algo? O que?

Fili entregou a carta. Drogo o observou confuso, mas logo notou o nome de Bilbo no envelope.

– Meu primo...

– Ele escreveu para você... Mas não acho que é como as outras cartas que vocês trocaram.

–Oh. - Drogo engoliu em seco, pois, em parte, temia o conteúdo ali escrito.

– Eu aconselho a ler com atenção e pensar bem sobre a sua decisão... - Disse Legolas tocando afetuosamente o ombro do menor.

– Eu também tenho que te informar que partiremos amanhã para Erebor.

A notícia de Fili parecia ter abalado mais o hobbit do que a carta que segurava.

– Infelizmente, você tem até amanhã para nós informar o que irá decidir.

– Você fala que tenho que decidir algo? Mas o que seria? – Perguntou nervoso.

– Leia a carta. – Disse Fili simplesmente – você vai entender o que estamos dizendo.

Drogo voltou sua atenção para a carta. Seu coração batia forte. Sentia que estava diante de uma grande decisão que poderia alterar o seu destino...


	29. A escolha

O som produzido pelo vento ao colidir nas folhas já amareladas das árvores gerava uma melodia, que de certa forma lembravam lamentos. Talvez fosse uma forma de a natureza prantear pela aproximação do inverno. Drogo tremia um pouco enquanto relutava em abrir a carta de seu primo. Sentado debaixo de um pinheiro, nas margens da propriedade do Bolsão, tremia não devido ao frio - mas ao nervosismo.

"Quão medroso eu sou? Não consigo nem abrir uma carta sem antes ter um ataque de nervos!" Pensou irritado consigo mesmo. De súbito, abriu a carta e começou a ler.

_Querido primo Drogo,_

_Eu não sei se deveria estar furioso ou aliviado com as notícias que primo Ada me forneceu através de sua carta. Como pôde esconder de mim a sua real situação no Condado? Sou seu primo e mais do que isso sou sua família... Preocupo-me com você e com a sua segurança._

Drogo suspirou longamente. Seu primo sempre fora super-protetor, e mesmo sendo agora um adulto, por ter passado pela a cerimônia de maioridade, o sentimento permanecia. O jovem Bolseiro sentia certa irritação por essa atitude de Bilbo, e às vezes achava que era um estorvo ao primo, sempre necessitando ser protegido pelo Bolseiro mais velho. Bilbo agora tinha novas responsabilidades, um reino para governar, uma nova família e ainda mais estava grávido! Drogo não queria atrapalhar a felicidade do seu adorado primo por não saber lidar com seus próprios problemas. O hobbit retornou a sua atenção à carta. Podia ver que a escrita do primo - a qual apresentava uma caligrafia quase que perfeita - estava falha; poderia ser devido à pressa do envio da mensagem, ou mesmo pelas emoções que o segundo rei estava sentindo no momento da escrita... Drogo sorriu; seu primo o amava e o jovem hobbit também o amava muito, e por isso não queria preocupá-lo, mas no final, todo o seu esforço foi em vão.

_Mas o que importa é que você está vivo. Mesmo que nossa querida Prímula não tenha tido a mesma sorte._

_Se você está lendo essa carta deve ter conhecido meus "sobrinhos". Eles irão te auxiliar em qualquer confusão que esteja ocorrendo aí no Condado – contudo, não poderão permanecer. Eles, por serem príncipes, têm outras obrigações que os impedem uma estadia prolongada. Drogo, não estou querendo demonstrar que o fato deles se deslocarem para o reino dos hobbits seja um inconveniente - já eles mesmos se ofereceram e deram a ideia da jornada - mas só quero enfatizar que às vezes não terá sempre alguém ao seu lado para ajudá-lo._

"Sim, eu sei disso..." Pensou Drogo, mordendo o lábio inferior, contendo as lágrimas. Se sentia fraco, ainda mais porque era a verdade o que seu primo escrevia. Não conseguira salvar Prímula e se não fosse por Kili e Fili talvez estivesse agora sentenciado a casar com o desprezível Justa-Correia. Sentia-se um inútil...

_Primo... Não sobre esse sentimento de impotência que deves estar sentindo agora, eu sei muito bem o que está passando. Sei também que você pensa que sou uma espécie de "exemplo a ser seguido", que sou corajoso ou qualquer outra bobagem que passa em sua cabecinha imaginativa. Eu não sou um herói, Drogo... Tal como você, senti medo e insegurança e só aprendi a escondê-los em prol de proteger aqueles que amo. Para provar isso a você, irei contar a história de como o Bolsão foi destruído. Não acredito que você se lembre, já que eras muito pequeno, e eu sempre tentei não reverberar antigas e dolorosas lembranças, mas acho que deve ser necessário, tendo em vista a situação atual..._

**~~**~~**

A toca era apertada, mesmo para dois pequenos hobbits que lá estavam escondidos. Aquele lugar não era nada comparado a uma toca de um hobbit respeitável; era um buraco no chão, escuro e úmido, e talvez fosse confortável para um coelho ou raposa, mas não para hobbits.

– Primo Bilbo... - O menor deles choramingou. Tentava limpar o rosto sujo de lama com as costas das mãos, mas era difícil, afinal toda a sua roupa já estava suja de terra. Sentia que sua mãe iria reclamar ao vê-lo adentrar assim em casa. Mas onde estava a sua mãe e o seu pai? Quanto tempo estavam naquele buraco? – Primo Bilbo... Eu não quero mais brincar disso...

– Shh... - Falou o mais velho levando o dedo indicador para os lábios do menor – Só vamos ficar escondidos mais alguns minutos, certo?

– Mas...

– Drogo, eu prometo que logo vamos sair daqui, mas tem que permanecer calado, certo?

Drogo assentiu com a cabeça. Não gostava do olhar que o seu primo lhe lançava - era o mesmo olhar que seus pais tinham quando os mandaram brincar de "esconder". O menor não entendia... Aquilo não era divertido, na verdade, era assustador. Podiam ouvir sons abafados de gritos e choros, e ele soube que algo ruim estava acontecendo. Drogo tentou tapar os ouvidos, pois não queria ouvir aquilo. Queria seus pais, queria voltar para casa e ajudar sua mãe no jardim. Era isso que queria.

– Shh... – O pequeno hobbit sentiu o calor do corpo de seu primo o abraçando –Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou com você.

– Mas... Eu quero os meus pais... - Sussurrou.

– E-eu...Sei... - A voz firme do Bolseiro mais velho parecia falhar - Eu também quero meus pais, contudo eles estão ocupados agora.

Drogo queria perguntar mais, queria saber mais. Entretanto, Bilbo começou a cantarolar uma canção que fez com que o menor aos poucos relaxasse. O barulho já não mais incomodava, e a voz doce de seu primo ocupava seus pensamentos e o guiou para o mundo de sonhos.

Horas depois, Droga acordou subitamente, ao sentir um vento frio invadir o pequeno buraco. Abriu os olhos e logo identificou seu primo Bilbo abrindo a tampa que cobria a entrada; flocos de neve começaram a cair e uma luz fraca iluminou o ambiente de penumbra. Os dois pequenos hobbits saíram de seu esconderijo. A primeira coisa que notaram foi o silêncio. Uma fina camada de neve agora dominava o cenário, e mais flocos caiam do céu nublado.

– Vamos. – Disse Bilbo, oferecendo a mão ao menor, que a segurou. Os dois começaram o seu trajeto de volta ao Bolsão. O único som que ouviam era o barulho de seus pés descalços afundando na neve.

– Primo Bilbo... - Murmurou Drogo ao ver uma grande mancha vermelha sobre um monte de neve. Na verdade, havia muitas manchas daquela coloração em diversos locais da estrada – O que...

– Shh... Drogo... - Bilbo parecia suplicar. O Bolseiro mais novo sentiu as mãos do primo tremerem; talvez não fosse a hora ideal para perguntar.

A dupla continuou o trajeto. Podiam notar várias tocas de hobbits ao longo do caminho, e muitas delas pareciam abandonadas, sem nenhuma luz em seu interior e portas fechadas. Outras estavam destruídas. Drogo apertou a mão de Bilbo e este correspondeu ao aperto. Rapidamente subiram a colina para alcançar o Bolsão, contudo, na metade do caminha puderam notar uma fumaça negra vinda do topo.

– Drogo... Fique aqui. – Disse Bilbo soltando a mão do primo menor, enquanto subia o resto da colina correndo. Drogo não queria ficar para trás, logo, apesar do comando do primo resolveu segui-lo, mas seus pequenos pés não acompanhavam a velocidade do Bolseiro mais velho. Assim, acabou por demorar a chegar ao cume da colina, aonde o Bolsão deveria estar...

Deveria. Pois agora era só um amontoado de madeira e fogo. Bilbo estava ajoelhado na entrada, sua cabeça estava abaixada e Drogo não sabia ao certo se o seu primo estava chorando. O que deveria fazer? Não havia nenhum adulto. Não podiam deixar que o Bolsão queimasse! O pequeno Bolseiro pegou neve com as mãos, fazendo uma pequena bola e a jogou nas chamas. Começou a fazer isso continuamente, seus dedos já estavam dormentes e tinha perdido a conta de quantas bolas de neve tinha feito, mas o fogo não pareciam diminuir. Já esta fazendo outra bola quando foi parado por Bilbo.

– Não adianta - Sussurrou – O Bolsão está destruído...

– Não se preocupe, primo Bilbo. Quando nossos pais chegarem eles vão consertar. Meu papai sabe fazer muitas coisas de madeira e o tio Bungo também. Vão fazer um Bolsão ainda mais bonito e...

– Eles não irão voltar, Drogo. – Interrompeu rispidamente o outro.

– C-como assim?

– Se os orcs conseguiram avançar tanto em Hobbiton significa que a manobra de defesa feita por nossos pais falhou.

– Falhou? – Drogo não entendia, sentiu seu coração acelerar.

– Sim... Eles não vão voltar. – Bilbo parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para o seu priminho. Seu olhar se voltou para o Bolsão, talvez esperando algum tipo de sinal.

– Não! Você está mentindo! – Lágrimas começaram rolar de sua face – Nossos pais sempre voltam...

– Não desta vez.

– Não! – Drogo empurrou Bilbo, como se ele fosse o culpado por todas as coisas ruins que estavam ocorrendo – Pai! Mãe! – Gritou, seus gritos ecoaram mas não obtiveram nenhuma resposta.

– Drogo...

– Pai! – Chamou de novo – Mãe!

– Drogo! – Agora Bilbo foi mais enfático, puxando pelo pulso o menor – Nossos pais morreram! Não os chame. Eles não irão te responder. Você sabe o que eram aquelas manchas vermelhas que vimos desde o esconderijo até aqui? Era sangue! Mas não vimos nenhum corpo, não é mesmo? Sabe por quê? Os orcs levaram os corpos com eles... Vão comê-los! Você entende? Nossos pais não vão voltar... Nem poderemos enterrá-los! Eles...

O Bolseiro mais velho finalmente soltou a mão do menor, percebendo que tinha falado demais. Se sentou no chão, as mãos cobrindo o rosto - finalmente Bilbo estava chorando. Drogo nunca tinha visto o seu primo chorar. Ele sempre parecia forte e maduro, e era como estivesse ao lado de outro adulto, mas agora via que não era verdade. Bilbo era uma criança igual a ele... Uma criança órfã.

Drogo se aproximou do primo que tentava abafar o choro com as mãos, inutilmente.

– O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou baixinho.

Minutos passaram antes que Bilbo pudesse respondê-lo.

– Não se preocupe... Eu vou pensar em algo.

Drogo segurou uma das mãos do primo, podia sentir a umidade, provavelmente advinda das lágrimas.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou com você. – Forçou um sorriso. Isso fez Bilbo também sorrir. Não estavam sós... Tinham um ao outro, e iriam ficar bem.

Eles acreditavam nisso. Tinham que acreditar.

**~~**~~**

Gotas caíram sobre o papel e Drogo tocou a própria face; nem tinha percebido que estivera chorando. O relato de seu primo tinha feito ressurgir lembranças que nem imaginara que tivesse... A sua infância antes de ir viver com os Tûks era um borrão, pois nem mesmo se lembrava da face de seus pais. Talvez a sua mente infantil quisesse esquecer, sendo uma forma de se proteger do passado doloroso.

_Eu não só fui forte por ter você ao meu lado, Drogo. Não pense que és um estorvo ou que deve me poupar de seus problemas. Isso seria impossível, pois você depende de mim tanto quanto eu dependo de você... Somos uma família. Os últimos Bolseiros._

Drogo sorriu com aquelas palavras. Sim, eles estavam unidos e não só pelo o laço de sangue.

_E desde o passado Leoamros já tinha provado o quão era desprezível, por isso eu me culpo por não ter feito uma ação mais efetiva contra ele. Irei contar um fato que ocorreu pouco depois da destruição do Bolsão._

**~~**~~**

O som de música e o cheiro forte de comida eram contrastantes com o ambiente depressivo de Hobbiton. Drogo não entendia porque aquela toca hobbit estava tão animada e cheia de vida, tendo em vista que a maioria das outras tocas pareciam ter adotado o luto.

– Primo Bilbo... - Sussurrou o menor ao primo, enquanto esses se aproximavam da porta da estranha toca, temendo o que poderiam encontrar ali - apesar de não negar que sua barriga parecia feliz ao sentir o cheiro de comida fresca e quente.

Bilbo apenas sorriu para ele e lhe deu um cafuné, que era uma forma de dizer que estava tudo bem. O Bolseiro mais velho bateu a porta. Como não obtiveram resposta, bateu de novo e mais forte.

– Por Yavanna, se for mais um hobbit órfão mendigando comida... - Rosnou alguém quando abriu a porta subitamente. Por segundos, o hobbit mais velho parecia surpreso pelo que via, depois assumiu uma expressão de descontentamento. Drogo se escondeu atrás de Bilbo rapidamente.

– Leoamros Justa-Correia. – Saudou formalmente Bilbo.

– Hum. E você, seria?

Drogo notou que o punho do seu primo se fechou, mas o seu rosto não apresentou nenhum vestígio de sua raiva.

– Sou Bilbo Bolseiro e este é meu primo Drogo Bolseiro – Disse indicando o seu priminho atrás de si.

– Oh, sim... E o que  _vossas altezas_  desejam? – Leoamros sorriu jocoso.

– Abrigo.

– Ora, o Bolsão não lhes confere abrigo o suficiente? Oh! Esqueci... O Bolsão não existe mais. O que é uma lastima. Tantas coisas de valor, perdidas.

– O que é mais importante são as vidas que foram perdidas. – Falou firmemente Bilbo.

– Sim... Claro.

– Mas pelo que vejo, vocês não parecem tristes com aqueles que morreram tentando proteger Hobbiton.

Leoamros riu alto.

– E que bela defesa eles fizeram, não é? Veja a sua volta, criança, a ideia estúpida do seu pai de nada adiantou. Ainda fomos atacados e muitos se tornaram a próxima refeição de algum orc.

Drogo sentiu a sua fome ser substituída por enjoo. Imaginar que seus pais como tantos outros sucumbiram ao mesmo destino.

– Podia ter sido pior; melhor lutar do que aceitar nossa destruição. Melhor do que ficar sentado confortavelmente em sua toca enquanto orcs atacam o seu vizinho! – Nisso Bilbo aponta para a toca ao lado que estava toda destruída.

– Ora, vejam só... O jovem mestre Bolseiro está querendo dar a mim uma lição de moral? – Nisso, o Patriarca do Justa-Correia empurra Bilbo o fazendo cair no chão.

– Bilbo! – Drogo corre para ampará-lo e ajudá-lo levantar.

– Eu não devo mais lealdade ao clã dos Bolseiros, afinal, não existe mais clã nenhum. – Disse sorridente – Por isso, não sou obrigado a lhes conceder abrigo.

– Nós ainda estamos vivos, seu porco. – Bradou enfurecido.

– Isso é só uma questão de tempo... O inverno é longo e além de orcs, muitos lobos vagam em nossos bosques em busca de alimento.

– Você nos quer mortos... Você estava comemorando porque pensava que estávamos todos mortos!

– Inteligente para uma criança. – Disse o velho hobbit – Seria um bom líder, se tivesse idade, algo que não tens. Logo, o titulo de família real deve passar para o clã mais próximo, tendo em vista o partilhamento de laços de sangue.

– Você casou a sua filha com o meu primo só por causa disso? Um título? É tudo que você se importa? O quão tolo você pode ser? Não está vendo a matança que ocorre a sua volta?!

– Já chega! Não tenho tempo para gastar com vocês! – Rosnou. Seu rosto ficou avermelhado, Drogo tremeu, e por alguns segundos aquele que se chamava Leoamros parecia mais assustador que um orc - Mas... - Se recompôs, ajeitando as cabeleiras meio grisalhas que caiam sobre o rosto – Para mostrar que sou um nobre clemente... – Enfiou a mão no bolso e lançou algumas moedas nós pés dos pequenos hobbits – acho que tem dinheiro o suficiente para um pão. Bom proveito.

Ao falar isso, o patriarca dos Justa-Correia começa a fechar a porta.

– Papai? Quem era? – Era a voz esganiçada de Lobélia.

– Nada, só alguns mendigos.

A porta foi fechada e as festividades continuaram. Drogo iria pegar as moedas, mas foi interrompido por Bilbo, que o puxou para longe dali.

– Não precisamos da esmola dele. - Disse rangendo os dentes.

– Mas Primo Bilbo... Eu estou com fome - Sussurrou – E para onde vamos?

O Bolseiro mais velho parou subitamente o seu caminhar, o que fez que Drogo colidisse de encontro as suas costas.

– Já sei onde seremos bem vindos... - Murmurou com um sorriso no rosto.

– Onde? – Drogo estava curioso, e já sentia uma nova esperança renascendo em seu peito.

– Os Tûks.

**~~**~~**

– Maldito... – Drogo pôde ver que, inconscientemente, amassou as bordas do papel, tamanha era a sua fúria. Leoamros era deplorável, e então já não era a primeira vez que tentava matá-los. O jovem Bolseiro teve vislumbres de imagens de sua lembrança em relação aquele evento, e lembrava-se também que tivera muitos pesadelos cuja face furiosa de Leoamros aparecia tentando comê-lo. Como pôde esquecer aquilo?

_A história ainda não terminou, primo. Ainda falta mais um conto de nossa infância perdida que devo relatar, mas desta vez, creio que terá um final mais feliz._

**~~**~~**

– Estou cansado... – Resmungou Drogo – E com frio...

– Eu sei... - Bilbo suspirou, uma nevoa branca escapou de sua boca. O inverno não dava trégua para os pequenos hobbits, que andavam pela a floresta rumo às fronteiras do Condado. Ao longo do caminho tiveram sorte de encontrar alguns cogumelos para se alimentar, além de buscar abrigos em tocas de hobbits abandonadas; contudo, agora eles estavam em uma área mais inóspita, sem indicações de civilização, onde só havia árvores nuas de suas folhas, e neve.

– Quando iremos chegar? – Perguntou Drogo. Pela expressão de irritação do Bolseiro mais velho, era evidente que não era a primeira vez que o menor tinha feito aquela pergunta.

– Logo.

– Você sabe mesmo para onde vamos?

– Er... Só temos que seguir até a fronteira.

– Quando vamos saber que estamos na fronteira?

– Bem...

– Estamos perdidos?

– Não! Drogo, pare de fazer tantas perguntas!

O Bolseiro mais novo fez biquinho. Estava cansado de andar e andar, e era o que tinham feito nas últimas semanas. Estava cansado, queria dormir em uma toca confortável e quente... Mas esses tais Tûks pareciam tão distantes de serem alcançados, que às vezes o pequeno hobbit pensava que eles não passavam de uma ilusão. Eles não teriam mais casa e nem família... Talvez devessem parar de procurar isso.

– Cansei. – Falou Drogo se sentando no chão – Quero descansar agora.

– Drogo... - Resmungou o outro.

– Não! Meus pés doem! Não dou mais nenhum passo! – Cruzou os braços e fez um bico ainda maior.

– Como você é teimoso! Não podemos descansar aqui!

– E por que não?

– É um local muito aberto, temos que buscar proteção...

Antes que Bilbo terminasse de explicar, o rosnado de alguma fera oculta os fez paralisar. Até o momento não tinham encontrado nenhum orc ou lobo ao longo de sua jornada, e então parecia que a sorte de ambos tinha se findado.

– Bilbo... - Choramingou Drogo tremendo, não devido ao frio, e sim por medo. Bilbo olhava para os lados tentando avistar o lobo, mas nada via a não ser o branco da neve e as árvores esqueléticas e nuas.

– Drogo, segure a minha mão. - Pediu em um sussurro, e o menor logo se levantou, pegando a mão oferecida. Bilbo catou um graveto do chão e empunhou, tal como fosse uma espada. O rosnado continuava, mas a fonte ainda era um total mistério.

– Vamos correr e tentar subir em uma árvore... - Instruiu o mais velho, contudo, o plano não pôde ser posto em prática, pois um grande lobo branco avançou sobre eles. Bilbo abraçou Drogo, abandonando o graveto e esperou pelo impacto do ataque... Que nunca veio.

Flechas foram lançadas no ar, bem como gritos de fúria. Bilbo e Drogo olharam atônicos para a cena da qual faziam parte. Hobbits surgiram das árvores, empunhando foices, espadas e arcos. A fera parecia tão surpresa quanto os pequenos Bolseiros, e logo decidiu fugir do que lutar.

– Persigam o monstro! – Gritou um deles – Quero uma pele nova para nossa sala de estar!

Os outros hobbits gritaram em euforia, já iniciando a perseguição.

– Eles são loucos? – Sussurrou a pergunta, Drogo.

– Não... - Sorriu Bilbo, com os olhos brilhando de excitação – São os Tûks.

– E vocês são o que? – Um garoto portando uma espada de madeira cutucou os menores. Ele tinha olhos verdes vibrantes e algumas cicatrizes no rosto; não deveria ser tão velho em comparação aos Bolseiros, mas ali estava, participando de uma caçada a um lobo.

– Adalgrim Tûk! O que eu disse sobre cutucar os outros com essa espada de madeira? - Ralhou alguém que se aproximava. Bilbo e Drogo logo notaram uma velha senhora saindo de uma das trilhas em meio as árvores.

– Vovó Tûk... Você não deveria ter saído de nossa casa! – Choramingou Adalgrim, que recebeu uma batida de leve nas canelas dada pelo cajado da velha senhora.

– Eu estou velha, mas não inválida. Se eu disse que quero participar de uma caçada, significa que eu vou!

O jovem Tûk choramingou, mas a dita vovó Túk tinha a sua atenção voltada para os visitantes.

– Eu conheço você... - Ela falou, apontando a extremidade do cajado para Bilbo, que engoliu em seco. Drogo tremeu, pois temia que a anciã batesse nele com o cajado.

– Eu... Eu sou Bilbo Bolseiro, filho de Beladonna Tûk... - Disse nervoso.

– Bilbo... Oh... - Vovó Tûk se aproximou rapidamente e envolveu os dois pequenos hobbits em um abraço – Meu pequeno... Que longa jornada você fez para chegar até aqui. Como está a sua mãe e o seu pai?

Drogo pode ouvir o choro abafado do primo, e logo o seguiu, compartilhando a mesma tristeza. Não tinham chorado uma lágrima sequer desde o Bolsão, e agora todos os sentimentos de dor que tinham reprimido vieram à tona.

– Não precisam falar mais nada, meus queridos. Vamos para casa, está bem? Ada! – Chamou o outro pequeno hobbit que observava tudo confuso – Nos acompanhe, eu vou precisar de ajuda para cozinhar um jantar farto e quente para esses dois corajosos hobbits.

– S-sim. - Adalgrim os acompanhou rapidamente.

E foi assim que os dois órfãos encontraram um novo lar em meio ao clã dos excêntricos Tûks.

**~~**~~**

Drogo sorriu e novamente lágrimas dominavam a sua visão. Daquilo ele se lembrava... Sentira-se seguro e amparado. Os Tûks foram o seu lar por muitos anos, até que Bilbo passasse pela a cerimônia de maioridade e adquirisse o status de chefe do clã dos Bolseiros e retornasse a Hobbiton. Aos poucos - e com ajuda dos Tûks e outros hobbits que se mostraram aliados ao clã Bolseiro - o Bolsão foi reconstruído.

_Foi uma longa jornada, já que sofremos muito, e com esforço conseguimos reconstruir o que foi destruído e reconquistar a paz ao reino do Condado. Eu pensei que estaria feliz após todas essas conquistas, mas agora eu vejo que sinto que ainda falta algo - ou melhor, alguém para que eu realmente sinta que estou feliz. Pode ser egoísmo de minha parte, talvez não seja a solução de todos os nossos problemas... Mas eu gostaria que viesse para Erebor e morasse comigo. Sei que deves achar uma loucura, pois ao fazer isso irás abandonar o Bolsão e o nosso amado Condado, mas é uma oferta que te ofereço, meu querido primo... Minha família nunca será completa sem você ao meu lado. Troca de cartas não é o suficiente, eu quero poder te ver e saber que estás bem._

_Se Erebor é um lugar seguro? Se é um lar próprio para um hobbit?_

_Eu creio agora que podemos construir o nosso lar, como nós já fizemos. Lar não é algo físico, e sim onde reside o nosso coração. O meu está divido entre Erebor e o Condado... Entre minha nova família e minha antiga... E eu desejo uni-las._

_Eu aceito qualquer que seja a sua decisão. Confio em você, Drogo, e sei que não passamos por todos esses obstáculos juntos a toa; você é forte - só ainda não sabes disto ou não teve consciência de sua verdadeira força._

_Juntos somos ainda mais fortes..._

_Por isso, pense bem na sua decisão._

_Com amor,_

_Bilbo Bolseiro Durin_

_Segundo Rei de Erebor_

Drogo soltou um longo suspiro, que nem sabia que estava contendo, depois de acabar de ler a longa carta. Todas aquelas recordações associadas com os eventos no presente resultaram em um turbilhão em sua cabeça. O que deveria escolher? Levantou os olhos para fitar o Bolsão e se surpreendeu ao notar uma figura se aproximando. Era Kili. O anão massageava o pescoço e parecia muito desconfortável e nervoso ao se encaminhar até Drogo, como se estivesse incerto de se aproximar ou não. O príncipe levantou os olhos e esses se encontraram com os do hobbit - naquele momento, Kili parecia ter entrado em pânico.

– Quer se sentar comigo? – Indicou Drogo com um sorriso amigável, o que fez o outro relaxar um pouco e tomar o lugar ao lado do hobbit.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio alguns minutos, só observando o cair das folhas e o entardecer.

– Meu irmão tinha me proibido de te ver... – Falou Kili, quebrando o silêncio – Sinto muito se atrapalhei de alguma forma.

– Não, está tudo bem.

– Se quiser... Eu posso sair. – Disse isso já mostrando indicações que iria se levantar.

– Não, Kili. - Colocou a mão por cima da do anão, o impedindo que se movesse – Fique, por favor.

O príncipe anão sorriu.

– Na verdade... Eu tenho algo a te perguntar.

– O que seria?

– Você sabe o conteúdo da carta que meu primo me mandou?

– N-não! Eu não li a carta! Tio Bilbo me mataria se soubesse que eu espiei a correspondência dele destinada a você!

– Mas... Você sabe mais ou menos do que se trata.

– Bem... Eu... Acho que sim. - Falou baixinho, meio inseguro.

– Bilbo está me convidando para morar com ele em Erebor.

Drogo observou com atenção a expressão do anão e não notara surpresa - então Kili já tinha concluído, pelo menos, aquele aspecto da carta.

– Kili, o que você acha? Devo ir a Erebor?

– Só você pode responder isso... - Resmungou – Eu não posso influenciar na sua decisão, não seria correto.

– Eu sei. Mas eu queria saber se você gostaria que eu fosse ou não! – Disse corando um pouco. Kili o encarou e depois voltou a sua atenção para o cenário. Drogo ficou admirado com o aspecto sério do anão, pois nem tinha imaginado que o príncipe tinha aquela faceta.

– Sinceramente... Eu gostaria que você fosse. - Drogo sorriu animado – Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não.

– Hã?! E o que isso significa?

– Er... - Kili massageou o pescoço novamente – Eu gostaria que fosse, pois desejo ficar mais tempo ao seu lado. Mas também desejo que não vá, pois... Temo por sua segurança. Apesar daquele hobbit que tentou te matar, o Condado parece ser mais seguro que Erebor. Nosso reino está no processo de reconstrução, e estamos sujeitos a ataques de orcs e outras criaturas das trevas, além intrigas políticas, rivalidades, e todo esse tipo de coisas que aqui no reino dos hobbits parece não ter. Além disso, eu sei como Tio Bilbo ficou triste inicialmente com a rotina dos anões. Nós vivemos embaixo da terra, longe do sol, gostamos de riquezas e somos ambiciosos e orgulhosos... Isso é diferente do que o Condado oferece, com seus campos verdes e suas tocas aconchegantes. Talvez você fosse mais feliz aqui...

– Falando assim até parece que o meu reino é perfeito. Esqueceu do que viu e ouviu no conselho? Temos intrigas, tal como vocês!

– Não... Você não tem ideia como é uma verdadeira intriga politica. Sabe o hobbit velho que tentou te matar? Bem, muitos anões são tal qual esse hobbit... Só que piores. Imagine um salão cheio de indivíduos assim, prontos para alcançar riqueza e poder a qualquer custo. Não é a toa que a linhagem da minha família tem uma doença associada à cobiça e desejo de riqueza. O Condado  _é_  mais seguro que Erebor.

Drogo abaixou os olhos e observou a carta em suas mãos. Seu primo estava em Erebor sozinho, e estava feliz por ter encontrado amigos e formado uma nova família, mas isso não significava que estava seguro. A situação de Bilbo não era diferente da sua. O Condado tinha alcançado a sua paz, o clã Bolseiro não era de fato uma monarquia, e sim mais um clã, que participa como igual nas votações do conselho. O título é só uma alegoria. De fato, o reino do Condado não necessita mais de um Bolseiro. Eles podiam viver tranquilamente com ou sem um membro da antiga família real presente em suas terras.

– Eu não sou tão frágil como imaginas... – Começou a falar o menor – Estou cansado dos outros tentarem me proteger. E, definitivamente, estou cansado de me abster das aventuras. Eu mesmo me julguei fraco, tanto era o meu preconceito em relação a mim mesmo, que adoro ler sobre as histórias de heróis e aventuras épicas. Contudo, nunca me imaginei participando delas, ao contrário do meu primo Bilbo, que sempre desejou ver mais e fazer mais. Agora eu vejo que eu tinha medo... E também acabei escondendo meus reais desejos. O meu maior obstáculo todo esse tempo foi eu mesmo. Não foi o fato de eu ser um Breeder ou de ser um Bolseiro, e sim porque não tinha confiança em mim mesmo.

Kili nada disse, pois estava esperando, ansioso, à decisão final do mais novo.

– Eu desejo ir a Erebor... E desejo, além de tudo, uma aventura só minha. Desejo construir meu destino além da sombra do meu primo e do que os outros consideram o certo para mim.

– Essa é sua decisão final. Tem certeza? Pode estar escolhendo um caminho de perigos e de incertezas em relação ao seu futuro. – Falou Kili, e a insegurança era bastante evidente em sua voz. Ele desejava protegê-lo, e estava disposto a sacrificar os seus próprios sentimentos para tal.

– Mas também estou escolhendo o caminho que meu coração está me dizendo para seguir. E sei que não tem só coisas obscuras em meu futuro. – Tocou a face do anão e sorriu – Você também está incluído nele, Kili.

– Drogo... - O anão correspondeu o sorriso e aproximou o seu rosto do menor, lhe roubando um beijo doce e inocente.

Naquele momento selou-se o destino de Drogo Bolseiro.


	30. Broches

Fili andava de um lado a outro na sala confortável do Bolsão. O crepitar do fogo da lareira preenchia o silêncio tenso do ambiente. Legolas estava sentado na poltrona folheando um livro, mas sua atenção estava voltada para o anão loiro; para falar a verdade, aquele vai-e-vem o estava irritando.

– Já chega! – Falou o elfo por fim, fechando o livro e fazendo o som ressoar pela sala – Você está me deixando tonto e ansioso. Vai dar tudo certo.

– Como você pode afirmar com tanta certeza? Meu irmão pode perder o grande amor da vida dele hoje... E eu não posso fazer nada para impedir. – Disse desolado. Era o irmão mais velho, por isso detinha a função de proteger o mais novo, mas naquela situação se viu incapaz de auxiliar, de alguma forma, Kili. Isso o irritava, pois o fazia se sentir impotente, sendo apenas observador de tudo.

– Creio que se esse amor for verdadeiro, irá prevalecer, apesar da distância e até mesmo dos preconceitos.

Fili engoliu em seco, pois sabia que aquelas palavras não eram direcionadas unicamente à situação vivenciada por seu irmão, mas também a si mesmo.

– Legolas... – Encarou o elfo que, por sua vez, tinha os olhos abaixados, analisando a capa do livro em seu colo como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

– Eu acredito nisso, Fili. Pode parecer algo tolo... Sei que meu pai consideraria tolo, mas não acho que o sentimento "amor" é tão fraco assim para ruir com alguns obstáculos apenas. – Suas mãos apertaram o livro, como se tentasse transferir ao objeto as emoções contidas.

– Também acredito nisso, Legolas. - Se aproximou. Não gostava de vê-lo assim. Legolas era um guerreiro, corajoso e decidido em suas ações, um pouco arrogante às vezes, mas honrado. Vê-lo cabisbaixo fazia Fili sentir um peso em suas costas, pois sabia que aquilo tudo era sua culpa, de certa forma.

– Acredita mesmo? – O elfo levantou os olhos e o encarou. O príncipe anão notou uma lágrima solitária se formando um canto de seus olhos.

– O que está querendo dizer com isso, Legolas? Lógico que acredito!

– Sei... Durante a viagem eu demonstrei as minhas intenções, comecei a cortejá-lo da forma correta segundo os métodos da cultura anã... Eu não vi você se esforçando para fazer o mesmo gesto. – Virou o rosto para o lado, a irritação no tom de sua voz era evidente.

– Achas que não levo nossa relação a sério? Crês que estou brincando com os seus sentimentos? Eu não sei quanto aos elfos, mas nós anões levamos bastante a sério nossas relações. – Bradou. Agora era ele quem tinha ficado irritado com aquela atitude.

– Eu não vejo você usando o pingente que te dei. Nem estamos em Erebor, tampouco em Mirkwood, então não temos nada a esconder! Temes por acaso que alguns dos anões que estão aqui nos vejam e comentem? Na verdade... E-eu... Confesso que ansiava por permanecer mais tempo no reino dos hobbits, pelo menos aqui podemos ficar juntos sem ter que sair às escondidas durante as reuniões diplomáticas entre nossos reinos.

– Legolas, eu trago sempre comigo o seu presente. Veja... - Retirou do bolso da túnica o pingente  élfico que emitia um brilho fraco – Você tinha me dito que isso representa o seu coração, achas mesmo que irei renegar algo que mais desejo ter?

O jovem príncipe elfo corou com aquelas palavras, mas permaneceu com o semblante sério.

– Em parte você está certo. Eu não o uso por temer que outros vejam, não por sentir vergonha da nossa relação, tampouco desejo que permanecemos nos encontrando nas sombras, tendo uma vida dupla, enganando nossos familiares e reinos. Mas eu temo... Para um anão, principalmente um que foi treinado para ser um guerreiro e já participou de combates como eu, admitir que tenho medo do que poderão fazer ao descobrir nosso amor... Parece ser um ato de fraqueza de covardia. Mas é isso que eu sinto. Constantemente imagino que poderia ocorrer se acidentalmente nos descobrissem, o que meu tio iria fazer e o seu pai. Como nosso povo iria reagir. E o pior... Se iriam nos separar.

– Fili... - Legolas agora sentia um pesar dominando o seu peito. Não tinha imaginado a tamanha angustia que o seu adorado anão sentia. Apesar de estar sempre sorrindo e flertando, ele pensava no futuro deles e infelizmente não parecia ser algo promissor – E-eu sinto muito. Eu fui egoísta em...

O anão sorriu e tocou os lábios do elfo com seu dedo indicador, o calando.

– Quanto à tradição do cortejar... – Retirou algo de um dos seus bolsos – Confesso que talvez eu tenha pensado nisso muito antes de você tomar a iniciativa. Tentei ser discreto enquanto pesquisava formas élficas de demonstrar afeição, mas nossa biblioteca é um pouco escassa em livros da literatura do seu povo, e os poucos livros que existem, bem... Digamos que não descrevem o seu povo de forma... Er...

– Eu já entendi. Devo imaginar o que vocês anões devem escrever sobre os elfos. – Resmungou.

– Como se vocês fossem diferentes. – Provocou.

– Ora, nós costumamos ser imparciais em nossa literatura.

– Sério? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

– O-ora... - Rubor dominou as bochechas do elfo – Talvez deixamos transparecer nossa antipatia em um trecho ou outro, em uma canção, algum poema... Mas isso não é o assunto de nossa conversa!

– Verdade. – Riu baixinho – Então, como dizia, pesquisei e não obtive muitas repostas e questionar a um elfo estaria fora de questão. Desta forma, decidi seguir a forma dos anões... Na verdade, Tio Bilbo meio que sugeriu não me prender muito em tradições e protocolos, só deveria agir conforme o meu coração achasse que era o correto.

– E-espera. Isso significa que o senhor Bilbo sabe sobre nós?

– Não sei ao certo. Tio Bilbo parece ter um faro especial para romance e ele mesmo executou alguns planos para unir Dwalin e o Ori. Mas não acho que devemos nos preocupar; Tio Bilbo guardará nosso segredo, e nisso podemos confiar.

– Ele... Bem... Não acha estranho... Digamos... Um elfo e um anão...?

– Tio Bilbo é um hobbit que se casou com um anão, não creio que ele tenha preconceito com relação a amor entre raças diferentes.

– Tem razão. - Sorriu mais aliviado – Mas, você estava dizendo que...

– Ah, sim! Bem... – Pegou a mão de Legolas e colocou os objetos misteriosos em sua palma. O elfo analisou-os, curioso.

– São broches?

– Sim. Para... - Fili corou e caçou a barba – ...Os seus cabelos. Gostaria de fazer tranças e colocá-los.

– Oh... - Legolas não escondeu o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Sabia o quanto era importante aquele ato entre os anões; era algo quase sagrado permitir que outro tocasse em seu cabelo e fizesse tranças, além de também haver o conhecimento de que cada broche representava um significado. Fili tinha lhe dado dois broches: um tinha o símbolo do que pareciam duas espadas cruzando um escudo, onde havia pedras preciosas de coloração azulada encrustadas ao redor do adereço. O outro tinha pedras brilhantes de coloração branca formando um padrão delicado.

– Diamantes. - Explicou o anão, apontando para o segundo broche – Nós acreditamos que tal pedra preciosa confere proteção àquele que a usa, e além disso, simboliza a coragem, cura e força. Também é usada como símbolo de amor e união.

– Fili, você... – Legolas não tinha palavras para expressar o quanto estava feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas parecia que a explicação de Fili não tinha terminado. Ainda faltava um broche.

– Este... - Apontou para o remanescente – ...Eu fiz o meu símbolo, este é o meu emblema. Desta forma, qualquer anão que o ver saberá que... Que, bem, você me pertence. Sei que parece ser meio possessivo, mas... Eu não gostaria de pensar que outro elfo, homem ou anão poderia te flertar sem saber que você já está comprometido com alguém! – Rangeu os dentes e segurou o punho de sua espada, como se ali, naquela tranquila sala, existisse algum rival imaginário pronto para ser combatido.

– E eu estou comprometido? – Perguntou o elfo sorridente.

–Tsc... Lógico que sim! Quer mais provas do meu amor para com você?

– Talvez um beijo? – Provocou. Ao notar que o outro ficou calado logo se arrependeu, talvez tivesse forçado demais. Eles ainda estavam resolvendo suas inseguranças.

"Elfo tolo! Eu devia saber como manter a minha boca calada." Pensou, enquanto já estava formulando um pedido de desculpas. De repente, sentiu seu rosto ser envolvido por duas mãos grandes e ásperas, e subitamente o príncipe elfo foi puxado para um beijo. Fili o beijara. Seu coração acelerou perigosamente, e temeu desfalecer ali mesmo. Sentir os lábios possessivos do outro devorando os seus era muito além do que tinha imaginado. Soltou um baixo - e claramente abafado - gemido de prazer, enquanto a mão de Fili agora descia por seu pescoço, massageando sua nuca. Outra mão se dirigiu a uma das orelhas alongadas do elfo, acariciando-a, e isso gerou uma onda de calor que se propagou por todo o corpo de Legolas. Um gemido abafado mais longo foi emitido de seus lábios. Suas orelhas eram sensíveis!

– Interessante... - Sussurrou Fili, interrompendo o beijo para analisar as expressão que Legolas fazia ao ter sua orelha acariciada – Imagina o que aconteceria se eu beijasse e mordesse esse local tão... Abaladiço.

– V-você... Ah... Não ousaria! – Rosnou Legolas, tentando manter a compostura; contudo, era bem difícil com aquela mão insistindo nas carícias – Fili Durin!

– Ops, desculpe! – Levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas o anão não parecia arrependido de suas ações.

Legolas colocou mechas de seu cabelo para frente tentando, em vão, ocultar as orelhas.

– Então... O que está esperando? – Perguntou em um resmungo.

– Hã? – Fili o encarou, confuso – Queres outro beijo? Ou carinho nas orelhas?

– Não isso, tolo! – Rangeu os dentes – N-não vai colocar os broches nos meus cabelos?

– Oh. - Fili sorriu – Se me permitir...?

– Lógico que permito, mas só se você usar o pingente que eu te dei em seu pescoço, de modo que todos possam ver; principalmente as anãs que poderiam querer cortejar um charmoso príncipe de Erebor. – Disse, ainda em um resmungo.

– Está com ciúmes? Que fofo!

– Calado! Vai ou não vai colocar os broches?!

– Acalme-se, princesa.

– Não me chame de princesa! – Agora até as orelhas do elfo exibiam uma coloração escarlate.

– Shhh! Eu irei fazer, e também irei usar o seu colar. – Nisso, foi para trás da poltrona para começar o seu trabalho.

– Você sabe que ao usar os seus broches todos irão saber de nossa relação, não é? – Perguntou baixinho – Se quiser... Podes colocá-los depois...

– Não, tomei uma decisão. Não quero continuar escondendo nosso amor como se fosse algo ruim e vergonhoso. Amor é um sentimento belo, mais valioso do que o mais precioso dos nossos tesouros. Não deve ser ocultado, e sim mostrado.

– Quando voltarmos iremos causar uma grande confusão, não é?

– Legolas, esqueceu que eu vivo me metendo em confusão? Não será algo novo para mim.

– Acho que você está sendo uma má influência. – Riu baixo, relaxando ao sentir os dedos do príncipe anão acariciando seus cabelos e trabalhando nas futuras tranças.

– Ainda dá tempo para voltar atrás. Podes voltar a ser o príncipe élfico certinho e chato, se quiser.

– Certinho e chato? Não. Prefiro ser o príncipe rebelde e aventureiro. – Deu os ombros, rindo de leve.

– Esse é o meu elfo! – Sorriu, enquanto colocou um dos broches nos cabelos loiros do outro.

"Sem dúvida vamos enfrentar uma grande confusão quando retornarmos..." Pensou Fili "Mas..." Analisou o broche do seu emblema, agora nos cabelos do seu amado elfo, e um sentimento de satisfação o dominou "Eu não me arrependo."


	31. O início da jornada de Drogo

– Fili! Legolas! – Kili adentrou no Bolsão subitamente, sendo seguido por Drogo, que reclamava das botas sujas de lama do anão que sujariam a tapeçaria –Tenho novida... Hã?!

– Kili, o que foi? – Perguntou Drogo confuso ao ver o anão hiperativo se calar subitamente e logo viu a fonte da surpresa. No meio da sala, Legolas e Fili estavam se beijando, e o pequeno hobbit corou subitamente, se escondendo atrás de Kili. Não tinha previsto aquilo! Não sabia que aqueles dois eram um casal. E agora, que tinha presenciado um evento tão íntimo? Iria morrer de embaraço.

– Er... Sinto muito interromper! – Falou Kili, já interrompendo o momento. Drogo às vezes sentia vontade de bater no seu anão; ele não sabia ser nem um pouco discreto! Podiam simplesmente ter saído da sala, sorrateiramente, e depois contariam as novidades.

– Kili... - Rosnou Fili. Parecia que não era a primeira vez que o jovem anão interrompia o irmão – O que você quer? E... Drogo? – Agora notou o hobbit corado, o que fez Fili também ficar embaraçado, e igualmente Legolas, que acariciava nervosamente o seu cabelo. Drogo notou duas tranças que não estavam no cabelo do elfo na última vez que o avistou e se pegou pensando no que será que significava.

– E-eu... Digo... Nós viemos aqui para anunciar a minha resposta a proposta de Bilbo.

– E qual seria a resposta? – Perguntou Fili, de repente ansioso e também preocupado.

– Eu aceito... Aceito em ir para Erebor com vocês. – Sorriu o pequeno hobbit, tímido. O príncipe anão mais velho soltou um suspiro de alívio e Legolas sorriu, também compartilhando o sentimento de Fili... E isso significava que o coração de Kili seria poupado da dor da separação.

Agora teriam que planejar a viagem de volta a Erebor, e Fili pressentia que seria uma jornada mais perigosa do que a vinda ao Condado.

**~***~**

Drogo se olhou no grande espelho de seu quarto. Avaliava a sua aparência, via que pelo menos suas feições tinham melhorado, e já não mais parecia um hobbit com aspecto desnutrido e doente. Sua coloração natural retornara a pele, suas maçãs do rosto tinham vestígios rosados e seus cabelos negros encaracolados pendiam em sua testa. Tentara penteá-los, mas tais cachos eram rebeldes demais para obedecê-lo. Virou-se, analisando sua roupa. Tentara parecer um aventureiro, usando o seu melhor casaco e calças. Mais parecia um mercador abastado saindo de férias!

– Mas eu nunca sai em uma aventura antes - Sussurrou para si mesmo, tentando justificar o porquê não saber como deveria se preparar e o que poderia enfrentar; entretanto, apesar de todas essas incertezas, internamente sentia um imensa alegria por finalmente trilhar o seu próprio caminho, mesmo que este ainda lhe fosse obscuro e possivelmente perigoso.

"Bolseiros são mais precavidos que Tûks, afinal somos detentores de sangue real, e não somos caracterizados como curiosos e aventureiros. Mas sei que isso não é totalmente verdade, pois meu pai e o pai de Bilbo, Bolseiros puros de sangue, levantaram juntos as espadas para enfrentar os Orcs, e foram heróis!" Pensou, confiante.

– Não serei diferente deles! – Falou orgulhoso, estufando o peito. Saiu do quarto e logo deparou com Adalgrim a sua espera. O grande hobbit se lançou sobre o jovem Bolseiro, praticamente o sufocando com um forte abraço.

– A-Ada... - Falou ofegante, afinal era difícil de respirar em meio aquele braços.

– Primeiro o Bilbo e agora você... Irei perder todos os meus pequenos primos? – Sua voz era falha, e era óbvio que o destemido Adalgrim Tûk estava contendo o choro.

– Oh, Ada... Você não está nos perdendo. – Deu tapinhas reconfortantes nas costas do primo – Quando Bilbo partiu, havia a incerteza de que poderia retornar para o Condado, nem que fosse tão somente para visitar. A incerteza estava centrada no marido dele, Thorin - se ele seria um obstáculo ou um aliado. Hoje sabemos que o primeiro rei de Erebor ama o nosso primo Bilbo e não irá impedi-lo de retornar a seu reino de origem... Por isso, não será um adeus, e sim um até logo!

– Mesmo assim, ficarei solitário sem vocês... – Ada apertou mais o abraço, o ar dos pulmões de Drogo foram expelidos de uma vez.

– Mas que bebê chorão! – Outra voz se apresentou e o primo Tûk subitamente soltou Drogo, que caiu pesadamente e ofegante ao chão. Vovó Tûk tinha chegado, e pelo que parecia, usou sua bengala para golpear as costas de Ada – Você já é um adulto, comece a agir como um!

– D-desculpe, vovó Tûk. – Disse cabisbaixo.

– Está tudo bem, eu entendo o que ele está sentindo... - De fato, entendia. Seu coração agora estava apertado ao ver os dois membros mais queridos de sua família ali na sua frente. Ao escolher partir não iria mais vê-los, se separaria do conforto de seu lar e de sua pequena família adotiva; na verdade, abandonaria tudo que conhecia até o momento... Será que tinha tomado à decisão certa? Estava vacilante em dar mais um passo para o caminho que há poucos momentos parecia tão certo a ser seguido.

– Meu querido... - Vovó Tûk se aproximou e o abraçou, e desta vez o gesto foi mais delicado, para o alivio de Drogo – Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você.

– E-está?

– Lógico! Bem, não posso negar que também sinto tristeza por ver meus dois queridos netos seguindo um caminho que não poderei acompanhar e tampouco observar. Contudo, sinto orgulho de vocês terem coragem de buscarem sua felicidade, mesmo que esta esteja muito além dos limites do Condado.

– Hum... Você acha que se meus pais tivessem vivos, eles iriam apoiar a minha decisão? – Perguntou em um sussurro.

– E você acredita que eles iriam se opor a sua felicidade? Seus pais poderiam ficar receosos quanto a sua segurança, afinal eles te amavam, mas por te amar é que sei que ambos iriam permitir que seguisse o seu caminho. Além disso, aposto que Beladonna Tûk seria a primeira a incentivá-lo!

Drogo riu baixo, pois sem dúvida tinha certeza de que a mãe de Bilbo seria uma grande aliada.

– Eu prometo que um dia irei retornar... Sei que Bilbo também irá retornar! Não é um adeus. - Falou firmemente, como que para dar segurança a si mesmo desta promessa.

Vovó Tûk se afastou, libertando, relutante, Drogo de seus braços. Acariciou os cabelos negros do outro e sorriu, e uma lágrima solitária rolava sob seu rosto cheio de rugas.

– E eu esperarei por vocês... E quem sabe eu viva o suficiente para ver os seus filhos?

– F-filhos?! – Drogo subitamente ficou corado com a menção do fato – Ora, não fale dessas coisas...

– Ei! Eu quero ter bisnetos! – Reclamou a velha senhora.

– Vovó Tûk, não o deixe constrangido! – Tentou salvar o primo do embaraço.

– Isso abrange a você também, Adalgrim!

– Hã? Eu?! – Apontou para si mesmo, confuso.

– Quero um bisneto! Estou necessitando de hobbits crianças para cuidar, já que os meus netinhos já estão velhos o suficientes para saírem em suas próprias aventuras! – Bateu fortemente a bengala no chão, como para enfatizar a seriedade do pedido.

– Er... – Agora era a vez de Ada ter as bochechas pintadas com uma coloração avermelhada. Drogo não sabia o que dizer. Sim, era um Breeder, também tinha começado um romance com Kili, era verdade, mas um filho era algo que ainda nem tinha passado por sua cabeça.

Um toque na porta interrompeu o momento. Fili adentrou o recinto, e logo olhou receoso para a matriarca Tûk; seus olhos focavam na bengala como que esperasse um golpe surpresa lançado pela velhinha.

– Sinto muito em interromper, mas nós temos que ir. O sol irá se pôr dentro de poucas horas e desejo ter percorrido um grande espaço de terra até que possamos acampar. – Informou o anão.

– Certo... - Drogo suspirou. Sentia uma tensão dominando os seus músculos; estava nervoso, ansioso, temeroso, triste e esperançoso. Eram tantas as emoções que sua mente era incapaz de contabilizar – Chegou a hora. -Acrescentou, baixinho seguindo o príncipe anão.

**~***~**

– Ele irá em meu pônei! – Disse Kili, animado, já oferecendo a mão para que Drogo segurasse. O grupo se encontrava na entrada do Bolsão, o entardecer somado com o vento frio que já dominava o ambiente e deixava bastante evidente a aproximação do inverno; o que denotava a urgência que viajassem a Erebor, antes que os primeiros flocos de neve caíssem na terra.

Drogo levantou a mão para aceitar a oferta, mas logo foi levantando do chão por Legolas, que estava montado em um lindo corcel branco.

– Esses pôneis são corredores e não estão acostumados com muito peso. Precisamos destes animais direcionando todas as suas forças para a rapidez, para que assim cheguemos, em segurança, a Erebor. Meu cavalo pode ser rápido, mas também é resistente, e o peso de um hobbit pouco irá prejudicá-lo. Logo, Drogo fica comigo! – Explicou o elfo, acomodando o jovem Bolseiro na cela.

– C-como assim?! – Kili fechou os punhos em suas rédeas.

– Quer que eu explique tudo de novo? Não estava ouvindo o que acabei de dizer?

– Meu pônei pode aguentar tanto o meu peso quanto o dele, não irá prejudicá-lo! Você não sabe de nada sobre os pôneis que Erebor cria!

– Irmão... - Fili tocou o ombro do outro príncipe anão, tentando acalmá-lo, pois temia que uma batalha pelo "direito de levar o hobbit na garupa" iria ser iniciada – Legolas está certo. Nossos pôneis são corredores e são diferentes daqueles destinados a puxar as carroças das caravanas de anões; um peso a mais pode prejudicar a sua performance, não devemos ter atrasos na nossa viagem de volta a Erebor.

– Mas... Mas... - Era evidente que Kili queria questionar aqueles fatos, mas não tinha um bom argumento para defender o seu desejo de ter o hobbit perto de si durante toda a viagem.

– Não se preocupe, você terá seu  _momento_  com o Drogo quando acamparmos. – Sussurrou Fili ao irmão – Além disso, quero sua atenção voltada para a nossa jornada e não centrada no pequeno hobbit.

– Lógico que eu teria a minha atenção centrada na nossa jornada  _e no meu hobbit_! Não sou tão relapso assim! Aliás, o que me garante que sua atenção não está voltada para certo elfo que conhecemos, hein?

– O que está insinuando? Que não sou capaz de me concentrar em nossa missão?

– Eu te pergunto o mesmo!

– Sou capaz de me concentrar na jornada e  _no meu elfo_! – Rangeu os dentes.

Os dois irmãos se encaravam raivosos, totalmente alheios aos olhares da pequena plateia que os observava.

– Eu realmente não gosto quando discutem sobre esse tipo de coisa sem pedir a nossa opinião a respeito, tendo em vista que indiretamente somos a causa desta discussão tola! – Ralhou Drogo, cruzando os braços diante de si e fazendo biquinho.

– Concordo com o Drogo... – Balançou a cabeça, Legolas, em um gesto desaprovador – Anões e suas atitudes possessivas... Parece que cabe a nós liderar essa missão, já que os príncipes, claramente, estão confusos em relação às suas prioridades.

Kili e Fili já tinham esquecido totalmente por que estavam brigando e agora tentavam, inutilmente, pedir desculpas ao elfo e ao hobbit, que simplesmente os ignoravam.

– A-há! No final das contas está abandonando o Bolsão! - Leoamros Justa-Correia se aproximava, subindo a colina em passos apressados. Sua roupa, antes impecável e de alta qualidade, agora estava puída e de tamanho reduzido. Provavelmente seria uma roupa antiga e esquecida do velho hobbit, mas que devido as circunstâncias, o Justa-Correia se viu obrigado a utiliza-las – Minhas coisas foram leiloadas! Meu jardim, destruído! Tudo por sua causa! Por tentar defender tão teimosamente a sua herança e agora... Você simplesmente a abandona!?

– Engano seu, Justa-Correia. Não estou abdicando de meu legado; só estou direcionado a outros mais confiáveis o direito de utilizar de minhas propriedades e as regalias e direitos advindos de meu título como um Bolseiro. – Disse Drogo, adorando observar o hobbit de cima do cavalo, pois assim exibia uma posição de superioridade em relação a Leoamros. Sabia que o ex-patriarca do clã Justa-Correia estava se remoendo de raiva devido a sua posição atual, tendo que levantar os olhos para poder encarar o pequeno Bolseiro.

– Como assim?  _Direcionar_? Mas a quem?

– Aos Tûks! Eles irão tomar conta do Bolsão e também irão receber o direito de participação no conselho de Hobbiton.

–  _Eles_? – O tom da pergunta era cheio de escárnio e surpresa – Não pode esperar que  _eles_  saibam coordenar com destreza essas coisas! São praticamente selvagens e...

– Ora, já chega de falatório! – Interveio vovó Tûk caminhando de encontro ao Justa-Correia – Você se acha capaz de julgar a decência e capacidade de minha família? Nós podemos viver na fronteira do Condado, podemos não ter hábitos convencionais se comparado ao estilo de vida acomodado das cidades, mas sabemos nos defender e lutar; ao contrário de sua família, que se esconde por trás de títulos e riqueza, e nada contribui para a melhora do reino. Se seguir o seu exemplo significa ter  _destreza_ e  _capacidade de coordenação_ , dou glória a Yavanna por não sermos assim!

– Você não sabe de nada! A escolha do conselho leva em consideração as famílias mais importantes do Condado, e os Tûks não fazem parte desta elite.

– Na verdade, muitas famílias não fazem desta dita  _elite_. – Agora era a vez de Adalgrim falar, e seu único olho saudável focava Leoamros; este se sentia desconfortável. Um velho lenço amarelado foi tirado do bolso e enxugava o suor da testa do velho hobbit – O conselho foi criado para que a liderança do reinado fosse dividida para o povo, sendo que cada um dos representantes dos clãs pudessem ter sua chance de falar e discutir o futuro do reino, mas a escolha dos clãs se baseou no inicio da fundação do Condado, ou seja, há centenas de anos! Muitas novas famílias surgiram no decorrer do tempo, logo é óbvio que a disposição do governo atual está defasada. Uma reforma se faz necessária. Outros clãs terão seus representantes no conselho e não precisam ser nobres para isso!

Drogo estava impressionado com as ideias de seu primo. Na verdade, nunca achou que ele pensasse no assunto político, sempre pareceu mais interessado em proteger a terra dos Tûks e se alienava do que ocorria na capital. Contudo, o Bolseiro logo concluiu que sua impressão sobre Adalgrim Tûk estava totalmente enganada, visto que seu primo estava descontente com a forma como o Condado estava sendo governado. Talvez a sua insatisfação tenha começado desde que Drogo e Bilbo chegaram às terras dos Tûks, órfãos e famintos, abandonados por aquele dito conselho que tinha jurado proteger a família real.

– Isso é um ultraje! – O Justa-Correia estava vermelho de raiva, afinal, se tudo que Ada falasse fosse realmente ocorre,r significava que os títulos de nada valeriam, já que todas as famílias teriam direitos iguais na partilha do poder de governo – O conselho não irá apoiar a mudança!

– Mas Erebor apoiará. – Falou Fili, sorridente – Aposto que o conselho não verá nenhum problema nessa reforma.

Era o fim. Todos os sonhos de poder e glória já não tinham mais sentido. Tudo que tinha feito de nada valeu, pensava o velho, aflito.

Kili cavalgou para próximo do velho hobbit, e rapidamente retirou a espada da bainha. Apontou a lâmina para o Justa-Correia, que por sua vez, caiu para trás, assustado.

– Acho melhor você ir embora agora, Leoamros Justa-Correia. Já causou muita dor e ressentimento aos Bolseiros. Sei que o julgamento dos hobbits é diferente do que ocorre no reino dos anões; mas se fosse julgado em Erebor, tenho certeza que teria os olhos e língua arrancados, seria jogado nos ermos e esperaria por sua morte nas garras de algum monstro desprezível. Eu, particularmente, não pensaria duas vezes antes de exercer esse tipo de justiça.

Leoamros engoliu em seco e debilmente se arrastou para longe dali, quase rolando colina abaixo, tamanho era o seu desespero em fugir. Kili ainda o observava, e sentia fervilhar a necessidade de pegar o seu arco e atirar naquele ser imundo. Fora ele quem tentara matar Drogo, e depois levantou a ideia louca de casamento com o mesmo. Sentia um imenso desprezo por aquele hobbit.

– Obrigado, Kili. - A voz de Drogo fez o príncipe acordar dos seus devaneios de vingança. Virou o rosto, buscando o pequeno hobbit, que mordia o lábio inferior contendo o choro. Legolas o acalentava, sussurrando palavras em élfico, que o anão desconhecia, contudo parecia causar efeitos calmantes – Obrigado também, Fili.

– Não precisa agradecer, só falamos a verdade. – Disse o anão loiro – Pelo menos esse tal Justa-Correia não será mais um problema.

– Acho que esse é o momento da despedida final... – Falou Ada, que se aproximava do cavalo do elfo. Esticou a mão para tocar a perna do primo – Seja forte, Drogo. Mande lembranças a Bilbo e, principalmente, não se esqueça de ensinar ao futuro bebê que está por vir as histórias e o modo de vida do Condado; ele pode ser parte anão, mas também é parte hobbit!

– E-eu não vou esquecer – Novamente, Drogo tentou conter o choro – Eu te prometi voltar ao Condado e sei que iremos, um dia, retornar.

– Além disso, quando as estradas estiverem mais seguras entre Erebor e o Condado, sei que vocês também poderão visitar o reino anão! – Disse Kili, sorrindo – Não será uma separação definitiva, só temporária.

– Ele está certo. - Concordou a vovô Tûk – Mas eu tenho mais um conselho a dizer a todos vocês: tenham discernimento em suas ações. Posso querer ter bisnetos, mas por enquanto Bilbo já está sanando meu desejo, e eu não quero outro neto meu grávido tão cedo. – Disse isso olhando para Drogo, que soltou um gritinho de surpresa e depois abaixou os olhos, envergonhado. Kili teve um acesso de tosse, de modo que quase caiu do pônei.

– Não se preocupe, minha cara senhora, eu irei tomar conta deles. – Falou Glóin, que tinha permanecido calado ao longo de todo o evento – Afinal, essa é a minha função; tentar evitar que os príncipes e seus acompanhantes se metam em problemas, e creio que isso abrange para _problemas_  de classe amorosa também.

– Esses jovens de hoje em dia, tão ansiosos! Começam a flertar em um dia e depois já compartilham a cama! Na minha época, meu falecido marido demorou anos me cortejando... Lógico que quando nos casamos tivemos muitos filhos, quase que um em cima do outro, como se tivéssemos querendo compensar o tempo perdido e... Bem, isso não vem ao caso. Esses meninos precisam de uma supervisão adulta! Espero que fique de olhos bem abertos nesses garotos, mestre anão! – A matriarca dos Tûks falou com firmeza, batendo com a sua bengala no chão, o que fez Kili se sobressaltar, assustado.

– Pode ficar tranquila, eles não irão ficar sozinhos. Eu prometo por minha barba e pela a saúde de meu filho Gimli!

Fili massageou o pescoço nervosamente. Legolas compartilhou com o sentimento do amante, tentando ocultar o corar que dominava o rosto.

– Er... Por que vocês estão falando como se eles fossem casais e... Oh. -Parecia que agora Adalgrim tinha entendido e começou a rir – Entendi agora a história da joaninha...!

– Que história? – Perguntou a vovó Tûk, curiosa.

– N-nada! – Interpôs Drogo, rapidamente, lançando um olhar mortal a Ada, que ainda ria – Hm... Já está escurecendo, não é mesmo? Achei que tivéssemos que ir embora antes do anoitecer!

– Verdade! – Concordou, avidamente, Kili.

– Bem, eu desejo a vocês uma boa sorte na jornada. – Anunciou hobbit anciã –Não esqueçam de escrever!

– Não esqueceremos! – Disse, agora um choroso Drogo, acenando. Legolas também acenou e atiçou o cavalo, que já começou a galopar rapidamente pela estrada. Kili e Fili também se despediram com um aceno e logo os acompanharam. Glóin foi o ultimo a se despedir, novamente prometendo aos Tûks tomar conta do pequeno Drogo.

Drogo tentava enxugar o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Sentiria saudade, mas como Kili tinha dito, não era uma separação permanente, e eles ainda iriam voltar a se encontrar novamente.

E esse era o inicio da sua própria aventura.


	32. Inimigo à espreita

O ar frio dominava a noite e ainda era mais congelante com a proximidade do inverno. Contudo, o clima pouco afetou o líder do estranho grupo que jazia sobre uma das colunas do ermo. Ele se destacava dos seus companheiros por ter uma pele esbranquiçada, e as várias cicatrizes em seu corpo indicavam experiência em batalhas diversas, o que devia lhe conferir o respeito e o temor dos outros membros de sua raça. Seus olhos azuis pálidos vasculhavam o terreno a sua frente; montado em seu warg albino ele se sobressaía no espaço, mas com a chegada eminente da neve talvez não se destaque tanto assim... O inverno seria a época perfeita para aquele orc assassino aterrorizar seus inimigos.

–  _Os rastros dele são difíceis de seguir... Os wargs não estão acostumados com o seu cheiro._ – Falou em um tom grutal um dos orcs para o seu líder, que apenas meneou a cabeça.

–  _Uma criatura que viveu por muito tempo na escuridão das Montanhas Sombrias acabou por perder o seu cheiro, sendo impregnado pelo o odor fedido das profundezas da montanha e dos corpos de suas vitimas. Ele tem mais de 400 anos... Muito tempo para mudar, muito tempo para permanecer oculto dos olhos e servos do grande mestre._ – Disse o orc albino, olhos ainda vagando pelo ambiente.

–  _O que faremos?_

–  _Eles irão se acostumar com seu cheiro..._ – Nisso acariciou a pelagem branca de seu lobo gigante – _Vamos encontrá-lo... Ele não tem onde se esconder. Conseguimos expulsá-lo da montanha, o único caminho a se seguir será rumo a Erebor._

–  _Isso é um problema! Os anões... E ainda mais os elfos... Não! Não devemos chegar à fronteira deles! Devemos retroceder!_ – Um dos orcs falou afoito e nervoso. Tinha perdido o olho direito para um machado anão e, além disso, algumas de suas cicatrizes nas costas são fruto de flechas élficas - apesar dos machucados serem de anos atrás, a dor ainda era persistente.

–  _Tem medo dos anões? Elfos?_ – O líder gargalhou com escárnio, e subitamente chutou o companheiro, o fazendo cair do seu warg – _Eu decapitei um rei anão... Pretendo fazer o mesmo com o maldito rei atual. Thorin... Aquele maldito..._ – Rosnou levantando sua mão decapitada agora substituída por um gancho de metal retorcido – _Não temo os anões e tampouco os elfos. Ainda terei a chance de matá-los e consumir suas carnes, mas esse combate não será hoje. Não admito covardes em meu grupo. Não devemos temer a ninguém, somos nós que devemos causar o medo!_

–  _Desculpe... E-eu..._  – Tentou falar o orc caído, mas foi calado pelo rosnado do warg albino.

–  _Nossa missão é capturar a criatura gollum... Mas para fazermos isso –_ Sorriu o orc igualmente albino – _Nossos farejadores devem estar bem nutridos, não achas?_

–  _Não! Azog! M-misericórdia!_ – Clamou, mas antes que pudesse suplicar ainda mais, os lobos o atacaram. Seus membros foram arrancados, e seus urros de dor e desespero se propagaram pelo ermo, cortando a noite.

–  _Misericórdia? O que pensa que sou? Um humano?_ – Riu Azog, limpando respingos de sangue negro que caíram em seu rosto devido ao "jantar" dos seus wargs. Os outros orcs permaneceram calados. Compartilhavam uma expressão de apreensão e admiração, e não queriam ser as próximas refeições, desta forma, teriam que se esforçar mais ainda para alcançar seu objetivo: Gollum seria achado e trazido ao mestre.

–  _Erebor... -_ Falou Azog, olhando para o horizonte, na direção que deveria estar a grande montanha –  _O reino desgraçado dos anões. Eu ainda irei destruí-lo com as minhas próprias mãos._ – Levantou o gancho – _Eu serei o novo rei sob a montanha, essa foi a promessa de nosso mestre. Terei a cabeça de Thorin, bem como de toda a sua linhagem medíocre._

Os outros orcs brandiram suas espadas e urraram, em concordância com as palavras do líder. Azog sorriu, sentia-se confiante. Com o poder do seu mestre crescendo cada vez mais e depois da captura de Gollum, tinha certeza que suas ambições de destruição e carnificina seriam alcançadas.

**~***~**

– Paramos aqui para descansar! – Anunciou Fili, para o alívio de Drogo. Aquela era a sua primeira viagem a cavalo e não tinha sido muito confortável - não que Legolas fosse um mal cavaleiro, mas a viagem em si foi quase como um borrão em sua memória, já que cavalgavam tão rápido que não tinha nem noção de quando deixaram as fronteiras do Condado. Definitivamente já estava ficando traumatizado. Tinha certeza de que ainda estavam bastante distantes de Erebor, e aquele era apenas o primeiro dia da viagem! Como iria aguentar os próximos?

Legolas desceu facilmente do seu cavalo e auxiliou o pequeno Bolseiro a descer de sua montaria. As pernas do hobbit estavam feito gelatina e seu estômago ainda dava voltas, como se o órgão revolto ainda não tivesse notado que eles já tinham parado de cavalgar.

– Onde estamos? – Conseguiu perguntar, olhando em volta. Não conhecia nada da paisagem ao seu redor, ainda mais por estar escuro. Abaixo da colina havia uma cidade meio que oculta pela a fumaça advinda de suas chaminés.

– Bree! – Informou alegremente Kili. Drogo forçou um sorriso para o anão, mas não se aproximou - temia dar algum passo em direção ao príncipe, pois ainda não confiava na habilidade motora de suas pernas – Vamos acampar fora da cidade, infelizmente, pois não devemos chamar atenção.

– Se fossemos apenas nós, anões, viajando, não chamaríamos tanto a atenção! Mas não... Tínhamos que ter um elfo! – Resmungou Glóin lançando olhares irritados para o dito  _elfo_ – Isso levanta suspeitas!

Legolas rolou os olhos, minimamente. Não iria começar uma discussão com aquele anão; ao contrário de Tauriel, sabia se controlar. Um dos poucos que o fez perder a paciência foi Fili, e naquele inicio conturbado que culminou no romance deles. Um sorriso se fez em seus lábios ao se lembrar daquele momento nostálgico.

– Glóin, mesmo sem a presença do Legolas não iríamos dormir em uma das estalagens de Bree. Partiremos o mais cedo possível. Já imaginou o inconveniente que seria buscar um local para dormir e também alugar um estábulo para nossos cavalos; além disso, pagar pela comida. Seria muito gasto para passar menos de 8 horas em um local, mesmo que fosse mais confortável. – Explicou Fili, desmontando do seu cavalo com destreza. Drogo o invejou. Ninguém parecia compartilhar do desconforto que sentia. Tinha que se acostumar com aquele estilo de vida, afinal, desejava ser um aventureiro e seu primo Bilbo deve ter experimentado algo semelhante quando viajou para Erebor. Legolas, por sua vez, observou o seu amante com orgulho. Fili estava  cada vez mais se portando como um líder, e Thorin iria ficar orgulhoso ao saber que o sobrinho estava coordenando com maturidade a jornada - ou talvez não, já que quando retornassem, o primeiro rei de Erebor saberia quem o seu herdeiro ao trono estava cortejando...

– Pessoal, por que estamos reclamando? Até parece que desacostumamos em dormir em meio à  natureza! Estamos ainda sob o efeito do ambiente confortável e tranquilo do Condado – Riu Kili, que arrumava o acampamento, acendendo uma fogueira.

– O Bolsão fez vocês ficarem mimados? – Provocou Drogo com um sorriso, indo se sentar perto do fogo. Glóin soltou um suspiro frustrado e acompanhou o menor, se sentando ao seu lado, impedindo com que Kili se aproximasse muito, para o desanimo do príncipe mais novo. Fili mordeu o lábio inferior contendo uma gargalhada. Pelo que parecia, Glóin iria cumprir a sua promessa, sobre proteger a virtude do jovem mestre Bolseiro.

– Se precisarmos mesmo de um local confortável e seguro, ainda tem a última Casa Amiga à Leste do Mar, Imladris; mais conhecido por vocês como Valfenda. – Disse Legolas, enquanto sentava em um tronco perto de Kili.

– Valfenda? – Os olhos de Drogo brilharam de excitação, ansioso por saber mais do dito lugar – Acho que li algo sobre esse local... Nos livros da biblioteca dos Bolseiros - Falou pensativo.

– Bah! Besteira! Não vamos para outro local que tenha algum dedo de elfo no meio! Viu o que ocorreu em Mirkwood? – Glóin retirou um cantil de seu sinto e bebeu. O líquido escorreu por sua barba – que, aliás, o anão usou de "guardanapo" para a sua boca logo depois. Drogo fez uma careta de desconforto com a visão.

– As aranhas não são naturais em Mirkwood! – Defendeu Legolas – Algo está ocorrendo em nosso mundo e isso resultou no surgimento de monstros que antes pensei que estavam extintos...

– Monstros? – O hobbit escutava toda a conversa muito atento – Aranhas?

– Tipo, aranhas gigantes - elas pegaram Fili. Se não fosse por minha habilidade de arqueiro tenho certeza que elas o teriam paralisado e sugado seus fluidos! – Kili parou de tagarelar ao receber um pontapé dado pelo elfo. O jovem anão o encarou sem entender, mas logo notou o olhar irritado de Legolas e de Fili, que apontavam com os olhos para Drogo, que agora tremia.

– S-sugar... Fluidos? – Gaguejou o menor.

– Er... Isso só é modo de dizer! – Riu o anão moreno, de repente, nervoso.

– Eu não sei quanto a parte de sugar seus fluidos... Meu conhecimento sobre aranhas é ínfimo, mas elas tinham mandíbulas grandes o suficiente para triturar ossos! Aposto que elas engolem o corpo como um todo e depois de comer cospem fora os restos! – Disse Glóin, totalmente alheio à expressão de horror que dominava o rosto do hobbit.

– M-mas isso não significa que iremos nos encontrar com elas! – Interpôs Fili rapidamente. Era melhor não falarem tanto de monstros no primeiro dia da jornada, já que não queriam traumatizar o jovem Bolseiro; além disso, era bem provável que podiam esbarrar com alguma criatura ao longo do caminho. Drogo deveria estar mentalmente preparado para um confronto, porém, deviam acostumá-lo aos poucos.

– E se por acaso esbarrarmos com alguma delas, não precisa se preocupar! Eu irei te proteger! – Garantiu Kili, e com pelo menos aquilo fez com que um sorriso ocupasse o rosto já pálido de Drogo.

– Obrigado, Kili, mas... – O hobbit olhou para baixo, fitando os próprios pés cabeludos. O grupo ficou tenso, e logo pensaram que o pequeno companheiro já iria desistir da jornada sem ao menos começá-la – Eu não quero ser alguém que deve ser protegido! – Disse subitamente, levantando o rosto e finalmente encarando o grupo. Não havia mais medo expresso nas íris azuis de seus olhos – Eu quero aprender a lutar. Quero ser útil! Não sou uma bagagem a ser carregada; sou um membro deste grupo, e quero ser tratado como igual.

Kili deixou soltar um suspiro de alívio, e Fili pigarreou, disfarçando a risada. Drogo realmente era parente de Bilbo, até nas atitudes. Legolas sorriu, apreciando a iniciativa do seu amigo hobbit. Glóin, por sua vez, deu uma forte tapa nas costas do pequeno, quase o fazendo ser lançado de cara na fogueira.

– É assim que se fala, mestre Bolseiro! Eu acredito que toda a criatura viva tem um pouco de sangue guerreiro nas veias! Lutar pela a sua sobrevivência e por proteger aqueles que ama... Existe algo mais valoroso do que isso?

– A-acho que não... - Concordou Drogo, meio rouco e ofegante. Aquela tapa retirou todo o ar de seus pulmões.

– Eu posso treiná-lo! – Se voluntariou Kili levantando a mão.

– Eu sou o mais velho e sou chefe da guarda dos portões principais de Erebor. Sou a melhor escolha para ensinar o mestre Bolseiro a arte de ser um guerreiro anão. – Mas Glóin estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

– E eu sou o príncipe de Erebor! Acho que esse título é o suficiente para mostrar o meu valor!

– Pff... - Riu o anão mais velho – Você ainda tem muito que aprender! Venha me falar de experiência quando começar a nascer barba em seu rosto.

– E-eu tenho barba no rosto! – Rosnou Kili, agora totalmente vermelho de embaraço e raiva.

– Esses fiapos? – Glóin continuou a rir.

–Ah... Sinto muito em discordar de você, mestre Glóin, mas Kili tem sim barba no rosto. Sei que não é muita se comparada ao Fili ou a você, mas ele tem sim experiência – e, talvez, se o senhor parar de tratá-lo como uma criança, ele demonstre o seu valor como guerreiro! – Drogo ralhou autoritário, de modo que fez o velho anão e o próprio príncipe ficarem de boca aberta.

Fili pigarreou, chamando atenção a si.

– Acho que cabe a Drogo escolher quem deve ser o seu professor, não concordam?

Glóin resmungou um "sim", enquanto Kili balançava rapidamente a cabeça em confirmação.

– Então, Drogo, escolha quem melhor será seu tutor.

O hobbit sorriu para Kili e piscou.

– Acho que sempre é preciso dar chance aos jovens guerreiros, não é mesmo, Kili?

O jovem príncipe soltou uma exclamação de vitória e fez um "dança" feliz. Glóin balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, e Drogo corou, já se arrependendo de sua decisão.

– Não pense que terá tratamento especial só por eu gostar de você! Serei um professor duro e ríspido. – Disse altaneiro.

– Eu não pedi por um  _tratamento especial_... – Resmungou o hobbit, pois o seu discurso foi justamente para ser tratado como um membro igual no pequeno grupo.

– E a primeira regra será que, a partir de agora, terá que me chamar de mestre.

– Hm? Kili! Eu não vou te chamar de mestre! – Bufou irritado, aquilo era de mais – até para as travessuras do príncipe!

– O quêêê? Eu não ouvi direito...  _Kili_? Esse não é o meu nome completo. – Disse, se fazendo de surdo.

– Eu não acredito que vai me forçar a falar isso.

– O quêêê? Ainda não estou ouvindo direito.

– Certo, está bem!  _Mestre_ Kili! – Rangeu os dentes.

– Viu? Não foi tão difícil assim! – Disse sorridente.

– Er... Por que você gosta dele mesmo? – Perguntou Fili, totalmente confuso.

– Às vezes até eu mesmo me faço essa pergunta. – Resmungou Drogo, cruzando os braços diante do peito, olhando fixamente para aquele estúpido sorridente sob a luz da fogueira.

– Ah, Drogo! Foi brincadeira! – Choramingou Kili, mudando completamente o semblante.

– Pois não achei nada engraçado! – Rosnou se levantando e indo para perto dos cavalos.

– E-espere! Drogo! – Disse o príncipe correndo atrás do menor.

– Pelo que parece, nem preciso proteger a virtude de Drogo. Kili faz um excelente trabalhado sendo um tolo e prejudicando o seu próprio romance! – Riu Glóin, voltando a beber do seu cantil.

Fili silenciosamente concordou com o anão. Seu irmão ainda tinha muito que aprender.


	33. Lição

Definitivamente, Kili era um tolo. E o jovem príncipe anão sabia disso; na verdade, anteriormente se considerava mais como um espírito livre, feito um corvo voando por além dos limites dos reinos. Não seria herdeiro ao trono, de modo que não era cobrado tanto quanto o irmão em relação a sua responsabilidade em relação ao seu futuro. Este, por sua vez, sempre lhe fora incerto. Queria ajudar Fili, lógico, mas não se via como um conselheiro e tampouco um general; afinal, um anão que era mais alto que o normal e usava uma arma nada comum para o seu povo sempre inspirou falatório entre os nobres e o povo anão. Muitos o consideraram impróprio para ter o título de príncipe, outros até cogitavam que de fato não era filho de Dís e nem irmão de Fili. Sim, Kili era diferente do estereótipo dos anões - então imaginava que seu destino deveria ser além de Erebor, onde se sentia deslocado; destino esse que ainda lhe parecia nebuloso e incerto. Contudo, essa era a realidade do seu passado, pois agora conseguia ter vislumbres de seu futuro. Os dias, ou até meses e anos seguintes, não mais lhe pareciam tão sombrios. Drogo participava de suas ambições futuras. Queria estar ao lado do pequeno hobbit, conquistar seu coração e juntos construiriam uma família. Era isso que desejava... Drogo tinha falado em construir o seu próprio destino quando estavam justificando a sua decisão de se aventurar além do Condado - mesmo não sabendo ele que Kili também tinha o mesmo desejo, mas que estivera perdido sem saber como encontrar seu caminho. Contudo, desde que encontrara o jovem Bolseiro finalmente tinha um objetivo o qual seguiria.

Por isso, doía tanto ver que Drogo estava chateado e não lhe dirigia a palavra.

– Você deveria pedir desculpas. – Sugeriu Fili, que cavalgava ao seu lado.

– Eu tentei, mas ele me ignora - Disse cabisbaixo. Pôde ver Drogo conversando com Legolas, e pareciam entretidos em seu pequeno mundo de amizade que Kili não conseguiu deixar de transparecer o seu ciúme.

– Tente outra abordagem, sei que ele só está um pouco chateado... Talvez esteja tentando te punir.

– Me punir? Como assim?

O anão de cabelos loiros deu de ombros.

– Não sei... Talvez esteja tentando te educar.

– Me educar? Desde quando eu preciso de educação? – Inquiriu abismado.

– Kili, você quer mesmo que eu responda a essas perguntas? – Fili arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Bem... – O Durin mais novo parecia meio desconfortável com toda aquela situação – Eu posso ser meio que infantil algumas vezes...

–  _Meio_? – Riu o outro.

– Ei! Desde quando você se tornou "Fili,  _o exemplo de maturidade"_? Só por que se tornou o líder desta missão não significa que tio Thorin irá esquecer de todas as confusões que  _nós_  nos metemos! – E para enfatizar o fato apontou para si mesmo e para o irmão – E creio que ainda iremos nós meter em muitas outras.

– Não tenho culpa se atraímos confusão. – Disse simplesmente – Mas a questão é: você passou do limite.

– É, é. Eu sei... Às vezes eu faço coisas sem pensar nas consequências. –Olhou de relance para Drogo, este, por sua vez, reparou que estava sendo observado e virou o rosto para o lado, com um biquinho evidente nos lábios.

Fili conteve a fala. Já iria questionar o irmão sobre o fato de ter dito "às vezes", tendo em vista  _quantas vezes_  falou coisas inoportunas para o momento. Contudo, Kili também estava certo em relação à realidade de ambos se meterem em confusões, logo, quem era Fili para julgar o irmão mais novo?

– Bem, creio que terá que provar para o nosso hobbit as suas reais intensões. –Disse o anão de cabeleira dourada.

– Eu já estou o cortejando! – Falou rapidamente e um pouco baixo, temendo ser ouvido pelos os outros membros do grupo.

– Kili, não basta beijar os lábios dele para ser considerado cortejar. Lembre-se que deve deixar claras suas intenções não somente para Drogo, como também para todos que te observarem. Trata-se de uma apresentação pública de seus sentimentos!

– C-como você sabe do beijo? D-digo... – O nervosismo e o embaraço eram evidentes em sua voz.

– Eu vi o seu primeiro beijo; espiei da janela.

– Você estava me espionando? Que coisa... Nojenta! Eu não espiono os seus momentos íntimos com o Legolas! – Disse horrorizado.

– Verdade, pode não espionar, mas tem a odiosa habilidade de nos interromper! – Rangeu os dentes, em resposta.

– Certo, mas nunca foi de forma intencional. Simplesmente estou no lugar errado na hora errada! – Fez biquinho.

– Certo, certo. Não vamos mudar de assunto. Você tem que deixar claras as suas intenções. Viu que eu coloquei broches nos cabelos do Legolas? E ele me deu esse pingente – Nisso, puxou uma corrente prateada do pescoço e revelou o pingente que emitia uma luz fraca – Isso significa que eu aceitei seus sentimentos e ele também aceitou os meus. Logo, nossas escolhas e intenções se tornam públicas para toda e qualquer raça.

– Oh. Quero só ver a cara que o tio Thorin irá fazer ao ver aqueles broches... -Sussurrou Kili em um tom preocupado.

– É... Talvez não faça uma das seus melhores caras, todavia, eu não me arrependo de minha escolha.

Os dois permaneceram um tempo em silêncio enquanto cavalgavam, imersos em pensamentos e preocupações futuras.

– Já sei como anunciar minhas intensões para o Drogo! – Disse alegre o anão mais novo, quebrando o silêncio.

– Ótimo... – Sorriu Fili – Terá sua chance agora, já que os nossos animais precisam parar para descansar.

Kili estava confiante. Desta vez, além de se reconciliar com Drogo, iria conquistá-lo definitivamente.

~TKatC~

Drogo estava acariciando a pelagem escura dos pôneis enquanto estes bebiam avidamente a água de um córrego. Suas pernas tinham finalmente se acostumado a montaria, infelizmente não o seu bumbum, que parecia ter perdido toda a sensibilidade.

– Espero chegar inteiro a Erebor... - Disse massageando o traseiro.

– Eu também espero. - A presença de outra voz fez com que o menor se sobressaltasse. Olhou para trás e notou Kili, que olhava com certo interesse para, exatamente, a parte do corpo que Drogo tinha as mãos em cima. Este rapidamente recolheu-se envergonhado e se virou para o anão, com rosto totalmente vermelho.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Cruzou os braços diante do peito. "Isso, Drogo! Substitua o embaraço pela a raiva, pelo menos pode esconder o seu corar desta forma!".

– Que eu me lembre, você me escolheu para ser o seu professor, não é mesmo?

– Oh! Sim... Então, o que irás me ensinar  _mestre_ Kili? – Perguntou enfatizando o "mestre".

– Será que você não pode esquecer esse negocio de  _mestre_? Eu estava brincando. – Choramingou. Drogo notou que o príncipe estava fazendo o seu famoso olhar de "filhote machucado", pondo olhos grandes e brilhantes à seduzi-lo... Aquilo deveria ser proibido por algum decreto real. Quando chegassem a Erebor iria pedir para o seu primo criar tal lei, assim não seria tão facilmente manipulado por certos príncipes anões.

– E-eu irei esquecer quando for o momento de esquecer! – Respondeu. Tentou ser ríspido, mas sua voz falhava. Ousou desviar o olhar da expressão de Kili, pois disse à si mesmo que não se submeteria facilmente.

– Está bem. – O príncipe anão soltou um longo suspiro – Mas esse é o momento que temos para treinar um pouco, então seria interessante que podíamos pelo menos adiar seja o que for o que está acontecendo conosco.

"E o que estava  _acontecendo_?" Perguntou Drogo mentalmente. De certa forma, não sabia exatamente. Queria também dar uma lição em Kili inicialmente, afinal não gostava das brincadeiras nas quais era feito de  _idiota_  na frente de todos! Mas quando deveria terminar aquela "lição"?

– Está bem... - Respondeu sentindo o peso da culpa em seus ombros.

– Aqui! – Kili retirou uma espada da cintura – Eu não costumo usá-la muito, pois prefiro o arco e flecha.

– Hum... - Drogo segurou e desembainhou a lâmina. Em pouco tempo pôde sentir o peso forte em seu pulso, de modo que teve que segurar a espada com as duas mãos, senão ela iria cair pesadamente no chão. "Eu não sabia que era tão pesada assim!".

– Quando toquei uma espada pela a primeira vez também senti essa diferença de peso, afinal, vendo os outros a segurando e lutando não parecia que seria tão pesada. - Explicou Kili, se posicionando atrás do hobbit e envolvendo a pequena mão de Drogo com as suas, auxiliando-o a segurar de modo certo a arma – Você tem que segurar firme – Sussurrou. Drogo apenas engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça levemente. Tentava controlar tanto o rubor do seu rosto quanto os batimentos do seu coração.

– Vamos treinar o fortalecimento do seu braço, depois iremos para os golpes. –Continuou a explanar Kili, ainda muito próximo da zona de conforto do pequeno Bolseiro, que, por sua vez, já estava se acostumando com o corpo quente e o cheiro do anão. Contudo, subitamente a sua fonte de calor se afastou, deixando Drogo sozinho. Uma sensação de solidão dominou o seu coração. O hobbit levantou o olhar para encarar o anão que tinha uma feição séria, como estivesse o avaliando, e aquilo deixou Drogo nervoso.

– Quero que levante e abaixe a espada, sem tocar a lâmina no chão, e que faça isso por alguns minutos. – Mandou.

– Só isso? Fácil! – Disse convencido, entretanto a tarefa não era de todo realmente fácil, era difícil controlar a lâmina quando esta descia, já que o peso da arma fazia seus músculos contraírem até que doessem. Continuou a executar a tarefa totalmente alheio ao fato que Kili já não estava ali o observando.

– Hã? – Quando notou que o seu dito  _professor_ tinha sumido, a irritação de Drogo tinha retornado com toda a força – Que tipo de professor deixa seus alunos sozinhos e sem supervisão?! – Resmungou, erguendo a espada e a abaixando com força, imaginando que estaria acertando a cabeça sorridente de Kili.

– Tsc... - A lâmina ficou presa no chão devido ao golpe e o hobbit tentou usar toda a sua força para levantá-la. Droga. A última coisa que queria era Kili lhe dizendo "eu te disse que não era para tocar a lâmina no chão".

– Ei, cuidado! – Exclamou o príncipe anão, que conseguiu se defender da lâmina da espada que quase lhe acertou. Kili tinha uma pequena adaga que interceptou o golpe acidental de Drogo, que não esperava ver a espada se soltar, abruptamente, do solo.

– D-desculpe... - Disse se sentindo culpado, mas logo sua raiva retornara, afinal a culpa daquilo acontecer só podia ser de Kili – Mas isso não teria ocorrido se não tivesse me deixado sozinho!

– Só foi por alguns minutos, eu tinha algo para fazer!

– Tipo o que? Se isso for mais alguma de suas brincadeiras, eu... – Drogo se calou ao notar que Kili, todo sem jeito, segurava o que parecia uma pulseira feita de flores – O que... Como...?

– Eu sei que não ficou muito bom - Falou embaraçado o anão, se aproximando e deixando a mostra o seu trabalho artesanal. De fato, não era uma pulseira perfeita, era evidente que os dedos grandes dos anões não estavam acostumados a moldar ramos frágeis de flores, apesar de serem exímios artesões de joias. Metais e gemas não eram iguais a plantas, definitivamente – Eu treinei- digo, Legolas me ensinou como fazer essas pulseiras com flores, e eu queria te mostrar minhas habilidades antes, mas meio que não tivemos muitas oportunidades.

– B-bem... - Drogo pegou a delicada pulseira e analisou mais de perto, esquecendo totalmente da sua irritação para com o anão – Ela é linda, mas ainda não entendo, por que quis aprender a fazer isso?

– Gostou das flores que escolhi? – Ao invés de responder a pergunta, Kili lhe jogava outra pergunta, e essa era uma típica tática do jovem Durin.

– As flores... - O hobbit logo corou de imediato. Como não tinha notado antes? – Essas flores são conhecidas como Lágrimas das Estrelas, por serem brancas e em noites de lua nova elas emitirem um fraco brilho. Elas também são chamadas de...

– Amor-perfeito. - Completou Kili, sorridente – São as flores que são dadas aos jovens amantes para... Demonstrar a sua afeição. Eu tive sorte de encontrar algumas delas na base da colina onde estamos. Bem que quando viajávamos em direção ao Condado, Legolas tinha me indicado onde tais flores nasciam e... – O tagarelar do anão foi interrompido quando um dedo indicador foi colocado sob seus lábios.

– Kili Durin, escute bem, pois eu não irei repetir a pergunta: por que você está me dando essa pulseira? - A voz de Drogo estava fraca e seu dedo agora tremia. Kili tocou a mão do hobbit e a afastou de sua boca levemente.

– Não é obvio? Eu achei que fosse. É, que... Bom, quero cortejar você, digo, oficialmente. – Disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Drogo emitiu algo semelhante a um soluço que podia também ser uma exclamação contida. Arregalou os olhos de leve e baixou a cabeça.

– Eu sei que posso ser meio... - Balançou a cabeça – Não. Eu sei que sou  _totalmente_  infantil e faço algumas besteiras, mas eu prometo mudar. O que sinto por você não se trata de algo passageiro. Quero assumir nossa relação como algo sério. Essa é a prova de minhas reais intensões...

Drogo olhou para a pulseira e depois para o rosto sério e corado do anão. Definitivamente, não esperava aquele tipo de declaração. O hobbit soltou uma risada baixa, o que parece ter deixado o príncipe confuso.

– Eu pensei que já estávamos em uma  _relação séria_. Será que me enganei?

– Não! – Falou rapidamente Kili – Eu só... Digo... Tenho que fazer da forma certa... Tipo, Fili disse que eu... - Balbuciou nervoso.

Drogo riu mais alto e balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não quero que mude, Kili. – Disse, enquanto colocava a pulseira em seu pulso direito. Depois levou as mãos ao rosto do anão moreno – Eu me apaixonei por esse Kili tolo e infantil, mas que tem um coração doce e um espírito corajoso. Sinceramente, eu não quero que mude. Sei que posso até me arrepender disso mais tarde, mas essa é a verdade. – Sorriu.

– Drogo - Kili deixou que a testa encostasse-se à do hobbit e fechou os olhos, parecendo aliviado –, quando chegarmos a Erebor, eu irei forjar uma pulseira feita de prata e das mais belos diamantes. - Prometeu.

– Deve saber que nós hobbits não ligamos muito para joias... - Disse também, fechando os olhos e relaxando.

– Esta pulseira não irá durar para sempre, infelizmente, por isso quero construir algo que dure até o fim dos tempos...

Drogo abriu, relutante, os olhos, e logo percebeu que o anão também os tinha aberto e o encarava. Havia um brilho em seu olhar que fez o coração do jovem Bolseiro bater loucamente em seu peito.

– E o que eu devo dar a você? Digo... Eu não tenho muita coisa a oferecer. E pelas regras tenho que lhe dar algo também...

– Bilbo fez scones para o tio Thorin. – Sugeriu Kili com um sorriso no rosto.

– Eu não irei fazer  _scones_  para você, Kili! Eu pensarei em alguma coisa.

– Eu realmente gostaria de scones... - Fez biquinho – Tio Thorin quase cortou minha mão quando tentei roubar um dos scones que tio Bilbo fez!

–  _Sem scones_! – Agora era a vez de Drogo fazer biquinho – Esse foi o presente do primo Bilbo, e eu não posso copiá-lo! Tem que ser algo original!

– Certo. Você pode fazer algo parecido com scones que eu aceito de bom grado!

– Kili! O que eu acab... - Sua reclamação foi cortada pelos lábios de Kili quando um novo beijo se iniciara, agora mais doce e lento que os outros dois que tinham trocado. Drogo ficou na ponta dos pés e enlaçou o pescoço do anão com seus braços, aprofundando o beijo. Kili aproveitou o momento e fez com que suas mãos descessem pelas costas do hobbit - o  _seu_ hobbit -, quase alcançando a bunda empinada de Drogo.

– Eu pensei que vocês estariam  _em aula_.

Drogo e Kili interromperam o beijo rapidamente e olharam para o intruso. Glóin os observava com reprovação. Os braços cruzados e o pé batendo no chão era a postura de adulto pronto para dar sermão em suas crianças.

– Er... É que... Nós até estávamos em meio a uma aula, só que Drogo ficou com dificuldade de respirar então eu sugeri lhe dar uma respiração boca a boca! – Explicou o príncipe anão. Drogo deu uma tapa na própria testa. Aquela era a pior explicação que Kili poderia inventar em cem mil anos.

– Sei.  _Respiração boca a boca_... – O anão mais velho pegou sua espada, e Kili engoliu em seco, temendo um ataque de Glóin, mas este apenas apontou a lâmina para os dois.

– Peguem suas espadas. Eu irei assumir a aula. – Anunciou.

– Espere, eu sou o professor! – Disse o Durin, indignado.

– Que eu saiba, uma respiração boca a boca não inclui suas mãos na bunda do mestre Bolseiro. – Falou simplesmente Glóin, dando uma piscadela para o príncipe.

– Como é? – Drogo fitou Kili com um olhar irritado.

– Er... – O anão moreno agora parecia buscar um lugar na pradaria para se esconder.

– Drogo, o que me diz de ter Kili como seu parceiro de luta? – Sugeriu Glóin, entregando uma nova espada ao hobbit.

– Eu vou adorar! – Disse o menor, com um sorriso nada simpático no rosto.

Kili, novamente, engoliu em seco, pegou a sua própria espada e se preparou para a  _lição._


	34. Fuga para Valfenda

– De novo! – Bradava Glóin, forçando Kili a aguentar outro ataque de Drogo. Não que fosse difícil se defender do pequeno hobbit, mas por ser inexperiente os ataques eram meio imprevisíveis, como agora: o jovem Bolseiro tropeçou e a sua espada voou no ar quase acertando o pé do príncipe, que emitiu um gritinho de susto. Glóin gargalhou alto com a cena. Fili, que observava tudo do alto da colina, mordia o lábio inferior para não rir, afinal sabia que o irmão nunca o perdoaria caso o visse rindo.

– Pelo menos eles finalmente se desculparam... - Falou Legolas, que também observava a cena com atenção – Menos um problema para nos preocuparmos.

– Não creio que essa será a ultima briga entre eles – Disse Fili dando os ombros.

– Realmente. – Concordou o elfo – Eles ainda são jovens, têm muito que aprender.

– Não fale como fosse  _tão_  velho assim. Sei que vocês elfos vivem bastante e envelhecem mais lentamente, contudo você tem a mesma mentalidade que a minha, logo estamos na mesma idade mental. Desta forma, concluo o meu raciocínio com a seguinte afirmação: não somos tão diferentes de Kili e Drogo.

– Hã?  _Mesma idade mental_?  _Mesma mentalidade_? – Legolas cruzou os braços diante do peito – Eu não tenho não! Melhor repensar essa teoria maluca!

–  _Givasha_ , admita... Não tem nada de errado em estarmos no mesmo nível. – Riu Fli ao ver que o seu amado estava se controlando para não fazer biquinho. Franziu o cenho no mesmo momento e disse:

– Nossa diferença de idade... Não te preocupa? – Perguntou.

– Hã? Ah, por quê, eu deveria?

– Bem... Elfos são imortais. – Legolas praticamente sussurrou essa última parte. Fili sentiu um peso em seu peito. De fato aquilo era a verdade, e uma das principais diferenças entre as suas raças.

– Nós anões vivemos muito, se comparada a outras raças, e além disso, o futuro é imprevisível. Quer um exemplo? Minha mãe se casou muito jovem com um anão andarilho de nome Vili. Ele não advinha de uma família de nobres ou algo do tipo, mas naquela época, após a queda de Erebor, poucos ligavam para a linhagem real de Durin. Meu tio Thorin trabalhava o dia todo como ferreiro e minha mãe o auxiliava nas entregas. Vili se apaixonou por ela, apesar de meu tio ser contra por achar que Dis era muito nova para se casar... Você ainda não conheceu a minha mãe, não é? Pois, ela é uma anã muito forte, capaz de fazer até o próprio rei de Erebor se curvar às suas vontades. – Riu baixo. Legolas, por outro lado, tremeu um pouco. Será que conseguiria impressionar a princesa anã? A queria como aliada e não como inimiga – Enfim, Dis conseguiu casar com Vili, Em poucos anos de casados eles já tinham dois filhos, o que é era uma raridade para os anões, já que nossa fertilidade e taxa de natalidade são muito baixas. Muitos imaginaram que aquilo era um sinal de boa sorte para a linhagem dos reis... Mas eles estavam errados. Meu pai foi fazer uma entrega para o meu tio em uma cidade vizinha, contudo, a comitiva que fazia parte foi atacada por orcs... E...

Legolas colocou a mão no ombro do príncipe, e podia sentir a dor que atacava seu companheiro.

– Fili... Eu sinto muito... - Falou baixinho.

O anão de cabelos dourados sorriu, tristonho.

– Não, tudo bem. Isso ocorreu há muito tempo, eu era muito pequeno na época. Kili ainda um bebê, e nós realmente não nos lembramos de como o meu pai era. Só sei que, os cabelos loiros, herdei dele. Tio Thorin se culpou durante anos por sua morte... Acho que ele se sente também responsável por nós, assumindo o papel de pai, já que Vili não poderia mais exercer sua função. Mas o motivo real de contar essa história é que depois de um tempo, quando eu já era mais velho, perguntei a minha mãe se ela se arrependera de se casar com meu pai, já que eles tiveram poucos anos de felicidade. Vili nem tivera tempo de saborear a vida de casado e tampouco a paternidade. Parecia que tudo tinha sido em vão... Sabe o que ela me respondeu?

O príncipe elfo negou com a cabeça.

– Se Mahal lhe desse a oportunidade de voltar no tempo, faria tudo de novo. Ela nunca irá se arrepender de ter experimentando, mesmo que por curto tempo, o verdadeiro amor. E mesmo com a morte do meu pai, suas lembranças permanecem vivas em seu coração e nos frutos deles, ou seja, em nós. – Sorriu, e desta vez, mais real e mais feliz. Sua mão segurou a mão de Legolas, que ainda estava disposta em seu ombro – Mesmo que não tenhamos o mesmo tempo de vida, não significa que não podemos amar e aproveitar esse momento que temos juntos. E, no fim dos tempos, nos encontraremos novamente no lar de nossos antepassados.

Legolas soluçou. Nem percebera que lágrimas escorriam de sua face, estivera chorando silenciosamente enquanto Fili falava, absorto em seus pensamentos. Aquelas palavras tocaram profundamente o seu coração.

– Ei, não chore! – Fili puxou o elfo para perto de si e o abraçou – Não era uma história para te fazer ficar triste! Digo... Eu não me importo com o fato de você ser um elfo e muito menos que seja um homem, não me importo que não possamos ter filhos, e...

– Quem disse que não podemos? – Sussurrou o outro, com o rosto afundado na túnica do anão. Ele disse e sua respiração fez cócegas no pescoço de Fili, que se sobressaltou:

– O que...? – O de cabelos ondulados tentou mirar o seu amado, mas este escondia a face em sua roupa, além disso, podia ver o corar em sua pele alva, até na ponta de suas orelhas – O... O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Bilbo não te explicou o que é um breeder? – Legolas disse, com a voz ainda abafada.

– B-bem... - O príncipe naquele momento estava gaguejando, como só fazia quando estava muito nervoso. Sua mente estava um turbilhão de pensamentos desconexos – Eu só sei que ele pode ter filhos, e...

– Certamente. Os Bolseiros são uma linhagem de hobbits especiais por terem sangue élfico em suas veias... Isso lhes confere a habilidade de albergar vida em seus ventres.

– Espera, espera! – Fili segurou os ombros de Legolas, o forçando a encará-lo – Iss-isso significa que v-você... P-pode... Digo... Se nós fizermos  _aquilo_... V-você poderia...

O elfo corou ainda mais, já que agora era quase forçado a encará-lo, e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu posso entender se você não desejar. Digo... Muitas raças não entendem essa habilidade, por isso nós evitamos o contato com outras. Isso deveria ser um segredo partilhado unicamente entre nós, e...

–  _Não_  desejar? – Fili colocou as mãos no rosto delicado do elfo, com urgência – Como posso não desejar formar uma família com você? Essa foi a melhor noticia que recebi! –Nisso, puxou o ainda surpreso Legolas para um beijo.

Legolas se deixou relaxar no contato, ainda que não tivesse contado tudo sobre a verdadeira natureza dos elfos. Afinal, seu povo preferia manter esses segredos dentro de sua raça, e além disso, não sabia como seria a relação deles, de fato. Bilbo e Drogo só tinham vestígios élficos em seu sangue e seus corpos se comportavam de forma muito parecida com o de um elfo puro. Será que isso ocorreria da mesma forma com Legolas? Muitas dúvidas e receios passavam por sua cabeça e coração... E se não pudesse, no final, dar um filho a Fili... Será que ele o abandonaria?

– Legolas... - Fili se afastou acariciando a face do outro, um pouco preocupado. Tinha percebido que este não havia correspondido ao beijo – Eu te amo. Não me importa as diferenças que temos. Foi por elas que me apaixonei.

– Eu- – O elfo por fim abraçou fortemente o outro, que, por sua vez, emitiu uma exclamação de surpresa – Eu também me apaixonei pelo o seu jeito tolo e idiota, Fili.

– Ei! – Resmungou o príncipe anão –  _Tolo_ e  _idiota_?

– Você sabe que é verdade... - Legolas o provocou, enquanto ainda estava abraçado a ele, e sussurrou no ouvido deste. Mordiscou a orelha parcialmente arredondada do anão.

– E-ei... - Arfou baixo o outro – Cuidado, elfo... Quer que Glóin nos pegue?

– Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

– Mas podemos fazer... - Fili desceu as mãos sobre o corpo esguio de Legolas, e elas, ásperas, apalpavam de forma possessiva.

– Hum... Estaríamos encrencados. E não seriamos melhores que Kili e Drogo... – Murmurou novamente, e sua voz já estava ficando falha.

– Somos mais velhos, temos direitos a certas regalias, não acha? – A mão do anão agora segurava uma das nádegas do companheiro. Legolas levou uma das mãos à boca contendo um gemido mais forte.

– F-Fili!

– Shhh... Se ficar calado não chamamos atenção...

Legolas realmente iria se esforçar para ficar calado, já que não podia negar que sentia um grande desejo pelos toques do anão. Entretanto, seus olhos vagaram de relance o horizonte e subitamente avistou algo.

– Orcs! – disse tão subitamente que Fili se assustou, antes de resmungar:

– Tsc, Legolas. Assim você quebra o clima. – Fez uma carranca que Legolas riria, se não tivesse visto o que viu.

– Fili, estou falando sério! Eu vejo orcs se aproximando, estão a umas 50 milhas daqui!

– O quê? – Fili se afastou do elfo, mesmo que relutante, e olhou o horizonte. Podia não ter a visão apurada, mas isso pareceu não importar quando ouviu os uivos dos Wargs –Maldição... Vamos! Temos que ir embora! – Disse isso enquanto descia rapidamente a colina. Podia ver que Glóin já tinha interrompido a sua aula e já guiava Kili e Drogo para os pôneis.

– Mas eles estão vindo no sentido que estávamos seguindo. Para onde devemos ir? Se sairmos da rota, podemos nos perder agora a noite. Eles estão em maior número e nossos cavalos não descansaram totalmente.

O jovem príncipe estava com um semblante sério, indicando que estava pensando em uma solução.

– Legolas. – Falou depois de alguns segundos.

– O que foi?

– Estamos muito distantes de Valfenda?

O elfo exibiu um sorriso.

– Não muito. Eu irei guiá-los.

– Glóin não irá gostar nada deste plano. – Concluiu Fili, mas era a melhor saída que tinham no momento.

**~**~**

– _Os wargs farejaram alguma coisa!_ – Disse um dos orcs, afoito, se aproximando do chefe do grupo. O orc albino também farejou o ar, talvez tentando presumir o cheiro que seus fieis animais sentiram.

–  _Seria a criatura Gollum_? – Perguntou. Seus olhos azuis pálidos pareciam se iluminar num um brilho frio e penetrante que fez o outro orc perder toda a sua animação.

–  _N-não... Não era essa criatura._

–  _Então, não quero saber! Não estamos aqui para caçar humanos ou outra coisa que vocês infelizes achem saboroso. Temos uma missão e iremos cumpri-la! –_ Bradou Azog, fazendo o resto do grupo tremer.

–  _M-mas são anões, meu senhor._

A menção daquelas palavras fez a expressão furiosa do orc albino ser substituída por um sorriso pavoroso.

–  _Anões? Aqui? Que conveniente..._  – Lambeu os lábios secos e cheio de cicatrizes.

– _Também há um elfo com eles, e uma criatura pequena. Achamos que é um hobbit!_  –Ao falar isso sua boca salivava. Não fazia muito tempo desde que o reino do Condado se tornara um dos locais de refeição preferido dos orcs, mas agora que os anões retornaram a aliança, já não mais podiam apreciar a carne macia e gorda dos nanicos.

–  _Um hobbit?!_ – Outros orcs praticamente uivaram.

_– Um elfo? Sozinho?_

– _Isso é uma oportunidade que não podemos perder!_

–  _Quietos, seus vermes!_  – Rugiu Azog, o que gerou um súbito silêncio – _Esse grupo me parece muito estranho. Um elfo acompanhado por anões? Algo que não é comum... Acho que devemos investigar mais de perto._ – Disse essa ultima parte lambendo novamente os lábios, e os orcs se animaram, sabiam que aquilo era o consentimento para que saíssem em uma caçada.

–  _Vamos ter carne de hobbit e elfo para o jantar!_ – Gritou um deles.

–  _Só não esqueçam que os anões são a minha presa._  –Disse Azog, incitando seu grande lobo branco. Em resposta, os orcs gritavam e urravam, eletrizados com a possibilidade de carne fresca e carnificina.

Azog sentia o seu coração bater rapidamente. Fazia muito tempo desde que matara um anão... Queria sentir em suas mãos e boca o sangue daquela raça que tinha amaldiçoado destruir até o seu ultimo suspiro.

**~**~**

Os uivos se aproximavam. Drogo se encolheu no cavalo que compartilhava com Legolas. Eles estavam na dianteira do grupo, e apesar de olhar para os lados buscando os terríveis lobos que pareciam cada vez mais perto, nada via. Aquilo só fazia sentir mais medo.

"Cedo ou tarde iria encontrar alguma criatura monstruosa... Eu já devia estar preparado para isso!" Pensou.

– Legolas! – Gritou Fili – Eles estão próximos?!

– 20 milhas. – Respondeu com precisão o elfo. Seus olhos vasculhavam constantemente o ambiente a sua volta, sem se distrair do caminho em que seguiam, aliás... Para onde estavam indo?

– Devíamos ter ficado e lutado! – Resmungou Glóin – Além disso, um anão não luta em cima de um pônei! Isso é ultrajante!

– Somos apenas cinco contra um grupo de orcs asquerosos em um número indeterminado de membros! Não teremos chance. Não deve esquecer que eles estão montados em Wargs! – Lembrou Kili, que empunhava seu arco e flecha pronto para atacar qualquer inimigo que surgisse nas sombras.

– Estamos perto! – Tentou parecer otimista Legolas.

– Perto de onde? – Arriscou perguntar Drogo.

– Exato!  _Perto de onde_? – Rosnou Glóin.

– Valfenda. – Respondeu relutante o príncipe elfo.

– Oh! Não, não! Absolutamente não! Thorin me mataria se soubesse que deixei que seus sobrinhos adentrassem em um território elfo sem o consentimento dele! – Falou irritado o chefe da guarda dos portões de Erebor.

– Eu que sugeri essa rota! – Interveio Fili – Eu assumo a responsabilidade pelo que ocorrer.

– Espero que assuma mesmo, príncipe... – Resmungou o guarda, mas antes que Fili pudesse reafirmar a sua palavra, uma flecha negra cortou o céu, e estava destinada ao peito do jovem príncipe. A flecha foi interceptada por outra; a flecha élfica lançada por Legolas, que cortou o projétil no meio.

– Eles estão muito perto. – Disse – Temos que ir mais depressa.

Um novo uivo foi ouvido, e Drogo olhou para cima. No alto de uma colina próxima viu um orc com a pele esbranquiçada montado em algo que parecia um lobo com pelagem também branca. Aquele ser mais parecia um fantasma horrendo saído de um pesadelo.

– Azog... - Balbuciou Fili, incrédulo.

– P-pensei que tio Thorin tinha dito que ele estava morto! – Sussurrou Kili.

– Não temos tempo para discutir isso! – Bradou Glóin – Vamos, elfo, nos leve para essa maldita Valfenda! Que Mahal nos ajude...

Mais uivos e gritos aterrorizantes foram ouvidos, vindos da floresta.

Será que conseguiriam chegar à morada élfica a tempo e vivos?


	35. Chegada a Valfenda

Drogo pensava ter se acostumado com o cavalgar, afinal, já fazia mais de uma semana que tinham começado a jornada. Contudo, agora, enquanto corriam para se salvarem dos orcs sedentos por sangue, sentia que, infelizmente, não tinha de fato se preparado para aquelas mudanças bruscas de velocidade, entre saltos e desvios.

– Legolas! Quão perto estão? – Gritou Fili, que cavalgava ao lado do grande corcel do elfo.

– Estão muito perto. – Respondeu o elfo, extremamente sério. O pequeno hobbit tremeu com o tom de voz. A rapidez do galope o impedia de ver com clareza a paisagem a sua volta, mas sabia que estavam em um bosque. As árvores passavam rapidamente e tudo parecia amedrontador - a penumbra gerada pelo o pôr do sol, os uivos e urros sem um ponto certo de origem.

– Estamos perto de Valfenda? – Perguntou Glóin, sem ao menos adicionar um comentário maldoso sobre a morada élfica, e isso só demonstrava o quão séria estava a situação.

– Eles estão nos cercando! – Agora era a vez de Kili gritar, com certa urgência. Drogo se virou para encará-lo; talvez a visão de seu amado amenizasse o medo que dominava o seu coração. Contudo, uma flecha surgiu da escuridão e acertou, certeiramente, o pônei de Kili, fazendo o príncipe ser lançado ao chão.

– KILI! – Gritou o jovem Bolseiro em desespero. Fili já estava dando meia volta para ajudar o irmão, Legolas praguejava em élfico e Glóin já desmontava de sua montaria, pegando o seu machado e se preparando para a batalha que, agora, parecia inevitável.

– Venham, seus vermes nojentos... Produtos da diarréia de um troll! – Bradou o anão mais velho.

Legolas também saltou do seu cavalo e ajudou Drogo a descer, este rapidamente correu para o lado de Kili. O príncipe anão tentava, em vão, se levantar. Um filete solitário de sangue escorria de sua testa, e além disso, atrás de si o pônei relinchava agonizante. A queda em alta velocidade deve ter causado ferimentos graves no pobre anima – mais do que a própria flechada.

– Acho que torci meu calcanhar... Ou o quebrei. - Resmungou o jovem anão, mal humorado. Drogo mordeu o lábio inferior, aflito até de mais. Seu coração apertou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Tentou ajudar o seu amado a se levantar, mas este o afastou sem demoras. Drogo não titubeou - a teimosia e orgulho dos anões perduravam mesmo – principalmente - em situações críticas como esta.

Agora era a vez de Fili praguejar em sua língua. O hobbit tentou se fazer útil, retirando rapidamente algumas ervas de sua mochila. Estava trêmulo e não ousava olhar ao redor.

– Eu posso tratá-lo – E realmente podia; tinha um grande conhecimento sobre ervas medicinais.

– Não temos tempo! – Cortou Fili, já empunhando a sua espada.

– Drogo, fique atrás de mim. - Falou Kili, se levantando com dificuldade, mas mesmo assim segurando seu arco e algumas flechas. Demorou até parasse, estável, no chão, mas Drogo tinha perdido a paciência.

– Tolo! Achas que tens condição de me dizer isso? Eu que deveria estar te defendendo e não o contrário! – Falou o menor, então, puxando uma espada que estava na cintura do anão, para surpresa do jovem príncipe.

– Você só teve  _uma_  aula! Acha que  _você_  tem condições de lutar contra inimigos de verdade? – Bradou Kili, furioso, sem querer.

– Pois tão pouco tens condição de lutar! – Esbravejou Drogo.

– Já chega vocês dois! – Interpôs Fili, mais irritado e preocupado que todos os dois – Esse não é o momento para brigar.

– Ele tem razão... – Legolas, de flecha já alinhada à corda de seu arco, disse. A flecha foi lançada rumo ao breu da noite, que agora já avançava sobre eles. Não tinham luz! Tinham que ter acendido alguma tocha ou algo do tipo – mas na urgência de apagar os vestígios do acampamento, não pensaram nisso. Mesmo assim, na escuridão, um grito de agonia se fez, e Legolas soube que tinha acertado o seu alvo. Um deles, pelo menos.

– Fiquem juntos! - Comandou Fili, puxando uma corrente do seu pescoço. O pingente dado pelo elfo brilhava, e mesmo a sua tênue luz era capaz de afastar as sombras do grupo, mas não era forte o suficiente para iluminar o bosque. Mais uivos e urros foram ouvidos.

Drogo segurava a sua espada, entretanto suas mãos estavam tremendo. Muito. Como nunca estiveram ao podar uma rosa. Temia não ter coragem de tirar a vida de alguém, mesmo que esse  _alguém_  fosse um monstro e quisesse dizimar aquele pequeno grupo. E se falhasse? E se seus companheiros se ferissem por qualquer deslize seu? Era o elo mais fraco do grupo e estavam ali por causa dele - por isso tinha que se esforçar mais. Não iria morrer ali! Não tinha escolhido aquela jornada para perecer logo no início – percebeu que não era a primeira vez que pensava aquilo. Respirou fundo.

– Vai dar tudo certo... - Sussurrou Kili, sem a raiva anterior, que já tinha se esvaído do seu semblante – Vamos escapar dessa. Quero que veja o quão bela é Erebor - e ainda tem o filho do Bilbo! Não podemos perder esse evento, não é? Aposto que  _tia_ Bilbo iria ficar muito chateado. – Disse ele, tentando apaziguar a situação. Mas ela só piorava.

– Kili... - Drogo sentiu uma lágrima solitária rolar por seu rosto suado. O príncipe anão queria animá-lo e dar esperança, mesmo em um momento como aquele? Rapidamente limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos e engoliu o choro – S-sim. Nós iremos ver Erebor  _juntos_.

Aquilo não era uma promessa vã. Não! Eles iriam a Erebor.

A esperança que começava a se formar em seu peito praticamente evaporou quando os Wargs chegaram à clareira onde se encontravam. A luz iluminou parcialmente as feras que os circundavam, rosnando e salivando. Drogo já tinha visto aqueles seres, e a sua infância fora povoada de pesadelos nos quais aqueles lobos gigantes eram os personagens principais. Tentara esquecê-los, mas ali estavam, não mais sendo frutos de suas lembranças reprimidas, a poucos centímetros de um ataque mortal.

– Para trás, feras! – Bradou Glóin, girando o machado sob a sua cabeça, sem muita graciosidade. Mas o intuito não era esse, mesmo. Os animais realmente se assustaram, e um deles recebeu um corte profundo no maxilar, emitindo um ganido. Legolas atirou mais algumas flechas, bem como Kili, e os perseguidores se afastaram. Podiam-se ver os olhos dos wargs, bem como os dos orcs na escuridão, tais como gemas, amarelas e azuis, brilhando e faiscando.

– Maldito anão! – Rosnou um orc – Será o primeiro a morrer!

– Quieto! – Outro ser falou. Sua voz era grave e fria, mais que as outras, de modo que gerou um calafrio no hobbit. O pior é que todos se aquietaram com aquele comando. Até eles próprios. Legolas não vacilou em seu arco, porém, e Fili estava tenso segurando a espada. Quem quer que  tenha falado, emanava poder e perigo.

– Eu avisei que os anões são a minha presa... – Nisso, um warg branco e sujo saltou para o meio do grupo. Legolas atirou uma flecha, mas errou por milímetros do seu alvo, que desviou. Glóin e Fili saltaram para o lado, sendo recebidos por um grupo de orcs montados em seus wargs. Kili foi mais lento e tropeçou na perna ferida - e Drogo não o abandonou. Tentou ampará-lo e servir de apoio para que o príncipe se levantasse.

"Yavanna, nos ajude!" Pensou desesperado – e, como se a Valie tivesse ouvido as suas preces, as nuvens que cobriam o céu se dissiparam, permitindo que os a luz da Lua e das estrelas iluminassem o local. Contudo, talvez a cegueira fosse uma opção melhor - já que agora Drogo podia ver, com detalhes, os seus inimigos. Eram cerca de 10 orcs montados naquelas feras-lobo. Fili e Glóin lutavam, lado a lado, em um extremo na clareira. No outro, Legolas lançava uma chuva de flechas em seus inimigos, fazendo com que alguns deles caíssem. Todavia, a situação mais crítica era a que Drogo se encontrava: diante dele, o warg de pelagem esbranquiçada e o orc, denominado Azog, o analisava. Na verdade, seus olhos estavam voltados a Kili que, ofegante, tentava se levantar, mas a perna agora ensanguentada (indicando a gravidade do ferimento) o impedia.

– Ora, ora... - Sorriu Azog, algo que era muito estranho de se observar, pois mais parecia uma expressão de dor. Isso fez Drogo chegar a conclusão de que orcs não foram feitos para sorrir – Um príncipe anão... Que sorte a minha.

– Como você... - Kili mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo a pergunta.

– Lógico que sei muito bem sobre a linhagem do meu inimigo. Os Durins... –Gargalhou – Já imagino a dor e a tristeza que o grande  _rei_ Thorin sentirá quando eu entregar a cabeça de seus amados sobrinhos... Esse encontro não podia ser mais afortunado.

– P-para trás! – Disse Drogo, apontando a lâmina de sua espada para o inimigo, se colocando entre Azog e sua presa. A espada tremia tanto que ele temeu não conseguir segurá-la por mais tempo. O warg parecia surpreso com a presença do pequeno hobbit, talvez o tivesse esquecido, ou nem tivesse o notado de primeira. Rosnou. – A única c-cabeça a ser tirada aqui s-será a sua! – Gaguejou, mas conseguiu dizer a frase até o fim.

– Drogo... – Kili estava abismado com a atitude do seu amado. Abismado, maravilhado e extremamente preocupado.

– Thorin, para me vencer no nosso último confronto, usou um tronco podre de carvalho como escudo. Agora o seu sobrinho usa uma criatura, cuja única utilidade é ser comido por meus subordinados, como _escudo_? A família real de Erebor realmente tem táticas estranhas de combate! – Riu com escárnio o orc, o que não era uma risada aberta, e sim uma rouquidão sombria.

– Para trás! – Drogo falou mais firme e ao mesmo tempo atacou o focinho do lobo gigante, que soltou um ganido e fez um movimento súbito para trás. Azog caiu de sua montaria, sem esperar o golpe de jeito nenhum. O jovem Bolseiro se sentiu, momentaneamente, eufórico - tinha sido capaz de causar tamanho feito -; mas sua alegria realmente fora momentânea, pois o orc se levantou, e seu olhar era completamente insano.

– Você vai me pagar por isso. – Rosnou, enquanto brandia a sua lâmina negra e torcida.

– DROGO! – Kili tentou estender o braço e alcançar o menor, mas infelizmente não conseguira. O hobbit estava paralisado de medo, contudo não iria fugir, não iria abandonar Kili.

Que ele fosse o obstáculo necessário para salvar o anão.

Um som alto, melodioso, cortou o ar. Os orcs paralisaram e se entreolharam aflitos, e depois encararam o seu chefe, esperando instruções. Fili aproveitou o momento de estupor para matar um dos orcs e Glón seguiu o seu exemplo. Agora, pouco menos de cinco orcs se encontravam vivos - todavia, também carregavam feridas e cicatrizes da batalha.

O som agora estava mais perto. Azog rugiu, embravecido, e montou em seu Warg.

– Isso não terminou. – Disse, apontando o gancho metálico que substituía sua mão decepada para Drogo – Eu ainda arrancarei o seu coração e seu querido anão não poderá fazer nada a respeito.

– Q-quero só ver! – Disse o hobbit, a voz tão esganiçada que se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca no momento em que falou. Suas pernas mais pareciam gelatina, sua mente gritava desesperadamente: "por que você ainda está o provocando?!" Mas Drogo não saberia responder. As palavras apenas saíram de sua boca.

Azog rosnou furiosamente. Parecia ter repensado a provável retirada que iria fazer, afinal o pequeno hobbit o irritava de tal maneira que a necessidade de matar era maior do que de auto-preservação, mas uma flecha dourada fora lançada e acertou a poucos milímetros da pata do Warg albino que ganiu irritado. O orc pareceu praguejar em sua língua bruta, e depois falou um comando aos seus subordinados remanescentes. Rapidamente o bando sumiu na escuridão, deixando para trás um grupo de aventureiros exaustos e feridos.

– Kili... – Drogo se deixou ajoelhar ao lado do anão – Você está be...

Antes que terminasse a pergunta, Kili o puxou para um abraço apertado.

– Nunca mais faça isso. - Sussurrou o príncipe. Drogo podia sentir algo umedecendo o tecido de sua roupa, em seu ombro direito onde Kili tinha disposto o seu rosto... Ele estava chorando, o hobbit também podia sentir que o corpo do guerreiro estava tremendo – Nunca mais... Nunca mais...

– Eu estou bem, Kili. – O hobbit tentou fazer com que o anão olhasse para ele, mas este agia como uma criança mal-criada, não querendo desgrudar o rosto do ombro de Drogo.

– Por favor, me prometa que não irá fazer algo assim de novo.

– Eu não posso fazer isso... Não posso prometer algo que pode significar que não poderei te proteger em outra ocasião!

– Mas eu não quero te perder. Eu não posso te perder! – O abraço de Kili ficou mais apertado.

– E-eu também não posso te perder... - Sussurrou o menor acariciando os cabelos negros do anão, tentando acalmá-lo – Já que somos ambos teimosos, que tal, para evitar problemas futuros, tentar evitar situações perigosas como essas? Então, não teríamos que nós preocupar com quem deve proteger quem, e muito menos se iremos perder um ou outro.

Drogo sentiu que Kili agora ria. Pelo menos seu desespero tinha diminuído.

– Isso é meio difícil de evitar. Atraímos sempre alguma confusão.

– Verdade... – O Bolseiro não pode negar aquela afirmação, e logo também começou a rir, acompanhando o amado. Circundou o rosto com suas mãos pequenas, tratando de secar as lágrimas que ficaram ali.

– Parece que vocês estão bem o suficiente para ficarem agindo feito tolos alegres. – Falou Glóin ao se aproximar. Seu machado estava sujo de sangue negro dos orcs abatidos, e havia um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

– Graças a Mahal... - Falou Fili, que o acompanhava. Um ferimento feio era exibido em seu ombro, provavelmente causado por uma mordida de warg – Quando vi Azog indo atacar vocês e não podendo fazer nada para protegê-los... – A fala do príncipe anão se findou em um misto de resmungo com choro contido. Por alguns duros instantes, pensara que perderia seu único irmão e ainda mais o pequeno hobbit que jurara proteger.

– O que importa é que estamos todos bem. – Falou Legolas. As flechas suas tinham quase terminado – tratou de recolher algumas, mesmo que soubesse que, visando seu objetivo, teria muitas novas em pouco tempo. Suor e cansaço estavam presentes em sua fisionomia, o que era bem raro para ele. Mas aconteceu de esses fatores sumirem quando, num lampejo, seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas ao ver o ferimento de Fili. Assim ele logo correu para o lado do amante, a fim de oferecer os primeiros socorros.

– Mas acho que devemos agradecer realmente a outras pessoas... – Disse Drogo, apontando para a flecha dourada cravada no chão.

– Sábias palavras, jovem hobbit. – Uma voz autoritária se anunciou. O grupo estava tão concentrado em avaliar se todos estavam bem que nem notara que um outro grupo, à cavalo, que se aproximava.

Um elfo, cabelos negros e longos, de feições nobres que irradiavam autoridade e também experiência, montava em um corcel branco e usava uma armadura élfica de batalha. Retirou o elmo, deixando ainda mais evidente o seu rosto sério.

Legolas fez uma reverência - que não foi seguida pelos anões.

– Lorde Elrond.

– Príncipe Legolas. – O elfo mais velho fez uma leve inclinação com a cabeça – E companhia... – Olhou de relance para os outros membros do excêntrico grupo – É com alegria e desprazer que os saúdo, já que, apesar de ser bastante aberto a visitantes, não costumo gostar que orcs adentrem em minhas fronteiras.

– Não fizemos isso de propósito! – Falou, com certa indignação, Fili.

Legolas lançou um olhar irritado ao seu amante, passando uma mensagem silenciosa para se calar imediatamente. Fili entendeu-a.

– Creio que essa não seria a intenção. – Concordou, solene, Elrond – Mas, mesmo assim, trouxeram perigo a porta da minha casa.

– Os orcs nojentos é que nos perseguiam! Saiba que a sua  _casa_  era a ultima de nossas opções. – Bradou Glóin, imensamente irritado – Não queremos depender de favores de elfos!

Agora Legolas não pôde evitar e rolou os olhos. Seus amigos anões não estavam ajudando. Deveriam agradecer e não iniciar um briga com seus salvadores.

– Amigos, não é o momento para iniciar conflitos. – Uma voz cansada interveio e um velho amigo adentrava no cenário, montado em seu cavalo. Era Gandalf – Devemos comemorar que nossos companheiros viajantes estão são e salvos.

– Certamente. – Elrond exibiu um sorriso cordial.

– Precisamos de ajuda... – Interveio Drogo nervoso, indicando Kili que continha sem sucesso a dor que sentia na perna.

– Pelo o visto, teremos que levá-los a Valfenda. – O lorde elfo falou algo em sua língua a seus companheiros - uma frota élfica que o seguia, completamente vestida com seus elmos e armaduras brilhantes, que se aproximaram e rodearam o grupo.

– O que ele disse? – Rosnou Glóin, já levando o seu machado – Pretendendo nos atacar?

– Na verdade, ele acabou de oferecer comida e cuidados médicos. – Informou Legolas, corando um pouco devido as atitudes de seus amigos.

– Oh. Então, sem problema. – Disse o anão mais velho agora mais animado. Fili balançou a cabeça, meio envergonhado. Afinal, era ele que deveria tomar as decisões, como líder do grupo. Mas estava tão cansado que preferiu não discutir com o amigo.

Gandalf soltou um suspiro e depois sorriu para Drogo.

– Bem vindo, meu pequeno amigo. Fico feliz em te ver bem... E indo para Erebor? Dois hobbits vivendo sob a montanha... Creio que causará muitas mudanças e confusões no reino dos anões. – Brincou o mago, piscando para Kili que, por sua vez, corou.

– Sim - Riu nervoso o menor – Você sabia de nossa chegada?

– Oh! Sim, sim! – Exclamou o ancião. Enquanto falava, uma pequena mariposa voou em direção ao mago, pousando sobre a aba de seu chapéu cinzento –Digamos que tenho alguns aliados que estavam de  _olho_  na pequena aventura da qual participam. Eu tenho uma atenção em especial a meus pequenos amigos Bolseiros, e uma dívida para com a sua família; além disso, creio vocês dois tem um papel essencial para a Terra Média.

– Um papel essencial? – Drogo perguntou, todo confuso, ao ser erguido por Legolas para subir em sua montaria. Atrapalhou-se, ainda meio atordoado pelo combate.

– Devemos deixar esse tipo de conversa para Valfenda, depois de nossos convidados descasarem e se recuperarem. – Interveio Elrond, lançando um olhar irritado, mas contido e cheio de compreensão, ao velho amigo.

– Bem, teremos pouco tempo para isso. – Argumentou o mago.

– Como assim? – Agora era a vez de Fili perguntar. Os anões foram colocados sobre alguns cavalos, que eram, de longe, grandes de mais para seu tamanho – e havia sido uma tarefa difícil de ser completada. Infelizmente ou felizmente, os pôneis haviam sido as únicas vitimas do ataque dos orcs.

– Bilbo está prestes a ter o seu bebê. Se eles se perpetuarem muito tempo aqui, perderão a oportunidade única de verem o nascimento. – Explicou Gandalf, pacientemente. Drogo sentiu seu coração acelerar de alegria e desespero; tinha quase esquecido de quão  _grávido_ Bilbo estava! De fato, se a gravidez seguisse o padrão hobbit, o seu primo já teria tido o seu filho (ou filha) há mais de um mês.

– M-mas como poderemos ir? – Perguntou o jovem Bolseiro, expressando quase todo o desespero. Queria estar ao lado do amado primo naquele momento tão importante – Ainda falta muito para chegarmos a Erebor!

– Eu tenho a carona perfeita para nós. – Piscou o mago, contente consigo mesmo, como ficava às vezes. A mariposa voou de seu chapéu e sumiu no céu estrelado noturno.

Drogo esperava que tal esperança fosse verdade – além de que também temia viajar pelo ermo novamente. Sabia que aquele orc albino não fazia promessas falsas. Estaria o esperando para cumprir o que prometera.


	36. A Chegada de um Novo Durin

– Nossa... - Drogo estava maravilhado com Valfenda. A arquitetura era um misto de delicadeza e precisão. Tudo bem organizado e também artístico, o pequeno hobbit se sentia dentro de uma obra de arte. Nada comparado ao modo de vida rústico do Condado, nem mesmo o Bolsão tinha  tanto esplendor. Seus dedos acariciavam de leve os diversos livros que compunham a biblioteca élfica gigante que lorde Elrond permitira que visitasse; na verdade, até insistira, afinal era um bom passatempo enquanto seus companheiros estavam sendo tratados. Até quisera ficar ao lado de Kili, mas os elfos eram bastante rígidos quanto seus tratamentos médicos. Só os curandeiros poderiam ficar na presença dos doentes durante o tratamento.

– Bilbo iria adorar isso aqui... – Falou, fascinado. Seus olhos logo abandonaram as várias estantes para se concentrarem em uma grande pintura, que tomava praticamente toda a parede da biblioteca, do lado oposto aonde se encontrava. A peça de arte lhe chamou atenção, mas não sabia o porquê, talvez fosse a presença daquela figura escura e sinistra sobre um homem que, com a espada quebrada, lhe cortava os dedos. Um anel dourado parecia ser o principal foco da pintura - este brilhava tênue em um dos dedos escuros decapitados. Drogo sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo de modo tão abrupto que até se abraçou.

– Interessante, não é?

A voz de Elrond fez o menor soltar um gritinho assustado e se sobressaltar.

– Minhas desculpas, mestre Bolseiro, não foi minha atenção assustá-lo.

– Oh. Não... – Riu nervoso Drogo – Não precisa se desculpar, eu que estava muito distraído e não o ouvi se aproximar.

– Hum... - Os olhos azuis do elfo se voltaram a pintura – Eu te entendo. Às vezes me perco a observando, mas lógico que por motivos diferentes do seu.

– Motivos diferentes? Oh, desculpe. Eu não deveria estar te perguntando isso... – Disse envergonhado o menor, afinal, podia ser algo pessoal e que não deveria ser alvo da curiosidade dos hobbits.

– Você teme a pintura, pois ela retrata uma época sombria do passado de nosso mundo; mesmo sem saber, sabes do poder que essa imagem exala. No meu caso, essa pintura me faz reviver lembranças que há muito tempo quis esquecer.

– Lembranças? Mas essa batalha deve ter ocorrido há muito tempo... Oh. Que tolice a minha, esqueci da imortalidade dos elfos.

Elrond sorriu.

– Está gostando da biblioteca? – Inquiriu o lorde elfo, claramente querendo mudar de assunto, o que deixou Drogo intrigado. Aquela pintura... Aquela batalha antiga... Aquele estranho ser sinistro... Aquele anel. Havia algo que estava perdendo. Sabia que iria, de alguma forma, pesquisar mais a respeito. A curiosidade sempre fora um defeito e uma qualidade de um hobbit.

– Sim! Ela é estupenda! Bem maior que a biblioteca que temos no Bolsão. Bem que muitos dos nossos livros foram destruídos no incêndio, de modo que não me sei ao certo o tamanho real de nossa coleção de livros, mas tenho certeza que não se compara aos de Valfenda!

– Lamento pelo o que ocorreu ao seu reino.

Drogo negou com a cabeça e sorriu.

– Não, está tudo bem... Vocês não tinham a obrigação de nos salvar.

– Creio que minha linhagem tem a total obrigação de proteger; pelo menos a família dos Bolseiros.

– O quê? – O hobbit tombou a cabeça para o lado, confuso – Como assim?

Elrond parecia surpreso pela a expressão do seu pequeno companheiro - logo depois assentiu com a cabeça, como estivesse concordando com algum pensamento que lhe veio à mente.

– Claro, vocês eram muito pequenos para saber, afinal de contas quando houve o desastre no Condado não remanesceu nenhum Bolseiro mais experiente para lhes explicar... – O elfo parecia estar falando consigo mesmo, ignorando o confuso e já irritado hobbit.

– Explicar o que? O que não sabemos? – Insistiu.

– Você e seu primo devem saber que os Bolseiros apresentam breeders em sua linhagem, devido ao fato de terem ascendência élfica.

– S-sim... - Concordou Drogo – Pelo menos foi isso que lemos e que nos disseram.

Elrond indicou que o menor se sentasse em uma grande mesa de mogno, que se encontrava no meio da sala. Drogo estava desconfiado de toda aquela situação. O que o lorde elfo queria dizer com toda aquela história de eles  _não saberem_? Havia algum segredo em sua família que desconhecia? Elrond logo sentou a frente do menor e começou a falar em um tom semelhante ao de Bilbo, quando iria dar início ao relato de alguma história fantástica que tinha lido em algum livro:

– Pois bem, meu tio era um elfo, obviamente. Tinha um porte físico diferente para alguém de sua raça; ele era baixo e por muitas vezes foi alvo de piadas por seus irmãos elfos... Seu nome era Elamir. Um dia, cansado de ser excluído por seus iguais, Elamir decidiu explorar a Terra Média, tentando buscar algum lugar no qual seu coração se sentisse relaxado e que finalmente poderia chamar de lar. Depois de anos de buscas, Elamir encontrou. Em meio a colinas verdes, um povo pequeno e simples, meu tio encontrou o reino do Condado - encontrou os hobbits. Foi recebido com bastante alegria pelo o líder daquele povo; na época, Bordo Bolseiro.

– Espera um pouco... - Drogo falou aquelas palavras lentamente – Bordo... Ele... O seu tio...

– Acalme-se, ainda não terminei. – Disse Elrond, dando um pequeno sorriso – Elamir e Bordo tiveram uma relação que era muito além de uma simples amizade. Eles se amaram e se casaram, mesmo sendo esse ato, casamento entre dois seres do sexo masculino, ser pouco compreendido pelos hobbits. Devido o respeito e autoridade de Bordo, aquela união não foi questionada. Devo imaginar quão surpreso o povo do Condado deve ter ficado ao verem Elamir grávido depois de alguns meses...

– Por tudo que é mais verde! – Interrompeu Drogo novamente – Elamir era um breeder?!

– O  _primeiro breeder_  da família dos Bolseiros, responsável por deixar descendentes que apresentam a mesma característica. Na verdade, entre nós elfos, em relação a quem irá albergar a criança, não existe diferença entre homem ou mulher. Ambos podem carregar uma criança dentro do ventre, e, deste modo, tratamos ambos os gêneros como iguais. Talvez seja por causa disso que alguns membros de outras raças nos considerem andrógenos. –Falou calmamente, jogando uma mecha negra que lhe caia sobre o ombro para trás, com tamanha delicadeza e elegância que causava até certa inveja em Drogo.

– Isso significa que somos... Parentes? – Perguntou meio incerto o menor. Afinal Elrond seria sobrinho de Elamir, o elfo que há muito tempo tinha se casado com um antigo antepassado do clã dos Bolseiros – Espera! O que ocorreu com Elamir? Ele não era um elfo? Deveria viver para sempre!

– Seu primo, ao se  _entregar_  a Thorin, gerou a formação de um laço espiritual, de tal modo que a alma de ambos se tornou conectada. Trata-se de uma magia antiga de meu povo, onde acontecia que alguns elfos não desejavam viver para sempre sem ter ao seu lado os seus amores. Seria uma vida débil e, na verdade, para muitos, considerado algo semelhante à própria morte. Logo, preferem morrer em sincronia com o seu amado. A  _Marca_  que aparece no peito do breeder após a sua primeira noite de amor é o vestígio desta velha magia que ainda está impregnada em nossa raça. Lógico que muitos elfos usam outras magias para inibir a  _marca_ , outros acham que a  _marca_  é um lembrete para sabermos escolher bem aqueles a qual entregaremos o nosso coração.

Drogo levou a mão ao seu peito. Imaginou que no futuro também apresentaria a mesma  _marca_ , mas não sentia temor de ter sua alma entrelaçada a de Kili. Sua vida não seria a mesma sem ter o príncipe anão ao seu lado.

– E, respondendo a sua pergunta, sim. Creio que somos, de certo modo, parentes, como uma espécie de primos.

O hobbit teve que rir com aquela afirmação. Tudo aquilo era tão fantástico, ter um parente elfo, saber a verdadeira história dos Bolseiros... Tinha tanta coisa para contar a Bilbo quando chegassem a Erebor. Exprimiu uma exclamação de alegria.

– Por isso, peço perdão por não ter ajudado ao seu povo, principalmente a sua família, quando mais necessitavam. Elamir não iria me perdoar por minha falta de comprometimento para com os seus descendentes. – Elrond abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente ressentido. Drogo pode ver que o elfo fechava os punhos com força, mostrando a sua raiva contida.

– O que está feito, está feito. – Falou o jovem Bolseiro – A culpa não irá trazer meus pais de volta, mas você pode compensar esse erro de agora em diante.

– Como? – O lorde elfo inquiriu, levantando o rosto esperançoso.

– Bem... É sempre bom termos contato com o "outro" lado da família... Talvez ter  _primos_  elfos seja uma vantagem. – Sorriu sincero o mais novo – Nós hobbits gostamos de grandes famílias; na verdade, a _família_ é algo extremamente importante para nós. E quanto mais, melhor.

– Você quer me incluir em sua família? – Sua voz estava embargada, o que era quase raro, e a emoção era evidente em seu rosto e olhos, agora úmidos pelas lágrimas ainda contidas – Mesmo depois de minha omissão?

– Muitos fatores foram responsáveis pela destruição de minha família... A queda de Erebor e a perda da aliança com os anões, nosso próprio modo de vida deveras pacifico o que nos tornou incapaz de nos defender... Talvez, a catástrofe, de certa forma, foi benéfica, pois graças a ela podemos mudar a forma de nos organizar politicamente. Talvez o Condado evolua, renasça das cinzas, e... Oh! Céus... Estou falando demais, desculpe. – Corou e abaixou os olhos – Você é um lorde elfo... Não iria querer ter como um parente um simples hobbit e...

– Pelo contrário. – Interpôs Elrond tocando a mão do menor, levemente – Eu me sentiria muito honrado em participar do seu núcleo familiar.

Drogo colocou sua mão por cima da mão do elfo.

– Pois, bem vindo a família...  _Primo_.

Elrond gargalhou, algo que fez Drogo se sobressaltar, afinal o elfo parecia muito aristocrático para agir daquela forma, mas ao se recuperar do susto também o acompanhou, rindo.

– Vejo que cheguei em um momento propício! – Gandalf vinha apressado. O som do toque do seu cajado no chão da biblioteca ressoava e ecoava – Sinto imensamente por ter interrompido... Infelizmente, o nosso tempo é curto e nossos amigos enfermos já estão saudáveis o suficiente para a viagem.

– Kili está bem? E a perna dele? – Perguntou Drogo, levantando rapidamente.

– Por que não vê por você mesmo? Eles estão esperando na sacada principal.

O hobbit nem esperou o mago acabar de falar, já corria rumo à saída da biblioteca - contudo, logo se lembrou que, por ser um Bolseiro, deveria agir como tal, e, deste modo, deveria ser educado.

– Er... Obrigado pela conversa, Lorde Elrond. – Fez uma pequena reverência, como Legolas tinha feito anteriormente.

– Entre parentes não se faz necessária tamanha formalidade. – Disse o elfo exibindo um grande sorriso – Eu que agradeço a sua maravilhosa companhia. Aliás, creio que nos veremos novamente, pois somos  _família_ , e além disso, deverei visitar o meu mais novo  _priminho_  que nascerá em breve, não?

– Se Thorin permitir... – Drogo parecia meio inseguro quanto aquilo, pois ouvira tanto falar sobre como o primeiro rei de Erebor repudiava os elfos e coisas de origem élficas.

– Não se preocupe. – Piscou Elrond – Sei lidar com a teimosia dos anões. Agora vá, seu querido príncipe anão deve estar te esperando.

O hobbit acenou e correu dali, deixando os dois sábios com sorrisos nos rostos.

– Seu coração está em paz, meu amigo? – Perguntou Gandalf.

– Está... - Soltou um longo suspiro, como se um peso fosse retirado de seus ombros.

– Elamir iria ficar orgulhoso de sua atitude.

– Assim espero. – Falou cabisbaixo o elfo, olhando de relance para uma pintura no alto da parede. Um quadro do rosto jovial de um elfo de cabelos negros como os seus, e olhos azuis profundos que pareciam emitir um brilho de energia e bondade.

"Elamir... Seus descendentes são fortes e corajosos. Terias muito orgulho de sua prole. Eu respeito sua decisão por ter escolhido a mortalidade e ter produzido tão maravilhosos filhos." Pensou, e uma lágrima solitária rolou de sua face.

~**~

–  _Givasha_... Respire fundo. Lembre-se do que Óin disse... Inspira... Expira.

– Cala a boca, Thorin! – Rosnou Bilbo, e todos os outros guardas se encolheram devido a raiva expressa naquelas palavras. O segundo rei, com sua imensa barriga, abria passagem pelos corredores de Erebor; ao seu lado, Thorin tentava conter o seu afoito esposo, que insistia naquela loucura de continuar andando por aí enquanto sentia contrações.

– Bilbo! Isso é para o seu bem. Retorne para o nosso quarto! – Comandou. Esperou que sua autoridade como rei e marido não fosse questionada pelo pequeno hobbit.

– Eu estou bem! – Disse Bilbo, ofegante. Sua testa estava suada, e era evidente que escondia as dores que sentia, devido as caretas contidas em seu rosto – O bebê não irá nascer ainda!

– Acho que não é você que irá decidir isso... – Falou um pouco mais dócil o outro – Nosso filho ou filha está anunciando a sua chegada, meu amor. Não será adequado fazer o parto em meio aos corredores do nosso reino!

– Ele ou ela ainda não vai sair  _ainda_! – Enfatizou – Vamos esperar a chegada dos seus sobrinhos e meu primo!

– Bilbo... - Thorin olhou para trás para o cortejo que os perseguia. Oín, o médico real, Dwalin e Ori, dando mais apoio moral do que ajudando de fato; além dos vários guardas e servos que pareciam nervosos e ansiosos com o evento, afinal, o nascimento de uma criança e ainda mais um Durin era algo quase sagrado para o povo anão – Não podemos esperar por eles...

– Não! Isso não é justo... Eles têm que comparecer ao nascimento. Gandalf prometeu trazê-los... – Lágrimas rolaram do rosto avermelhado do hobbit. Thorin sentiu seu coração apertar. Se possível, escavaria quantas montanhas fossem preciso e lutaria com milhares de dragões só para realizar qualquer pedido de seu amado esposo, mas não tinha o poder o suficiente para controlar o nascimento de seu filho (ou filha). Se ele viesse, teriam que recebê-lo, mesmo que seus outros familiares não estivessem presentes.

– Ukurduh... – Murmurou, enquanto abraçava com ternura o hobbit – Nossos sobrinhos e seu primo entenderão a situação. Pense na saúde do nosso bebê. Por favor... Eu te peço que venha ao nosso quarto e relaxe.

– Thorin... Deixe-me ir a sacada. Só mais uma vez. – Sussurrou o pedido.

– Bilbo... - O primeiro rei soltou um grande suspiro – Está bem, mas só mais uma vez. Se as contrações aumentarem, eu te arrastarei para o quarto, ouviu bem?

– Alto e claro, meu rei. – Sorriu o segundo rei.

O cortejo, então, seguiu pelo corredor até que a porta dupla foi aberta, permitindo a passagem de todos para uma ampla sacada. O pôr do sol se exibia no horizonte, o céu já assumia uma coloração alaranjada e a escuridão da noite que se aproximava se exibia em alguns pontos da paisagem. Um vento frio os atingiu, e Thorin logo despiu o seu manto de pele, colocando-o sobre os ombros do seu grávido esposo.

– Viu? Não tem nenhum sinal deles. Satisfeito? – O rei anão já estava guiando Bilbo para dentro quando este segurou fortemente o seu braço.

– Eu vejo algo se aproximando! – Exclamou alegre o menor.

– Onde?

– Ali! – Apontou para o sol, à oeste. O anão não conseguiu ver nada. Talvez seu esposo estivesse começando a delirar devido a dor das contrações - mais uma boa justificativa para retornarem ao interior da montanha.

– E-eu também vejo alguma coisa. – Agora era a vez de Ori, o bibliotecário, também entrar naquele delírio.

– Não existe nada...

– Por Mahal! O que é aquilo? – Até Dwalin tinha aderido àquela loucura. Thorin soltou um resmungo e voltou sua atenção ao ponto anterior, indicado por Bilbo.

– Mas o que... – De fato, algo se aproximava com velocidade, vindo pelo céu. Por um instante, Thorin pensou se tratar de um dragão, mas conforme o ser, ou seres, pois agora notava que se tratava mais de um, se aproximavam, podia notar que se tratavam de grandes águias.

– Soldados! – Bradou o primeiro rei, pronto para iniciar um ataque contra aqueles seres estranhos que invadiam o seu reino – Preparar armas!

Os guardas logo correram para as margens da sacada, onde catapultas e arpões estavam estrategicamente localizados - eram a defesa contra ataques aéreos, protegendo Erebor de um segundo ataque de dragão.

– Não! – Interpôs Bilbo – Não são inimigos, Thorin. Veja!

O primeiro rei já iria ordenar que seu esposo fosse levado para o interior da montanha, mas a insistência de Bilbo o fez olhar novamente para então notar, para sua surpresa e alegria, quem estava montando aquelas aves gigantes.

– Tio Thorin!  _Tia_  Bilbo! – Acenou Kili do dorso da ave.

– Cuidado, tolo! Assim iremos cair! – Brigou um pequeno hobbit que estava sentado logo atrás do príncipe anão, com os braços entrelaçados no tronco do deste.

– Drogo... - Sussurrou Bilbo.

As águias finalmente pousaram na sacada e abaixaram suas cabeças, permitindo que seus tripulantes desmontassem.

– Bilbo! – Aquele que deveria ser o primo de Bilbo foi o primeiro a correr de encontro ao segundo rei, o abraçando com força. Thorin sorriu com a cena. Seu querido esposo correspondia o abraço com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele estava feliz, e era isso que importava.

– Um elfo?! O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Foi a pergunta de Dwalin que fez o rei anão despertar para a situação - tinha um visitante não previsto.

– Filho daquele rei élfico metido? – Rosnou Thorin, ao ver Legolas descendo, com destreza, da águia. Ao seu lado estava Fili que, estranhamente, assumia uma postura defensiva na frente do elfo, como que protegendo-o.

"O que Fili pensa que está..."

A pergunta não teve o seu término na mente do primeiro rei, pois seus olhos logo focaram nos broches dispostos nos cabelos loiros e claros do príncipe elfo. Reconheceu de imediato quem tinha forjado e o que significava.

– Fili... – Rosnou. O príncipe, por sua vez, se manteve firme na frente de Legolas – O que significa isso?

– Vamos nos acalmar, sim? – Disse Gandalf, que fora o ultimo a descer – Hoje não é o dia de brigas e confrontos, e sim de alegrias.

Thorin já iria dar uma resposta bem a altura ao mago, algo semelhante a "isso não é da sua conta, velhote!", mas temia receber alguma maldição devido a tal ato.

– Gandalf está certo... - Agora a vez de Bilbo falar. Sua voz estava mais rouca e ainda mais ofegante, e isso fez com que a fúria do rei anão fosse esquecida quase que de imediato – Nada de brigas. Não quero trazer nosso filho em meio à tensão e tristeza, e... Ai. – O hobbit tocou a sua barriga.

– Primo Bilbo?! – Drogo, que estava ao seu lado, o segurou. Um líquido escorreu pelas pernas do segundo rei.

– Ele fez xixi nas calças? – Sussurrou Kili, mas logo recebeu um tapa do elfo. Pelo menos o príncipe comedor-de-pasto sabia a hora de manter-se calado.

– A bolsa estourou! – Exclamou Óin – Devemos levar imediatamente para o quarto. O bebê não tarda a chegar.

– Ah... Certo. - Disse Bilbo respirando fundo. Thorin ainda parecia estar se recuperando da realização de que aquilo era a indicação que logo, logo seria pai – Thorin! – O resmungo de dor do hobbit fez que o rei finalmente saísse de seu estado paralisado e fosse ajudar. Tomou o menor nos braços, carregando-o com delicadeza e pressa.

Erebor iria ganhar um novo príncipe ou princesa.

~***~

– Eu te odeio! – Gritou Bilbo enquanto tentava "empurrar" como Óin pedia, mas o problema que não era tão simples assim o  _empurrar_! Seria bem mais fácil se não sentisse tanta dor ou mesmo que tivesse tentando expelir uma melancia. Quem sabe a lenda a vovó Tûk tinha contado era verdade? Ele teria um filho com cabeça de melancia por não ter comida a fruta com a quantidade adequada! Sabia que deveria ter comida mais! Agora estava dando a luz a uma melancia!

–  _Givasha_... - Sussurrava Thorin ao seu ouvido – Não sabe o quanto te amo... Você está tão belo agora.

– Belo? Eu pareço um troll gordo! Você está louco! – Falou em meio a "respiração", inspirava e expirava tão rapidamente que temia se afogar com o próprio ar – E eu ainda te odeio! Você é o culpado por tudo isso que está acontecendo...! Maldito anão pervertido!

Thorin riu, ignorando totalmente a raiva do esposo.

– Que eu saiba, para produzirmos um filho, são necessárias duas pessoas... Ninguém é culpado sozinho. – Ele acariciou os cabelos de Bilbo, que não estava em condições de negar o contato.

– Ora... Cale a boca! – Resmungou, claramente perdendo a batalha com aquele argumento.

– Empurre mais uma vez! – Mandou Óin, que tentava se manter alheio à discussão. Bilbo tentou fazer o que o curandeiro pedia, mas a dor era insuportável. De acordo com o anão, os Breeder desenvolviam um canal durante a gestação, permitindo que o bebê saísse, mas se o canal não tivesse desenvolvido o bastante, um corte na barriga seria necessário – Está se abrindo... Que maravilha!

Bilbo realmente não queria saber das mudanças que estavam ocorrendo em seu corpo, só queria acabar logo com todo aquele sofrimento.

– Mais uma vez!

– Vamos,  _Givasha..._ Mostre a sua força para mim. – Sussurrou Thorin, segurando-lhe a mão. Bilbo fechou os olhos e empurrou o mais forte que conseguia. A pressão parecia aumentar dentro do interior do corpo e depois... Depois, um vazio. Sim, sentiu como se algo saísse, e um vazio substituiu o peso que já estava tão acostumado nos últimos meses.

O choro algo cortou o ar. Bilbo abriu os olhos. A adrenalina do evento já estava se esvaindo, dando lugar a um cansaço extremo. Pôde ver Oín colocando o pequeno bebê em uma manta azul e entregando a Thorin, que examinou o serzinho com orgulho.

– Deixe-me vê-lo... - Pediu o segundo rei, sua voz agora estava rouca e baixa.

Thorin se aproximou, pode notar lágrimas escorrendo do rosto do anão.

–  **Ele é perfeito...**  – Falou, entregando o embrulho para Bilbo. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e sua voz embargada - o rei anão estava segurando o choro, inutilmente.

De fato,  _ele_  era perfeito. Um pequeno anão-hobbit com cabelos castanhos escuros, encaracolados. Olhos grandes e expressivos, a coloração era meio acinzentada, mas no futuro, provavelmente, daria origem a olhos de íris claras. O bebê, que estava chorando fortemente até o momento, se calou quando se viu nos braços daquele que tinha lhe dado a luz.

– Nosso pequeno Frerin... – Falou, dando um beijo na testa avermelhada do recém-nascido que, como resposta, enfiou a mão na boca e a chupou.

– Frerin? – Inquiriu Thorin espantado.

– Oh... Bem... Sim, eu pensei que podíamos dar o nome para ele de Frerin II Durin, em homenagem a seu irmão. Não gostou? Podemos pensar em outro se quis... – Bilbo foi silenciado por um voraz beijo dado pelo rei, ao ponto de deixá-lo sem ar. O pequeno Frerin começou dar indícios que iria começar chorar novamente, talvez não gostando de ter seu  _papa_  tratado daquele jeito e o deixando de lado.

– Isso significa que gostou? – Perguntou por fim, Bilbo, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Eu... Bilbo... Tenho certeza de que meu irmão iria ter adorado essa homenagem. Por Mahal... - Thorin se abaixou e beijou a testa do bebê, acariciando os cabelos cacheados. Seu dedo passeou pelo rosto gorducho de Frerin II, e o pequeno virou-se para ele, começando a sugar avidamente, arrancando uma risada de ambos os pais – Meu filho... Eu ainda não acredito. Finalmente posso segurá-lo e vê-lo... Ainda parece um sonho.

– Pois, é melhor acordar para a realidade. Agora que nossa vida vai se complicar ainda mais. – Riu Bilbo, em um tom cansado.

– Estou disposto a enfrentar mais essa aventura. – Disse confiante o primeiro rei.

– Bom... - Sorriu o outro, quase fechando os olhos – E... Esqueça o que falei há momentos atrás. Eu não te odeio. Eu te amo.

– Eu sei,  **ukurduh**. Eu também te amo. – Frerin deu uma soluçada que fez Bilbo voltar sua atenção para ele.

– Mas se você me engravidar tão cedo, juro que irei te matar, Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho Durin – Ameaçou, sonolento. Mesmo naquele estado cansado, o rei anão sabia que deveria levar a sério as ameaças do seu querido esposo.

Nisso Thorin riu, nervoso. Parece que seu planejamento de ter vários filhos (um em cima do outro) teria que ser reformulado.

E assim nasceu príncipe Frerin II, filho de Thorin e Bilbo, reis sob a montanha.


End file.
